Firsts
by Alaina Downs
Summary: A look at some of Hatter and Alice firsts as they go through their lives.  Some deal with both of them, some with other people.
1. Chapter 1

Firsts

**Author's Note: After much hinting, and then full out pushing and prodding by other authors on this site, here is my first fan fiction work…ever. The title refers to Hatter and Alice's firsts, some with others, some with each other. The "M" rating is due to the language and sexual content. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Alice, nor Hatter, or any Wonderland-related content. **

First Kiss: Hatter

Hatter's first kiss happened when he was twelve. He didn't go to school, his parents couldn't afford it. All of the best schools in Wonderland reserved their spots for the children of Cards anyway.

Hatter liked to spy. His father was often drunk on Tea, a relatively new drug that was being pushed around Wonderland. His mother was long dead. Hatter had an older brother, but he always said that he was "busy," his words not Hatter's. So, Hatter spied.

It wasn't anything too bad. He was twelve after all. Hatter would watch the children leaving school for one. There was a girl who hung in the back behind the others. She was shy, quiet, with long blonde hair, and blue eyes. Hatter would hang out along the wrought iron fence that lined the street, and hope for a glimpse of her.

One day, she stopped to pick up a flower. No big thing. It was just a daisy, but Hatter saw her smile. His heart caught in his throat. She was beautiful. He stepped up to say something to her, and froze. She glanced at him, and kept the smile on her face.

Hatter's brother was sixteen, and to Hatter, he lived the life of adventure. Hatter peered out his bedroom window, and saw his brother on the broken down porch. He heard moaning noises, and a girl's giggle.

Hatter leaned further out. His brother was kissing a girl; a very pretty redhead. Hatter was fascinated. He closed his eyes, and puckered up his lips in imitation of their movements.

He saw the girl with the blonde hair the next day on the street. She was carrying some books as she walked behind the other children.

He had to do it now, say hello before he lost his confidence. "H-hi," he stuttered out.

She didn't say anything. She blushed bright red, and avoided his eyes.

"Um…" Hatter couldn't think of anything else to say. He pulled his brown fedora off, and straightened his black curls down, before he twiddled with the hat's brim. "Hi," he repeated.

She looked at him this time. "You just said that," she told him. Her voice was nasal, and low pitched. "I have seen you before. What's your name?"

"D-David." He had no idea why he was having trouble speaking.

"Hi, David," she said. "My name is Alice." When she said her name, it sounded like A'ice. He didn't care.

Hatter leaned forward and kissed her quickly on the lips. It was over as soon as it started, but Hatter felt pure bliss.

He grinned at the stunned girl in front of him. "See you around, Alice!" he called out, as he ran down the street. "I'll wait for you tomorrow!"

First Kiss: Alice

The first time Alice got kissed, she was fifteen, almost sixteen. Later, when people asked, she always said that she was fifteen, so she wouldn't sound like a total idiot.

His name was David, and he lived with his family in the apartment next door. Alice was eleven when she met him. She was a long, gangly girl, with oily brown hair, and lopsided teeth. David was a god, she thought. He was the same age, with none of the awkwardness.

David had curly blonde hair, and blue eyes. Alice loved that they had the same eye color. When she would draw pictures of them together, she always made sure that she used the same shade of blue.

When Alice was fifteen, the ungainly hold of adolescence hadn't stopped. She was extremely skinny with long limbs, and her teeth were covered in braces. David was still good looking.

Alice rarely talked to him in school. They sometimes said, "hi," in the hallway, or would walk home together. At night the two would talk online. They would have long, dirty conversations. David would tell Alice about all of the things he wanted to do to her; to her body once they were alone. Alice would blush behind the computer screen, giggle, and return the favor. Innocent Alice, who had barely danced with a boy, enjoyed telling David how good it would feel to suck his cock.

David came over to Alice's to watch movies with her. They didn't talk. They just sat, and ate their chips. There were a couple of furtive glances exchanged here and there between the two.

She waited until the movie was over, and David was standing outside his door.

"David? I-I was wondering something…" Alice twisted a strand of her hair around her finger. "That is…I-I was just-"

"Spit it out, Alice."

"Well, you see, I was just thinking about something, and of course, I completely understand if you don't want to do-"

"Alice, just ask." His voice took on a teasing tone.

Alice cleared her throat, but kept her eyes focused on the floor, his feet; anywhere but him. "I was wondering if you wanted to kiss me." The words came out in a fast whisper.

"Kiss you?" David asked.

"Yes," she mumbled.

He shrugged. "Sure."

She finally got enough courage upon hearing those words, to look at him. Alice smiled, and stood on her tip toes to reach his lips. She closed her eyes, and pushed her lips on his. David quickly responded by kissing her back.

The kiss was over in thirty seconds, if that. Alice was in heaven. She dreamed of kissing him for so long, and was happy to find out that none of the dreams lived up to the real thing.

David hugged her when it was over. "That was great. You're great," he told her.

Alice couldn't look at him anymore. She reverted back to her shy self, unable to do anything, except mumble a good-bye, and ran back into her apartment.

She closed the door, and slid down to the wooden floor. "Finally," she whispered.

**Author's Note: I am planning to continue this story to go through each of the "firsts" in their lives. Hope this provided some smiles and laughter for some. **

**Alaina**


	2. Chapter 2 Virginity Broken Part 1

Firsts

**Author's Note: I wanted to thank those who have commented, favorited, and set an alert on this story for far. I'm shocked. Are you sure that you're all sane? **

Virginity Broken: Hatter

Hatter was fifteen the first time he had sex. In the three years since he kissed that young, blonde, Alice, everything had changed in Wonderland. His father was dead. The Queen of Hearts had fully come into power. All of the schools were gone, and weekly, almost daily beheadings, were considered entertainment.

The Tea business, once a seedy, underground industry, and favored by druggies, such as Hatter's father, had gotten out of control. Now they were being marketed to the upper class, the former students; anybody with time, and money to burn. Hatter's brother was a pusher for the Queen. Those who could not pay, those who defied the Queen, were often…dealt with. Hatter never asked his brother what his job entailed, exactly, but he had noticed the blood that stained his sibling's hands, and clothes.

Hatter himself, enjoyed the reaping that came with the Tea boom. He was only a beginning Tea seller, but the young women flocked to him. Long forgotten was the sweet Alice, who he waited for when school was through. These girls didn't want smiles, or chaste kisses; they wanted him, and the inevitable Tea they would get for a low price after.

Hatter had gained a swagger. He used his dimples to his advantage. He may have only been fifteen, but he saw what a quick grin and a flash of the dimples in his left cheek, did. His face was still young, babyish, and he often cursed the lack of facial hair. That didn't stop the fairer sex from vying for his attention. Hatter was picky, though. He had kissed hundreds, but out of those hundreds, there may have been only ten that he desired to see naked.

Those ten gave Hatter a lot of long nights. He would lie in his bed, naked, with the covers pulled down, and wank off. Sometimes, he imagined the girls were with him, or kissing each other, or his favorite; the girls surrounded him, kissing, licking, and sucking on his body. The one he thought was the prettiest, would be riding him. As such with those dreams, they ended with a fresh layer of white liquid on his stomach, hands, and dick.

The first girl he ever took home was Nell. The Tea shops hosted parties every now and then, especially when a brand new Tea was released. Nell wasn't the most classically beautiful Wonderland girl, though she could certainly hold her own, with her curly brown hair, and slight figure. Hatter was intrigued by her laugh.

Nell's laugh wasn't dainty, nor girly. From a small woman, came this full throated guffaw, accompanied by an unattractive snort, and hiccup. He was fascinated. The rest of the women were so proper, they were quiet, and only said a little, "tee hee-hee," if they found something funny. Hatter wanted Nell to laugh at something he said.

It didn't take long for Hatter to pry Nell away from the small group she arrived with. She was a few years older than Hatter, but he didn't care. Hatter was learning fast.

He panted, as he pushed Nell up against the wall. Her breath was hot on his cheek, as she leaned forward, and asked, "Why do they call you Hatter?"

Hatter fumbled. "Because I wear a hat," he replied stupidly.

And, there it was, the laugh. Hatter grinned as she tipped the hat off his head, and lowered it over her eyes. "Just, how old are you, Hatter?" she wondered. Her voice had taken on a low, seductive tone.

He thought about lying, but then, he figured, what would be the point? "Fifteen," he squeaked out. He shook his head, and cleared his throat. "Ahem. Fifteen."

"You're just a child, young Hatter," Nell purred. "You don't kiss like a child."

With that, he growled, and pushed her back against the wall with his right hand. He forced her mouth open with his tongue, and flicked it around inside. "I'm not a child." Hatter pressed his hips on hers, his obvious erection, straining in his trousers.

Nell laughed again. "Obviously, not." She stroked his right arm. "A lot of strength here. Good dexterity could come in…handy." She paused, and gave him a quick kiss. "Where is your bathroom?"

Hatter nodded over at the red door on the right. Nell opened it, turning back to him. "I'll be a second. But, I suggest you take all of your clothes off, dear Hatter, if you truly want what you brought me up here for." She winked at him, and closed the door.

He didn't need any prodding. He threw his hat on the rack, and quickly divested himself of the rest of his clothing. Hatter paced the room as he waited. For a minute he thought she had left. He shook his head. Wonderland wasn't built low on the ground. A jump out of the window meant certain death. He didn't think the idea of sex with him would be so horrible, that death was the only option.

The bathroom door opened, and Nell emerged, wearing nothing. Hatter whimpered as his cock became harder than he had ever seen it before. Nell was curvy in all the right places.

"Like what you see, Hatter?" she whispered.

"Mmmm-hmm," he moaned. He was too afraid to speak, or move.

"Have you ever done this before, Hatter?"

Hatter shook his head. His breathing had become erratic. She was trailing a finger along his chest. "Really?" she sounded surprised. "I thought all the Queen's Tea sellers had bedded many by the end of their first year."

Nell shoved Hatter down on the bed. He groaned as she straddled his hips. "Oh, god," he muttered. Her breasts were right in his eye sight. If he sat up a little, his lips could graze her nipples.

"I think I should initiate you into the Queen of Heart's Tea sellers circle." She grabbed his cock and slid it up inside of her.

Hatter nearly squealed. His dick was on fire. He bit his lower lip. The more she thrust up and down, the closer he got. Then, it happened; his breath came out in forced gasps, and he quivered, as he shot out inside of her. "Arrrrrrgh!" he screamed.

Nell stilled on top of him. "Hatter?" she asked, softly.

"Fuck me," he bemoaned, and slapped his hands over his eyes.

She laughed. "I believe that I just did." She leaned forward, so her face was against his. "I believe though, if I start moving again, we can go one…two…or, even five more times."

Hatter slowly removed his hands away from his eyes. He could feel her new wetness build inside of her. "I bet you I could go for five," he told her. His voice was gruff, as he felt his dick grow hard again. "Hell, you keep doing it like that, I could go for ten."

**Author's Note: There will be a separate chapter for Alice's. I meant to put them in the same space, but Hatter's ran away from me. **


	3. Chapter 3 Virginity Broken Part 2

Firsts

**Author's Note: Again, thanks to everybody who has been reading, and a big thanks to those who have reviewed. This next part was a hard one to write. I had actually written out several pages, and then just crossed them out. I hope I get my point with Alice across. I hope. **

Virginity Broken: Alice

The first time that Alice had sex, she was nineteen. It was in the back of David's van. The paint was peeling, a ratty blanket was laid on top of the crushed up weed, and chips that littered the floor. The moon peeking through the window was the only light Alice saw.

She had come to visit David at his college. After high school, she stayed in New York to attend Columbia, and David hopped one state over to go to school in Connecticut.

David and Alice kept in touch online, and continued in their tradition of dirty messages, and explicit fantasies. He often asked Alice to come over. She would take the train, they would eat, and then spend the night, or the weekend doing nothing but kissing, and exchanging bad oral sex.

That night, all of Alice's dreams of her first time went out the window. David's roommate had stayed in town, and thus, Alice found herself naked in the back of the van. They both quickly stripped off their clothes, and with a passing kiss, David was on top of her.

Alice gripped his back. Her nails dug into his shoulders. David was no virgin. He had recounted his sex escapades to Alice over the years. Sometimes he didn't even know their names. He would just describe a simple thing that stuck out; like their hair color.

Alice was whimpering as he slid inside. David shakily held himself up, as he tried to push through the last boundary. "God, Alice, you're tight," he muttered.

"I-I'm-I'm sorry," she panted out.

"No. Just-" he groaned. David pulled out, and arched his back as he drove through. This time, he broke the barrier.

Alice was on fire. She squeezed her eyes shut, as tears threatened to spill. "Was that it?"

"Ohhhhhh," David moaned. "Oh, Alice. You're so damn tight."

She couldn't speak. Her brain kept replaying the word, "HOT! HOT! HOT!" over, and over. His fully erect dick filled every inch inside. She scratched long red marks on his back, as he began to thrust in earnest.

She could hear David repeat over, and over, "So good, so good."

And then, it was over, with a long grunt. David shook, and collapsed on top of her. Alice exhaled, and squeaked as he jerked out. Her thighs smarted from the friction.

"Good?" he asked her.

Alice nodded. She curled up against him, and listened to the slow thump of his heartbeat. "You?"

"Oh, sex is always good." David looked over at her. "Do you know what time it is?"

"Time?" she was confused.

"Yeah. Do you have a watch on? My phone is in the front seat."

"Oh, um…" Alice struggled to read the numbers on her wristwatch. "I think it's about ten thirty. Why?"

"The frat party I was telling you about last night, it's tonight. Remember?" David replied. "You said you wanted to go."

"Oh…yeah." Alice shook her head. Her mind was still fuzzy. "The frat party. Right."

David pulled his boxers, and jeans on. "Yeah, it's gonna be awesome. That girl, Kate, remember I told you about her last night? She's gonna meet me there."

"Oh." Alice glanced at him. "Are you sure you wanna go?"

David grinned. "Hell, yeah! Alice, come on, you'll have fun." He winked at her. "Maybe you'll even meet someone there." With that, he bounded over the middle row, and climbed back into the driver's seat. "You probably should get dressed, Alice! Although, the nudity would be a nice touch in getting the guys attention."

And, just like that, Alice's face fell. Her heart was heavy; and broken.


	4. Chapter 4 Hatter gets !

Firsts

**Author's Note: I just wanted to send a thank you out to all of my reviewers, and readers. Again, this is my first foray into fan fiction of any kind, and I'm happy to have this to focus on while I wait for my writer's group to give me the revisions on my original story. This chapter is very blunt, but, I think it serves as a nice contrast from Alice's. **

A Hatter gets fucked

The first time that Hatter really fucked a woman, he was seventeen. He got high on a truly dangerous mixture of Passion and Lust Tea. Separately, they caused their own damage, but together, it was a whole different ball game.

The woman in question was a redhead; pale with a sprinkle of freckles on her nose. Hatter was the main Tea seller on the floor. He was relieved that, finally, the appearance of a few stray hairs started to dot his jaw line, and upper lip. Anything to take away from how soft his clean shaven face made him look.

She walked over to the bar table, and smiled at Hatter. "I hear that you're the man to see."

"It depends…" Hatter drawled out.

She lightly tapped her fingers on the wood. "I've heard stories about you Hatter," she told him. "People say that you will sell a mixture of the Teas together. What would happen if, say, you mixed Passion, and Lust?"

Hatter whispered into her ear, "You would need to fuck so badly, that you think you would die."

She sighed. Hearing him say those words in his accent caused a warmth to pool in her stomach. "I think you should try it with me."

"I don't even know your name."

"Carlotta St. Delaware." She winked at him, and nodded over at the door. "I'll be waiting there for when you…get off."

Normally, Hatter shrugged off most of the women who offered themselves to him. They were too addicted to the Tea to make it worth his time. But, then again, there were those such as Carlotta St. Delaware. He watched her as she sauntered over to the exit. Her pale skin looked delectable; he wanted to sink his mouth on her shoulders, and lick. Hatter turned to the vials of Tea on the walls. Passion, and Lust, a pink, and a red mixed together would be a thick combination, indeed. His cock twitched in his trousers at the thought.

"Carlotta St. Delaware," he mouthed.

Hatter swirled the Passion and Lust liquids together in the flask. He downed half of it, and swished it around in his mouth. It took a few minutes for the Tea to override his systems. He visibly shook, as his body vibrated with the effects from the Tea.

"Carlotta St. Delaware," he rasped in her ear.

She was standing outside the door of the Tea Shop. "I thought you would never finish in there." Carlotta smiled, and turned around. She took in his dilated eyes. "Bad boy, Hatter. It looks like someone started the Tea party without me."

Hatter handed her the flask. "You'll feel it in minutes."

Carlotta lifted it to her lips, slowly rotated her tongue over the opening. "I bet I can feel it in seconds…"

Hatter pressed his body against hers. "Why me?"

She drank the Tea, and slipped the flask into Hatter's back pocket. "Why, you, what?"

"The Queen has Tea sellers on every street. Why me?"

"I've heard that you were the best lay…" Carlotta whispered.

The Tea coursed through Hatter's body. He forced his erection to rest on the curve of her ass. "Who told you that?" His voice was thick; husky.

"My friend Anna. You fucked her last week."

Hatter grinned. "There was a bit of sharing going on then. She brought a friend, a perky little blonde."

Carlotta moaned as Hatter ran his hands under her dress. "Anna had your brother too. Said, all you Hatter boys fucked well."

Hatter flung Carlotta around so her back was against the brick wall. He undid his belt, and zip, protracting his erect cock. "I can't speak for my brother, but I need to put this inside of you…Carlotta St. Delaware."

"That's the Tea talking," she gasped out. Hatter had lifted her skirts up, and slid her panties down.

"Still, doesn't mean that it won't be a good fuck…Carlotta St. Delaware." Hatter wrapped her legs around his waist, and plunged in. "In fact," he panted, licking her neck. "Based on how wet, and hot, you feel inside, you may be the best fuck so far."

Carlotta's eyes rolled back as he thrust hungrily inside of her. She lurched forward, and tightened her arms around his shoulders. She shuddered, and her juices dripped down her thighs as she came.

Hatter grunted, kissing her fiercely, as he finished soon after. He caught his breath. "So, did I live up to your expectations?" he huffed out.

The Lust and Passion Tea was still stretching around Carlotta's body. "Where's your place?" she murmured. "I think you need to lick me up before I can make a final decision."

Hatter shuddered as his cock twitched again. "I think you're going to be the death of me…Carlotta St. Delaware."

**Author's Note: I got "inspired" for this, by listening to the way Hatter said, "Carlotta St. Delaware," in the movie, followed by the smirking grin he added with her name. I figured something must have happened between them at some point. **


	5. Chapter 5 In which Alice gets drunk

Firsts

**Author's Note: First, I wanted to, again, thank those who have been reading. Secondly, thanks for the reviews. I'm having so much fun taking a break from my "real" writing to do these, and I love to hear that you guys are enjoying it. Third, in this chapter Alice is twenty. I realize that mathematically in the movie she's supposed to be twenty, but I didn't get that vibe from her, she still has more things to go through. **

In which Alice gets drunk, gets pierced, and kisses a guy

Alice was twenty by the time the fun had ended with David. The playing around was no longer provided any pleasure. David had spent the night before moaning to her about a girl named Carrie. Carrie didn't pay any attention to him, Carrie only wanted him to visit her, he thought Carrie was seeing somebody else. It was painful, sad, and…annoying. Alice finally got angry. She didn't respond in her usual way of placating David. She simply blocked him. She blocked him on everything; online, her e-mail, her cell phone.

Her roommate, Sarah, had come back to find Alice throwing the pictures of David away. She was even ripping up the stupid little notes that she saved.

"What finally changed?" Sarah asked.

Alice glanced up. "What's the plan for tonight?"

"You feel like something?"

"It has been a while since we've been appropriately drunk. I think we should go out tonight."

Sarah laughed. "Finally! You go, and get dressed, A. I will IM the rest of the girls." She watched as Alice started throwing shirts out of the closet. "Wear something blue. You're going to get fucked tonight."

Alice sipped the rest of her second pina colada. She could call herself, "appropriately drunk," now. Shots, beer, or hard alcohol never did anything for her, but pina coladas; they were her downfall.

Sarah had taken Alice, and two of their other friends to one of the watering holes, a block away from campus. Technically, they were all underage, but really, at a college bar, the ids were never checked.

"Whoo!" Alice screamed, as she placed the empty glass down.

"Now Alice needs to do a shot!" her friend Laura exclaimed.

Alice shook her head. "No! No, shots!"

"Hard liquor is the only way to go, baby," Laura laughed.

"Pina coladas are my poison," Alice confessed.

"And, Alice needs to get fucked!" Sarah shouted. The word, 'fucked,' was said so loudly, that some of the young guys in the room, turned to stare.

"Sarah," Alice whispered, "I don't need…that."

Sarah was too intoxicated to hear Alice's objections. "Oh, no, no. You need good sex, Alice, and not small dick sex either." She peered at a dark haired boy who was watching the whole scene with curiosity. "I think he will give you good sex."

"Noooooo…."Alice drawled out. She giggled. "But, maybe, a kiss?"

"One small step for Alice…one…" Laura broke into a snicker. "What is that damn saying?"

Alice jumped down, and pranced over to the boy. "My name is Alice."

"Hi, Alice," he acknowledged. He smiled. "So, what's up?"

"I have been sent over here, because, I have been commanded to kiss you."

"Oh, you have?"

Alice shook her head. _No, that wasn't right_. "Wait, no-I'm supposed to have sex with you, but that's not going to happen."

"It's not?"

"No!" she exclaimed, adamantly. "I'll kiss you."

"Sure." He grinned, and allowed himself to be pulled down as Alice plastered a drunken kiss on him.

"Yay! I did it!" she squealed. She let go of him, and threw her arms over her head in victory, as she ran back to her friends.

"Wait…" he protested, but his words were swallowed up by the shrieks that emerged from the group.

"I don't think I'm done for the night," Alice commented.

"I knew it! Good sex for Alice!" Sarah proclaimed.

Alice shook her head. "No! I know! I think to celebrate this…semi-new, Alice, I will get my navel pierced." She giggled. "I'm soooooo drunk…"

She stood up, and threw her purse over her shoulder. She looked at the boy she kissed. "Sorry! No fucking tonight!"

"Um, maybe another night?" he called out.

Her friends chased her out. "Alice! Your mother would kill you!" her friend Liz screeched.

"Are you going to tell her?" Alice threatened.

"Well, no."

"I've wanted to do this for years!" Alice pleaded. "There's a tattoo shop down the way, that I know will do it." She ran ahead of them, her dark hair flying loose on her shoulders.

"This is all your fault," Liz warned Sarah.

Sarah only laughed. "It's going to look so cool! We should go back to the bar afterwards, so Alice can show it off."

"Ugh."

Alice opened the door to the tattoo shop, and lifted up the edge of her light blue tank top, to reveal her stomach. "I think this would look better with a hole in it. Don't you?" she asked, before she broke down into a fit of giggles.

The next morning, Alice could not move. She barely had the energy to throw the comforter off her head.

She heard the door close, and Sarah mumbling something. "Alice? Alice, you alive in there?"

"Um…" Alice groaned. She forced herself to peek out. "Morning."

Sarah thrust a hot coffee in front of Alice's nose. "Thought you might need this."

"Mmmm, thanks." Alice gladly accepted the coffee, and as she inhaled, she noticed writing on her left hand. A boy's name, Brian, followed by a series of numbers. "Sarah…who's Brian?"

Sarah threw back her head, and laughed. "The boy at the bar that you kissed. Remember? We went back after you got your piercing, because you were dying to show him."

Alice's face turned to sheer horror. "Kiss? What? Piercing? Sarah, what the fuck did I do?"


	6. Chapter 6 Behind Chocolate and Cream

Firsts

**Author's Note: This was a hard chapter to write, but I wanted something to explain the quote, "After much chocolate and cream cake, like becomes, 'what was his name again?'" So, emotional Hatter coming up! **

**Thanks also, to the readers and reviewers of this fic. I'm so sick right now, so seeing those responses from you guys, really made me happy. **

Behind Chocolate and Cream Cake

Hatter was twenty three when the need for chocolate and cream cake arose. His Alice, from years past, returned to his life.

He owned the Tea shop by this time, but the thrill, and benefits that came with being a Tea seller had lost its luster. Not that Hatter didn't still enjoy the fruits of his labor. He took some of the prettier girls home, licked, and fucked them till the sun came up. Afterwards, he always sent them on their way. Hatter had given up on keeping track of who they were. Carlotta St. Delaware was one of the few who stuck in his mind. They still met up now and then when the mood struck, for Hatter considered Carlotta to be the best lay he ever had. But, there was nothing more to it, then two bodies pressing together.

Hatter joined the Resistance that year. Wonderland now bowed in complete deference to the Queen of Hearts. Hatter witnessed what happened to the Oysters once they were drained for the Tea. He needed to do something, than just bask in the rewards of being the Queen's best Tea seller. His older brother was too far gone. There were rumors around the court, that his brother had become an undercover assassin for the Queen. Hatter was only glad that their mother was no longer around to see the ruin that Wonderland had fallen into.

"David?" a woman's voice asked.

Hatter immediately swerved around. He was in the Great Library, home to the Resistance. At first, he was fearful when he spotted the young, blonde, woman in front of him. He had not told anybody in the Resistance of his real name.

"Do I know you?" he asked.

"You don't remember me at all?" Her face fell. "Well, I suppose you have had so many girls, that all of the faces blend together."

"I-I…"

"Though, you and I never did anything like that. Just some little kisses."

Hatter stepped back, and his eyes widened. "Alice?"

"So, you do remember me?"

He grinned. "How could I forget one so pretty?"

Alice laughed. "They have been saying that the Hatter is quite the charmer, but, I think I prefer, shy, quiet, David."

Hatter was stunned into silence. Alice held out her hand. He hesitated, before he took it. Her hand was soft; warm. "Where are you taking me?"

"Someplace that sells tea, real tea, biscuits. Maybe, we could talk?" Alice bit her lip. "Catch up on the last eleven years?"

"Has it really been that long?" he whispered.

Hatter fell. He didn't know when it started, or how, but he found reasons to be around Alice. He even ignored Carlotta when she came over, all hopeful for a long, marathon session.

He kissed Alice one week after their impromptu reunion. Hatter was so nervous, that he even took off his hat. It was a long kiss this time, soft, and sweet. He tried to prevent his hands from roaming along her body, as their lips mashed together.

Alice stayed overnight, a week after that. They hadn't even talked about it. She just stripped down to her underwear and joined him in the bed.

Hatter replayed that night over, and over in his head. He was a jumpy teenaged boy again; and Alice was his goddess. Her pale skin was perfect, porcelain, like a doll's. He hesitated even kissing her shoulders, for he didn't want to leave a mark.

He went down on her, licked, and tugged at every bit till she came, clenching on his hair. When he finally came, and he didn't want to, he drew it out. He stilled above her, watching her face shine against the flicker of the fire in the hearth.

He surprised himself by telling her he loved her. Alice repeated it back to him, in which he then enveloped her in a searing kiss.

When she left for work in the morning, he rolled around on his pillows. The sheets left remnants of her perfume mixed in with sex. It was complete.

Alice and Hatter continued like that for months. He could never get enough of her. Then, Alice stopped showing up at the Library, didn't come into the Tea shop. Hatter asked around, it had been a couple of weeks with no communication. Most of the other workers had no idea what happened to her. Then, another member of the Resistance, told him.

"She left, mate. She took up with that guy, Ben. They went to the south of Wonderland."

Hatter punched holes in his apartment wall that night. When Dormie asked what Hatter wanted with his morning tea, Hatter told him, "Chocolate and cream cake."

And he ate the whole thing.


	7. Chapter 7 Firsts Part 1

Firsts

**Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews guys! And for those who are reading, but not reviewing, I appreciate you reading this, but let me know what you think. Reviews feed an author's soul. I am still sick, though thankfully, no longer on the bathroom floor. I've been working on this throughout the day. This is part one of the next series of chapters, and the beginning of the Alice/Hatter section. Enjoy!**

Firsts: Part One- Hatter

Hatter was twenty eight when Alice Hamilton literally walked into his life.

The first time that Hatter wanted to have sex with Alice, it was within thirty seconds of meeting her in his Tea shop. Her blue dress was soaked through to her skin, and he could make out the lines of her bra, and underwear.

He lied to her. He didn't want to help her find her boyfriend.

He wanted nothing more then to lean her over his white couch, and slide her red tights down. He knew that the shape of her ass would be perfect. He wanted to bite on it, and lick the slight curve.

He was hard. He had been since he circled around her. He was ready, but he couldn't. So, he moved his arms around, and walked all over his office. Anything to prevent him from flinging himself on top of her, and giving her, what he knew, would have been the best sex of her life.

The first time he wanted to make love to her was the night at Charlie's. The flames coming from the fire pit, lent itself to a gentle air, and Alice…well, she looked beautiful. "Jack's a lucky guy," he murmured. And Jack was, for if Hatter could've been so lucky to claim Alice as his own, he rarely would have her out of the bedroom.

In the dark, with the fire, and only the moon, and the stars behind her, he wanted Alice to ride him. A more lovely sight, he could never imagine. He would do it for as long as she liked, over, and over. And he wouldn't stop.

But, all he said was, "Nothing."

The first time Hatter wanted to fuck her, they were arguing on the beach. Alice was angry, and was refusing to listen to him. He almost threw his hat down on the sand, ran over to her, and grabbed her by the waist. He knew that he needed it. They almost died crashing into the lake, he definitely felt his bits get smashed as he rammed into the hard plastic of the flamingo.

She drove him crazy, and he wanted her. Wanted to toss her down onto the sand, rip the tights off, and just slide his already erect cock inside. There. That would shut her up.

Then, there was the first time he really wanted to kiss her. She was about to leave Wonderland. He wanted to beg her to stay. "Kiss her!" the voice inside his head shouted. He pursed his lips a couple of times, but his body would not move. Alice deserved a good kiss, one full of passion, and emotion. And, he knew that he could give that to her, but, he was scared. For if he kissed her, she would know that he had fallen in love with her.


	8. Chapter 8 Firsts Part 2

Firsts

**Author's Note: Thanks again for all of the wonderful readers and reviewers. You guys really make my day. Thanks for all of the notes of encouragement, with your words, I really feel inspired. Now, this chapter is from Alice's point of view, and thus, takes place not just in Wonderland, but after Hatter comes to her world. **

Firsts: Part Two- Alice

Alice was twenty three when the man named David Hatter turned her world upside down.

The first time that Alice wanted to have sex with Hatter was the night he came to her world. After that passionate kiss they shared, in front of her mother, Alice wanted to see what else his mouth could do. They were sitting in a booth at one of Alice's favorite pizza places, and she was watching Hatter indulge in his first slice. His eyes rolled back, a small moan escaped his lips. Alice ran her tongue over her mouth, she wanted to make him do that.

She peered around the corner at the bathroom door, and quickly blushed. She couldn't do that, could she? Take him into a stall, and have him fill her up as he thrust against the door. Alice suddenly felt very hot, and downed the rest of her water. She crossed her legs to stop the throbbing that had started up in between her thighs.

"Alice? You okay?" Hatter asked.

She was startled out of her reverie of imagining Hatter screaming her name out as he came, to say, "Oh. Yeah, sure, sure." She stood up. "I need more water. I mean, a whole bucketful."

The first time she wanted to make love to him was the third night he spent in her world. It was late, and she and Hatter were lying in the bed in Hatter's apartment. Their voices were hushed as they talked in the darkness. Hatter told Alice about his family, and Alice told him everything about her father. They linked their fingers together, as they revealed deep, hidden feelings of anger, and sadness. Alice watched as the light from the street played on Hatter's features, and she reached over to stroke his hair.

The night would have been absolute. She could undo her clothes, and just slide on top of him. She wanted to run her hands on his chest, stomach; kiss, and lick his neck, and nipples. She wanted to show him that he could trust her with anything. Even his heart.

She sighed deeply as she worked up the urge. "Hatter?"

"Yes, Alice?"

Alice bit her lip. It was too soon. "Never mind."

The first time that Alice wanted to fuck him was the first night Hatter took he dancing. The music was blasting, the drinks were flowing, and Hatter, he could dance. He rotated his hips, spun her around, and rubbed her from behind.

She didn't know if it was the drinks talking to her, or just how lithe his body moved, but Alice wanted him. She desired him to bend her over in front of all of these people, and just fuck her. She wanted to feel his fingers roving around her ass, and to reach under to flick her clit. She wanted to see Hatter, naked, and in ecstasy, as he pounded her from behind, his eyes wide open; his mouth agape, and screaming, as he filled her.

She just closed her eyes, and let Hatter move her.

She wanted to kiss him in Wonderland. During that horrible, and awkward goodbye. She just wanted to tug that tie towards her, and rub her lips on his. If they kissed now, then Alice knew everything was going to be all right. She bit her lip, and hesitated, as neither of them moved towards completion. "Ask me to stay! Say you'll come with me!" her mind called out. Nothing more was said as Alice stepped through the glass, and left her heart in Wonderland.


	9. Chapter 9 A Mention of Kate

Firsts

**Author's Note: Thanks to all of you who have been supporting this little fic of mine. The reviews and favorites allow me a small squeal of happiness in my day. Hatter and Alice have been so much fun getting to know. To those who have asked, no, this isn't "that chapter," *you sick people ;)* but don't worry, that will be coming up, very soon. **

A mention of Kate, and a first date

Alice and Hatter's first real date took a week to happen.

Dating in Alice's world was as foreign to Hatter, as the word behind it. A "date" in Wonderland was a piece of fruit, not a concept.

Wonderland was different, he told Alice, you liked a girl, she liked you. You would hook up, plain and simple.

If Alice was surprised by Hatter's response, she made no mention. She simply clasped her hands over his. "Have you ever wanted to make someone feel special, Hatter?"

His eyes flared. "You," he replied.

"Nobody else?"

Hatter shook his head empathetically. He hadn't told Alice about the first Alice who took his heart. After her, for six years, Hatter just had fun. A lot of fun. Carlotta was still a regular visitor, but he had some other ten or twelve girls that he kept on rotation. Sometimes he would keep one around for a week, if the sex was especially good, and what he needed at the time. Otherwise, he would call one or the other, occasionally two at once, if he was in the mood. He grinned. The night before he met Alice, he spent a few hours with Kate, a brunette who could do the most mind-blowing things with her legs…

Alice snapped her fingers in front of his face. "Hatter? Hatter? Who's Kate?"

He sobered up, and grinned at her. "Nobody." He cleared his throat. "I happen to think that sex can be a lot of fun."

Alice shrugged. "I suppose…"

"You suppose?" He wagged his eyebrows. "I think sex with you would be incredible." He wrapped his arms around her waist, and nudged his chin on her shoulder. "I've had you in my bed, but I want you naked, on top of me, under me, my head between your thighs." Alice blushed. "You're beautiful. I can't wait to taste you, hear you." He sighed. "It'll be unbelievable…"

Hatter was astounded to hear the bitter words come out of Alice's mouth. "Nobody has ever called me beautiful, at least not like that. Certainly never said that the sex was unbelievable, or incredible, whatever." She pursed her lips, and moved Hatter's hands off her. Then, before he could say anything in protest; Alice left.

Hatter was twenty eight when he took a woman out on his first true date, and Alice was twenty three when she had the best first date of her life.

"Meet me at my place in an hour," beeped on Alice's cell phone.

"Why?" she wrote back.

"Just trust me," was the response.

And, she did.

They drank a lot of wine, ate orgasmic food, and Hatter used any excuse he could to touch her hand. Alice laughed the more wine she drank.

Hatter couldn't help but enjoy some lavisheous thoughts about his Alice. She was happy, truly happy. The red wine stained her lips, and even though they were in a restaurant, he just wanted to reach over and lick it off. He leaned over, quickly stopped himself, and just watched her.

Hatter couldn't believe that nobody had ever truly called Alice beautiful. She was the epitome of beautiful, he thought. And crazy, willful, and prone to outbursts of anger or sadness. But, here, she was happy.

"Do you want some dessert?" he asked.

"You know, I didn't think I could eat anymore, but…the list looks so enticing." She raised her eyes at him above the menu. "They even have chocolate and cream cake."

"Oh, no," Hatter replied. "I don't think chocolate and cream cake will ever be necessary with you."


	10. Chapter 10 Revenge of the Pina Colada

Firsts

**Author's Note: Again, thank you to everybody who has read and commented. I feel like I am getting these chapters out so fast, but, with the right inspiration…**

**This is the chapter that many have asked for. Of course there will be more along these lines, but this is the first. That's right people, Alice and Hatter get down…and semi-dirty!**

The Revenge of the Pina Colada and Alice learns

The first time Alice and Hatter attempted sex, it failed. They both had been thinking about it, talking about it, and even had been sleeping in the same bed for weeks.

Alice ordered her usual, a pina colada. It soon turned into two, and then three. Hatter watched her as she danced. She seemed oblivious to the others around her. Her long dark hair swung side to side, as she moved her body to the music. Hatter took a deep breath in. He wanted to step behind her, grab her ass, and move it around his already growing erection.

As if she knew he was thinking about her, she turned in his direction. She was wearing the blue dress tonight, albeit with black leggings, and knee high boots. The dress still clung in all the right places.

She walked over to him, slowly putting one heeled foot in front of the other. Hatter swallowed, hard.

"I think it may be time to go back to your place," Alice whispered.

Hatter could only nod. He wished for a flamingo just then, anything, as long as it got them home in record time. He had to settle for a taxi.

Alice undid her dress, and let it fall to the floor. She unzipped her boots, and slide the stockings off. Alice giggled as she watched Hatter breathe in heavily. "You enjoying this?" she asked.

"Um, oh…yes," he managed to stutter out.

She stood in front of him, clad in matching blue lace bra, and panties. She started to tug the panties down. "I got these for you. You seem to like me in blue."

"I like you in anything." Hatter unbuckled his pants.

"So, you will like me in nothing?"

"Oh, fuck, yes," he moaned.

Alice smiled. "I can't wait to see you in nothing."

She was about to step over to him, when her whole face blanched. "Oh, god," she whispered, and grasped her stomach.

"Alice?"

She leaned over, and promptly threw up the remainders of the pina colada on the wooden floor.

The first time Alice and Hatter had sex was a week later. It wasn't planned, not after the failure of the first time.

Alice slept over. She had forgotten her pajamas, so she slept in one of Hatter's t-shirts. She never thought of Hatter having a ratty old t-shirt, but she was thankful for it.

She awoken to the pressure of Hatter's erect cock resting against her ass. She allowed herself a small giggle, and curled up further in his arms.

"Morning," Hatter mumbled.

"Hmm, morning," she replied.

The sun had barely risen. The sky was a pale pink, with a hint of the moon before the turn. "Don't leave yet," he said.

"I wasn't going to."

Hatter lifted himself up, and rolled over so he was on top of her. "I mean, don't leave today…or tomorrow." He leaned down to kiss her, his heavy stubble tickled her chin.

"No," Alice laughed. "Don't kiss me, I have to brush my teeth."

Hatter grabbed her arms. "I don't care about your breath."

"Okay," she whispered.

They kissed, and kissed. Alice moved her fingers through his hair, and gasped as he bit along her neck. "I want you, Alice, god, how I want you."

"You do?" she asked.

He panted, and looked at her. "Yes. Always, your body, umm, oh god, you smell so good."

"I haven't showered," she protested.

"Shut up." Alice glanced at him. His pupils were dilated, heavy with need. He sniffed her skin, and deeply inhaled. "You don't get it, do you Alice? You smell like paradise, so perfect." He reached her hand down to his cock. "Feel this? I'm like this all the time with you."

Alice ventured a small smile. "Really?"

"Oh, god, yes. If you only knew all of the times, even in Wonderland…" he garbled, placing kisses on her neck.

She swallowed, and pushed Hatter off. She stripped out of the t-shirt, and reached down to shed her panties. "I want you too."

Hatter climbed off the bed, and removed his boxers. He moved his hand to stroke his cock, as he looked at Alice. Her body was exposed above the sheets. Her breasts, small, round, and pert; her toned stomach; her long legs, that half hid the perfect pussy he knew was waiting for him.

"You're beautiful, so beautiful."

Alice blushed. "You must be on drugs."

Hatter crawled back over to her. He kissed her on the lips. "We have all day for this. I just need to feel you now."

Alice nodded, and bit her lip. "Me too."

He locked his eyes with hers as he slid inside. They both gasped out loud at the sensation. She was hot, wet, he groaned as he couldn't move.

"Oh, baby. Oh, Alice, you're…" Hatter grunted when he settled in. "Ohhhh…"

"Bad?" she whispered.

"Oh, no, no, so…" he gritted his teeth. "So, fucking good."

Alice whimpered as he started to thrust in, and out of her. "You-you really like it?" she panted out.

"Mmmm hmmm, mmmm hmmm," was all he could say. He took a deep breath, for he was getting close, and he didn't want to. "Alice, I need to hear you come. Tell me what you need."

"I don't know," was her meek reply. "I mean, of what I need. I don't know."

He stopped moving, and stared at her. "What do you mean?"

Alice looked embarrassed. "I guess, um, I've never quite, ummm, had that happen before."

Hatter shook his head. "What?" He leaned down and kissed her. "I'm going to make you come. You deserve it."

"Oh, no, I don't need-" she didn't get to finish, for Hatter kissed her again.

"Yes…you do." He picked up his pace with his thrusts. He kept one hand on Alice's breasts, and gently twisted her right nipple around in his fingers. The other, he guided down to her already throbbing clit, and softly rubbed.

"Oh, god," she whimpered. She inadvertently bucked her hips up at him, and he moved his fingers to the left. It was soon getting to be too much for her. She flung her arms around the bed, as the warmth filled her belly.

Hatter felt her started to clench him from the inside. He forced himself to keep his eyes open, he needed to watch her, to see her let go. He pushed his thumb harder on her clit, and nearly screamed as Alice gasped out, "Ohhhhhhhh g-g-god! Haaaaaaaaaaa-ttteer!"

He nodded, and moaned, "Yeah, that's it. Come on baby, just enjoy it."

Alice's eyes were wide, her mouth slack open with no sound. Hatter felt it, and lost control. He grasped her, and let her mouth swallow his cries as he poured everything into her. Hatter shuddered the last of it out, and fell down on top of her.

"That was-um-that was, um…" Alice could not finish her sentence. She held him tightly against her chest, feeling their merged heartbeats slow.

"Yeah," he agreed. "God, more fucking amazing, than I ever thought."

"Really?" Hatter was amazed to hear how shy she suddenly became.

"Yes, really. I-I…I adore you."

She kissed him just then. He almost said, "I love you," but he got scared. Hatter didn't want this Alice to run.


	11. Chapter 11 I LOVE YOU

Firsts

**Author's Note: I have to say that I'm surprised every time I get a notification that someone has added me to their alerts and their favorites, or when a review comes in. Thank you so much. I have enjoyed spending this time at night writing about Alice and Hatter while my baby sleeps, it allows me a little "escapist" time, shall we say?**

I L-O-V-E Y-O-U

The first time Hatter and Alice said, "I love you," to each other; Hatter had been in her world for two months.

Alice was lying on her stomach in Hatter's bed, the purple sheet barely covering the lower half of her body. They had just finished having, what Hatter termed, "the most mind blowing, fucking, hot sex, ever."

He was resting next to her, still trying to catch his breath.

Alice was leaving that night for a week. It was no big deal, just a week in Washington, D.C., for a training session for her new job, but Alice was terrified. She couldn't explain it. She dreaded saying goodbye to Hatter. She knew that she was coming back.

Hatter turned around to smile at her, and paused when he saw the tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Alice?"

She groaned, and curved her head around so he couldn't see her. "Nothing. I'm fine, feel free to ignore me."

Hatter wrapped his arms around her, and leaned his head on her back. "You're not fine. What is it?"

"Nothing. It's stupid." She sniffed, and angrily rubbed her nose. He didn't say anything. He just placed a small kiss on her shoulder blade. Alice sighed. "I gues-I just-I realized how much I will miss you."

"Me too," he replied, his voice barely audible.

She sighed, again. "I mean, I'll really miss you. It's silly, I know."

Hatter opened his mouth, and hesitated. He removed his arm from Alice. He flexed his fingers out, and took a deep breath in. Hatter began to shakily trace out letters on Alice's back. I L-O-V-E Y-O-U.

He inhaled, and waited. He felt like the contents from his lunch were going to be expunged any minute.

Alice's eyes widened, and she flipped over. "What?" she whispered. She peeked at Hatter. His eyes darted back and forth, his face was pink, and sweaty. "Hatter?"

Hatter bit his bottom lip hard enough to draw blood. "I love you," he repeated, softly.

Alice burst into tears. She shook as she flung herself into his arms. She didn't say anything for a few seconds, but to Hatter, it felt like an eternity. He released a breath he didn't even know he was holding, when he heard her murmur in his ear, "I love you too."


	12. Chapter 12 I 3 Washington DC

Firsts

**Author's Note: Again, wow, thanks for the great reviews guys. This simple fic has certainly blown up on me, and I can see so many ways for it to go. Yes, another sweet romantic chapter here, but don't worry, "Bad" Hatter will be back…soon. **

I 3 Washington, D.C.

The first time Hatter and Alice made love was the night after Alice left for Washington, D.C.

Hatter had taken another shift at the coffee house, just to keep himself occupied. It wasn't working. The coffee shop he worked at was near the university, and normally Hatter enjoyed checking out, and playfully flirting with the young women who came in. He often got numbers, and girls who liked to try on his many hats. This time, he couldn't stop looking at the clock.

He received a text from Alice thirty minutes earlier. It was a simple, three word, "I love you." But, he needed that.

They didn't get a chance to make love last night. They repeated those three words to each other, until he had to take Alice to the train station.

They weren't even allowed the goodbye he wanted. Her co-workers were there. Alice and Hatter just kissed under the clock, and Hatter watched as Alice followed the others down the hallway.

When his shift was over, he just left. He quickly packed some clothes, and grabbed his brown porkpie hat. He considered it his lucky hat, since he met Alice while wearing it.

It was nearly midnight by the time Hatter arrived at Alice's hotel. He managed to charm the lovely young woman at the concierge into giving him the extra key. He told her that if he wasn't taken, he wouldn't mind having someone as pretty as her in his bed.

He sat on the large king sized bed, and waited.

There was a giggling noise, and man's voice outside the door, by the time Alice returned.

"Alice?"

Alice screamed, as she slammed the door. "Hatter? Hatter, what are you doing here?"

"I missed you," he said, simply. He reached over and gently drew her towards him. "We didn't get to have a proper goodbye."

"No?" Alice asked, her voice wavered.

Hatter shook his head. "Nope. Goodbyes never seem to go the way we like."

"Do they ever?"

"At least, not the way I like," he murmured. He took her coat off. "I wanted to love you, all night."

"Is there a difference?" Alice asked. She found it hard to get the words out.

"Oh, hell yeah." Hatter drew Alice down to the bed. He unbuttoned her pants, and removed her panties with them. He pulled her pale pink tank top off over her head, leaving her naked, with her long legs hanging off the edge.

Hatter quickly removed his remaining pieces of clothing, and sunk between her thighs. He raised his eyebrows up at her as he licked the insides of her legs. Alice tried to push him away, as he buried his nose in her small patch of hair.

"No, no. Please don't," she begged.

"Why? You smell good, you taste good." He stubbed his tongue out to caress her inner walls. "And I love you."

"Are you sure about that?" she asked.

Hatter stopped, and leaned over her. "I love you. I've loved you since Wonderland. Why the hell do you think I followed you through the glass?"

Alice chuckled weakly. "Maybe you thought I might be a good lay?"

"Well," he nipped her earlobe. "You are, but…" Hatter got up, and turned off the light. "I love you. Only you." He saw the stars in the window behind Alice. "You have my life, Alice."

Alice looked up at him. His chin was quivering. She reached up to draw him in for a kiss. "Hatter?" she whispered, when they broke apart.

"I love you," he repeated. He slowly slid inside of her, moaning each time a barrier was crossed.

"I love you too."

"No." Hatter took her cheeks in his hands, as he started thrusting. "I love you. Do you understand? I love you."

Alice looked into Hatter's eyes. They were dark, and blazed with heat. "Hatter?" she wondered. She stroked his cheek, and was surprised to find them stained with tears.

He shook his head, and continued moving. He just wanted to look at her. Hatter linked his arms under her back, and moved against her, so their skin was pressed together. Alice tried to glance away for a minute; it was too intense. She arched her neck, and allowed the tears to come. She was full on sobbing when Hatter kissed her cheeks, and murmured those three words, over and, over.

Alice felt him start to shake inside of her. She gripped his back, and crossed her legs around his hips. She didn't want any gap between them.

Hatter drew out her name as he came. "Aliceeeeeeeeeeee….." It was the first time he ever did that. He nuzzled his chin against her shoulder. "My Alice."

"I better be your Alice," she whispered.

"Always, my Alice." He clung to her with everything he had. It didn't seem to be enough. This woman loved him, and he loved her, and he told her that one more time, before he kissed her.


	13. Chapter 13 Unknown War of Coffee vs Tea

_Firsts_

_**Author's Note: I am so glad that so many of you enjoyed the last chapter! It was such a hard one to write, so I'm happy that everything came across. I wanted to tell you guys, if any of you have an idea, either for Hatter or Alice's past, present, or the future, just let me know. Catesy had a great suggestion which I'm going to implement soon, I promise! I do have a list, but I welcome any suggestions. **_

_**This next chapter is a bit of fun, overdramatic, and perhaps…a little silly. **_

_The Unknown War of Coffee vs. Tea_

_Alice surprised Hatter many times, but one of the first times she truly shocked him, was when she declared her love for tea's rival; coffee. _

_Hatter knew coffee. He worked in a coffee house for god's sake! He saw the hundreds of patrons who came in, sometimes every morning, and all for that one cup of yucky, brown goop. He thanked god for two things at his job. One, that some of the clientele were college age students, and thus, easy on the eyes. Two, that some people actually ordered tea. Hatter wanted to kiss all of the tea lovers. _

_His Alice, he knew she liked her tea. If she spent the night, he would have an extra cup waiting for her in the morning. Sometimes if they wanted to stay up all night to talk, he would put the kettle on. _

_Till, that day, when his world shattered. Alice was sipping her tea, as normal. Hatter couldn't keep his focus on his breakfast. Alice was wearing one of his shirts again. Her bare legs were crossed under the table, and he could peek a glimpse of her black cotton underwear. He licked his lips, and was about to act on his thoughts, when Alice's sharp voice cut in, "Hatter!"_

_Alice's tea was still more than half full. "Babe? Do you want me to reheat your tea?" he asked. _

"_What?" Alice looked down at the tea cup as if it were a foreign object. "Oh, no, no. I'm fine, thanks."_

_Hatter paused, and frowned. "Is there something wrong with the tea?"_

"_No, no, of course not." Alice smiled at him. _

" '_Cause, I can get you another cup if that one-"_

"_Hatter!" Alice exclaimed. She laughed uncomfortably. "I-I have something to tell you."_

"_Okay…" Hatter leaned back in his chair, and waited. _

"_Um, okay. This is a really hard thing for me to say, but…" Alice's eyes darted around the kitchen for something to look at; anything but Hatter's inquisitive brown eyes. She sighed. "I just have to say it. I don't like tea."_

_Hatter's eyes widened. He groaned, and slammed his right fist on the kitchen table. Alice gasped as the wood cracked in the middle. _

"_A tad overdramatic, Hatter?" Alice replied. _

_Hatter flexed his right arm muscle. He took a deep breath in, and glanced at Alice. "Okay, okay. I'm fine. I just have one question for you."_

"_Shoot."_

"_Do you, um, since you claim now that you don't like tea, do you like…" he sighed, and stared at her. "Do you like coffee?"_

_Alice's face paled. "I didn't want to tell you, because I know how much tea means to you, but, sometimes after I had breakfast here, I would go down to the coffee shop, and um, have one."_

_Hatter buried his head in his arms. "Oh, Alice. All of this time, I thought…" he sighed. "It'll be okay, Alice. I know that we can work through this."_

"_Yeah…" Alice gave him a small smile. "Just, don't break any tables in the name of tea again, okay?"_


	14. Chapter 14 A Fight Begun

Firsts

**Author's Note: This chapter has been brewing in my mind for a while. It was not an easy one to write, but I felt like Alice's insecurities would still be there. Don't worry. I do have a plan for our intrepid duo! Also, thanks again to my reviewers, I am always surprised when I get the alert on my phone about a new favorite, or review. You guys rock!**

A Fight Begun, Not a Fight Ended

The first time Alice and Hatter had a big fight, he had been in her world for six months. There were small arguments here and there, but nothing that couldn't be fixed by a quick apology, a smile, a laugh.

This fight wasn't that simple.

There were tears, slaps, and yelling. A lot of yelling. And Alice left.

"You can be such a fucking bitch," Hatter spat in Alice's face, as he slammed the door behind him.

Alice's hand went up. There was the slap. "Don't you ever call me that!" she hissed at him.

Hatter put his arms up. "Okay. I apologize."

"You better." Alice shook her head. "After what I caught you doing, you have the nerve to call _me _a bitch?"

"You need to grow up."

Alice whipped around. "I need to grow up? You're not in Wonderland anymore! You can't just go around, and flirt with every pretty girl. And there you were, openly flirting with that girl in the shop, what's her name? Oh, yeah, Kara? The one who keeps texting you!"

"It's flirting, Alice! It's innocent! It's what I do, it's what I've done!" Hatter flung his hat on the couch. "I love you! I want to be with you, only. You need to tell me one day where all of this insecurity comes from, because I sure as hell can't figure it out!"

Alice's lower lip quivered. "What do you mean?"

"The Alice I met in Wonderland, the one who took down an entire kingdom, she wouldn't be intimidated by a random girl who hangs out at the coffee house!"

"Let me tell you something, the Alice in Wonderland, and the Alice here are the same person!"

"Oh, really?"

Alice slapped him, again. "You remember Jack? He was seeing that Duchess at the same time, you remember my father leaving me?"

"That's not all there is, Alice." Hatter shook his head. "You're telling me that you don't look at other men? You don't think about anybody else? At all?"

"I may look, Hatter, but I don't touch, and I certainly don't exchange texts with them!"

"Oh, really?" Hatter grabbed her phone out of her purse. "Who's Jeremy?"

"Gimme that!" Alice shouted. "He's just a co-worker!"

"A co-worker that you went out with in D.C. right?"

Alice took her phone. "It was just a drink. He's the only one my age there, and…nothing happened."

"Why?"

"Because, I love you!" she shrieked.

Hatter raised his face against hers, and breathed heavily. "Exactly."

Alice was mollified. She sunk down on the couch, and started to cry. "The girl was beautiful, more beautiful than me. You were looking at her, and gave her that dimpled smile, the one I thought you saved for me whenever we made love, and…"

He closed his eyes. "That smile is for you." Hatter sat next to her on the couch. "Do you really think that I would leave you for someone who comes into the coffee shop? Do you not trust me?"

"I do trust you, I just-"

"You have a funny way of showing it, Alice. I followed you to your world, for you. I've told you this before. I love you, you're my life." He sighed. "I need friends too."

"Do they have to be so pretty?" Alice whispered.

Hatter chuckled. "You're blind, Alice. Sure, I do enjoy looking at pretty girls, and maybe, might imagine doing something…maybe. But, you're my Alice, you're more beautiful than any of them." He took her hand. "You need to let me in, Alice. You still haven't done that, yet.'

"Really?" her voice hitched up. "Neither have you."

Hatter swallowed. "Then, what do we do?"

Alice shrugged. "I'm going home. You have my number."

"Alice…"

"Hatter, like I said, you have my number." Alice kissed him softly on the lips, and left.


	15. Chapter 15 The Big F

_Firsts_

_**Author's Note: I had to get this one out tonight. My Friday nights now consist of hanging out at home, unless we have a babysitter, so what better way for me to keep my mind occupied? I hope this one works for you guys. I know some of you were upset about the last chapter. Thanks again for reviewing guys, makes me feel good that it's not just going out into the void. **_

_Forgiveness and a Fuck_

_It was the first time that Hatter didn't know what to do. Alice didn't either. She went to work, she took her classes at the dojo, she hung out with her friends. She didn't call Hatter. She told him, "You have my number." He had to call her. _

_Hatter almost called her, almost texted her numerous times. One of them was five minutes after she left. He had his fingers poised over the buttons, but he couldn't. He didn't want to be rejected. _

_He hooked up with Kara a week and a half later. He didn't plan it. She came to the coffee shop quite often. Kara smiled at Hatter, laughed at his jokes. When she asked him if he wanted to come home with her, he hesitated momentarily. The background on his phone was still Alice. Alice wasn't talking to him though, Kara was. _

_It was just one night, but Hatter didn't take any joy out of it. In the beginning, he did. He kissed her, sucked her, and bit her. He made her come twice. For a minute he though the old Hatter was back, and he relished in it. Until it was over, and he came. _

_That night he looked at her sleeping in bed next to him. Kara was pretty, and nice. But, she wasn't Alice. _

_Alice was dancing. Her college friend Sarah had brought her out. Two weeks without talking to Hatter, and moaning about not talking to Hatter, was enough. Sarah told her to call him, but Alice refused. "He wants me, he needs to come after me."_

_So, she danced. And Hatter watched. _

_He came out that night with Kara, and two of his co-workers. It was a club not far from his place. He wondered if Alice realized that._

_She was wearing a light blue dress. It wasn't "the" dress, but a light blue dress with thin straps that hugged her body perfectly. _

"_Who are you looking at?" Kara asked. She returned to the table with a round of shots. _

_Hatter couldn't respond. He just swallowed down the alcohol, and walked over to her. He hesitated as he held his hands out. Alice was oblivious. Hatter leaned forward, and breathed her in. She smelled slightly tropical. He chuckled, it was a pina colada._

_Alice swerved around when she heard him laugh. Her eyes widened, and her face flushed. "Hatter."_

_Hatter's mouth was dry. He cleared his throat, and swallowed. "Alice," he croaked out. Hatter reached down, and started kissing her. _

_They moaned into each other's mouths. Their tongues eagerly entwined together. "I missed you," he whispered into her ear. _

_The first time Alice and Hatter fucked, a truly dirty, soul encompassing fuck, Hatter had been in her world for almost seven months. _

_They barely made it into Hatter's apartment. He flung her across the wall, and ripped the dress down the sides. Alice moaned, and reached her hand down to grab his erect cock through his brown trousers. _

"_Don't you ever, ever, fucking do that to me again," he growled. He pulled the front of her dress off, and fervently grabbed both her nipples with his fingers, and twisted. _

_Alice whimpered, and splayed her hands against the wall as he flicked his tongue on her right breast. "I-I told you, you had my number. I was waiting for you to call."_

"_Alice…" Hatter looked up, and kissed her. "No more of these games, Alice."_

"_Games?"_

"_You don't do that to people, Alice. I love you, I love you." He scooped her up, and carried her into the bedroom. He threw her merciless on the bed. "I don't know how else I can show you that."_

"_I wanted you to come after me, to chase me," she replied in a meek voice. "Nobody has ever chased me before."_

_Hatter took off his clothes, and jumped on top of her. "You're not a child, Alice." He didn't give her any pause, as he roughly thrust inside of her. "You're mine. My…fucking…Alice."_

_He pulled out, and lifted her over, so she rest on her stomach along the edge of the bed. He spread her legs open, and ungraciously went inside. "You ever do it like this, Alice?"_

"_N-n-no," she stumbled out._

_Hatter stretched down, and pulled her hair. "No? You've never been properly fucked, huh?" he panted, as he moved inside her. "You like it? Because you're mine, your pussy," he said, extending his arm down, "belongs to me. You can't do this shit, Alice, not to me." _

"_But, I needed to," she sobbed out. "I wanted you to come after me."_

"_Why?"_

"_Because," she sniffed. "I wanted to see if you loved me."_

_Hatter rest his head on her shoulders. "Oh, Alice. I was so scared."_

_That made Alice cry harder, as Hatter continued to plunge in, and out. He kept his fingers on her clit, and rubbed as he moved. _

_Alice could feel the familiar warmth in her stomach, and she curled her toes out as she came. She screamed unintelligible words, and her body shook. "Yesssss, yesssss Alice, do this for me. Only for me," he muttered. "Only for me."_

_She unsteadily reached her arms out to grab something, anything, as Hatter emptied himself out in her, seconds later. He roared out, "Ohhhhhh, fucking, godddddddddddd!"_

_Hatter fell on Alice's back, her hair getting caught in his mouth. "Don't leave, Alice," he whispered. "Don't leave me, again."_

_Alice sniffled. "Don't leave me. I can't be lost again." _


	16. Chapter 16 AliceDavid

Firsts

**Author's Note: I know, I'm a horrible person for the events of the last two chapters. I promise, these next two are the last ones for this terribly sad story arc, and then things can get back to normal. Hope I haven't scared you guys off! I truly am a romantic, and I want nothing more than to see Alice and Hatter together, I just needed them to work through their issues, even the underlying ones. As always, thanks to my readers and those who review, especially for letting me know how you felt about what happened. **

Alice/David

Alice

The first time Hatter told Alice about the first Alice in his life, it was a full seven months of being in her world.

"I lied to you," he whispered in the dark. He felt Alice stiffen in his arms. "I have been in love before. I have wanted to make someone feel special. Her name was Alice."

"You loved another Alice?" she asked, softly.

"I did. A long time ago."

"Did she break your heart?"

Hatter didn't say anything for a while. He just nodded. "I hate giving my heart to people," he murmured. "Sex is so much easier, and ending sex was better than a heartbreak."

"Did I put your heart back together?"

Hatter drew her closer, and kissed her forehead. "With superglue."

"Superglue doesn't always work."

"If you leave again, I will chase you."

Alice snuggled into his chest. "I don't plan to leave again, but it's nice to know."

David

The first time Alice told Hatter about David, it was over brunch.

"I hated your real name the first time I heard it," she told him.

Hatter almost choked, as he swallowed his tea. "I hate it too. Why do you think I go by Hatter?"

She smiled. "No. I mean, you asked me once why I was so insecure."

"A man named David?"

"Hardly a man." She shook her head. "I know, from being in therapy, that the whole thing really is because of my father leaving and everything, but, David was my neighbor. Or, should I say, his parents still are." Hatter nodded at her to continue. "I was fifteen, and he and I flirted, it made me feel good."

"Sure," Hatter agreed.

"But, he wasn't a nice guy, really. I know that he just used me for sex, and I would come running, every time." She sighed. "It took me five years. Five years of dumping, or cheating on whoever I was with whenever David called. I liked the way he made me feel when the act was actually going on, that every time when it was over, I kept thinking, 'Oh, now is going to be the time,' 'He's going to ask me to stay,' 'He's going to tell me that he loves me.'"

Hatter closed his eyes, and shook his head. "He didn't?"

"No. Not once. I pushed guys who were interested in me, away, because they weren't David, and then later I pushed them away because I didn't want to be used." She chuckled wryly. "Look at Jack. He used me. I told him I changed." She glanced at Hatter. "I wanted you, but, I was so scared. Scared that you didn't want the same."

"I do. I do, Alice."

"We have issues, you and I."

Hatter took another sip of tea. "We can do it, Alice. Like I told you, if you run, I will chase you."

"I might fight you."

"Then, I will fight for you."


	17. Chapter 17 A Drink of Jealousy

Firsts

**Author's Note: Finally, the last part of the "bad storyline" arc. Thanks a lot to Kittyinaz, and Duchessfaelen for keeping me sane. You know me guys, I have the "bad thoughts" in my head. A special thanks to Catesy who caught on to what I was going to do, and made some further suggestions. Thanks guys for still reading, I hope, and the next one, we can have some more fun. **

A Drink of Jealousy 

Hatter never considered himself a jealous person. There was no need for jealousy in Wonderland, not in his life. He tried a Jealousy Tea once, and hated the feelings that overcame him.

Until, Alice. In Wonderland, he told himself he was not jealous of Jack, and of Alice's adoration for the Prince. It was concern. Yeah, concern.

The first time that Hatter felt jealousy was a result of his own overactive imagination. It was a Saturday night, and Hatter had finished the closing shift at the coffee house. He came home to a dark, and an empty apartment. Not that Alice lived there, but she had been taking to letting herself in, and surprising him. That day, Hatter had barely heard from Alice.

He shrugged, and shot her off a quick text, "Hey babe, I'm done. What are you up to?" He grabbed a beer from the fridge, and plopped down on the couch, pulling his hat down over his head.

Two hours later, it was midnight, and there was no response from Alice. He frowned, and tried to call her. It went straight to voice mail. "Hey Alice, where are you? You still want to do something tomorrow? Call me."

Alice didn't call him back. Hatter almost called Carol, but one glance at the clock told him it was too late. His heart started racing as he took another beer from the fridge. Insanely, he wondered if she could be out with another guy; that Jeremy for instance.

_Alice was clad in skimpy panties, and on her knees, sucking off an obviously erect, Jeremy. She turned to look back at Hatter. "I love the way that Jeremy's cock tastes. Mmmmm." She made a show of licking it from head, to the bottom of the shaft. "And it's so much bigger than yours."_

Hatter visibly recoiled, and shook his head. "Not happening."

_Alice was on the floor, her legs spread apart, with a blonde haired man in between her thighs, licking her out. Her eyes had rolled back in her head. She was panting, moaning, and grabbing the man's hair. It was his Alice coming undone in front of him. Hatter growled, and pushed the man away from Alice. She smiled at Hatter. "You only wish that you could do that to me."_

Hatter's eyes went wild. "None of this is happening. She's probably home asleep, or out with a friend. Get a grip, Hatter." He swallowed the last of the second beer.

"_Or, I could be getting fucked by two guys at once," Alice's voice cut into his haze. "You know me, guys give me their numbers all the time, and with you working such late hours…"_ _She was on Hatter's bed, sandwiched between two men. It was one of Hatter's fantasies, except in here, he wasn't one of the guys. "I need something to…fill up the time." _

Hatter dialed Alice's number. "Baby, please call me!"

Of course, Alice was doing nothing of the sort. She was out with her friend Liz, and had shut off her cell phone. It was supposed to be a dinner, that quickly escalated into some shopping, and then a stop off at the bar where Liz's boyfriend worked.

It was two in the morning when Alice turned her phone on. It was flashing at her, announcing that she had forty seven missed calls, thirty voice mails, and thirty five texts.

"What the hell?" she mumbled. She quickly scrolled through the text messages, her eyes widening. "Oh, Hatter."

Her boots clacked on the wooden floor. She bent down, and kissed him on the cheek. "So, I'm sucking off Jeremy, huh?"

Hatter blearily opened his eyes. He had crashed on the couch with ten beer bottles strewn on the floor. "Alice?"

"Mmmm-hmm, it's me."

"Oh, Alice!" he exclaimed, and gathered her in an embrace. "You're here!"

She held out her phone. "I would love to hear your reasons behind this. You're jealous that I didn't tell you I went out with Liz?"

"No…"

"All of these imaginary scenarios Hatter, and a threesome with two guys. You know, for someone who had sex with another girl, although technically we weren't talking at the time, you certainly seem to have a problem with thoughts of me with another guy."

Hatter's eyes widened. "Alice, I-oh shit, I didn't mean-it didn't mean anything."

"Oh, I know." A small smile played on her face. "Your co-workers have big mouths."

"How long have you known?"

"A couple of weeks." She took his hand. "I noticed that Kara hadn't come into the shop lately. Look, I'm not happy about it , Hatter, but I think I understand, I mean once you explained about Alice." Alice shrugged. "You thought I left, and so you did what you did in Wonderland, when the same thing, although not quite, happened."

Tears stung his eyes. "I'm sorry. I love you."

"I know. I love you too." She looked down at the beer bottles. "Drinking your sorrows, Hatter?"

"A bit."

Alice nodded. "I'm not leaving, Hatter. I'm not thrilled by what you did, also not cool with the whole jealousy thing." She kissed his hand. "Tell you what, let's erase this past month."

"I am so sorry-"

"No more apologies, Hatter. Okay?" She got up, and grabbed a bucket from the kitchen. "You're staying out here tonight, and the bucket is for when you can't make it into the bathroom." Alice looked at him, intently. "I want to start over. Leave our shit behind, as much as we can."

He nodded. "Me too."

Alice started to remove her clothes, as she walked to his bedroom. He could only stare, the yellow bucket in his lap. "Besides, what's going to happen to you soon will make you feel far worse than any yelling by me, will do." She turned around, and he moaned as she looked at him, without a stitch of clothing on. "Goodnight, Hatter," she said, and shut off the light.


	18. Chapter 18 Sled of Doom

Firsts

**Author's Note: Thank you so much for all of the great reviews over the past couple of days! I was shocked! Also, I appreciate those who have given me some "Firsts" they would like to see. I hope I can live up to your expectations! This next one is a bit silly, because we all need some more silliness in our lives. Thanks for reading!**

David Hatter and the Sled of Doom

Hatter was a twenty eight year old man who had never gone sledding in his life. Wonderland didn't get snow, so the first time he went sledding it was with Alice on a hill not far from her place.

Alice had tried to explain the concept of snow, but Hatter just waved her off. "Let us call it magic," he said to her. "Makes things so much simpler, no?"

Alice just laughed. "I used to believe that snow was magic."

"So? What's stopping you from believing that now?"

Alice had to help Hatter pick out the right kind of clothing to go sledding in. And to get him to change his hat. She bought him a black knit cap, which Hatter grumbled about.

He couldn't help but peer down her shirt, when Alice fixed the cap snugly on his head. "I'm thinking that staying inside, and having me play with your nipples would be more…advantageous."

"And, I think you need to be introduced to sledding."

"Well, can we have a bit of fun while sledding?"

"Not unless you want to die."

"Fine, no fun," Hatter muttered.

Alice zipped up her jack. "Let me put it this way, Hatter. Would it have been safe to have sex while on the flamingo?"

"Oh, hell yeah," Hatter scoffed. "Very easy. You would be in front of me, sitting on my lap, and riding me, and I could steer."

Alice stared at him. He gave her a dimpled grin. "What if we were getting shot at?"

"Well, that would be a tad more difficult." Hatter grabbed his coat, and followed her out the door. "You know, Alice, I think I may have permanently damaged my bits when we fell in the water. I don't know if I can have children."

Alice blushed. "I'm sure you can."

"I think we should practice testing that theory out."

Her face turned even more red. "Um, no, I think," she threw a snow tube at him. "I think we should try sledding."

"Aw, Alice," Hatter sighed dramatically. "I suppose I shall have to find someone else to see if they want to have any little Hatters."

Alice took the other snow tube, and rolled her eyes at him. "Nobody else is going to have any little Hatters!" she exclaimed. She quickly turned from him. "I mean, um, let's, um, go sledding, shall we?"

"Oh, Alice, this is nothing," Hatter remarked, as they stood on the top of the hill.

There weren't too many people there, yet, but Hatter watched as the young kids went whipping down. "It's your first time, Hatter. I don't want it to be too rough," Alice said.

"Oh, no, Alice, my first time wasn't rough at all," he cheekily told her. "Okay, I'm sorry. I'm done making jokes." He kissed her on the cheek. "So, I just sit in this, and take off?"

"And hold on to the handles!"

" Okay." He placed the tube down, and sat. Hatter pushed off the hill with his boots, and went roaring down.

A bump was coming up, one that he didn't expect, and he let go. Hatter screamed as he went flying through the air. He tumbled, as he fell onto the snow, and did a slight roll.

"Oh, god!" Alice shouted, and ran down the hill. "Hatter! Hatter!"

Hatter turned over, and felt his body encrusted with snow. Alice slid to a stop in front of him, and started to touch his arms, his legs, his cheeks. "Alice, I'm fine. Just, you know, mortified."

"Are you sure you're okay?" she panted out. She was winded from running in the snow.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He glanced at Alice. She had such a concerned expression on her face. "I may need you to check one thing for me, though."

"What is it?"

"I really hurt myself when I flipped," he said, with a serious face. "I think we need to go home and double check my potency. I want to assure that the future world has Hatters in it." He started laughing as Alice threw snow at him. "Um, in all seriousness, Alice. I don't like this sledding thing. I may have damaged myself."

"Oh! Don't be such a baby. I will sit in your lap the next time you go down, if that will make you feel better."

"Oh, that would work. I think that would work very nicely, indeed." He waggled his eyebrows at her, one more time.


	19. Chapter 19 Brilliant Men can Ice Skate

Firsts

**Author's Note: Thanks so much for all of the reviews, and for those who added some more firsts for me to do. I have a nice little list now. Here is another slightly silly one. Don't worry, more "fun" is coming. **

Only Brilliant Men Can Ice Skate

Hatter was twenty eight when Alice took him ice skating for the first time. Alice laughed, for she pictured poor Hatter stumbling on the ice, gripping the walls, while little five year olds gracefully turned, and sped around him.

But, Hatter had a secret when it came to ice skating. He discovered it on television one day. It was one of those figure skating championships. Alice was at work, and Hatter didn't have to go in till five. It wasn't long before Hatter got hooked. At first he told himself that he just liked the outfits, and that some of the skaters were little spitfires. It soon became a routine for him. He would DVR some of the performances, then on his day off he would curl up on the couch in his lounge pants with the heat turned up. He would drink a cup of tea, eat some popcorn, and watch.

He cheered when the skaters landed their triple axel, and visibly winced when they fell to the ground.

When Alice suggested they spend an afternoon ice skating at Rockefeller Center, followed by a dinner, and hot chocolate, Hatter was all for it. He even picked up a new silk shirt to wear for it, despite Alice's protestations that nobody was actually going to see it.

"Well, you don't have to be such a spoil sport," Hatter grumbled to her, as they zipped their coats up. He did insist on wearing his black fedora though. His ears could stand to suffer the cold a little.

Hatter relished the black ice skates. The sharp metal of the blade glinted under the sun. He pointed his skate clad feet out to admire them.

"Hatter, I think it would work out best if you held my hand," Alice told him. She waited on the ice, her arms outstretched to him.

A young girl of seven just did a twirl. Hatter watched, and shook his head. "No, Alice. C'mon, it's like you have no faith in my skating abilities at all."

"Well, it's just that, well, you've never skated before, and-" she was cut off by Hatter placing his finger on her lips.

"Trust me, Alice. Yeah?"

"Well, yeah. I do trust you, but…"

"Just because I'm not an oyster, it doesn't mean I lack a certain grace," Hatter huffed, and stepped onto the ice. His knees started shaking at the lack of equilibrium, and he forced himself to stand still.

Alice held her hands out again. "Hatter?"

Hatter shook his head firmly. "No, thanks." He pushed off with his right foot…and promptly slipped backwards, and fell. His hat flew off as he landed with a bone cracking thud on his back.

"Owwwwwwwwwwwww! Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuck!" he moaned.

Alice's face turned red as a family skated by to catch the end of Hatter's expletive. She kneeled down. "Hatter?"

"Oh, dear fucking god, that hurts!" he winced in pain as he tried to sit up. He looked pitifully at her. "Alice, I think I may have damaged something again."

Alice rolled her eyes. "I swear, if you dare say your bits one more time…"

"No, no, no. It's my bum. I think I need you to put a lot of massage oil on it tonight to make it all better." He grinned wickedly at her. "The hot, scented kind."


	20. Chapter 20 Alice gives in to Hatter

Firsts

**Author's Note: This is for Catesy, who asked for the first time Alice and Hatter had phone sex. I hope this works out for you girl ****J A great shout out to my awesome reviewers, it makes me feel good to have the alerts on my phone at night when my husband is at work, and my brain is going a million miles a minute. **

Alice gives in to Hatter

The first time Alice had phone sex, she was alone in her hotel room, and a very horny Hatter called her.

"I miss you, Alice," Hatter's voice said softly.

Alice shouldered her cell phone closer to her ear, and leaned further into the hotel bed. "I miss you too."

She was on another business trip to D.C. Six months with the company, and two trips so far. She sighed. So many people had it worse, she knew, but she wanted nothing more than to be curled up in bed with Hatter.

"What are you doing now?" he asked.

She smiled. "Talking to you, silly."

"Well, I know that. I meant, where are you, tell me what you're doing."

"Oh. I'm just in the room. Lying on the bed. My feet are killing me after being in heels all day."

Hatter chuckled. "I like you in heels. In fact, I would like to see you in heels, and nothing else."

Alice blushed, even though there was no one around to see her. "Well, I don't know about that happening."

Hatter was lying on his bed, dressed in nothing but his boxers. _His Alice, naked, except for a pair of five inch black heels. _He licked his lips, as his cock stretched out at the thought.

He reached his right hand down to rub his cock, keeping his cell phone in his left. "I can see it happening. You really have no idea how hot you look, Alice."

"Hatter, stop."

"I don't want to. I want to hear you, Alice."

"Hear me?" she gasped. "Hatter, I can't do this. I've never done this."

He laughed. "I think it's time to break your phone sex virginity, Alice."

"I can't."

"Yeah? I think you can." He started stroking himself harder. "I'm so hard for you, Alice. Oh, god, you have no idea."

"Really?" she whispered.

"Really." He pulled his boxers off. "What are you wearing, babe?"

"Oh, just a tank top, and some pajama bottoms," Alice replied.

"Take them off," Hatter ordered. "Take everything off. I want my Alice in bed without a stitch of clothing on."

Alice obeyed. She didn't know why, it might have been the crack in his voice that allowed his accent to come out thicker. She got back under the covers. "Okay, fine. I'm naked."

"Are you really?" he asked.

"Do you want me to take a picture?"

"Hell, yeah," Hatter rasped out. "Spread your legs, and send it to me."

"Only if you do the same," Alice whispered.

"I will."

Hatter grinned as his phone beeped with a message from Alice. He opened the file, moaned and grabbed his cock firmly. Alice was leaning against the hotel bed, her long hair barely covering her bare breasts. Her knees were propped up, and open, allowing him a view of her pussy.

He put the phone back to his ear. "Oh, fucking hell, Alice," he said through gritted teeth. "You're so fucking hot, I just want to climb over you, and lick that delicious pussy up."

"Really?" she squeaked. She cleared her throat. "Prove it to me. Take a picture. You owe me."

Alice's breathing quickened when her phone beeped. She could feel her palms sweat, and she wiped them on the blanket before she opened the file. Hatter was lying on his bed, with a smirk on his face. His face was scuffed with the familiar stubble, and his hair was sticking up every which way. She let out an audible whimper when she saw his cock. It was large, and erect.

"I want to lick it," she furtively told him. "I want to suck it down."

"Oh, yeah? I want you to do that. What else?"

"Suck you dry, swallow it all, Hatter," Alice continued, her voice dropping. "Then rub myself, climb over to your mouth so you can lick me up."

Hatter moaned, and stroked his cock harder. "I want that. Your pussy tastes so amazing, I want to wake up every morning with it on my mouth."

"You do?"

"Oh, god, yes. I want to taste you every morning, your wetness on my face." He gasped as he rubbed. "Touch yourself, Alice."

"I am." And she was. The painful throbbing had gotten too much for her to bear, and she had reached a hand down to her clit.

"You are?" Hatter's voice got thicker. "Rub yourself, Alice. Ohhhhh, I wish I were there to put my dick inside of you."

"I need your dick," Alice panted. "I can't come without your dick inside of me."

Hatter's eyes rolled in the back of his head. "Really?" he put his knees up, as he scooted down the bed. "I want to be in between your thighs, smelling you. I need to smell you every day, Alice. I want to keep your taste on my fingers so I can get my Alice fix all day."

"Ohhhhhhhhh," Alice spat out. She inadvertently bucked her hips up as she pushed her fingers inside.

"What are you doing?" Hatter could barely get it out. He was pumping furiously now.

"Touching myself. I put two fingers inside, and…..ohhhhh, god, Hatter."

"God," he croaked. "Come for me, Alice. Let me hear you. Pinch your nipples."

Alice complied, and set the phone on speaker as she put it next to her on the bed, so he could hear. She shut her eyes, as she felt her lower limbs twitch, and get hot. "Oh, god, Hatter! I-I'm get-getting, so close!"

"Yes, come on, Alice, please come. I need to hear you." He set his phone down, and concentrated on her voice, and how close he was getting. "I'm getting close too, baby. Just a little more."

Alice couldn't do anything more than squeak. She opened her mouth, and let out a wordless gasp for air as she came. "Haaaaaaaaaaatterrrrr! Oh, fucking Christ, Haaaaaaaaaaatter!"

"Oh, Jesus," and he cracked. He stretched his legs out as he gave his cock one last wank, and exploded. And he couldn't stop. "Augggggggggh!"

They were silent for a few minutes. Hatter turned the speaker off, and cradled his phone. "Alice? You sounded so good, baby," he whispered.

"You did too," she said, quietly. "I miss you, Hatter."

"I miss you, Alice." He curled up on his side, ignoring the white puddle threatening to hit the sheets. "I love you. The bed is so empty without you."

"I love you. Mine too." Alice yawned. "Call me tomorrow?"

"Whenever you want." Hatter pat the empty pillow where Alice normally slept. "Goodnight my-my love."

Alice smiled, and closed her eyes. "Goodnight, my knight in a leather jacket."


	21. Chapter 21 In which Hatter gets sick

Firsts

**Author's Note: Thanks to all who enjoyed the last chapter! Today was such an insane day of catching up on my reading for work, that it was nice to have this to escape into. This chapter is based on a prompt from Smiles2Go who wanted to see the first time that Hatter got sick in Alice's world. **

In which Hatter gets sick, and a confession is made

It was two weeks before Hatter's twenty ninth birthday when he got sick in Alice's world for the first time.

He had been sick in Wonderland, but nothing like he was experiencing now. The fever, chills, vomiting, and never mind the excruciating headache, had Hatter escaping to the solace of his bedroom. He had been wearing the same sweatpants for two days, and had no energy to shower, or shave, so his hair was greasy and his face was doubled in the amount of stubble.

"Gimme a sword," he muttered to Alice, who had stopped by with a bag of medicine, and ginger ale.

"A sword? Why would you need a sword?"

"So I can chop my fucking head off, and the stop the throbbing." He buried his head under the covers. "Stop the throbbing, Alice. Make it stopppppppppppp!"

Alice reached into her shopping bag. "I have some flu medicine. It says it works on fever, headaches; everything."

Hatter was quiet. She heard a moan as Hatter said, "Oh, god. Alice, you need to get off the bed….now!"

She jumped off, and winced as Hatter ran into the bathroom. She could hear him pounding on the toilet as he vacated his already empty stomach. "Or, maybe the Pepto Bismol would work better!" she called out.

Hatter walked pitifully back to the bedroom. "I'm dying, Alice," he croaked out. "This isn't the way I wanted to go." He crawled into his bed, and allowed Alice to cover him with the blanket. "I wanted to be really old, or you know, fucking a pretty girl."

Alice rolled her eyes. "You're not dying. You have the flu." She poured the Pepto Bismol out into the cap. "Drink this."

Hatter eyed the pink liquid with grave suspicion. "It's pink, Alice. Nothing good is ever pink."

She handed it to him. "Are you sure about that, Hatter?"

He grinned, cheekily. "I suppose I can think of four pink things I like…"

"Take the medicine, Hatter. It should stop the upset stomach, at least."

He stuck his tongue out, and downed the thick, bright pink concoction. He paused, and swallowed. "Jesus, Alice! Are you trying to kill me? I thought you loved me."

Alice chuckled. "Go back to sleep, Hatter. Nothing to drink, but water or ginger ale."

Hatter grabbed her hand. "Are you leaving?" he asked, sadly.

"Well, yeah, but I'll check on you later tonight."

"I'm dying, Alice," he moaned. "If you were dying, I would stay with you."

"You're not dying," Alice reiterated. "But, I supposed I could stay, for a little while."

Hatter smiled, and scooted over to give her space on the bed. "Do you think you could bring the television in here later? I want to find out what happens on 'Real Housewives.'" He yawned and wrapped his arms around Alice's stomach. "They're supposed to show another rerun tonight."


	22. Chapter 22 Hatter's First 29th Birthday

Firsts

**Author's Note: As always, thanks to the awesome reviewers. I wanted to get this one out tonight since tomorrow is my late night at work, and then soon is the insanity and wonderfulness that is Christmas! Enjoy Hatter's 29****th**** Birthday! And, if you want to check out a truly smutty Hatter birthday fic, read Smiles2Go "Happy Birthday to Me." It's so good that I sent it to my husband to read, he gave it rave reviews. **

Hatter Celebrates his first 29th Birthday

Hatter had always enjoyed his birthdays in Wonderland. Hell, he enjoyed his Un-Birthdays too. Once a month he would throw a large Un-Birthday party. All of the Tea that anybody could want.

His birthdays were a bit different. He would invite whatever girl he was most interested in at the time to a dinner at his place, where dessert would be implied.

His first birthday in Alice's world fell on the eighth month of him being there. Alice asked what he wanted, and he shrugged. "It don't matter to me, baby," he told her.

He knew what he wanted. A night alone with Alice, some candles lit in the bedroom, new sheets, and cake…in the bedroom, and on Alice.

Hatter didn't say any of this to her, though. He didn't know if birthdays were different than in Wonderland, so he shut up.

His small apartment was bursting at the seams with people. His co-workers, regulars at the coffee shop, Alice's friends.

The music was blasting, and large array of drinks were being liberally taken. Alice had manned the blender, making her favorite, pina coladas.

Hatter enjoyed dancing with Alice's friends. He liked wrapping his arms around them, and swaying. They giggled, and blushed under his attentions. He laughed, and called them, "cutie," "sweetheart," "darling."

He kept his eye on Alice throughout. They would lock eyes, and Hatter would wink at her. Alice would blush, and take a sip of her pina colada.

When Alice brought out the cake, everybody sung to him, Hatter grinned. "Make a wish Hatter!" one of his co-workers shouted.

"And make it a good one!"

He closed his eyes, and leaned forward. _I want to marry Alice_. He blew out the candles, all twenty nine of them.

Hatter lay in bed, playing with the new hat that Alice had gotten him.

"Is this what you wished for?" he heard Alice ask, quietly.

He looked up, and promptly dropped the hat on the ground. Alice was standing in the doorway, wearing a new lavender lace bra and panty set. "Um." He lost his voice. "Part of it," he replied.

"Oh." Alice looked around, uncertainly. She fiddled with her hair, not sure of what to do with her fingers.

Hatter bounded off the bed, and lightly put his hands on her waist. "I wanted to be with you. All night."

She smiled. "Was it very different from a Wonderland birthday?"

"Yes," he told her honestly. Hatter placed a searing kiss on her lips. He ran his hands down to cup her ass. He traced the pattern in the lace with his fingers.

"I have another surprise for you," she whispered.

"Oh? This isn't it?"

Alice shook her head. "It's part of it. There's more than one part." She bit her lip. "You need to back up."

"Okay…" Hatter released her hips, and sat back on the bed. He watched as Alice slowly removed her panties down to the floor. He took a sharp intake of breath, and bit his tongue as he looked at Alice's pussy. The hair was gone, and he could see everything. "Oh, fuck," he groaned.

"I shaved," she said, stating the obvious.

"I can see that," he managed to get out. "Can I…?" Alice nodded, and waited for Hatter to make his way back over. He tentatively reached his hand down, and rubbed his fingers on the exposed skin.

"Happy Birthday, Hatter," she murmured in his ear.

The next hour went by in a blur, and yet so slowly. Skin pressed on skin. Hatter's tongue roved her neck, breasts, nipples. He lightly bit, and tugged. Alice came twice; once as he rubbed and pulled her clit, the other as she leisurely rode on top of him. Hatter almost asked her the question three times, but swallowed her mouth with a kiss each time.

When he finally came, he really came. He arched his back, and roared out, "I love you!" and strained to keep his eyes open.

"Was it a good birthday?" Alice asked, softly. She was holding his head against her chest.

"The best." _It's her birthday in a couple of months. I'll ask her then. _


	23. Chapter 23 First Christmas Part 1

Firsts

**Author's Note: Thank you again to all of my readers, and reviewers! I guess many of you are waiting for the proposal, huh? Sad to say, it's not coming up immediately. So, for your enjoyment, Hatter and Alice's first Christmas together fic in the spirit of the holidays….Part One. **

First Christmas, Part One

Wonderland didn't celebrate Christmas. In fact, Wonderland didn't celebrate any holidays. The only one that Hatter could somewhat remember, was the celebration in honor of the first Alice in Wonderland. It was soon banned by the Queen of Hearts, but loved how Wonderland, for one day would celebrate in an explosion of blue, and white.

Alice tried to explain Christmas to Hatter. When Hatter went to the library to read up on the history, he left with his head swimming.

"It doesn't matter, Hatter," she said to him. "Just consider it a celebration, a time to be together with the ones you care about."

"And, I'm one you care about?" he asked. He wrapped his arm around her waist. "I hope you do more than that."

"I do." She turned around to face him. "I love you."

Hatter understood the concept of presents. He loved to give them, receive them. But, the Christmas shopping was too much. He braved the crowds with Alice, enduring the screaming throngs, as Alice attacked each store with crisp movement and…a list.

"You, Hatter," she said. "What do you want for Christmas?"

He looked at her. They were both carrying bags of presents, and Alice's eyes were flaring wildly. "I don't need anything for Christmas."

"You must want something."

Hatter pursed his lips. "No. Alice, I just want to spend the day with you. I mean, we'll be alone, yeah?"

Alice smiled. "Yeah. Work will be closed, and we can sleep in since we don't have to be at Mom's till the afternoon."

"So, I'm thinking," he smiled, and cocked his eyebrow up at her. "Sleeping in under those nice warm sheets, flannel right? I can make a fire, and a full Wonderland breakfast."

"Oh? What's involved in a Wonderland breakfast?"

Hatter leaned down, and nipped her neck. "Oh, you know…Wonderlandian things, and some of that airy stuff you Oysters like so much, whipped cream."

Alice sighed in pleasure as he moved further down her neck. "I think that could probably be arranged."

Hatter's first Christmas Eve was spent at Alice's cousin's house. He stood silently while Alice yelled at him to help her get the food and presents into the car.

She relaxed immensely once they arrived. He followed her around, and watched in admiration as Alice smiled, laughed, and teased with her cousins. He enfolded her from behind as they "ooohed," and "ahhhed," at her cousin's new engagement ring.

Hatter loosened up as the toasts started, and the Christmas music played. He spun Carol around, twisted with Alice's cousin to "Jingle Bell Rock," and flipped Alice over her shoulders. She squealed, and yelled at him to let her go, but she was laughing too much to form any coherent words.

_I could get used to this_.

Alice and Hatter sat on the floor of his living room. Alice had two wrapped packages in her lap.

"No, Hatter!" she exclaimed. "Those are for Santa!"

Hatter had bitten into the chocolate chip cookie left on a plate. "Santa? I think you mean me."

Alice chuckled softly. "I'm glad I stayed here tonight."

"Me too." He swallowed the rest of the cookie. "So, what do you have there?"

"Oh!" she exclaimed as if she had forgotten. "One of the traditions that Mom and Dad always did was Christmas Eve pajamas. It was the one present I could open, and the pajamas always seemed so magical."

"So, you got us Christmas pajamas?"

"Yes!" Alice's eyes were shining, as she handed him the top packaged. "Open it!" Her happiness could not be contained. She sat on her knees, and clapped.

Hatter grinned, and ripped through the paper. The bottoms were flannel, green with a half naked woman dressed in a Santa hat, sitting in a martini glass. The shirt was red, with a lion in the center. He laughed, and kissed her on the cheek. "Thank you, baby."

"You like them? I thought about getting you the polar bears, but I thought this was more you."

"I would prefer a half naked Alice on my legs," he whispered.

She blushed, and focused on opening the wrapping paper. "Oh! I love them!" Alice exclaimed, pretending as if she didn't pick them out herself. The bottoms were white, dotted with tiny little silver stars. The top was a blue t-shirt with a Tenniel drawing of Alice next to a "Drink Me" bottle. The text underneath was purple, and said: "Just say No…"

He laughed. "Oh, man. I was hoping for something slightly more sexy, but, actually…" he licked his lips. "I can't wait to see that on you."

"Oh, stop!" she giggled. "Now, we get dressed, and take a picture."

"A picture? Why?"

"We always did. And, I want a picture of us on our first Christmas Eve together, wearing the Christmas pajamas," she said, shyly.

Hatter leaned over, and kissed her on the lips. "Well, when you say it like that…"

Alice set the timer on her digital camera, and ran back to Hatter, wrapping her arms around him. They were both clad in their new pajamas; their faces bright, they grinned as the light went off.

Hatter thought, upon seeing Alice's sweet smile at the resulting photograph, _I could definitely get used to this. _


	24. Chapter 24 First Christmas Part 2

Firsts

**Author's Note: Here is the second part of Hatter's first Christmas. Short, and sweet. I will have "Bad Hatter" returning, since he is delectable too. Thank you all so much for the reviews! I am truly, truly shocked. Some people commented on Alice's shirt in the last chapter, yes it does exist, I do have it. It's a child size L, so I'm having issues with it now, but it's still nice to wear to bed ****J Enjoy!**

First Christmas, Part Two

His first Christmas morning was spent making love to Alice. The sheets slid down Hatter's back, barely covering his ass. As he sheathed in, and out of her, Alice panted, and writhed beneath him.

It was snowing outside. Not heavily, just big, thick, flakes.

Hatter paused to look down at Alice; his Alice. She had eagerly welcomed him inside her this morning. They had just whispered, "Merry Christmas," to each other as the sun rose, and Hatter kissed her, his thick stubble tickling her skin.

He could do this everyday. Fuck her, make love to her, have sex with her, lick her till she came. Not that she let him do that yet, but he wanted to. He would do whatever she wanted, and he just hoped that she wouldn't leave again.

The small red box lay waiting in the drawer of the bedside table. Hatter opened it throughout the night, as Alice lay sleeping.

Hatter moved his fingers down to rub her clit. He just wanted to hear her, to feel her clench against him. He was the only one, she told him, the only one who ever made her come, and come so hard.

He felt her muscles tighten inside, and his cock throbbed in reaction. "Yes, c'mon baby, scream for me," he begged. "You sound so beautiful like that."

And she did. And he did, holding her tightly to him.

"I think all Christmases should be like that," he muttered in her ear. "Me coming again, and again in your perfect little pussy."

"Maybe next year, you'll get to come more than that," Alice giggled, and drew him down for a kiss. "A good Christmas so far?"

"Mmmmm…yes." He motioned to slide out of her, when Alice grabbed him to stay in.

"Don't leave here, not yet," she whispered. "Just…stay inside me for a while." Alice sighed happily as he rest his head on her chest.

Hatter ran his fingers through the ends of her hair. "I'm not going anywhere, baby."


	25. Chapter 25 Internet is for Porn

**Firsts**

**Author's Note: A little bit more of fun before the holidays. I've gotten everything done…I think…so I wanted to reward myself with some light writing. And don't we all deserve some "Semi-Bad Hatter" time? I think so. This is based on a prompt from Smiles2Go, who wanted see Hatter looking at porn for the first time. Read, relax guys, and thank you all so much for following this story. Love you all ****J**

The Internet is for Porn

Hatter had a healthy sex life. He was twenty nine, involved with a girl he loved; a girl who often spent the night at his place, and they had sex on a regular basis. Then he had wanking sessions, sometimes long marathon wanking sessions.

Those often occurred when he had not seen Alice in a few days. Though they would keep in touch by talking on the phone, or texting, the lack of being able to touch her, smell her, taste her, would frustrate him innately. He would let his imagination go into overdrive during this time.

Alice naked. Alice _finally_ letting him eat her out. Alice coming to his work, and fucking him behind the counter. Alice letting him fuck her inside her small, round, ass.

Sometimes there were other people there. Like that pretty girl who had been coming into the coffee shop a lot more lately. With her pale skin, long black hair, Hatter had given in to checking her out whenever she placed her order. "Yeah," he thought, "she would work tonight." He leaned back into his bed, and proceeded to rub his cock to thoughts of her licking up his Alice.

The first time Hatter discovered porn, it was quite accidental. He had a late night at work. A band came in to play, so the shop was kept open till midnight. Alice had sent him a text, saying, "I love you. I miss you. My bed is so lonely without you."

_Yeah, mine too_, Hatter agreed. He couldn't sleep. The constant amount of caffeine flowing through the night had given him a jolt. Since his favorite "Real Housewives," show had ended, there was nothing really worth saving on the DVR. He wanted sex. Specifically sweaty, rough, sex with Alice would make him feel better, but she was no longer responding to his texts.

It wasn't like porn, and nudity didn't exist in Wonderland. In fact the Tea Shoppe would often provide naked girls for clients who were high up on the scale. Hatter would sometimes frequent the window boxes in the casino. As a top Tea seller, he didn't have to pay. He could just sit in the chair, and watch as a girl, or sometimes two girls, would dance, and get themselves off. In most cases the girls would invite him to go into the room behind the box, suck him off, or take turns riding him.

Porn on Alice's computer was something different. He thought her world seemed so pure; so clean compared to Wonderland, that to watch videos of girls masturbating, sucking mens cocks, licking each other, getting sprayed on by different fluids, fucking each other, shocked him. The women's breasts were all so big, and much rounder than he thought possible.

He couldn't stop looking that night. His dick was in a state of constant arousal. He wanted to do things to those women; some things he never had thought about before.

Hatter clicked on a video. There was a girl with long brown hair, and light skin; like Alice. She was with a blonde girl on red satin sheets. They were kissing, pinching each other's nipples, moving their fingers in between their folds. He placed the laptop on the coffee table, and leaned back on the couch to take his erect cock out, and enjoy the show. He wanted to be in between them, his dick in one girl's ass, while he licked the other as she straddled his face.

Hatter vigorously pumped. His eyes glazed on the screen, watching them. Their pants, and moans, clouded his ears. The brunette spread her legs, allowing the blonde to nestle in between her thighs. The women were shaved so he could see everything.

He moaned, and closed his eyes as he came. The girls on the computer were done. Hatter let out an audible shudder of pleasure as he watched them lick the cum off each other.

He grabbed his cock. It was hardening, once again.

Alice and Hatter spent the next afternoon fucking in the kitchen. It had been nearly a week, so Hatter relished touching, kissing, and listening to her as she writhed, and let loose under him.

Alice was wrapped up in a blanket, typing on her computer, when she pursed her lips. "Hatter!" she called.

"Yeah?" he walked into the living room.

"Um…who are Adriana and Sara, and why is there a video of them, um, having sex, on my computer?"

Hatter's eyes widened, and his face paled. "Um, in my defense, it was late, and I really wanted you-"

"You downloaded porn on my computer?" Alice screeched. "Hatter!"

He winced, and tiptoed back to the kitchen to finish getting the plates. Maybe he should give her two cookies…instead of one.


	26. Chapter 26 Alice takes care of Hatter

Firsts

**Author's Note: This has been officially, the hardest "first" to write. But, it needed to be done, and this is a bit for Smiles2Go who told me that Alice needs to "take care of Hatter." Now this is only a first, first. Things will get better later on, I promise! So, Kittyinaz, and Duchessfaelen, don't kill me too much! Thanks to my loyal reviewers, and to those who favorited it and put alerts on this today. Thank you! Enjoy your holidays!**

Alice takes care of Hatter

It was nine months into their relationship when Alice first performed fellatio on Hatter. It wasn't that she never thought about it, she did. She often had intense dreams about sucking him off, licking him from head to shaft, that she was disappointed when she awoke.

Hatter never asked, even during the times when he came close to begging. He wanted to feel her mouth, her tongue roaming his length. He wanted her fingers cupping his balls, and pushing in at his sphincter till he came. He was afraid that if he asked, she would turn away.

Alice was afraid. She had given blow jobs to David, and one other guy, but she never felt as if she did it well enough. Sometimes David wouldn't come. Sometimes both guys pushed her head down to take more in. Her name was never said, nor would she get a kiss afterwards.

But, Hatter was different for her. He would come into the bedroom after showering, naked, and smelling so good. She had to will herself to stay in bed, and not bend down on her knees to swallow him in, right then and there.

They lay in bed, enveloped in the darkness. Hatter had his arms wrapped around her.

"Hatter?" she ventured. Her voice cracked on the last syllable. She cleared her throat. "I was wondering something."

"What?"

"Do you…that is, do you, um, like getting blow jobs?"

Hatter chuckled, amused. "Yes."

"How many, um, well, how many girls have given you one?"

He hesitated. "Um…I don't know the exact number. Maybe, something like…eighty, ninety."

"What?" Alice exclaimed. She drew away from him. "Forget it then!"

"Forget what?" Hatter could make out her depressed expression in the moonlight. "Alice…?"

"I-I was thinking about it. I have been thinking about it, but, you've been with so many, and-"

"Oh." Hatter gathered her back in his arms. He took a deep breath in. "I would like it."

She shook her head. "I don't know how good…I mean, I've been having these dreams about doing it to you."

"Really? I think you would be amazing," Hatter's voice hitched up. He grabbed her hand, and moved it to his quickly growing cock. "That's for you, just talking about it."

Alice blushed, and gritted her teeth. She climbed in between his naked thighs. "Alice?" he wondered.

She didn't respond. Her heart was beating fast, she didn't want to lose her nerve. Alice bent down, grabbed the end of his shaft, and crooked her head forward to take his tip in her mouth.

She heard him groan, and felt his hands on her back. She cautiously licked the head in a circular motion, and sucked on the tip. "That's good. That's so good," Hatter mumbled.

Alice paused. "Really?"

Hatter looked down at her. Her face was so hopeful, he had to kiss her. "Yes. What you're doing is good."

Alice smiled, and lowered her head back down. Encouraged by his words, she took him further into her mouth, and pumped whatever else she couldn't fit, in her hand. Hatter grunted, and moved his fingers through her hair. "Use your tongue, Alice," he gasped out.

She lightly licked his shaft, and sucked on the head again. She stopped. "Like that?"

"Yes, yes, yes. Like that." He kept one hand in her hair, and the other stroking her back. "Cup my balls, baby."

Alice halted for a minute. She never did that before, but she carefully reached her other hand under to where his balls rest. She began to lightly roll them between her fingers, while simultaneously licking his head, and thrusting his shaft.

Hatter inadvertently bucked his hips up as he gasped out in pleasure. He moved both hands through her hair, and said, "Yes, baby…that's it."

She felt him start to quake under her. Her mouth was starting to get sore, but she wanted to finish this. She wanted to show him that she could do this for him. She tightened her grip on his balls, and tugged. Hatter let out a ragged cry, and fisted her hair. One last jerk on his shaft from Alice, and he was gone. He screamed out, "Fuuuuuuuuck!" and shook against her.

Alice gasped at the sensation filling her mouth. She swallowed down as much she could, and wiped the remaining cum away from her lips.

She looked hesitatingly at Hatter. His eyes were still closed, and he was trying to get his breathing back to normal. "Um…did you like it?" Alice asked, her voice small.

Hatter sat up, and grabbed her in an embrace before kissing her on the lips. "You did beautifully, baby," he said, his voice husky.

"Really?"

Hatter studied her. His Alice, so unsure. He touched her cheek. "Really."


	27. Chapter 27 A Hatter goes down

Firsts

**Author's Note: I hope that everybody enjoyed their holidays and got to spend some much needed time with family and friends. Thank you so much for the reviews, and the new readers who have favorited and set alerts on this story this weekend! This has provided me with a nice break, and some time to myself. Hope you enjoy!**

In which Alice allows Hatter to go down on her, and she likes it

The first time that Alice allowed Hatter to go down on her to completion was two weeks after she gave him the blow job.

"So, are you ever going to tell me about?" Hatter asked her.

They were eating pizza for dinner at Hatter's favorite place. He was leaning back in the chair, a half empty beer bottle in his hands, and his fedora tipped up.

"Tell you? Tell you about what?" Alice eyed him suspiciously.

"It's been a couple of weeks since you…ahem." Hatter moved forward, and waggled his eyebrows at her. "I was hoping this meant that you would finally let me do the same to you."

"Hatter!" Alice hissed. She looked surreptitiously around the restaurant. Nobody was paying any attention to them. But, she persisted, "Should we talk about this here?"

"Nobody can hear us. I just…" Hatter cleared his throat. "I try, I think about it, god, all the time, Alice."

"I just don't like it." Alice's lips were pressed together, and her eyes darted around the room.

He shook his head. "You're lying. How do you know you don't like it, if you've never had it done to you?"

"I have had it done. I just don't like it."

"Oh, I see. So you're telling me that-" Hatter stopped talking as he watched Alice's face turn red. He lowered his voice. "You're telling me that you've never enjoyed it?" He winked at her. "Having an orgasm like that?"

"I've never had an orgasm like that. I refuse to allow myself."

Hatter tipped his chair back so far, that he nearly fell to the floor. "Whoa, whoa!" he exclaimed. He quickly caught his balance. "You have never-you mean…Alice, that doesn't make any sense. You've come plenty of times when we've had sex, why not the other way?" When Alice just shrugged, he shook his head. "No. Tell me. You trust me, yeah?"

"Yes, but-"

"Alice." His voice was firm; weary.

Alice sighed. She started to pick at the cheese on her slice of pizza. "I just don't like giving up control like that. I can't explain it any better then, if I allow you to do this, and I let go…truly let go, then I'm afraid you're going to leave."

"Leave?" Hatter's voice was quizzical. "That doesn't make any sense. I want you to let you, I want to hear you, to feel you, to taste you. Why would I leave?"

"What if you don't like the real me? The me that comes out when I let go?" Alice asked, quietly. "I can't take that chance."

"But, I have seen the real you, and…I love her," Hatter replied, his words thick with emotion.

Alice darted her head up. "Really?"

"Yeah." Hatter was looking at her intently. "I'll show you…tonight. And every night. If that's what it takes to get you to completely trust me."

"Okay." Alice's reply was soft, barely audible, but there was a small smile tugging at her lip.

There were no lights on in his bedroom that night, and he was under the covers. At first Alice gripped the sheets, and twisted her head back and forth, refusing to allow herself to feel the sensation of Hatter in between her legs.

"Alice, relax," he said.

"I don't know how you could possibly be enjoying this. I mean, I think the taste must be turning you off, and plus I just had piz-"

"Alice." His eyes peered up at her. He removed his fingers from where they were rubbing her clit, and slowly sucked them in his mouth. "You taste amazing. I want to bottle you up."

"Really?" she asked, her voice hinging on a squeak.

"Really. The best I've ever had."

"You lie."

"I don't." He bent his head back down, and darted his tongue in, and around her folds. He kept his thumb on her clit, and rubbed with slow movements, but full of intent. He swirled his tongue around, and moaned as her muscles started to clench.

Hatter moved his other hand up to pinch her right nipple. He rolled it between his fingers, relishing it as Alice arched her back. "Yeah, that's it. You can do this," he said, his accent thickening, his voice deep inside her.

Alice closed her eyes. She took a deep breath in, and loosened her grip on the sheets. Hatter rubbed the upper left side of her pussy, right on her g-spot, pushing in further as Alice's wetness released. He moved his tongue up, and licked; bit.

She could feel her womb tense as the heat spread. "Just…just, a little more," she panted.

He knew. He could feel it. He twisted her nipple around, and slid his fingers back in as she bucked her hips up. He rolled his thumb over her clit, and buried his mouth, nose, his whole face in between her curls as she came. His cock twitched, and he moaned as her screams filled the room.

Hatter eagerly lapped up her juices, hoping for more. "Ohhhhhhh, godddddd!" Alice shouted. She thrust her hips up once more, and Hatter gripped them with both hands, swallowing her down.

Alice tensed, and fell in a boneless heap on the bed. Her entire body was on fire; tingling. Hatter lay his head on her left thigh, and lightly kept kissing and licking where her pussy burned.

She peeked her eyes open, and looked at Hatter. "I'm not leaving," he murmured. "I'm staying right here."

Alice couldn't do anything, except move her fingers through his hair. He was wet; sweaty. His stubble tickled her legs, but she didn't have any strength to complain. "Was it good?" she whispered.

"Fuck, yeah," he replied, his voice raspy. "I could lick you up for hours; days." Hatter nestled further into her thighs. He lightly traced a finger over her clit, inadvertently causing her to whimper. "How many times do I need to do this to show you I won't leave? Because I will do it, every day, every hour."

Alice bit back the tears threatening to spill. "Maybe…" she panted out. "Just one more…"

Hatter smirked, and lowered his head down to slowly lick her folds. "Mmmmmm…yummy, Alice. As you wish."


	28. Chapter 28 A Blizzard can bring good

Firsts

**Author's Note: Snowed in here in the northeast! Just a little fluffy fic about Hatter's first Nor'Easter. Thank you so much to all the people who have been reviewing, it's so nice to get those alerts on the my cell phone throughout the day, I really appreciate the support!**

A Blizzard can bring good things

Hatter visibly shivered as he looked outside his bedroom window. It was his first blizzard. He could see nothing but white, and he could hear the wind roaring as the tree branches snapped against the pane.

He was alone. Clad in only a pair of red silk boxers, he could feel the chill in the room.

Hatter's phone vibrated on the bedside table. He didn't get a chance to say anything into it before he heard Alice whisper, "Are you awake?"

He cleared his throat. "It's so noisy out there."

"It's a blizzard, Hatter." He heard Alice sigh. "My bed is not warm enough."

"Neither is mine."

"Probably won't have work tomorrow. Everything will be shut down."

"It's really too bad that we're not together then," Hatter said. He flinched as a branch narrowly missed scraping his window. "We should try to get some sleep, but , I might just stay up and make myself a cup of tea."

Alice smiled. She was curled up under her blankets. The deafening bluster of the wind stayed in her ears. "That sounds nice. I would have a cup of coffee with you, maybe some biscuits."

"My kind of biscuits? Or, your kind of biscuits?"

"Lets say both," Alice replied. "It'll be late enough. Lets just go all out in the fattening department."

"I wish you were here. No point in having a big bed without an Alice in it."

"Aw, that was sweet." Alice looked out her window. She could only make out the heavy swirls of white. "I just wanted to hear your voice. I guess I should say, good-night."

"I'll call you tomorrow," Hatter promised.

"You'd better." Before he could tell her that he loved her, she clicked off the phone.

The tea was nice and hot. Hatter dipped a biscuit in it before snacking down.

A book about the Black Plague was spread open on the table, and as Hatter leaned over to read; crumbs spilled over. He was about to wipe them off when he heard a key twist in the door.

He froze, and glanced at the clock on the microwave. '4:10' glared at him in big green numbers.

"Hatter?" Alice's voice called out.

He jumped to his feet, and ran out to the living room. Alice had an overnight bag slung over her shoulder, and she was dressed in so many layers that Hatter could barely see her face.

"Alice? What are you doing here? How did you get here?" he exclaimed. He took her bag, and proceeded to unwrap the scarf that covered most of her face.

She was white; pale, except for a blush of pink on her nose and cheeks. "I walked. I missed you," she said simply.

"Alice!" Hatter shook his head at her. He took her jacket, and gloves, and flung them on the couch. "Let me get you some coffee."

"Aren't you…happy to see me?" she asked, uncertainly.

"Yes, of course," Hatter said quickly. "I just-I don't want you to die just because we need to sleep in the same bed with each other." He led her into the kitchen where he turned the coffee maker on.

"Well, we already had to deal with guns, torture, and near death on a flamingo," Alice replied. "I don't think snow can put up much of a fight."

Hatter chuckled, and poured the coffee in a mug, filling it up with just enough cream to turn it a light brown. "You have a point there. Does your mum know you left?"

" I wrote her a note."

"A note? Oh…Alice." He pushed a biscuit at her. He watched as she anxiously gulped down the coffee. "I'm glad you came. My first…what did you call it?"

"Blizzard."

"Blizzard. Right, and I get to spend it with a pretty girl." He gave her a full dimpled grin. "I was thinking…" he started to say.

Alice bit into a biscuit. "You were thinking…?"

Hatter shook his head. "Nothing." He stood up, and kissed Alice on top of her head. "I'm going to make a fire. Nothing like a little heat to make things better, yeah?"

Alice smiled. "Yeah. I think that would be nice."

_I was thinking, you should be here all the time. _


	29. Chapter 29 A Sick Alice

Firsts

**Author's Note: Thank you so much for the wonderful reviews! Yeah, I'm a bit on a writing spree. Not too much else to do all snowed in up here. This is based on a prompt from Smiles2Go, who wanted to see the first time Alice got sick, and Hatter has to take care of her. Hope this…semi works. **

A sick Alice is not always a good thing

Alice was used to getting sick. She was an Oyster after all. But, she had never gotten sick like that with just Hatter around.

The first time Alice caught the flu at Hatter's place, it started in the middle of the night.

Hatter had his arm wrapped around her waist, and his chin was snuggled in between her shoulder blades. Alice moaned as her stomach clenched up. She gagged, and pushed Hatter's arm away.

"Alice?" he mumbled.

She didn't respond. She just ran into the bathroom, and barely got a chance to shut the door before she emptied the contents of her stomach into the toilet.

Hatter struggled to move, he was still half asleep as he padded slowly into the bathroom. "Alice?" he asked. He stood at the bathroom door. There was no reply. He could hear her crying softly in between the long heaving jags.

He opened the door, only to have a hair brush thrown at his head. He ducked. "Get out!" Alice moaned. She hugged the toilet, and vomited.

"Mmmm, Alice, I've already seen you like this. You threw up in front of me, on the floor of the flat."

"Shut the fuck up, Hatter," Alice hissed.

"Okay. You're not feeling good. I'm going to get you some water."

"I don't want water! I want to make it stop!" Alice sobbed out.

Alice was delirious. She was burning up, twisting around in the bed. She sweat through her night shirt, and twice Hatter had to give her the yellow bucket to vomit in.

"I'm scared, Hatter," she garbled. "I need you."

"Hmmm?" Hatter was reading in bed, next to her.

She flung the covers off, sat up, and immediately covered herself again. "Ugh…I can't get comfortable." Alice pouted, and kicked the sheet off her feet. She flipped over, and laid on her stomach. "My body is tense. My muscles hurt."

"Okay." He put the book down, and began to massage her legs.

"Stoooooooooop!" she groaned. "Don't touch me! My body hurts!"

"Well, I thought that maybe-"

"Shut the fuck up Hatter!" Alice pulled the pillow down over her head.

He winced, and lifted his hands up in surrender. "Okay. I won't-"

"Ugh…oh, no." Alice removed the pillow, and threw it on the floor. "No, no, no. Not again!" she stumbled out of bed, and ran into the bathroom.

Hatter stayed where he was. He didn't dare move. The last time he tried to follow her inside the bathroom, she had thrown the shampoo bottle at him.

He stayed still, and waited. "Hatter?" he heard her call out.

"Um…yeah?" Hatter was hesitant. He was halfway off the bed.

"Can you come in here, please?"

"Do you promise not to throw anything at me?"

"Yes! I promise! Don't you trust me?"

"Not when it comes to projectile objects in the bathroom, no."

"Trust me."

Hatter pushed open the door. Alice was lying in the bathtub, the water filled up to her chin. "I thought this might make me feel better," she whispered. "The water is nice, and hot."

He sat next to the tub. "Can I hold your hand?"

Alice lolled her head over. "Mmmmhmmm." She rest her arm out. "Hatter? Why are you growing a beard?"

"Oh, I don't know. Makes me look older, yeah?"

She smiled, lazily, and lightly stroked his hair. "Why do you want to look older?"

"I don't know." He shrugged. His eyes glanced over at her naked body in the water. Her legs were stretched out, and he could make out the small patch of hair. "You know, I think this tub is big enough for both of us. Want me to join you?"

Alice giggled, but her face soon paled. She leaned over the tub, and threw up in Hatter's lap. She looked at him, horrified. "So…I guess, that's a no then?" he wondered.


	30. Chapter 30 The power is out

Firsts

**Author's Note: As always, thankful to my readers, and my reviewers. If you're reading, but not reviewing…*insert sad face here* Reviews are love people! Just one thing, these fics are rated M. Maybe not all of them are M in content, language, etc. but sometimes I do place them in situations that adults can probably grasp a bit better. I consider them learning steps in their relationship. Anyways, in the spirit of the cold weather hitting us in the northeast…**

It's cold, the power is out…whatever shall we do?

Hatter was used to power outages. They happened in Wonderland quite frequently. Wonderland was never as cold as Alice's world, so the first time he experienced a loss of electricity in the Oyster land, he was shocked. Besides, in Wonderland, if he did get cold, it wasn't like there was a lack of bodies he could call to get warm.

The power was out in New York City. It was frigid. Ice sheeted the ground, and the strong winds knocked over power lines, trees, large branches.

A fire was burning in the hearth, and Hatter and Alice were curled up in front of it. They were covered by several warm blankets that Alice moved from the closets. Four pillows lay propped under their heads, and they were both wearing thick sweats, and woolen socks.

Candles were lit around the living room. The different intermingling holiday smells made Alice feel like it was Christmas all over again.

They ate cookies, crackers, bread; anything that didn't need heating up. Alice introduced Hatter to the card game of Gin, which he quickly picked up, and beat her at, three hands in a row.

Now, they were just quiet. Hatter had his arm wrapped around her, and she nestled against his chest.

"How long do they usually last for?" he wondered.

"Depends. They can't do anything now because of the storm, but by tomorrow, things should be back to normal." Alice moved her arm so it was propping her chin up as she looked at him. "Did you ever have power outages in Wonderland?"

"Yeah. Of course."

"What did you do, during them?"

Hatter twisted his head around to face her. He grinned. "I don't think you really want to know."

"Why? Was it something illegal?"

"No. Of course not." Hatter lightly touched the edge of his nose with his finger. "Well, maybe some of the things would be illegal here."

Alice cocked her head. "What are you talking about?"

"Nothing."

"You can't just say 'nothing.' You have to tell me."

Hatter chuckled, and smirked cheekily at her. "Let's just say that there never was a lack of girls to warm up my bed if it got too cold."

"Hatter!" Alice exclaimed. She wrinkled her nose at him. "How many girls have you had in your bed at one time?"

"I think the most was…three," he replied.

"Three!" Alice flipped over so she wasn't looking at him anymore. "I suppose it must not be so warm under these blankets with just one. Did you fuck all of them too?"

"You know I did. But, Alice, you don't really know how much better you are than all of them." Hatter spooned her, and ran his hand under her three layers of clothes. "Though," he rasped, his breath hot in her ear, "I wouldn't mind one more girl in here with us. That would be hot."

"Never happening. I couldn't share you with anyone."

"Oh, no? Well, I think it would be arousing to see you enjoy yourself." Hatter moved his thumb over her lips. "God, you're gorgeous, Alice. I would love to see some girl showing you how gorgeous you really are."

Alice turned back to face him. "You lie."

"I don't." He leaned down to pull her into a deep kiss. "You know, the fire is plenty warm enough. Why don't we take off some of our clothes?"

"Hatter! I'll freeze!" Alice protested.

He rubbed the scratchy hair from his whiskers on her cheek. "I don't think so. I'm pretty much burning up, yeah?"

"So, what? You'll pass on your body heat to me?"

"Mmmm, among other things. It is still a tad cold in some of my bits, I need somewhere warm to hide." He grinned. "Gotta keep the future little Hatters safe somewhere, and I think they prefer being in you."

Alice couldn't help it. A moan escaped her, and she blushed. Hatter chuckled, and stepped out of the warm blankets to the cold floor. He quickly stripped out of everything except for his socks. Alice could make out goosebumps lining his arms, nd legs.

"Oh, fuck!" he exclaimed. Hatter jumped back under the blankets. "Fuck! That's cold!"

She giggled. "You sound so silly."

Hatter slid on top of her, and moved his hands down her pants. Alice yelped as his cold fingers rumpled through her curls. "It's cold, Alice, and this, my favorite place to go, is all nice, and warm."

"Maybe you should put a sock over this," Alice replied, and squeezed her fingers over his erect cock. "That might be warmer."

He sighed, and closed his eyes. "Though, not as fun, and definitely not as warm." Hatter's voice dropped, his accent slurring his words. "Besides, Alice…I don't think they make a sock big enough."

Alice laughed, and she hit him lightly on the cheek. "Have an ego much, David?" She arched her hips against him, so her pubic bone ground against his tip.

"Oi, Alice!" he groaned. He tugged her sweatpants and underwear down till they reached her ankles. Hatter grunted, as he tried to thrust inside of her. The pants did not provide much leeway. "Must get these off," he mumbled.

"Mmmmm…you're cold, Hatter," Alice whispered.

"Then, warm me up, Alice." He bent down, and went under the blankets to remove the offending garments completely.

She gasped, as Hatter's mouth, the only part of his body that wasn't bitter, placed unbidden heated kisses on her legs and thighs as he slid back up. He stopped where her thighs lightly parted in the center, and licked. As the taste, and smell of Alice filled Hatter's nose and mouth, he inadvertently moaned.

His cock was throbbing. It shook, and bounced against her thigh, seeking what it missed. Hatter couldn't wait any longer. Alice let out a loud gasp, when he slithered inside.

"Oh, fuck, Alice. You're perfect. So hot…wet." He kissed her on the lips, her cheeks, her forehead. "You have no idea how perfect."

"You-you're lying," Alice whimpered. She couldn't think. She just wanted to feel him. Needed him to fill her entire body. Alice lifted her head up, and pulled him in so his chin was buried in her neck.

"I never lie."

Alice wished she was not wearing her sweatshirt. Her body was yearning, and she needed to feel the heat of their two skins pressing together. She didn't want to stop him. Alice just bucked her hips, and wrapped her legs around his back.

"Oh, fuck…yeah." Hatter's arms encircled her back. "I need to hear you come, Alice."

She shook her head. "I can't."

"Please, baby, please." Alice fiercely shook her head again. "But…I'm getting so close. I don't want to do it without you."

"It's okay," Alice whispered. "I want to hear you. Let go for me, Hatter. Scream."

Hatter was panting. Sweat beaded on his forehead. She could tell that he was trying to hold back. Alice moved her fingers through his dark hair, and jerked his head. She stared at him, their eyes meeting against the flame of the fire. Her blue eyes were blazing bright; his dark ones shadowed in lust. Hatter licked his lips. "Scream for me, Hatter," she ordered.

Hatter shook as he closed his eyes, and came. He nearly sobbed when the yell left his mouth, and Alice gripped him, tight.

They didn't move. Hatter just forced the blanket over their heads. They breathed heavily in the darkness. No words were said. They entwined all their limbs together, curled up.

All of the lights and appliances flashed on. They both squinted as they peeked out from under the blankets. Alice could smell the oil, as the heat started up.

"Hatter?" she whispered, "I told you it was going to come back on."

He groggily lifted his head up, and smiled at her. "Too bad."

"Why 'too bad?'"

"I rather enjoyed keeping warm with you. In fact, I think that we need to continue." He flipped them over so Alice was on top of him. "I believe I owe you an orgasm, yeah?"


	31. Chapter 31 New Years Pt 1

Firsts

**Author's Note: This is for Rue Mo who wanted to see an especially "Bad Hatter" for New Years Eve. I hope this doesn't disappoint! I know the ending of this is going to have some of you angry at me, hell, probably the whole thing will have you angry, but I promise…things will get resolved. Thank you all so much for your reviews, your PM's, encouragement. Buckle in guys!**

Happy New Years Part 1

Hatter's first New Year's celebration in Alice's world was a disaster, and a grand success all at the same time.

Alice tried to explain the concept of the New Year's celebration to Hatter, albeit unsuccessfully.

"I don't want to start a new year afresh," he told her. "I love this year. I met you in it."

"Well, some people have bad years, so they look at this time as one to start over. A new life."

"Did you have a bad year?" Hatter asked her.

Alice smiled at him. "No. I suppose if I didn't meet you then, yes, I would have said so."

"Why?"

"Oh, you know, the normal. I found out my boyfriend was using me, I fell into a world that I thought only existed in stories, I found my father, I lost my father…I met someone, and thought I lost him too…"

"Never."

"I haven't told you the best part about New Years," Alice continued. "At midnight, you have the mark the change by kissing someone. Preferably, the person you want to be with."

"Then, I'll be kissing you."

"And, I'll be kissing you," Alice agreed.

"How many others have you kissed on New Year's?" he asked.

"Nobody. Well, I mean some of my friends boyfriends would kiss me because they felt bad, or some guy, some guy friends, but…nobody special."

"I'll kiss you. And every New Year after."

"Don't make promises you can't keep, Hatter."

"I'm not."

Alice knocked on Hatter's door that evening. She felt too nervous, clammy, to use her key. Butterflies filled her stomach, and she took a deep breath in.

The door opened, and Hatter looked at her confused. "Did you lose your key?"

"What? Oh, no, I just…couldn't open the door," Alice finished off lamely. "Everything smells good."

"Doesn't it? I made a butter scallion sauce for the steaks, and, oh!" Hatter ran back into the kitchen. "I made some chocolate dessert, mousse, yeah? Never made it before, and I got us some wine."

Alice took off her jacket, and followed him into the kitchen. She was wearing a new dress, new shoes. She didn't know why. The dress was white; lace, and sleeveless. The back scooped down to the middle, and the hem stopped three quarters above her knee. The four inch heels were white suede, decorated with mini jewels in the center, and a ribbon connecting at the arch. Alice had even gotten some self tanner to darken her fair skin, and to off set the dress. She curled her hair loosely, letting it hang down her back.

"The wine is red, I thought it would-" Hatter dropped the filled glass to the floor, as he turned around. Alice was leaning against the doorway, perfectly framed, he thought. Wine spilled on his pants, on the tile. The shards of glass encircled him. "Alice…"

"Hatter! Don't move!" Alice strode over to the oven, and removed the dishtowel that hung over the door.

"No! I'll get it, don't…" Hatter sighed. "Wow."

Alice just stood there, the limp dishtowel in her hands. " 'Wow', what?"

"You." Hatter took the rag from Alice, and proceeded to clean up. "I-" he looked back up at her. "Wow." Hatter shook his head. "Sit down. Let me, um, change clothes, and then we can eat."

Alice blushed, "Okay." She sat in the kitchen chair, and waited. Hatter scooped the broken glass into the trash can, and scampered off into the bedroom. Alice started fidgeting; she pulled the hem down, and adjusted the straps.

"Don't. You look beautiful," she heard him say. "Let me get you a…new glass of wine." Hatter poured the wine into a different goblet, and brought it over to her.

"I thought since we would be going out tonight, that maybe I could have some fun with my clothes."

"I think I'm going to have fun taking them off you," he whispered, as he placed the plate of dinner in front of her.

"Just don't get too drunk that you can't go through with it," Alice joked.

Hatter lifted his glass. "I promise. No drunkenness from me."

Alice was dancing to the music. They were at a bar where her friend Sarah's boyfriend Eric worked some nights. A large group of Alice's college friends, as well as some other small parties, regular patrons, and some friends of Eric's had gathered there to count down to midnight.

Hatter was drunk. His shirt was halfway unbuttoned, and he was chugging down a funnel of beer. "Whoooo!" he screamed. "Who is going to be next to kiss me?"

Alice was dancing with Sarah. They were laughing, their arms on each other's hips, and taking swigs from their beer bottles.

Hatter didn't wait for an answer, he grabbed the girl next to him, and plastered a kiss on her lips. "Whoooo!" he yelled again. "That was number six! Lucky number six!" He winked at the girl. "That was good darlin', but…not the girl I'm looking for."

He spied a blonde at the end of the bar. She was wearing a shimmering pink strapless dress, surrounded by a small group of girls, all of them nursing some kind of mixed drink. "Let me try you," he muttered. He slid down, and grinned. Without saying anything, he just leaned forward and kissed her. He eyed her chest. "Mmmm, perfect tits. Care to show me?" Hatter licked his lips as the girls giggled. She obliged, and pulled the top of the dress down to flash him. "Ohhhhh, yes. Perfect porn star tits those are. Very…suckable." He reached one hand out to twist her nipple, but stopped. "Nope. Can't do that. As much as I want to…I'm in love."

"I won't tell her," the girl whispered. She edged closer to Hatter, so her right nipple glazed over his fingers.

"Ah, very tempting," Hatter groaned. "But, I can't. Will probably save the image of those for a wank though." He jumped off the bar, and ran over to Alice, sandwiching himself between her and Sarah, kissing her. "This girl!" he announced. "This is the girl, everybody!"

"Hatter!" Alice giggled. "What are you doing?"

Hatter took the beer from her hands, and downed it. "I love you, Alice! Look at that girl," he said, and pointed at the blonde. "She showed me her tits. Her perfect porn size, and shaped tits, and I wanted to lick them, but, I didn't. Even though, I may want you to lick them, and for her to lick you…" Hatter waggled his eyebrows. "But, I didn't. I love you, and this girl," he said, and spun Alice around, "this girl is going to be my wife! One day!"

Alice twirled, stunned, right into Sarah's arms. Sarah giggled, and kissed Alice on the cheek. "Congrats," she whispered into Alice's ear.

"No. We never-" Alice started to protest.

"Annnnnnnd….." Hatter drawled out. "I can't wait till the day when-" he stopped, and looked down. "I gotta pee. And I don't know if I can aim correctly. Who wants to help me?"

"Wha-?" Alice could only gape at him. She watched as Hatter skipped off to the men's room. "Sarah, I don't know what he's talking about. He's so drunk, he never asked me to marry him."

"Apparently, he wants to, Alice," Sarah burst out giggling again. "Go after him. Some girls just followed him into the bathroom."

Alice groaned. She thrust her empty beer bottle into Sarah's hand. She took a deep breath, and pushed open the bathroom door. Hatter was facing the urinal, his head against the wall, giggling, and there some girls clustered around him. One of them was helping him unbutton his pants.

"Get…out…" Alice spat at them.

Hatter turned around. "Oh, thank god, Alice!" he exclaimed. "I think I'm so drunk that I can't hold my cock in the right place."

"I'm not helping you, Hatter," Alice muttered.

"You are so beautiful," he sighed. "How did I get so lucky?"

Alice rolled her eyes, and turned him back. "Just aim in there."

He kissed her. "Mmmmm, thank you, Alice. What would I do without you?"

"Probably pee all over the floor, your pants," she replied. "Look, it's almost midnight. I want a kiss, and not in a bathroom, so finish up, so we can go home."

"Mmmm," Hatter smiled. He sighed in relief as he felt his bladder empty. "Whoa! I really had to piss, huh?"

"I don't want to see it!" Alice blushed, put her hands up. "Come out there, and find me." She huffed as she re-entered the bar, and grabbed a beer. "He is so drunk," she muttered to Sarah.

"He'll sleep it off tomorrow," Sarah assured her. "Come on, it's almost midnight. Count down with us, five…four…three…"

Alice couldn't describe what happened next. It was a blur. Everybody shouted, "Happy New Year!" and there was no Hatter.

As she searched for him, she got entangled in people hugging, kissing. She felt some women's lips on hers, some men's. None of them lasted very long before she thrown forward for another kiss.

"OI!" she heard Hatter shout. Alice felt the man, who was in the process of giving her an innocuous kiss, get thrown across the room. "Don't you ever fucking touch her!" Hatter yelled. "She's mine! Get that, you fucker?"

"Oh, god," she whispered.

Hatter was using his right fist, and pummeled the shaking man to the ground. "Hatter!" she shouted. "Hatter! Stop!" She glimpsed blood on Hatter's shirt, and hands. Eric tried to stop him, and earned a punch in the face.

It wasn't that much longer before the sirens came.


	32. Chapter 32 New Years Pt 2

Firsts

**Author's Note: The second part of the New Years request by Rue Mo! Glad you guys liked part one, and also glad that there weren't many death threats…this time. Enjoy the conclusion, brought to you by late nights, and "Primeval" watching. **

Happy New Years Part Two

Hatter was in jail. It was a Oyster jail, not Wonderland jail, for which he thanked his lucky stars for.

His head throbbed. His hands were scraped, and covered with blood. He had some scratches on his face, but nothing too scarring. He already threw up twice, and all he wanted to do was curl up in bed with Alice.

_Alice. _Hatter couldn't remember much of what happened that night. He saw some guy kissing his Alice, and Hatter knew he punched him. He could hear Alice yelling at him to stop, but he didn't.

Hatter moaned, and buried his face in his hands. "Shit," he mumbled.

The door opened. "David Hatter? You can go. Your girlfriend is here."

He lifted his head up. "Really? Are you sure about that?"

"Yep." The officer's voice was firm, but not unkind. "Come on. You got lucky. There's still enough of the New Year's day for you to salvage it."

"What time is it?" he asked.

"A little before noon."

Alice waited at the desk. She had his jacket, hat, cell phone, and wallet. She was signing a piece of paper. Hatter could see that she changed clothes. Instead of her dress from last night, she was wearing some grey leggings, and her knee high brown boots with the wool lining inside.

_Carol_. Hatter closed his eyes. _Alice must've told Carol. Shit_. He plastered on a smile, and did a small wave.

"You have to sign here," Alice told him. She handed him the pen. Her voice was crisp; cool.

Hatter accepted it, defeated. He quickly signed his name, and put his jacket and hat back on.

"Alice?" he ventured.

She turned around, and hissed, "We don't talk till we get to your place, you hear?"

"Yep."

They walked in silence. Hatter looked down at Alice's hand. He wanted to hold it, but he didn't dare. Alice's face remained stormy, and her lips were pursed, even as they rode the elevator up.

"Alice? I-" he started to reach for her hand, only to have her shove it off.

"Not until we reach your place," she told him in a clipped tone. Alice opened his door, and pushed him inside. She didn't give him a chance to say anything, before she strode over, and slapped him squarely across the face. "There."

"I deserved that. Alice, I-"

"SIT DOWN!" she barked. Hatter obeyed. He sat on the couch, and looked appropriately mollified. "You are so fucking lucky that neither Todd, or Eric, are pressing charges against you," Alice hissed.

"Who's Todd?" he asked.

"Todd? Well, let's see, Todd is the man who you beat the shit out of last night, and all because he gave me a small New Year's kiss."

"Oh." He winced. "Right."

"Luckily, we have a lawyer in our little group who wrote up some papers saying that you would be responsible for all of their medical bills, as long as they wouldn't press charges."

"Thank you," he said, softly.

"Now, Jack left you some bank accounts for when you came here, correct?"

"Yes."

"Dig deep into them buddy, hospital bills are expensive here."

Hatter closed his eyes. "How much damage did I do?"

Alice sighed. "You were actually lucky that you were drunk, your right arm wasn't as strong. Luckily, you only broke his nose, and nothing internally. A lot of stitches were needed Hatter, the poor guy is going to be scarred in places."

"Scars can be sexy," he added.

"Don't try to be funny. I don't understand you, Hatter, some girl who you proclaimed had, 'perfect porn tits,'" Alice said, mocking his accent. "She flashed you. You kissed numerous girls, you gave an open invitation to any to hold your dick while you peed, but, one guy who gave me a peck on New Year's, deserved the shit beat out of him."

Hatter buried his face in his hands. "I don't remember any of those girls. I swear."

"Do you remember any of the other stuff you said?" Alice asked, quietly.

He shrugged. "I don't think so. I'm so sorry, Alice." Hatter's eyes brimmed with tears. "I understand if…that is-um, if you want me to leave."

Alice started to cry as well. Her chin, and lower lip quivered. "You told me, in front of everybody, that I was going to be your wife one day. Was that a lie?"

Hatter's head jerked up. "I said that?"

"A drunken lie, huh, Hatter? You shouldn't have too much to drink anymore, I mean, you call me when you were drunk one night, claiming that I was sleeping with these men, and then you-"

"I meant it," Hatter interrupted her.

"What?" she whispered.

He began getting flustered. "I mean-if that's what I said. I-I meant it." Hatter's eyes darted around the room. "I mean, I know I fucked up, Alice. I left Wonderland for you, and oh god, I can't be without you, but if you want me to leave…I'll go."

"Why are you not holding me now?" Alice hiccupped out. She was in the middle of full blown sobbing. Snot dripped out of her nose, and her head was starting to pound.

"I was too afraid to." Hatter didn't waste any more time. He ran over to her, and enveloped her in a crushing hug. "Alice….." he moaned.

"I'm sorry I don't have appropriate porn tits, I'm sorry I can't be as adventurous as you, I'm sorry for-" Alice blathered.

"What? Why are you apologizing? I'm the fucking idiot who fucked everything up, and got thrown in jail!" He smoothed her hair down. "You're perfect. Everything about you is perfect."

Alice wrapped her legs around Hatter's waist. "Show me. Fuck me."

"No, I don't want to you to thin-"

"Why are you not listening to me?" Alice fisted the back of his hair in her hand, tears still rolling down her cheeks.

Hatter kissed her, kept kissing her as they moved into the bedroom. Their clothes came off frantically, and Alice screamed when Hatter first plunged himself inside of her. She needed it; she wanted it. And, Hatter, he would give her whatever she wanted, for she was his Alice.

She came first, and cursed as her head arched back, with her right nipple firmly in his mouth. Hatter lightly bit down as he came. He was speechless as he lay his head down on her chest.

_I love you. I'm an idiot. Don't leave me. _


	33. Chapter 33 Hatter and the Queen Bitch

Firsts

**Author's Note: Thank you everybody for the wonderful reviews for the past two chapters, and a big thank you to Rue Mo for prodding me with the suggestions. Now, something a little light, fluffy, and nothing too serious to get away from the emotional drama that is Hatter, and Alice. Enjoy! **

David Hatter and the Queen Bitch from Hell

The first time Hatter went skiing, he and Alice were ending the end of their tenth month together.

It was just for a day. A ski town outside of Burlington, Vermont with some of Alice's friends.

Per usual, Hatter went overboard with the clothes. Brand new ski pants, winter jacket, gloves, sunglasses, and of course, a new woolen cap. Alice laughed, a lot. Hatter modeled it for her the day before.

"Like the color, yeah?" Hatter asked. "The salesgirl said that red goes well with my hair."

"Of course she did, Hatter," Alice giggled.

"Was she lying to me?"

"No." Alice punched the puffy sleeves of his jacket. "You just didn't need to spend so much money to get a nice, red coat."

"But, I gotta look good when I'm snowboarding, babe," he announced.

"Hatter, you're not going to be doing any snowboarding. You're going to be on the bunny slopes."

"Bunny slope? Are there bunnies? I don't like bunnies," he paused, and raised his eyebrows.

Vermont

"I don't understand, Alice, why do I need lessons?" Hatter complained as they trudged through the snow. "You put the skis on, you grab the poles, and…down you go."

"And you're Olympic material?" Alice replied.

Hatter grinned. "My athletic prowess is well known."

"Not in all areas, Hatter. At least, none that have competitions." Alice chuckled. "Look, you'll have your lesson while the three of us ski, and then we'll have lunch, and all ski together."

"Are you David?" a young woman asked. She had curly blonde hair that was pulled back in a thick braid, and her freckled face was wind burnt.

"Yeah, this is David," Alice said.

"Good! You're the last of our group to arrive."

"Are you the instructor?" he asked.

"Yep! My name is Stephanie." She smiled broadly at him, and started walking down a small hill. Hatter removed his sunglasses and peered down at her. "Okay, you guys! This is David!"

Hatter froze. There were eight children. The oldest looked to be about eight, the youngest, five. "Alice…?" he asked.

Alice bit her lower lip, and tried not to laugh. She kissed him on the lips. "Have fun!"

"Alice!"

_Damn it. There goes my "flirting with the instructor to get out of this earlier plan."_

Hatter hobbled into the lodge. He groaned, and winced as he attempted to sit down in the chair.

"Oooooh," Alice grimaced. "The bunny slope with Stephanie didn't go too well?"

"Stephanie?" Hatter glowered. "I think you mean, 'Stephanie, aka, the Queen Bitch from Hell.'"

Alice snickered. "Awww, poor baby."

"Alice." Hatter's neck cricked as he turned to her and took her hand. "I think this skiing thing is a horrible invention. I'm thinking…let Eric, and Sarah ski, and you and I check into a room at the lodge for a few hours, yeah?" He grinned, and winked at her. "A much better form of…exercise."


	34. Chapter 34 Hatter meets Victoria

**Firsts**

**Author's Note: I hope that everybody had a great New Years! And I also hope that many of you got to see the season premiere of "Primeval". This chapter is for Smiles2Go who wanted to see Hatter's first experience in buying lingerie with Alice. Hope you enjoy it! I wanted to thank Duchessfaelen and Kittyinaz for the sending me the pictures for inspiration this weekend! And to my awesome readers, and reviewers…keep it up guys!**

When Hatter met Victoria

The first time that Hatter went with Alice to Victoria's Secret…was probably the last.

Hatter was tired. He was only scheduled to work from six in the morning till noon, but Kristin called in sick, so he agreed to take her shift, and stay till eight.

He regretted it. He was grateful for the extra money since he almost had to empty out the remainder of one of the bank accounts to pay for Todd's hospital bill. But, now, his feet were killing him, and he had sweat through all three layers of his clothes.

Hatter kicked off his boots and started removing pieces of his clothing as he walked into the bathroom. He lingered under the hot water, and felt the back of his hair. It was getting long. He probably needed to ask Alice where he should go to get it cut.

_Alice_. Hatter sighed. She wasn't going to be over till after ten. She told him that she had a girls' night dinner planned, whatever that meant.

He quickly toweled off, and slipped on a new pair of boxers. Alice had been leaving more and more things at his place over the past few weeks. Some clothes in his drawers, his bathroom had her "extra" deodorant, toothbrush, and face wash.

He didn't mind. Hatter had started to ask her many times about moving in, but he chickened out. He hadn't forgotten about the red box waiting in the bedside table either. He started to ask her about that many times as well, even once as she stepped out of the shower.

Alice was leaving her mail on his coffee table. She would spend three nights at Hatter's, and then drop by her mother's to do some laundry and pick up the mail. The pile of magazines, catalogs, and bills had steadily accumulated.

Nothing was to be found on television that night, and Hatter found "The Real Housewives of Beverly Hills," to not be as good as the ones he termed, "his east coast girls." He perused Alice's magazines. Most of them were boring. A "Shape," a "Self," some cooking ones, though he didn't know why she got those since Alice was a terrible cook.

Then, he found the pink catalog. "Victoria's Secret" was emblazoned in black. A blonde model clad in a matching black bra and panty set had several pink striped bags in her hands, proclaiming a semi-annual sale. Hatter flipped through the pages, and his breath caught in his throat. Page after page of scantily dressed women in panties, thongs, bras, bustier, corsets, anything Hatter could imagine.

He looked at the magazine, and furtively around the room. _Did Alice bring this home on purpose? Was this…porn? Did she hide this from me?_ His eyes settled on a blonde wearing a black lace push up bustier with a black lace thong, garter belt, and some stockings. It had been so long since he saw a woman wearing something like that. Alice had never…would never…his breathing quickened, and he reached down to stroke his growing cock. _Might as well get one out before she arrives._

Alice separated bills from the magazines. She sat back on the couch dressed in her polar bear flannel pajamas, and a pink robe. She sipped on a her large cup of coffee, and sighed, "I think I may actually need to pay these bills I keep leaving here."

Hatter padded into the living room, carrying his tea, and a plate of croissants. "You can leave them here, I don't mind."

"Oh, I know. The magazines are more fun to go through, though." Alice grinned, and pulled the stack onto her lap. "It's Sunday. The bills can wait."

"I agree. Come on, have a croissant. I stole them from work."

Alice was holding the Victoria's Secret catalog gingerly between her fingers. It was scrunched, and some of the pages were stuck together. "Hatter?" she wondered. "What did you do? Did you…jack off to, um, the Victoria's Secret catalog?"

"No…." Hatter drawled out. Alice raised her eyebrows at him. "I mean, I may have…just a tad." He took the catalog out of her hands. "I mean, I couldn't help it. You brought home porn, Alice!"

Alice laughed. "It's not porn. Well, not really. This is a store, Hatter. I have some things from there."

"No, you don't."

"Yes! I do!" Alice insisted. "I mean, it may not be any of those…things, but my blue lace bra is from there."

"Oh." Hatter grinned. "Well, I'm thinking a trip is called for," he said, as he winked at her.

Hatter was in heaven. He clapped his hands, and did a little jump as he spied all of the lingerie on the walls.

"Can you try this stuff on? Like in a real store?" he asked Alice.

"This is a real store, so yeah, of course but-"

"Oh, good!" He practically skipped over to where the corsets, bustier, and garter belts were. "You will look so beautiful in all of these, but…" his hands traced over the fabric, "I really want to see you in these, specifically."

"Hatter, I don't know about-"

"Alice." When he turned around, his arms were loaded with underwear. "Please."

Alice allowed herself a small smile to form on her face. "All right, but you have to wait outside. I'll text you if I want you to come in."

"Alice…" he begged.

She took the underclothes from him, and sauntered into the changing room. Hatter muttered a curse under his breath, and paced. And paced. He paced for five minutes outside the entrance to the rooms before a saleswoman approached him. "Sir, do you need help with something?"

His cell phone buzzed in his back pocket. Hatter quickly scanned the name. "Nope!" he exclaimed, and ran into the large room. "Alice? Which one are you in?"

"Here!"

Hatter pushed the door open. He stifled a gasp, and covered his mouth. Alice was wearing the same outfit as the blonde in the catalog. The black lace push up bustier, the black lace thong, garter belt, and stockings.

"Oh. You hate it," Alice mumbled when she caught a glimpse of his face. "I knew I was preten-"

Hatter strode over, and pushed her against the wall. "You," he hissed, "look so fucking sexy. So fucking hot in that." He slowly licked her neck up to her lips. "Oh, fuck, Alice."

"You really like it?" she whispered.

"Fuck, yeah. You should have one of these for every day of the year." He grabbed her breasts over the fabric. "God, yeah." He removed his hat, and struggled to take off his leather jacket.

"Hatter!" Alice squeaked. "We can't do this here!"

"Too bad," he rasped. "We're going to. Every time you wear something like that, it shouldn't go unnoticed." Hatter undid his buckle, and lowered his fly, and pants.

"We could get thrown out."

"Who fucking cares." Hatter pushed her panties to the side, and raised her legs around his waist as he slid in. They both moaned at the tightness of the first entrance. Alice closed her eyes, and rest her head on his shoulder as she gave in.

She bit her lip as he thrust in her, and tried to keep her cries controlled. Hatter didn't care, " Ohhhhh, fuuuuuuck Alice."

The door opened. "Excuse me!" a woman's voice interrupted the nice flow they had going.

"Fuck off!" Hatter growled. "Can't you see that we're busy here?"

"Hatter, I think-" Alice started to say.

"No!" he yelled, as he continued to fuck her against the wall of the Victoria's Secret dressing room. "Lady, we'll buy everything in this room, just…" he gritted his teeth. "Let us fucking finish, yeah?"

The door closed, and Alice started to giggle. "You just exposed your ass to her."

Hatter grunted, and ejected a silent cry, as he emptied inside of Alice. He panted, and placed a kiss on her lips. "I really don't care."


	35. Chapter 35 Blood never ends well

Firsts

**Author's Note: I wanted to thank Kittyinaz, Duchessfaelen, and Smiles2Go for being a great sounding board for this. Also to all my other reviewers, you guys rock! Thank you so much for taking the time to write a little something. Much appreciated. I also wanted to say that I inserted dividers in between my sections and FF keeps taking them out. Boo ****L Anyways, enjoy this, and another thanks to Kittyinaz for her prompt here. **

Blood always ends a good thing

Alice turned twenty four during her first birthday with Hatter.

Hatter had an idea for Alice's birthday. It involved his favorites of, good food, a naked Alice…and that red box just waiting to be opened.

He wanted to give it to her. He wanted to do it for months.

The night before her birthday, they had dinner with Carol. Carol made Alice her favorite dinner, along with the same birthday cake that Alice asked for every year. Alice giggled when Hatter and her mother sang to her. They were so off key, and Hatter even made a dramatic show of it by ending the song on one knee, with his arms outstretched.

But today, today, was her actual birthday. It was a Saturday, and Hatter had put in for the day off. He wanted to wake up with Alice, make her some scrambled eggs and coffee, and then take her out. Wherever she wanted.

He woke up before her to start the cooking. He knew he wouldn't have long once he put the bacon in the pan. Hatter smiled when he heard her feet on the floor. The bacon had barely been sizzling for one minute.

"Happy Birthday," Hatter said, and grinned at her. "Sit down."

"Thank you." Alice watched him dab the bacon with the paper towel. "Wow. Is this for me?"

"Well, it's your birthday so…yes it is."

"Hatter, you didn't have to do this," Alice told him. "Don't you have work today?"

"Took the day off." Hatter placed the breakfast plate in front of her, and kissed her, his whiskers tickling her cheek. "Stay here. Eat. I'll be right back."

She giggled. "Okay."

Hatter opened the closet and took out the card. He nearly slid on the tile in the kitchen as he breathlessly handed the card to her. "Happy Birthday," he said, again.

"Thank you!" Alice replied so giddily, that he thought she was going to burst out laughing again.

"Now, today, the weather is nice, it's a bit cold, but we'll go out, do whatever you want." Hatter was perched next to her. "But, tonight, we have plans."

"Well, I do expect some great birthday sex," Alice quipped.

He chuckled. "And you'll get it. But, that's not what I was thinking." Hatter shot a dimpled smile at her. "At least, not all I was thinking." He kissed her cheek. "Now, eat your food."

The day was cold. Alice almost regretted leaving Hatter's apartment. She partly wished that she could have forced Hatter into his bed, and to have her own birthday fun with him.

It was dark when they finished eating the pizza from Alice's favorite place. "Can we go back to your place now?" Alice pleaded. "I'm so cold. I just want to be in bed with you."

"No!" Hatter exclaimed so loudly that Alice jolted back. He closed his eyes. He could feel the box burning in his jacket pocket. "I mean, not yet. One more thing."

"But, Hatter…I'm really cold, and I think we could warm up plenty fast under the sheets," Alice whispered, and started to move her hands down his pants.

"No!" Hatter grabbed her hand, and pulled her down the street. "I told you, Alice! One more thing! Why are you not listening to me?"

"I-" she didn't get a chance to finish. Hatter was yanking her after him.

She didn't even pay any attention to where they were going. Hatter was a blur of red from his jacket, and black as his hair flowed jerked behind him. Alice crashed into his back as he skidded to a stop.

They were in Central Park. "This is it," Hatter panted. "I wanted to do this."

Alice looked at the buggy in front of them. "Hatter."

"John, you know my co-worker, he said this is one of the most romantic things to do in your city." Hatter chuckled. "Well, actually the words were phrased differently , but, you get the idea."

"This is so sweet, Hatter." Alice flung herself in his arms. "This ranks right up there with, you know, following me from another world."

"I hope…" Hatter bit his lip. "We gotta get in the buggy, Alice!" he shook himself out of his thoughts, and dragged her over.

The air was even colder in the buggy, but Alice didn't care. There were blankets…and Hatter. He was the warmest of all.

Alice had nearly fallen asleep as she lay her head on Hatter's chest.

"Oi! Stop the buggy here!" Hatter called out.

Alice looked around. "Hatter, this is Central Park…at night. No."

"Yes. I will pick you up and out of this carriage if you don't come."

"Okay, okay."

Hatter waited for her on the ground. "Alice, I love you," he said, as the buggy drove off.

"I love you too." Alice was confused. She watched Hatter pace around. "Can you stop moving? You're making me nervous."

Hatter swerved to face her. "Oh, no. I don't mean to freak you out." He moved his hand through his hair. "I just have no words. No, I mean I have words, but I can't…" he bent his head and growled.

"Are you trying to tell me you're leaving, or something?" Alice asked, her voice quite small.

"Hell, no!" Hatter cleared his throat. "No, of course not." He put his hand in his pocket, and reassuringly felt the red box. "Alice, I want-" Hatter's voice stopped as his legs went up in the air.

He slipped on a patch of ice. The resounding crack was felt by Alice as Hatter's head hit the ground. "Hatter!" Alice shouted, and kneeled down next to him. "Oh, my god! Are you okay?"

Hatter gingerly touched the back of his head. Blood stained his fingers. "Alice, I think I may require those hospital services of yours."

"Oh, god!" Alice fumbled for her cell phone.

"Wait…Alice." Hatter grabbed her hand. "I need to ask…will you m-m-move in with me?" He groaned, and covered his face with his hands. _Idiot. _


	36. Chapter 36 Everything I own

Firsts

**Author's Note: Thank you so much for the latest reviews! You guys are awesome, and really push me through everything. This one is going to be short, semi argumentative, and sweet, but it needs to be done. Enjoy!**

I would give everything I own

The first day that Alice moved into Hatter's apartment was a week later.

She thought him delirious. Asking her to move in with him after he fell on the pavement. She chalked it up to him cracking his head open. Then he asked her again in the hospital. The nurse was behind him stitching up the gash, when Hatter took Alice's hand in his, and said once again, "Move in with me."

Alice just rolled her eyes, and said, "Yes, I might as well, I sleep there so much already."

That night she helped him into bed. His head was throbbing, and he just took some medicine to help him sleep it off. Alice removed his coat from the bed, and brought it over to the rack.

She felt the red box in the pocket, and pulled it out. Alice's hand trembled as she held it in her palm. "Oh, my god," she whispered. Alice quickly stuffed it back in his jacket and skipped into the bedroom.

"Hatter?" she murmured into his ear. "Hatter?"

"Mmmmmm, I don't wanna go to work," he mumbled.

Alice giggled. "You don't have to go to work." She touched his ear lightly. "Hatter? I wanted to tell you…the answer is yes."

/

Alice waited all week. When he made no mention of the red box, she began to pick fights with him.

Hatter was lugging a large cardboard box stuffed with books into his living room. Alice sat on the couch, watching him pointedly. "You know, Hatter, you could be more enthusiastic about this whole thing," she muttered.

He threw the box on the wooden floor, hitting his toe in the process. His eyes widened, and he let out a long expletive, "Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuck!"

"Oh, god, are you okay?" Alice asked.

Hatter stumbled over to the couch, and ripped his sock off. His toe was red, and swollen. "Why are you being such a bitch?" he exclaimed. "The past few days, you've been the worst I've ever seen you."

"I'll get you some ice," Alice offered, and ran out to the kitchen.

"Thank you," Hatter ceded. He shook his head after her, but accepted the towel covered ice pack she brought back. "So, what's going on with you? Do you not want to be here?"

"No, I do!" Alice exclaimed.

"Then why are you being a bitch? You have been one massive bitch, Alice. I feel like I haven't been doing anything right this week," Hatter said.

She paused. "I guess…I'm just scared," she said lamely.

"Scared? Alice, I thought we had moved past all of that," he groaned. "You know that I would do anything for you, you're my life. What do I need to do to really show that to you?"

Alice looked up at Hatter's eyes. They were tense, like one wrong word would threaten to break them open. _Ask me_, the little voice niggled in her mind. She opened her mouth, and promptly shut it. "Nothing."

"I want you here, Alice," Hatter said. His voice cracked. "I want to wake up every morning with you, and um, hopefully fuck you, make love, whatever you want, every night. Got it?"

She leaned over and kissed him. "Got it." Alice gingerly touched his toe. "Is it broken?"

Hatter removed the ice pack. "Gods, Alice, I hope not. I've had enough of your world's hospitals for a long time."

"You threw the box down," she pointed out.

"Only because you drive me batty, woman!" Hatter chuckled weakly. "You're not leaving, are you?" the question came out gently.

Alice shook her head. "No. Never."

Hatter hesitated. "You promise?"

"You're stuck with me," Alice's throat caught on the last word. She shook her head, and stood up. "I'm going to make a cup of coffee. You want anything?"

He wordlessly shook his head, and watched as she strode into the kitchen. The red box was in his pants pocket.


	37. Chapter 37 Bound Pt 1

Firsts

**Author's Note: Major big thanks to my awesome readers! You have no idea how happy it makes me that you guys like this. This next set of chapters is for Smiles2Go who wanted to see Alice, and Hatter tied up, respectively. Also, a big appreciation to Smiles2Go who helped me with some, um, ideas. Sit back. Enjoy. **

Bound Part One

_She wore a red lace thong, and black stockings held up by a matching red garter belt. She slid across his body as he lay handcuffed to their bed. _

_She tickled his bare chest, stopping at his nipple, leaned down, and bit. _

_He grunted underneath her, and jerked against the handcuffs. "Alice…" he growled out. _

"_No, no…bad boy, Hatter," she whispered in his ear. She slipped a finger down to push her panties to the side. She grabbed his erect cock, and pushed it inside of her. _

_They moaned. _

Alice felt the orgasm envelope her body as she stretched out on the bed. She bucked her hips, and a soft sound emerged from her throat.

Hatter watched her, amused. He lightly traced a finger over her exposed arms, and snickered as she jerked in response.

"Having a good dream?" he asked.

Alice shook herself awake, and gasped. She had forgotten she was sleeping. She blushed, and rubbed the spittle from her lip.

"Maybe just a little one."

_She couldn't move her arms as she writhed in pleasure. She was naked, and he was in between her thighs, eagerly lapping her up. _

_She thrust her hips up, allowing him to take more of her in his mouth. She moaned, and twisted her head to the side. _

_She heard him say, "That's it…just let go."_

_And she did. _

The first time Alice tied Hatter up, there was some trepidation involved.

/

Alice's dreams continued for a week. She would wake up in a sweat, her calves and thighs all aflame.

"What have you been dreaming of?" Hatter asked her one night.

They were in bed. Safe in the darkness, but Alice could only say, "Dreams."

"Dreams that have you in the throes of a very intense orgasm."

Alice blushed, even though he couldn't see. "Yeah."

"Tell me." Hatter snuggled against her chest.

"I've just been having dreams of, you know, you being tied up, and…I have my way with you. And, then, um, sometimes I'm tied up."

Hatter smiled. "Do you want to try that?"

Alice shook her head. "What am I saying? You've probably done that with tons of women."

"Not…tons. Just-just a couple-" Hatter muttered. "There were a couple of girls who didn't mind when I would spend hours licking them out, they gave into it."

"No. Never mind, I couldn't do it anyways."

"You could tie me up…" Hatter suggested.

Alice chuckled. "Hatter, forget it. It was just a dream, dreams don't mean anything."

"Do it to me, Alice. I'll enjoy it, and um, I think you will too." Hatter reached over to kiss her fingers. "I'm helpless to your wills already, Alice."

/

Hatter was sleeping.

Alice smoothed her hair down, and took a deep breath in. She snuck out of the bed, and took a long shower. She cleaned up, she shaved, and spritzed perfume.

Alice also put on the red lace bra and panty set.

She didn't tell Hatter.

She attached the garter belt to the stockings, and took a couple of Hatter's ties, and walked into the bedroom.

Hatter lay there asleep, the covers halfway up his bare chest. "Hatter?"

He shook his head upon hearing her, and sat up. "Fuck…Alice."

Alice cleared her throat. "I think I want to try it tonight." She dangled his tie in front of her. "I mean, if you want."

For someone who was sleeping, he scrambled out of the bed. His erection created a nice tent in his blue boxers. "Oh, hell yeah, I want."

"So…I suppose you should lie down on the bed, so I can…" Alice looked uncertainly at him.

Hatter chuckled. "Those ties aren't going to hold me, Alice." He flexed his right arm. "Because, damn, Alice. I'm going to want to touch you within one second of being on that bed."

"Then, what do you suggest?"

He opened the drawer in the bedside table, and took out a pair of handcuffs. "We could try these…"

"Hatter!" Alice dropped the ties, and grabbed it from him. "When did you get those?"

"I've had them for quite some time."

Alice cocked her head. "Did…you bring them with you from Wonderland?"

"Um…" Hatter almost blushed. "…maybe."

"What's in there? A whole bunch of Wonderland sex toys or something?" Alice asked, peering over his shoulder.

He shut the drawer. "No!" he exclaimed. "I mean, no, of course not."

"Okay." She shook her head. "So…lie down on the bed, and um…"

Hatter grinned, and jumped on the bed, flinging his arms above his head. "I'm all yours."

Alice slowly moved over on top of him, and clicked the handcuffs into place on the bars in the headboard, and his wrists. Hatter moaned as Alice's breasts accidentally rubbed his cheek. "Oh, you smell so good," he murmured.

She straddled his waist, and paused. Hatter looked up at her, and licked his lips as his eyes roved down her body. "God, Alice…you're so fucking hot like that."

"Really?" she whispered.

"Oh, shit, yeah." Alice could feel his cock rubbing against the thin scraps of her panties. "Where did you get this from?"

"Victoria's. It was one of the many we had to buy since you fucked me in the dressing room."

Hatter grinned, and winked at her. "One of the best dressing room fucks of my life…so far."

Alice leaned back, and unsnapped her bra, exposing her bare breasts to his eyesight. "I think you might like this better."

"Ohhhh…fucking hell, Alice. You have the most perfect breasts, ever." Hatter groaned, and started to move his hands forward before he remembered. "Grrrrrr…this is harder than I thought."

"I think I need to let something free," Alice said. Hatter whimpered at the loss as she moved off. She bent over the bed, and pulled his boxers down. He sighed as he glimpsed the curve of her ass.

Alice climbed back up, and grabbed the bottom of his shaft. She peered at him. His eyes were dark, and he panted as he watched her take the tip into her mouth. She swirled her tongue around, and lapped it along the side.

He grunted, and struggled against the handcuffs, bucking his hips up, as she continued to suck. "Ohhhhh, god, Alice."

She paused, and giggled. "You really can't hold on that long, can you?"

"Not with you, no," Hatter replied. His voice strained with each word. "You're the best at this, Alice." He sighed in pleasure when she resumed licking him. He felt the heat from her skin on thighs, and moaned.

Alice licked the small beads of pre-cum off, and reached her hands up so that her fingers flicked at his nipples. Hatter flinched, and groaned. He needed to touch her. The last jolt came when Alice moved her breast along his cock.

Hatter let out a yell and yanked his arms forward, splitting the wood of the bars in two.

"Hatter! You broke the bed!" Alice exclaimed.

He threw the handcuffs off, and jumped at her. His breath was hot on her skin, and he kissed every part he could reach. "Who cares about the bed? I'll get another bed."

"No. You stay right there," Alice ordered. "I'll be right back." She skipped off as Hatter reached to touch her.

He looked down at his throbbing erection and whined. "Alice!"

She walked back in carrying a circle of duct tape. "I think this might prevent the great Hatter from escaping."

"Nothing could keep me from you."

Alice smiled and pulled off strips of the tape. "Get back on the bed." She wound his wrists and forearms with the tape, till she was satisfied he couldn't move. "You like it when I ride you, no?"

"Oh, yes."

"Then, just let me do it." Alice slid on top of him, and moved the small piece of her panties to the side so he could fit in. They both moaned in contentment as Alice started to move.

Her breasts slightly went up and down. Hatter wanted to lick them, rub his fingers on her flawless tits, suck the underside, and bite. The duct tape was strong, and he could feel it pulling at his arm hairs.

They panted, shuddered, grunted, as Alice went faster. Hatter could make out her pussy from the side of her underwear, and sweat lined his forehead. He didn't care. He needed to touch her; devour her.

Hatter screamed out in pain as he tore his arms away from the duct tape. The arm hairs came off with it. Alice's eyes widened, as Hatter, red armed, and all grabbed her close to him. "Oh, my god! Are you okay?" she screamed.

"Fuck me, Alice! Fuck me!" Hatter shouted at her. He immediately lowered his head down to suck on her nipple, as Alice slid up and down on him. "Ohhhh, god, Alice. I can't stand not touching you."

She shook her head. She couldn't hear him. Fire was inside of her, and she needed to get it out. It hit her, and she arched her head back and yelled. Hatter felt her pulsate on his cock, and he lost it. He said her name, god, fuck, every word he ever knew.

/

"Alice?" Hatter called out from the bathroom the next morning.

"Yeah?"

"Do we have some lotion?" he asked.

Alice walked into the bathroom. "Lotion?"

Hatter showed her his arms. They were red, enflamed from where the hair was pulled. "Yeah, lotion. My arms really hurt."


	38. Chapter 38 Bound Pt 2

Firsts

**Author's Note: Thanks guys for the great reviews, and to my new reviewers, thank you so much! Glad to see that you're enjoying the story! I'm sorry it took a day longer than I thought. Our lovely cable provider is having "issues" and now we are expecting a massive snowstorm which is preventing them from coming out. *sarcastic yay* This is, of course, for Smiles2Go, telling Alice's part. Enjoy!**

Bound Part Two

_His tongue was buried inside of her, and he could hear her moans shiver down her body. _

_He swirled his tongue around in a circle, and swallowed her juices. She started to shake, holding the bars of the bed in anticipation of what was to come. _

"_Fingers! I need your fingers inside!" she panted. _

_He obliged by sliding two fingers in, tapping them against her walls as he moved his tongue up to suck on her clit. He heard her gasp, and peered up to see her stomach muscles contract. _

_She was getting close…_

Hatter shook, his hand rapidly stroking his cock under the covers. He was still asleep, but he grunted, and moaned as his cock throbbed.

Alice felt the bed move, and turned over looking at Hatter. His eyes were shut; his breathing erratic.

"Hatter?" she whispered.

He grunted in response. Alice moved the blanket up, and stifled a giggle. "Alice…" he mumbled, and jerked his hip up. Alice watched, wide eyed, and let out a scream as Hatter thrust and came, some catching on her skin.

"Alice!" he shouted, and bolted straight up, his hair sticking out every which way.

Alice turned to him, "Hatter?"

"Oh. Um, so, I guess that dream was, um, just a dream, huh?"

_Her hands were handcuffed to the rails. Her breasts were plunged forward to be devoured by his mouth. _

_She growled as she moved. She ached to touch him, to bury her face in his hair. She slid up and down on his cock. _

"_Oh, god, you're the best, Alice," he whispered. "The best."_

"_I need to touch you. Let me touch you," she breathed out. _

"_Whatever you want."_

/

The first time Hatter tied up Alice, he swore he would do it, over, and over again.

"I think we should try the new headboard out," Alice told him.

"How are you going to hold me this time? Dip my hands in cement?"

"I was talking about tying me up," she murmured in his ear.

Hatter gulped, and sighed as she walked out of the room.

/

Alice was naked, as Hatter roped her wrists to the bars with his ties. He touched himself slowly as he took the image of her in.

"So fucking hot," he rasped.

Alice blushed, and bit the bottom of her lip nervously.

Hatter slid over her and kissed her on the lips before nuzzling his chin along her neck, and chest. He eagerly pinched one nipple between his fingers, as he took the other in his mouth.

Alice groaned, and arched her back, already moving her arms, needing to touch him. She missed grabbing his hair, running her fingers through it.

"I love you," he told her, as his mouth traversed south.

"I love you too." Alice opened her mouth, and whimpered when Hatter reached the entrance to her pussy. He spread her thighs further apart, and firmly held his hands there before dipping his tongue in.

Alice squirmed. She pointed her toes, and brought her legs closer to him, desperate to feel his skin on hers. "You taste so good," Hatter's accent thickened with his need.

"Get inside me," she begged.

"Already?" Hatter grinned. "No. I want you to come for me first." He slipped two fingers inside of her, and kept his tongue on her clit.

"Noooooo," Alice moaned. She vaulted up, and struggled to move her arms. She finally just grabbed the rails with her fingers, and lifted her eyes up at the ceiling. "Touch me," she whispered.

"What was that?" he asked.

"Nothing," she muttered, shaking her head.

"No. Tell me."

"Just…" Alice sighed, and took a deep breath in. "Touch me."

"Touch you where?" Hatter asked. "Don't ever be afraid to tell me."

Alice reddened, not looking at him. "Um, touch my nipples."

He smiled, and obliged. He reached his left hand up to her breasts, and alternated between her nipples as he kept his fingers and tongue on her clit. Alice's stomach coiled as she stretched out her entire body. _Just a little more_. She bit her lip, drawing blood, as the heat spread.

Hatter thumbed her clit one more time before she let go. "Ohhhhhhh…..godddddd, Hatterrrrrrrrrrrr!" she drew out in a mewl.

He kept at it, touching her, rubbing her as she came undone. When Alice collapsed, boneless, onto the bed, he untied her wrists, and pulled her towards him.

Alice sniveled, and buried her face in his neck. She happily embraced him, and they both moaned when Hatter started moving inside of her.

"One more Alice," he whispered. "Give me one more."

"No, I can't!" she sobbed out.

Hatter lifted her hips so her legs entwined around his back. "You can. I can feel it. Just one more for me." He was trying to hold out for her. All he wanted to do was thrust keenly, and fill her up. He could feel her tensing, even as Alice vocally protested.

Alice's fingers raked down his back, leaving long red welts, as she came again. Her screams were unintelligible, some of them silent. Hatter forced out, "Aliceeeeeeeeeee!" as he quaked, releasing himself inside of her.

They both breathed heavily, neither one of them ready to free each other from their grasps.

"I don't want to move yet," Alice sighed.

"Me neither," he agreed. He pulled her closer, and lost himself in the smell of her skin, her hair. "I wonder if I slide us onto the side, we can fall asleep like this."

She laughed. "You inside of me all night?"

"Why not?" he asked. "It sounds perfect to me."


	39. Chapter 39 Sorry!

Firsts

**Author's Note: I'm on an insane kick now. We don't have cable till Tuesday, and with the net flickering, and um, trying to kill this cold before work all day tomorrow, you are getting more chapters! Yay….right? Just a little something fun. All similarities between Hatter and the author's cousin Seth in regard to the game, are purely coincidental…(yeah, right). Enjoy! And as always, thanks for reading and reviewing! ****J**

Sorry!

The first time that Alice introduced Hatter to board games…she wished she hadn't.

Alice brought home some of the games she grew up playing, from her mother's place on the way back from work. Carol had insisted, telling Alice that it would be fun for her and David. Besides, there was another snowstorm coming, so Alice figured, well, why not?

Hatter had gotten take out for dinner. Two burritos from Chipotles, a beef one for him, and a chicken for Alice. He was tired. Some sort of sickness was going around again, and he was just getting home from working since six in the morning.

"Mmmmm, Chipotles! Yummy!" Alice exclaimed as she walked in the door. She took a look at his sweaty, disheveled appearance. "Oh, my god. Are you just getting home now?"

"Yeah. Two people called in sick today, I'm just waiting for this to hit me now," Hatter replied. "Do you want a cup of tea?"

Alice smiled as she always did when he asked her that. "No. Mexican food, and tea don't really go well together."

"Everything goes with tea."

"No." Alice shook her head. "Not everything." She put the games on the table, and eagerly unwrapped her burrito.

"What are those?" Hatter lifted the boxes up. " 'Life,' 'Sorry,' 'Scattergories?'"

"Oh, just some games that Mom wanted me to take. It could be fun for us to play them."

"I don't understand. How do you play anything on the flat surfaces?"

Alice giggled. "I'll explain. Listen, there's a storm coming ton-"

"Again?" Hatter moaned. "What is wrong with your world, Alice?"

"It's winter, babe," Alice simply said. "Look, we'll have some wine, and play a game. I mean, most of these should be played with more than two people, but…"

"We'll make it fun."

/

Two hours later, Hatter was glowering. They had gone through one bottle of wine, and were playing a second game of Sorry.

At first it took a while. Alice explained to him how it worked, and he immediately took the green peg, and insisted that Alice be blue.

Then…he started losing. Alice kept knocking him out, or drawing the cards that sent him back to the start. At first he laughed, and then he groaned, and when he had all four pegs back, he buried his face in his hands. When he had his first chance to Sorry her, he went all out. Hatter grinned, and flashed his eyes.

"Ohhhhh, Alice…"

She leaned back into the pillow, and finished the glass of wine. "Go ahead, Sorry me."

Hatter picked up his green peg, and twirled it between his fingers. "Ohhhhh, you're going to be Sorried. You're going to be Sorried, Alice…all across the floor!" He placed his peg on the space, and flicked it against Alice's blue one, sending it flying across the room.

"Hatter!" Alice exclaimed.

"Oh, no…" Hatter stood up, and did a little dance. He jumped up and down, and twirled. "That's what you get for Sorrying Hatter!"

Alice burst out laughing. "Get me my peg, Hatter."

"No. One of the results of being Sorried by me is that you have to crawl on the floor, and get it yourself."

She rolled her eyes, but acquiesced. He smiled and tipped his hat to the side to admire her ass. "Are you going to start playing normally now?" she asked.

"Baby, this is normal." As if to show her, they started a new game and the next card he picked sent one more of Alice's pegs back to start. He cackled deviously, and exclaimed, "Oh, nooooo! Back to the beginning for you!" and tapped the blue peg across the board. "And guess what babe?" Hatter spread his arms out. "The Hatter wins! Sorry!"

"I won the first two times," Alice pointed out.

"It doesn't matter." Hatter leaned across the couch, and waggled his eyebrows at her. "Have you ever won so well?"

"One more," Alice said determinedly, and lifted her finger. "If I win this round, you have to do all of the laundry for two weeks, including the folding."

"And, if I win," Hatter chuckled at the prospect. "I get a blow job every night for the next two weeks."

"You're on." Alice's eyes steeled. "Let's go."

/

Alice won.

Hatter's only response to that, "Fuck that shit."


	40. Chapter 40 Will You?

Firsts

**Author's Note: Yeah, another chapter because I'm so freaking sick, and can barely move from the couch. So you guys better appreciate ****J and plus we have so much snow coming down now, that I'm not even thinking about going out. Thank you all so much for the reviews so far! All right, guys, this is a chapter that some of you…ahem…have been waiting for, and especially for Duchessfaelen who is sick as well, so hopefully this will make her smile a little. Enjoy!**

Will You?

Alice peered into the bedside table drawer. Hatter was at work till midnight. The first time she checked the drawer it was to see what kind of Wonderland sex toys he had. She did find a vibrator, some strange red lube, and something she assumed was a cock ring. She also found the red box in the corner. Alice took it out, and nervously ran her fingers over the velvet.

She never opened it though. She just took it out, and imagined.

The first, and only time Hatter proposed to Alice was in his eleventh month of being with her.

/

Alice picked a fight with him. She didn't know why. She was tired, and frustrated every day of wondering. Every date, every excursion out. She waited for him to drop down, and ask.

He did nothing. What Alice didn't know was that Hatter took the box with him everywhere they went. No moment seemed perfect enough for her. He did ask her once, when she was fast asleep one night. Just to feel the sound of the words on his mouth. She didn't hear him of course, so he didn't count that one.

Alice watched him fold the clothes. "I don't put the socks together like that," she said.

"Well, I do," Hatter retorted. "You wanted me to fold the laundry."

"I didn't mean for you to fold them like that." Yes, it was snide, and unnecessary, but Alice couldn't stop the words from tumbling off her lips.

He paused. "Alice? Are you really trying to fight with me over…laundry?"

"I'm not fighting with you."

"Oh, okay. So, it just sounds like it then." Hatter turned back to the folding.

"I was just thinking about something. We've moved in together," Alice started to say. "Do you like it?"

"Yeah, of course I do. I mean, as long as you're not being a bitch."

Alice's temper flared. "Oh? Do you think I'm a bitch a lot?"

"I think you can be a bitch, sometimes," Hatter replied, carefully.

"Oh, really? So, you're so afraid of me being 'bitchy' as you call it, that's the reason why you haven't asked me!" Alice nearly yelled. She immediately flushed, and looked around the room. "Hey! I put up with your beard."

Hatter slowly stood up. "Ask you what?"

"Ask me…" Alice's mind was reeling. What if she were wrong? What if the box was something else completely. "Nevermind."

He shook his head. "No. Don't give me that." Hatter touched his chin. "And you don't like the beard?"

"Nevermind the beard!" Alice exclaimed. "We're not talking about the beard!"

"You brought it up!" he shouted. Hatter closed his eyes, and took a deep breath in. "Alice, what are you talking about? Ask you what?"

Alice's eyes started to tear. "I'm wrong. I-I found the red box in your coat on my birthday, you know after you cut open your head, and um, then I saw it again in the bedside table sometime later. I assumed-" She shook her head "Nevermind what I thought."

Hatter's face paled. "Did you ever open it?"

"No! I just assumed based on the size and shape of the box that…" She shook her head again. "I'm not saying anything else, because I'm wrong."

He bit his lower lip. "Alice…"

"I messed up didn't I?" she asked. She clapped her hands over her mouth, and nodded. "I should…I should probably go."

"Go? What? No, Alice," Hatter grabbed her arm. He reached into his jean pocket, and procured the red box. "This one?" Alice didn't reply, she just waited, chin quivering. "I've been taking it with me everywhere we went, I didn't know when the perfect time would be."

"Perfect time?" she whispered.

Hatter opened the box. Inside was a simple platinum band with a round one carat diamond set in the middle. As Alice looked closer she could make out small dark etchings on the band. "I bought this, the day after we saw each other again. I wanted to ask you on my birthday, at Christmas, at New Years, everyday."

"I thought you did after New Years, but when you didn't, I…"

"I really meant to ask you on your birthday."

"You bought this the day after we saw each other again? Really?"

He blushed. "I probably shouldn't have told you that." He chuckled, but soon became serious as he stumbled to get down on the ground. "Gods, I haven't even asked you!"

Alice sobbed. "I don't even know why you want to! I'm impossible, indecisive, apparently bitchy, and I-"

"Whoa, whoa, Alice!" Hatter exclaimed. "Are you trying to mess up your proposal?"

" I already have!" she moaned.

"Alice! I love you! So…shut up, and listen!" he shouted at her. "Will you marry me? Will you?"

Alice's heart started beating faster. She felt her stomach drop. "Really?" she whispered.

"Really." Hatter's voice wobbled. His face became pink, and she could see a line of sweat on his hair. "Alice?"

She looked at him. "What?"

"You-you haven't answered."

"I didn't?" Alice shook her head. "I swore I did. I thought I shouted it to everybody in the world. Yes."

"Yes?" Hatter stood up, and shakily slipped the ring on her finger. "I was going to ask you last night, after we made love, because you looked so beautiful lying there in the bed like that, but I thought oh god, hat would be so stupid and dumb and-"

Alice lifted her hand up. "I would've said yes then, too."

"Alice?" he said her name softly. "I wanted to ask you to stay in Wonderland, and I would have married you the next day."

She couldn't say anything to that. It was so vulnerable of him to reveal. She just leapt into his arms, and wrapped her legs around his waist. Alice buried her face in his shoulders, and whispered, "I love you."


	41. Chapter 41 A Dreamof that kind

Firsts

**Author's Note: Wow! Thank you guys so much for all of the great reviews! It really helped make the day go by faster at work, and I'm so glad that you guys are happy with the last one. And thanks for the sweet notes, I am feeling a bit better. Yay, meds! I wrote most of this one at work, which led to some interesting thoughts, and um, forgetting to watch the clock to make the thirty minute announcement. Oops. Enjoy!**

Alice's first dream…of that kind

Hatter was behind the counter, carefully covering the coffee confection with whipped cream and some shaved chocolate. He screwed the cap on, and handed it to the young woman who was waiting. "You need anything else?" he asked pleasantly, discreetly checking out the curves of her body under the layers of winter wear.

She giggled, and took a sip of the coffee, getting the whipped cream on the edge of her lips. Hatter leaned forward, and rubbed it off, licking the remainder whipped cream from his fingers. "You know, a bunch of my friends and I are going to be at this frat tonight for a party. Some fun events there." She handed him a yellow piece of paper. "You should come."

Hatter read it. "At the university? I may be a little too old for this."

"Oh, no! Not at all!" she exclaimed. "All the girls who come in here say what great taste you have in women. In fact, I'm thinking that you should be one of the judges."

"Judges?" Hatter looked back down at the paper. "Judge for what?"

"Oh, because it's cold outside, and wintery, and sucky, the girls of my sorority are participating in a wet t-shirt contest. You know, bring something fun, and summery here, and what better way to do it."

"And, it sounds like I walked into a very interesting conversation," Alice piped in.

"Oh, no! I was just telling Hatter here about the event at this frat house. Hatter always has a good eye, so I told him that he should be one of the judges," the girl told Alice.

"Oh! In that case, I totally think he should!" Alice exclaimed, albeit sarcastically.

"Here," she gave Alice a flyer. "You should come too. We can always use pretty girls, but, fair warning, bring another set of clothes along with your t-shirt. The guys often go heavy on the dousing."

Hatter watched the exchange, his arms crossed, and a grin on his face. "Oh, I don't know if I can go," Alice said, "my fiancé doesn't really like other men ogling me."

"Aw, too bad. You're pretty cute," the girl frowned at Alice. "Tell her, Hatter!"

"I think she's pretty damn cute," he agreed. He tipped his hat, and winked at Alice.

"Yeah! See! So, c'mon, the more pretty girls, the better!" She lifted her coffee cup up in thanks. "Hope to see you there!"

Alice waited till the girl left before turning to Hatter. " 'Pretty damn cute,' huh?"

"Well, it's either pretty damn cute, or so fucking hot that I would do her on this counter," Hatter replied. "What are you doing here? I get off in ten minutes."

"Yeah, I wanted to walk you home. I showered after work, watched some crappy t.v. and then realized I missed you," Alice said, and leaned forward to kiss him.

"I missed you too," Hatter whispered. He ran his fingers through her hair. "You want some coffee for the walk?"

"Mmmm, yes, please," she replied. She took a look at the flyer as Hatter went to work. "So, a frat party, huh? Too bad she doesn't know we're too old for this kind of stuff."

"It could be fun." Hatter poured the coffee into the plastic cup. "But, what's a wet t-shirt contest? That's what she wanted me to judge."

Alice rolled her eyes. "It's when girls wear really tight white t-shirts, no bra, and they get soaked with water so that men can see their, uh, assets."

Hatter laughed. "Oh, man! That could be awesome! But, I already know who would win."

"Who?" Alice asked, accepting the coffee from him.

"You, of course," he replied. "You know, sometimes I wish that all of these people knew how perfect your breasts are. Maybe we should go, and you can put all of those girls to shame."

"Hatter!" she blushed. "You just want to see naked breasts!"

"I always want to see naked breasts." Hatter looked up and quickly greeted his co-workers who just came through the door. "You know, the girl was cute. I wouldn't mind seeing you, and her together." He walked behind Alice, and rasped in her ear, "I could be sucking her clit, while you ride me with your hands on each other's breasts. I better stop talking because I got hard as soon as you walked through the door, and these thoughts are just making it worse."

Alice hit Hatter on the arm, and sipped her coffee. "Just hurry up, and get your coat."

Alice blamed the coffee, the suggestions that Hatter put into her head, but that night, Alice had the first threesome dream of her life.

/

_She felt Hatter's erect cock inside of her as she slid up and down. Soft hands were caressing her breasts, rubbing the nipples. Alice pushed down, and kissed the blonde girl who was eagerly getting licked out by Hatter. His hands gripped the girl's hips, and Alice watched as his tongue swirled around the girl's pussy. _

_Alice grabbed the girl's face, and kissed her. It felt different from kissing Hatter. _

_The girl climbed off Hatter, and repositioned herself next to Alice. "Get off," she ordered, "I'm going to try."_

_Alice obliged, and found herself being thrown onto the bed. Her thighs were spread open, and she moaned as she watched the blonde head of hair go in between them. _

_Hatter was next to her, and Alice felt his breath, hot on her cheek. "God, you're so fucking sexy, Alice," he murmured. He bent his mouth down to her nipples, and started to suck, his hand furiously stroking his cock. _

_Alice could feel herself start to get loose. The burn was aching in her, and only one more minute till she came. One more lick, one more twist. She arched her body, and cried out, "Ohhhhhh, fucking god!"_

_Hatter chuckled softly, and told her, "I love watching, and hearing you come like that."_

"_I think I should be next," the girl said. "I want to feel Hatter's dick in me." She lay down, and grunted as Hatter slid inside of her. He moaned, and pushed her legs open, holding her ankles as he thrust. Alice lay next to her, pinched her nipples, and kissed her, swallowing the girl's moans. Alice moved her head down, licked, sucked, and bit along the girl's breasts. "Harder," the girl ordered Alice. She did, and twisted one around. Hatter pushed inside her once more, and tipped the edge of his cock up so it hit her clit as she came. Alice enveloped the girl's cries, pulling at her tongue. _

_Hatter slid out, and rubbed his cock as he watched them kiss. They both crawled over to him, Alice grabbed his hair and kissed him, while the girl ran her tongue up and down his shaft before taking him completely in her mouth. _

_He groaned, and kept one arm around Alice, and the other in the girl's hair. He bucked his hips, and mumbled, "Oh, god. I'm getting so close. Alice…"_

_Alice gently moved the girl off Hatter, and pushed him down to the bed. She climbed on top of him, and grabbed his throbbing cock before pushing it inside of her. They both hissed at the sensation. The girl went behind Alice, and placed her hands on Alice's breasts. Alice shuddered as the girl pinches, and rolled the pebbled nubs in between her fingers._

"_Ohhhhh, god, this is so fucking hot," Hatter cried out. He forced himself to keep his eyes open as he watched his Alice come undone again. He bolted forward, and wrapped his arms around the two of them as he screamed, and pumped everything into Alice. _

/

Alice flushed, and sat up in bed. She had sweat through her t-shirt, and her clit was aching to be touched.

"Alice?" Hatter called out. "Are you okay?" He came into the bedroom wearing only his pajama bottoms, bearing a cup of coffee for Alice, and a cup of tea for himself.

"Yeah, why?" she asked. She rubbed her eyes, and pretended as if her whole body wasn't going to explode at that very moment, as she waited expectedly at him.

"Because I tried to wake you up a couple of times, and you were so asleep, I could have sworn you were dead. I figured you were having a nightmare." He handed her the coffee, and touched her back. "Alice! You're all wet. Must have been a very bad dream."

"Oh, no. Not a bad dream, just…a very intense dream," Alice replied. She gratefully swallowed the coffee, and averted Hatter's eyes.

/

Alice sat in the coffee shop after work, typing on her laptop. Hatter caught her eye from behind the counter, and winked.

The girl from a couple days before walked in. Alice inexplicably blushed, and focused hard on the screen in front of her. She darted her eyes up. She couldn't hear what they were saying, but noticed that the girl had leaned over the counter, giving Hatter a full view of the cleavage peaking through her shirt.

Alice saw Hatter look admiringly, but then point at her, and his left ring finger. She waited till the girl left before she approached the counter. "Do you get a break soon?" Alice asked.

"Yeah, you want me to sit with you?"

Alice bit her lower lip, but pulled his shirt forward so she could whisper in his ear, " That girl who just left, I had a dream about her, about the three of us." Alice placed her mouth so it was directly covering his ear. "She licked me enough to make me come."

Hatter swallowed heavily, and shut his eyes. "Really?"

"It was hot. I sucked her tits, but I was the only one who got your, um, stuff," Alice continued.

"Ohhhhhh…." Hater moaned. "Damn, um, Peter…I'm going to start my break now. I need to show Alice something in the, um, stock room."

"Yeah…sure you do," Peter laughed.

"No, wait!" Alice exclaimed. "I can't leave my laptop!"

"Fuck your laptop, I'll buy you a new laptop," Hatter said, and took her hand.

"No! That one has all my files on it!"

"Peter will watch it!" Hatter yelled, and pulled her into the staff area. He led her into the darkened stock room, and pushed her against the wall. "So…tell me about this dream."

"What are you going to do to me if I don't?" she breathed out.

"Fuck you in the stockroom."

"And, if I do?"

Hatter unbuckled his pants. "Fuck you in the stockroom," he muttered again. "And don't worry, nobody but you will ever get me as I come." He grinned cheekily at her. "Gotta keep the future Hatters safe somewhere."


	42. Chapter 42 Jack Daniels can dim the pain

Firsts

**Author's Note: Thank you all so much for the nice reviews! I'm sure that you have noticed how much Alice and Hatter have changed as this series progresses. One thing that will never change will be how silly, or stupid Hatter can be when he's faced with certain Oyster things. This is one of them. Have fun!**

Jack Daniels can dim the pain

It was a spontaneous decision. But, Hatter never regretted it. Not even when he was eighty. He would get more of course, but during that first year with Alice, Hatter got his first tattoo.

His co-workers John, and Peter gave him some Jack Daniels to drink before. "It's going to hurt," John warned him.

Hatter gratefully swallowed down most of the bottle, and stripped his shirt off. John and Peter were surprised that Hatter didn't have any tattoos. They had picked him for one who did. Hatter didn't know how to explain. They thought him from England, not a previously thought imaginary world where anything resembling a tattoo branded that person as an Oyster.

He begged off dinner with Carol and Alice, and met John and Peter at one of the bars near the coffee house. A discussion after seeing John's arm tattoo, and many drinks, led to the three of them running to the nearest tattoo shop to get one for Hatter. Peter told him that he should get his left ear pierced as well, which a drunk Hatter readily agreed with.

So, there he was, a gold stud in his left earlobe, and shirtless as he lay on a chair on his stomach, with a man named Jeff holding a scary piece of equipment to his back.

"Are you ready?" Jeff asked.

"Wait…" Hatter took another sip of the Jack Daniels, and nodded. "Now I am."

The gun made the first indention into Hatter's skin. He grunted, and squeezed his eyes in pain. "Fuck," he muttered. "More drinky." Hatter opened his mouth so Peter could pour some down his throat. "That hurt, and I've been zapped by a cattle prod."

"Who is Alice?" Jeff asked.

"Ohhhhh, only the most amazing woman in the world," Hatter slurred out. "I followed her here. I knew her for only three days, but, I just knew…" He sighed. "I fucked up once…no, twice. I got arrested, and of course the whole Kara mess, ugh. But, I got lucky." Hatter's lips broke out into a lazy smile.

John and Peter snickered. "We may have given him too much to drink," Peter said.

"Mmmmm, I hope I don't puke on the bed tonight. That would suck," Hatter agreed. "But, anyways, I'm going to marry her. I mean, don't get me wrong, I may check out other girls, but, no, Alice is mine, and I gotta tell you guys, she has the most perfect set of tits and an ass….I like to bite it." Hatter motioned with his hands, as if to show their shape.

The other men were full out silently laughing. John had to turn around so that Hatter couldn't see the tears streaming down his cheeks.

On Hatter's left shoulder, in fancy Edwardian script, was etched, "My Alice."

/

Alice awoke in the morning to find Hatter curled up next to her in a ball. She didn't even hear him come in the night before. He was softly snoring.

"Hatter?" she whispered.

"Mmmm," he mumbled, and drew her close. "Damn, my shoulder really hurts." He let go of her, and sat up.

Alice gasped, and covered her mouth when she saw the tattoo on his back. "Hatter!" He turned to her, and she spied the stud in his ear. "Hatter! What did you do last night?"

"I remember drinking with John and Peter, and then throwing up. I may have missed the toilet a few times, Alice. Sorry."

"Do you remember getting a tattoo? And your ear pierced?"

Hatter's face scrunched up. He reached to touch his ear. "No…." He looked at her, shocked. "Please tell me I didn't get anything stupid."

Alice shook her head. "No. It says, 'My Alice,' on your shoulder."

Hatter smiled. "Well, that was pretty damn sweet of me, considering how drunk I was." He lifted his shoulder up and groaned. "Just…can you get me an ice pack? It damn fucking hurts."


	43. Chapter 43 First Year

Firsts

**Author's Note: Nothing too big here, just something short and sweet. I tried writing a couple other scenarios, but sometimes, they're just not needed. Thank you so much you guys for really supporting, and reading this stuff. I promise some more silliness, and some more "Bad Hatter" soon. **

First Year

Hatter remembered dates. At least some of them. The date he came into Alice's world, and went after her was permanently etched in his mind. They had been together a year.

The clock ticked over to midnight. Hatter turned on his side and watched Alice. She was asleep, her left hand curled against her. The diamond of the engagement ring caught the light of the moon.

_She's mine_. He pulled off his t-shirt, and drew her against him. "Alice?" he whispered.

Alice didn't move. She was fast asleep. "Let's get married tomorrow," he said under his breath.

"What?" she asked drowsily.

"Nothing."

Alice opened one eye. "Hatter? Is everything okay?"

"I came to your world one year ago today," he said.

"Is it midnight?"

"Yes."

She smiled softly. "I remember."

"Let's get married today. Tomorrow."

Alice threaded her fingers in his. "Mom would kill us. What about next month?"

"Do you want a big wedding?"

She shook her head. "No. We can have a party."

"I like a party."

"An appropriate party," Alice quickly told him.

"We can have a private party afterwards." Hatter rubbed his scruffy cheek against her. "I love you, Alice."

"I love you." She was falling asleep again.

Hatter wrapped his arms around her. "Not as much as I love you."

There was no response. Alice returned to her dream.

/

They started out the morning slow. Hatter was sweating as they finished, and Alice couldn't breathe.

The covers were thrown off, and Alice's legs were wrapped around his back.

"I don't want to move yet," Hatter said.

"I don't want you to move either." Alice traced the outline of his tattoo with her finger. "Sometimes, I can't believe that you're real."

Hatter kissed her on the forehead, and regretfully slipped out of her. He immediately took her back into his arms. "That day, outside your mother's apartment…I was so scared." He took her hand in his. "I thought, 'What if she doesn't remember me?'"

"You're the first man I've ever given my whole heart to," Alice whispered. "I know that I can't change you or anything, but-"

"I'm yours. Through my flirting, my fuck ups, I'm yours. I love you…nobody else." He was quiet. "I gave you my heart too."

Alice sniffled, and buried her face in his chest. "I'm yours too." She threw her leg over his thigh. "Don't let me go."

"I won't. Don't let me go."

"I won't."


	44. Chapter 44 Nighttime

Firsts

**Author's Note: I wanted to send a shout out to Smiles2Go who has been very helpful with these next few chapters. I appreciate the messages very much, and you have definitely pushed me. Also, a thank you to my regular reviewers whose notes have kept me going. Here is something a little fun, a little bad, and all around enjoyable. **

A lot can be said in the nighttime

It was snowing heavily that Wednesday night as Alice and Hatter sat in front of the sire. Dinner was eaten, they debated watching a movie, and decided against it. So, they sat by the fire, half reading their books from the library. It was also the first night they stayed up until five in the morning talking about fantasies.

_Hatter sat at the edge of the bed. A single kitchen chair was in front of him. Alice emerged from the bathroom, wearing a white bra and panty set, with white stockings held up by a garter belt. _

_She sat on the chair, her legs spread, and her back to Hatter. She unsnapped the bra, and slowly drew the straps down her shoulders. She peered back at him. "You like it?" she asked. _

"_You look so fucking sexy," Hatter rasped out. His trousers were painfully tight. _

"_Stay there, don't move," she ordered. Alice pushed the bra down to under her breasts, and threw it off. She turned around, and spread her legs. "Do you want to see them?" Hatter could only nod. Alice removed her hands from her breasts, and started to tug on her panties. "I think I may need some help with these."_

_He swallowed as Alice walked over, and straddled his lap. She ground against him, rubbing herself on his crotch. "Ohhhhh, Alice…"_

/

"I could never do a striptease," Alice told him.

"Never say never," he said. "I think it would be one of the hottest things to see you do."

"I can't really dance that well."

"I think you dance beautifully. I get rather entranced watching you move," Hatter said.

Alice blushed. "I wasn't aware you were watching me. Have you seen many strip teases?"

"I have…seen my fair share of them. None here of course, all in Wonderland."

"And, you fucked them all, didn't you?"

"I…may have had relations with a couple of them," he admitted. "None who could ever hold a candle to you."

Alice leaned forward and whispered, "I want to make you forget about them. But…one thing first."

"What?"

"You have to do it too. Dance for me, Hatter. I would rather enjoy it, seeing you in nothing but your hat."

Hatter chuckled, and struck his hand out. "I believe we have a deal."

/

_The sun was rising over the side of the mountain. Alice and Hatter were in full view on a bale of hay. They were naked, and Alice was riding him, her hair curled and loose down her back. _

_There were people around them, taking in the show. _

_Alice reached down to touch herself, rubbing, and pinching her nipples. Hatter gripped her hips and slid her up and down. "Yesssssss," he hissed out. "Be loud, Alice."_

_She closed her eyes, leaned her head back, and screamed. Hatter groaned, and pushed her back a bit so he could watch his cock pump in and out of her. The people were still there, watching, entranced. _

_Hatter followed her, and their yells merged into one as he came with her. _

/

"Oh, my, Alice," Hatter grinned. "I would have never have you pegged for us having sex outside as people watched."

She blushed. "Just a fantasy. I don't know if I could actually do it."

Hatter leaned forward, and rubbed his thumb over her lip. "I like it. It turns me on to think about other people watching you, watching us. I want them to hear you, to see you come. You look amazing when I fill you up."

"Have you ever had sex in front of others before?" Alice thought for a moment before correcting herself. "I mean, besides that accidental peek by the Victoria's Secret staffer?"

"Yes. But, never like that, and never with you," Hatter lifted her chin up so she was looking at him. "You know how I want others to see you, because they need to know how gorgeous you are."

/

_Hatter admired Alice's ass. He always loved her ass, from the minute he first met her, to now. She was on all fours, and Hatter was inside of her. _

_He was getting close. He loved the view, and to feel his balls hit her clit only made it better. Alice was whimpering, gripping the covers with her fingers. _

_Hatter pulled out just as he was about to come, and stroked his cock, watching the white shoot all over the curve of her creamy ass, up to her shoulders. "You're mine."_

/

"Why would you want to come over my back like that?" she asked.

"Because I want to mark you as mine." Hatter blushed. "I've never done that with anybody before."

"Not even Alice?"

"Not even Alice," he assured her. "You would probably hate it, but, I dream of it every time I fuck you from behind."

Alice gave him a secret smile. "Do it then. I would love to be your only one."

/

_Alice was kissing another girl. It was another brunette, but one who had the most perfect body either of them had seen. Hatter could argue that Alice's was better, but Alice shot him down. _

_Their hands were over each other breasts, both of them twisting the nipples under their fingers. Hatter watched, his cock growing with arousal. _

_He kneeled between the two of them, and put his arms around them. He kissed Alice, and then kissed the other girl. _

_He wanted them both. Wanted them together with him. He loved watching Alice get kissed, touched, turned on. And this other girl was beautiful. He wanted to fuck her, come inside of her, have Alice watch. _

/

"You can't come in anybody except me," Alice reminded him.

" Oh, I know," Hatter smiled dreamily. "The hottest part is you and this girl together."

"Of course you would think of a threesome," Alice muttered.

"Oi! You had the dream about the blonde with us before!" he reminded her.

Alice shook her head. "Who is this girl? This perfect body woman?"

"Just…someone."

"Hatter?" Alice asked. "Is it someone we know?"

"It's your friend Hannah. God, every time I see her, I think…what a fucking hot body, it deserves some…sucking," Hatter grinned, his dimples flashing.

"Hannah? And you think that?" Alice glowered. "You're a fucking prig!" She turned away from him, and removed the covers from his body.

"Not as beautiful as you, Alice," Hatter quickly said. "I think you and Hannah would look perfect together, your bodies moving as one. Ohhhhh, she's the perfect one."

"Oh, my god! Please shut up!" she exclaimed.

"Alice?"

"You know what? If you're so desperate to be with Hannah, maybe I should just tell her so she could come over, and then I'll leave so you can…suck her all you want!" Alice's voice was bordering on shrill.

"No! I don't want that, I only want that with you. I wouldn't do anything with her, unless you were there as well, with me, or in the room," he tried to placate her.

"Oh! That makes everything all better then!" Alice still wouldn't look at him. "You know what then, Hatter? I wouldn't mind a threesome with two other guys. In fact, you may not even be there. It would be Hannah's boyfriend Logan, and I think Adam, you know that really good looking guy in one of my classes at the dojo."

"Wait, no. Where am I?" Hatter asked.

Alice turned around, and smiled at him sweetly. "You would be watching. Watching as your fiancé gets fucked by two really good looking guys. In fact, I think I will allow one of them to do me up the ass, probably Logan, because I have seen his dick, and um… it'll do the job."

"Alice? When have you seen Logan's dick?" Hatter's voice was verging on cracking.

"Ohhhhh…wouldn't you like to know all the things we got up to in college?"


	45. Chapter 45 Simple Dinner Party Pt 1

Firsts

**Author's Note: I just want to put a warning out there that these next two chapters may surprise some people. Make people blush big time, or just plain out laugh. In all fairness, the majority of this stuff did occur during a college party at my then boyfriend, now husband's apartment, so yes this can happen. As well as other things I mention…they, um, happened to me in college. I wanted to thank Smiles2Go again for emailing back and forth with me with ideas, and the direction it should go in. Just sit back, read, and maybe laugh a little too. **

Just a simple dinner party Part 1

The first time that Hatter and Alice had a small party at their house, Alice swore to never drink again, and Hatter considered it a roaring success, if only for the end result.

Alice was in the shower. She was rinsing the conditioner out of her hair when Hatter stepped in.

"Hey, babe," he said. "You like, yeah?" Hatter turned around to show her the gold hoop in his ear.

Alice squinted through the water. "So, you're actually going to keep it?"

"You don't like it?" he asked, crestfallen.

"No, I really do. I think it's quite sexy." She giggled, and drew him in for a kiss. "Now, hurry up and take a quick shower before the others get here."

"Remind me, who is coming again?"

"Kristin, and her fiancé Joe, and um…Hannah and Logan," Alice quickly finished.

"Ohhhhh," Hatter smiled. "We haven't seen any of them since my birthday."

"Yeah, well, they don't get into the city that often, and besides, Kristin and Hannah want to see my ring." Alice stepped out of the shower, and toweled off. "I still have to put the chicken in the oven, but I did get some pina colada mix."

"So, I get drunk Alice tonight?" he stuck his head out, and grinned.

"Noooooo. You'll get slightly tipsy Alice, that's all."

"Yeah, we'll see," Hatter leaned down and lightly smacked her towel clad ass before heading back under the water.

/

Hatter had given up counting the number of beers and shots that had been partaken in since the beginning of the party. He also could not keep track of the amount of pina coladas that were consumed.

Everybody was drinking. The chicken, Alice's attempt at a "grown up meal," was eaten, and the finger foods, the dips, the chips, were now getting noshed on.

Hannah and Kristin had quickly gone to Alice to squeal and jump up and down over her ring. Kristin was short, her hair dyed blonde, with freckles all over her nose and cheeks. Hannah was tall, nearly taller than Hatter, with long brown hair, and deep eyes.

Logan and Joe had joined Hatter in the kitchen. They were both taller than Hatter, and thin with similar light brown hair. The three of them made fun of the girls squealing, and they even covered their ears when the noise had gotten too high pitched for their liking.

Now, they were all drunk. Alice had turned on the music, and she danced with Hannah and Kristin in the living room. They had kicked their shoes off, and Hannah was in the process of drawing Alice towards her with a feathered boa.

Logan swallowed another shot, and smashed the glass on the counter enthusiastically. "You know what we need to do now, right?"

"Have some more drinks?" Hatter suggested.

Logan pointed at Hatter and nodded. "That…and the time honored tradition of strip poker!"

The girls groaned, but Joe and Logan slapped each other a messy high five. "What's strip poker?" Hatter asked.

"Man! Oh, yeah, you're from England…all tight laced up there aren't you?" Joe replied. "Basically, it's poker, but how we play it, we don't play for money or anything. Whoever loses the hand, and with six of us, that means five of us will lose, so each time that happens, you have to take off one item of clothing."

Hatter grinned. "Alice! You've played this before?"

"Oh, man! Alice lost big time in college!" Logan exclaimed. "She lost so badly that she was down to her panties. I mean, she sat there, pretty much completely naked."

"You shouldn't be one to talk," Alice retorted. She stumbled over to Logan, and ghosted a hand over his crotch area. "One time I believe you were down to nothing. Nothing! And then of course, we all took turns taking things off to see how hard we could make you."

Hatter nearly spit out his beer. "Well, if it were me, that would have happened within thirty seconds of looking at these girls here."

"Get the cards, man!" Joe shouted. "I swear, I will beat you all!"

"Not so fast!" Kristin warned. She held a finger out at him. "We need to get some things from Alice's room."

"You three better do the same," Hannah said. "Or else, we'll be seeing quite a few dicks tonight!"

That made Alice giggle. "Knowing Hatter, he'll take his boxers off before he does anything with his hat."

"If he does…we'll take pictures!" Hannah squealed. They scampered off to the bedroom in a fit of laughter.

"Why are they going in there?" Hatter asked.

"To get more clothes," Logan explained. "They would put as much on as they can, so that they won't have to get naked. Wimps."

"I think we should attempt to get them naked tonight," Hatter winked at them. "Get _them_ naked, and take pictures."

Joe nodded. "Already been done, man. Ask Alice to tell you about the impromptu photography session senior year. The three of them, and Sarah….whoooo."

The girls walked back in, layered in Alice's sweaters. And Hannah even wore a hat. "You like?" she asked Hatter. "It's one of yours."

"I think we should make you lose so that you should be in my hat….and nothing else."

"Hear! Hear!" Logan agreed.

"I think that Hatter should deal first," Alice suggested. "Since, you know, he's a master at poker and all," she added sarcastically.

/

Alice downed the last of her pina colada and glared steely at Hatter. The game had taken a turn for the ridiculous with all of the drinking and snacks. They were barely playing poker, just some variance of cards, anything to get the others to lose, so more clothes would come off. Now, they were just drawing cards out of a pile, the winner being the one who got the most Aces.

Hatter was shirtless, in his pants, with his hat on his head. Alice was in her bra and jeans. Kristin had managed to keep her shirt and skirt on, but her legs were bare. Logan was only in his boxers, and one of Hatter's ties around his neck. Joe and Hannah were the worse for the wear. Joe had lost all of his clothes, and Hannah was still wearing Hatter's hat, and her panties.

The others had lost this round, leaving only Alice, and Hatter to get the last Ace. "You lose, the pants come off," Alice ordered.

"I'm not going to lose," Hatter said. "You lose, the bra comes off and you three girls need to do a little 'Hatter is a god' dance."

Kristin giggled. "What's a 'Hatter is a god' dance?"

"It's when the three of you get up and jump up and down, chanting, 'Hatter is a god! Hatter is a god!'" Hatter cheekily replied. "Duh."

"Then I will add an amendment to Alice's thing if she wins," Hannah interjected. "The pants, everything comes off, Hatter, 'cause we're all dying to see this amazing penis that Alice loves so much. And then, you three boys have to bow down to us."

"Yes!" Alice exclaimed.

"Would rather see the whole, 'Hatter is a god' dance," Logan garbled out.

Hatter picked up the next card, and grinned. "Guess you're going to see it, aren't you?" Hatter flipped the Ace over in Alice's face. "I got three. I win!"

"Cheater! Cheater!" Alice yelled. She ran behind Hatter, and grabbed the cards from his hands. "Damnit! How did you get three?"

"I'm amazing." Hatter unsnapped Alice's bra. "Guess you lose, my love."

"I'm not doing the dance!"

"Sorry, Alice," Joe said. "That was the agreement. The three of you have to dance." He turned to his fiancé. "Strip."

"That was not part of the deal!" Kristin reached out, and slapped Joe lightly on the arm.

Hatter leaned back in his chair, and crossed his hands behind his back. "Ladies, I am patiently waiting."

Alice slipped off her bra, and stood with Hannah and Kristin in the middle of the room. "You are sick, and twisted," she muttered at him.

"Ohhhh, hell yeah," he agreed. His face broke out into a full dimpled grin.

Alice, Kristin, and Hannah linked their arms, and circled around the room singing at the top of their lungs, "Hatter is a god! Hatter is a god!"

"Smart move, my man," Logan whispered to Hatter. "Very smart move."

"Oh, fuck yeah," Hatter concurred.


	46. Chapter 46 Simple Dinner Party Pt 2

Firsts

**Author's Note: Well, here is part two of the insane dinner party! Hope you guys didn't get too freaked out. And poor Alice, she just wanted to throw a nice party. Again a big thanks to Smiles2Go for prodding me, and giving me some more suggestions, which also jogged my memory about some parties I went to in college. Warning: nakedness, kissing, and severe drunkness occurs. Don't say I didn't warn you!**

**Warning 2: Mild slash in this chapter, at least I consider it mild. So…be prepared and don't read if you don't like it!**

Just a simple dinner party Part 2

Hannah ran into the kitchen after the whole, "Hatter is a god," dance, and came back with an empty wine bottle.

"Ever play, 'Spin the Bottle', Hatter?" she asked.

"No. What is it?"

"Man, what did you guy do for fun in high school in England, Hatter?" Joe complained. "Just drink a lot of tea?"

"Yes. No." Hatter shook his head. "But, I would prefer it if the lovely Miss Hannah told me about the game."

"Very simple," she started to say, when she looked down. "Oh, Alice and I should probably get some more clothes on."

"No!" he exclaimed. "I mean…why bother?"

Alice slid onto Hatter's lap and kissed him. "You kiss, or whatever. You sit in a circle on the floor, and whoever the bottle lands on, that's the person you have to kiss."

"Ah." Hatter grinned. "I think I will like this game."

"Alice!" Hannah flung a flannel shirt at her. 'Cover up! And Joe…get your boxers on at least."

"Oh, boo, why?" Joe fake pouted.

"Because, nobody wants to see your bits, mate!" Hatter laughed. "I mean, I'll take all my clothes off to make you feel better."

Kristin took a shot, and grimaced. "Whoo! Strip, Hatter! Stripppppppppp!"

"I think we all need to take a shot before we witness this," Logan said. He poured vodka into the glasses. "Hatter, drink, and strip."

Hatter obeyed, clinked his glass with Alice's, and they both drank the shot. "All right, here goes! I don't think any of you can handle this!"

Alice raised her hand. "I can! I can handle it!" She jumped off his lap, and clapped her hands as he undid his belt buckle, and moved to unzip his pants. "I need another shot!"

"I'm making more pina coladas!" Hannah announced.

"Yay!" Alice followed her into the kitchen.

"Does anybody care about me taking my clothes off?" Hatter beseeched.

"I do!" Kristin lay on the floor, so she was directly underneath him. "Do it!"

"I'm not doing any measuring!" Logan piped in.

Hatter pulled his pants down along with his boxers. He stumbled before turning around, and exclaimed, "Ta da!"

"Yay!" Kristin exclaimed.

"Pina coladas for all!" Alice held up her glass. "Sit on the floor everybody!"

"I think that Hatter should break his 'Spin the Bottle' virginity by going first," Joe said.

"Whoo!" Hatter took another shot, and took a deep breath before he spun. It pointed directly at Alice. "Good way to start it." They moved towards each other, with Hatter grabbing Alice's hair to bring her closer. He moved his tongue in her mouth, and swirled it around till he bit on her lower lip, causing her to moan. "And that, ladies and gentlemen, is how it's done."

Alice sipped on her pina colada, and blushed as the bottle landed on Kristin. "Get over here, you sexy girl." Kristin crawled on the floor, chips breaking under her knees. She put both hands on Alice's face, and kissed her.

Hatter couldn't breathe. He sighed as he watched his Alice, drunk, kissing another girl. "Sooooo fucking hot," he muttered.

Kristin spun to kiss Logan. She was full on drunk as she rolled with him, kissing on the floor. Hannah cheered, and she and Alice nearly broke their glasses as they clanked them together. Logan spun next, and it reached Hannah. He took it to the next stage by moving his head down to lick her bare breasts. Alice was reddening, and quickly drank most of the remaining liquid in her glass.

Hannah threw her empty goblet down, and clapped her hands up as she spun the bottle, fixating on Hatter. "Oh, damn, finally," she laughed.

"I'm going to give you the best fucking kiss of your life," Hatter growled. He glanced at Alice. "Okay, so maybe the second best kiss."

Alice put her head in her hands and groaned. "All right! Kiss her! Go ahead!"

Hatter grinned salaciously, and rubbed his hands together in anticipation. "God, you're so dramatic. Just kiss me already!" Hannah pulled him forward.

"Hands off the boobs, man," Logan joked.

Hatter lifted his hands up in the air, and closed his eyes as he kissed her. Their tongues entwined together, and Hatter flapped his arms behind his back to stop himself from roving his hands over her body. He could feel her nipples, her bare breasts rub against his skin.

Kristin and Joe started hooting as the kiss progressed. Logan reached down, and pulled Hatter off Hannah. "All right, you're done."

"Oh! Boo!" Kristin complained. "We were just getting to the good stuff."

Hatter winked at Hannah. "Pretty damn good, yeah?"

"Pretty damn good," Hannah agreed. She looked at Alice who was watching the whole scene, amused. "Spin! Spin!"

Hatter chuckled evilly, and spun the bottle with a great flourish. "C'mon hot girls, c'mon hot girls." He groaned, and the others cheered when the bottle pointed at Joe. "Do over! Do over!" he immediately shouted.

"Noooooo!" Alice unsteadily stood up, so that part of her drink sloshed in Hatter's face. "I kissed Kristin! You kiss Joe!"

"Aw, no love for me?" Joe pouted.

"Kiss him!" Alice exclaimed.

"Don't worry, Alice. I'll take care of this," Joe stated. He crawled on his knees towards Hatter, and pressed his lips against Hatter's.

"Come on! Tongue! Slip him some tongue!" Kristin roared, her face pressed up against theirs. Joe obliged, and Alice could not help but laugh as she watched Hatter move his fingers through Joe's hair.

"I do think we have a possibility for a threesome," Alice said. "See? You can kiss a guy."

"I have kissed a guy before, Alice!" Hatter told her.

"Oooooh! Tell us more!" Kristin clambered over so she was sitting on Hatter's lap.

"No! It's my turn to spin!" Joe moaned. "Everybody! This is of great importance!"

"You heard the man!" Hannah boomed. "Silence!"

Joe licked his lips, and spun the bottle with such force that it slid across the room. "Everybody stand still! I believe it's pointing at Miss Alice!"

"Get your naked self over here!" Alice laughed. She smiled, and turned pink as Joe barreled over. Hatter filled another shot glass with vodka, and quickly drank it as he watched Joe kiss Alice. It was a light kiss at first, just a peck, but they soon opened their lips, ran their fingers through each others hair, and Hatter watched as their tongues tugged. A moan escaped from Alice.

Hatter closed his eyes, and wavered in his stance. He opened them. _Nope, still kissing_. "Alice…" he growled, and scooped her up over his shoulder.

"Hey! I wasn't done yet!" Joe complained.

Alice giggled when Hatter shut the door to the bedroom. "We have people here!"

Hatter silenced her by thrusting his tongue into her mouth. "You looked so hot, Alice," he muttered. "You always look hot, but tonight…"

She didn't say anything. She just wrapped her legs around his waist, and drew him close so that the tip of his erect cock was pressing against her sex. She rubbed her fingers through his hair, and kissed him.

They were loud, and fast. Up against the wall, on the floor, on the bed, against the dresser, before they finally fell on the blankets. He laced both arms around her stomach as he took her from behind. His balls hit her clit as he pumped, and it didn't take much longer before Alice felt herself explode. She was somewhat conscious of the four people out in the living room, but she didn't care.

Alice let out a low yell, cursing, and screaming Hatter's name. He let loose a few seconds later, gripping her tightly against him. Hatter's knees shook as he struggled to remain upright. He nuzzled his face into her neck. "Wow."

"Yeah, wow," she agreed. Alice moved from under him, and they both grunted as he fell out. "We should…get back out there."

"No." Hatter brought her down to the bed, pulling the covers over the two of them. "I want to make love to you. Lick your yummy little clit up. They'll figure it out, and leave, if they're not already having sex out there."

"But, your favorite, Hannah, is out there," Alice teased.

"You're my favorite. Lips, eyes, nose, chin…breasts." He lowered his head to suck on them. "Mine. All mine." Hatter felt his cock twitch. "Unless you want to go out there…?" he let the question hang in the air. "We may be able to convince drunk Hannah to join us."

Alice grabbed his cock and moved it inside of her. "No."

/

Hatter woke up slowly. The bed was empty, and his stomach cramped. He smelled of drink. His head pounded.

Alice crept in, and saw that he was awake. "Stay out of the bathroom. I just got really sick."

"Give me a few minutes, and I may be joining you in there." Hatter lay his head on her lap. "Are your friends still here?"

"I don't think so. I was too busy worrying about making it to the bathroom to check."

"Mmmmm." Hatter swallowed. "I need water, or something."

"Yeah, me too." Alice's voice was scratchy. "We're probably dehydrated." She looked down at her bra. "Should probably put on some pajamas, or something."

He looked at himself. "I'm naked. But…I was naked before we had sex."

Alice helped him out of the bed. "You stripped in front of everyone." She quickly put on some flannel pajamas.

"Oh." He shook his head, and grabbed some boxers. "Please don't tell me I pissed in front of everyone too."

"No. I mean, I don't think so. Why? Have you done that before?"

Hatter groaned, and followed her out of the bedroom. "Alice, I've done everything like that before."

They walked into an empty living room. It was halfway cleaned up with trash bags full of bottles, bags, chips, food. Some of the chips still littered on the floor, but otherwise it didn't look too bad.

"They left," he said.

"But, they cleaned." Alice put her hand to her temple. "I have to thank them…after I find some medicine."

The kitchen was a bit worse, but at least there were no stains from the food or drinks. A piece of paper was on the table with Hatter's cell phone next to it.

_Hi guys!_, the note read, _We left around three once we heard all those noises coming from the bedroom. Give it to her good, Hatter! We tried to clean up as best as we could. Had a great time. We love, and miss you both. Love, Hannah, Kristin, Joe, and Logan. P.S.- Hatter, you may want to delete some of the pictures on your phone_.

"I don't even remember taking these," Hatter groaned as they scrolled through the pictures.

"Meds. Water. Sleep," Alice mumbled.

Hatter placed his hand on his stomach, as his face turned white. "Nope. Vomiting first. I'll meet you in the bedroom!"

Alice winced, and picked up the phone. "Oh god, never again."


	47. Chapter 47 First Test

Firsts

**Author's Note: Firstly, thank you so much for the awesome reviews! I have to admit, I was a bit scared that you guys were going to be a little too freaked out. I appreciate the loyalty, and to the two new subscribers today, thanks so much! Hope you've been enjoying it. This one is based on a prompt from Catesy, hope I do it justice! Read in between the lines in this one, you may learn some more about Alice and Hatter. Enjoy!**

The First Test

Alice was always careful. She took her pill everyday; she was sure of it. She wasn't one for keeping track of periods though, it was only when she got to the end of her pack that she realized…she was late. It was first time that she was.

Alice sat on the toilet and willed her body to produce red. She finished peeing, and wiped. Nope. No blood. She sighed, flushed, and walked out of the bathroom. It was only a day. She would give herself a week.

/

Alice hated every feeling her body had. Every cramp, even from eating had her running elated to the bathroom only to emerge disappointed when nothing would be there. Alice would dream of rivers of blood every night, and anxiously go to the bathroom in morning. Nothing.

She went into Duane Reade on her break from work. Pregnancy tests were right next to the condoms. She chuckled. _How ironic_. Rows and rows of both. Alice took two boxes of the tests, and quickly paid. Tomorrow was day seven.

/

Saturday morning Alice looked at the boxes stuffed in her purse. She had bitten her nails down to the quick. They were red, and scabbed. She didn't want to take it yet.

Hatter was working the early shift. He was expected home in an hour. He told her that he would be a little late because he wanted to surprise her with something.

Alice got dressed and waited. She tried to go online. She tried to read. Her was too occupied. She tapped her fingers on the table, and she became so absorbed by the sound that she didn't hear Hatter walk in.

"Alice?"

"Ahhhhhh!" she screamed, shaken out of her revelry. "Hatter."

"You okay?"

She just shrugged. "What was the surprise?"

"Oh!" Hatter grinned, and took out a small red bag. "I picked up our rings today. I mean, I placed the order a couple of weeks ago, but I got the call yesterday."

"Our rings?" Alice looked confused at him.

Hatter's face fell. "Our wedding rings, Alice."

"Oh, fuck." She shook her head. "Right! I'm sorry, I want to see them."

He smiled and opened both boxes. Two matching platinum bands with the same etchings as Alice's engagement ring. "I got them inscribed inside as well. Yours says, 'My Alice,' and mine says, 'My Hatter.' What do you think?"

Alice looked at him. He was flashing his dimples at her. He was so excited. "They're beautiful," she told him honestly.

"Good." Hatter snapped both boxes shut, and put them back in the bag. "You don't look too happy though."

She opened her purse, and took out the pregnancy test boxes. "I bought these yesterday."

"Okay." Hatter took a quick look. "What are they?"

"Um, pregnancy tests."

Hatter's face paled as he sat down in the chair. "Alice…?"

"I don't know! I'm a week late, I think. I've been taking the pills every day, and, I mean at least I thought I was and-"

He picked up one of the boxes. "You mean to tell me that you can find out at home about this stuff?"

"Yeah. I mean, I think they're pretty accurate but-"

Hatter gave her the box. "Take it. However you take the test, take it now."

"I have to pee on a stick," Alice smiled ruefully.

"Pee on a stick?" Hatter started to laugh. "Okay, then. Pee on a stick."

Alice hesitated on her way to the bathroom. "What if I'm pregnant?"

"Then we're having a baby."

"What if I'm not pregnant?"

"Then we're not having a baby. At least, not yet."

Alice nodded, and shut the bathroom door. Hatter found his hand to be shaking, and he forced it still on the table. He tried to erase the smile that forced on his face when Alice got back.

"It says I'm not pregnant," she brandished the stick at him.

He couldn't help it. His face fell. "Oh."

" I still haven't gotten my period yet, so, if I don't get it in another week…I'll take it again." Alice glanced at him. "Did you want me to be?"

"Um, I want you to be…someday. Don't you?"

She blushed, and nodded. "Yes. I do. Have you ever gotten a girl pregnant before?"

"No. You would be the first."

Alice smiled. "Another first."

/

Alice awoke before six in the morning with severe cramps. She couldn't get comfortable. She sat up with a start, and ran into the bathroom.

Alice grinned when she saw the red stain in her underwear. She pulled them off, and grabbed a pad before she went back into the bathroom. She took out a fresh pair of underwear, and stuck the pad in before excitedly jumping into the bed.

"Hatter? Hatter?" she whispered.

"Mmmm? What?" he mumbled.

"I'm not pregnant," she told him. "I just got my period. So, we're okay."

Hatter forced a smile on his face. "Oh, good. Well, at least that gives us a lot more practice time."

"Yeah." Alice snuggled against him. Feeling him tighten his grip on her, she almost felt like crying.


	48. Chapter 48 Too Much Sex  Bad Hair

**Firsts**

**Author's Note: I wanted to thank my new readers, thank you all for setting this story for one of your alerts. And, please, review, seriously. Makes us feel like we're not just sending it off into the void. Also, to my loyal reviewers, thank you all so much, especially those who really understand where I'm going with certain things. I find writing these definitely help with relaxing in the evening, and I will need it during this weekend!**

Too much sex = bad hair

Alice had to go to Washington again. The company was only paying for one night at the hotel, but Alice extended it for one more. It was a nice hotel. A very nice hotel actually, and Alice had never gone away with a guy before. There was the night that Hatter came down, and surprised her, but it was only one night. Alice dreamed of room service, lying in a king sized bed, indulging in a big tub, free HBO…and Hatter.

She told him to take that weekend off. It was the first time the two of them had truly went away for a weekend.

/

Hatter kissed her as soon as they walked in the room. "This is," he spied the bed, and jumped on it, "the biggest bed I've ever seen." He pat the space next to him.

Alice didn't hesitate. She ran over and joined him. "The fluffiest bed I've ever been in."

"You have meetings all day, huh?" he asked.

"Yes. So, you have fun." Alice steeled her eyes at him. "But, not too much fun. Maybe…you should avoid the bar."

Hatter smacked her ass as she got up. "Well, I think I can make it through one day without you."

Alice smiled shyly at him. "I thought of something."

"What?"

"The next time we go away," her eyes shone, "we'll be married."

He sighed, and watched as she practically skipped away. "And I can't wait."

/

Alice's feet had swollen from being in heels all day. She swore she could feel blood sloshing between her toes.

"Hatter?" she called out.

"Alice!" Hatter danced into the room carrying a glass of wine. He was naked, and his hair was wet, and stuck up. "I have been watching all sorts of interesting things on that television. You know, the hotel gets far more…desirable channels than we do at home."

Alice took off her shoes. "What have you been watching?"

"I don't know. It was very interesting. It took place in a hotel with naked people, and all the women had those perfect round breasts." Hatter handed her the wine. "But, that's not the point. I saw something in the show that I thought we could do."

"Hatter, if this is some weird sex thing-"

"No! I mean, I hope not." Hatter nodded at the wine. "Have a sip, and take your clothes off." Alice eyed him skeptically, and was about to say something when he continued talking. "Trust me, Alice. Yeah?"

She smiled. "Completely." Alice quickly took off her clothes, and sipped her wine. "I feel like I'm in Wonderland." Hatter took her hand, and walked backwards, leading her into the bathroom. "Except, we weren't naked then," she pointed out, as he smiled.

He chuckled. "I wouldn't have minded. I did get a little glimpse up your dress as you climbed down the ladder."

"I was wearing leggings."

"I have a vivid imagination."

They entered the bathroom. Alice could make out the steam rising from the bathtub water. "A bath?" she asked.

"A bath together," Hatter corrected her. "In this giant tub!"

"You look like you've already taken one," Alice smirked.

"I…will admit to indulging, if only to test the water temperature."

"Surrrrrrrrrre," Alice drew out. She put the wine glass down, and stepped into the water. It was hot, and her body immediately gave in. Hatter got in behind her, and drew her against his chest. Alice couldn't help it; she blushed.

"Relax," he told her, seeing the tell tale pink on her cheeks. He wrapped his arms around her stomach. "I've wanted to do this for some time."

"Why didn't you?"

"Our bathtub is not big enough."

"Gimme a minute, and I'll do some other things in here to you that you've wanted to do in our…teeny…tiny…bathtub," Alice whispered as she turned around.

/

Room service was ordered for every meal. Alice indulged in waffles topped with chocolate and whipped cream. Hatter ordered every kind of egg possible, after which he deemed the scrambled the best.

"The room service bill is going to be so high," Alice moaned, as she swallowed a dunked whipped cream piece of waffle.

"Who cares?" Hatter leaned over and kissed her. "It's fucking worth it."

They didn't take any more showers or baths after that first one. They barely moved from the bed. They only got up to quickly brush their teeth, or to actually use the toilet.

They had sex. A lot of sex. Alice found herself amazed by Hatter's stamina. This was different from home. Hatter said that it was the hotel that was doing it to him. He secretly thought that Alice was a different person there.

There was a large gold studded mirror across from the bed. Hatter went behind Alice and made her watch as he rubbed her breasts before dipping two of his fingers inside her pussy. "You look so beautiful."

"No, I-"

"You do." His eyes were lidded, heavy with lust and need. He ended up bending her over, and entering from behind. Hatter grabbed her hair, and pulled it back, telling her to look in the mirror as he fucked her. She complied, and moaned as she admired the lithe muscles pop on his body when he moved.

Hatter fisted her hair harder when she came so she could see herself; watch his reaction. "I love you, I love you," he mouthed to her.

When he came, she shuddered, shook, as she stared at him. His body jerked uncontrollably. It was because of her, and she loved to hear her name tumble off his lips.

It was late at night when they talked. They discussed books, Alice's world, everything they really wanted to do in Wonderland, their imaginary dream jobs, what their life together was going to be like. Hatter wanted a dog. He wanted six kids. Alice laughed, and told him two, and that the only way they were going to have six was if he gave birth to them. Alice found herself tracing his tattoo with her fingers. She told him how much she loved it to see her name on his back.

Alice even asked him, under the Cheshire cat moon, "Do you miss Wonderland?"

Hatter said, "No," and gathered her into his arms.

/

Alice and Hatter's hair were both a matted mess the morning they had to check out. Alice started crying in pain as Hatter pulled the tangles out, adding more conditioner as needed.

"Just cut it off!" she almost yelled.

"Maybe there is such a thing as too much sex in this case," Hatter ruefully chuckled. He doused her hair with water, and used the comb to pull the knot out.

"Or, we should have taken grooming breaks." She winced as Hatter moved her neck back.

He removed the comb from her hair, and placed a kiss on her neck. "I had a good time."

"Me too," Alice smiled.

"Good." Hatter sighed as he looked at the last knot in the center of the back of her head. "Grab onto the edge of the bathtub," he warned her. "There's just one more, and it's a big one."

Alice obeyed, and screamed as Hatter yanked the offending burr out. He dangled the burled ball in front of her face. "I may have given you a…small, very small, bald spot."


	49. Chapter 49 Fifty Dollars!

Firsts

**Author's Note: Wow! Thank you all for the alerts, very much appreciated! And, of course, to my wonderful reviewers who keep me going, especially after these bad past couple of days, as some of you know. Smiles2Go, one of my favorite correspondents, gave me this prompt, which many of us can relate to. But…how would Hatter do? Read, and laugh…I hope. **

Fifty Dollars?

If there was one thing that Hatter never had to think about in Wonderland, it was menstruation. It wasn't just because he was a man, but he had never been involved with a woman as long as Alice. He certainly never lived with one, much less engaged to one. It still took a while before he had any direct exposure to…products. At least directly, until the first time Alice asked him to pick some things up.

It started off innocently enough. Hatter peered into the refrigerator, looking for orange juice, milk for tea; anything.

He tipped his hat back on his head, and shut the fridge door. "Alice! I'm going to run to the store!" There was no answer. "ALICE!"

"Whoa! I was in the bathroom." Alice lifted her arms up in surrender as she entered the kitchen. "For food? Because I'm doing the big shopping thing this weekend."

"There's no milk or orange juice. That is considered an emergency to me." Hatter slipped on his leather jacket. "Anything else?"

"Um, some creamer for the coffee."

"Creamer, eh?" Hatter winked at her, and dry humped her from behind. "I have some cream for you."

"Hmmm, I don't think that cream makes the coffee taste any better," she quipped. "Oh, and there is one more thing you could get for me. I just used up the last one today, so I would have to go out anyways, but, um, can you please get me some pads?"

"Pads…of paper?"

Alice shook her head. "No. I need pads, like pads. I have my period, and I'm using the last one."

Hatter's face drained of color. "Alice," he moaned. "I don't know anything about that stuff."

Alice chuckled. It was rare that she caught him off guard. "You'd better learn. And besides, what if we have daughters? It'll only get worse buddy."

He closed his eyes. "Can I at least see what they look like?"

"No! I'm wearing the last one, and unless you want to see a blood soaked one…"

"Well, I've already seen your blood on my cock, so what difference does-"

"Out! Get one box of maxis, and one regular."

Hatter zipped up his coat as Alice shut the door behind him. _Moxi? Macki? What did Alice say? Ah, no matter_, he thought, he'd figure it out at the store.

/

Hatter's eyes scanned the shelves. Sweat broke out on his palms as he gripped the shopping cart. The milk, juice, and creamer were ready to go, and he had been standing in the same aisle for ten minutes.

He thought of his cell phone in his pants pocket. It would be so easy to just call Alice, to ask her specifically what she needed. Hatter wiped the perspiration off his hands, and made a motion to grab it, but shook his head.

There were too many. Too many brand names. He didn't know what kind she used. There were too many levels. Maxi, which he thought she said, regular, light. _Did she ask for regular…or light? And what the fuck was the difference anyways?_

A blue box caught his eye. Splashed of yellow, green, and pink lined the side. _Tampax Pearl? What is this? A pearl is related to Oysters, so maybe…_ He picked it up, and winced as he read the instructions. _Who were these bloody insane women who would walk around all day with something stuck up their pussy?_

Hatter chuckled. _Oh, but there was that one girl…_he shook his head, and growled. Not the time. He threw the box into the cart. Hatter paced between the shelves, his hand reaching for one box, before looking at another. He forcibly groaned, and shook his hat off in frustration.

"Damnit," he muttered.

Hatter just started throwing boxes in. He didn't bother to read the name, or the kind of protection it offered. Always. Kotex. Playtex. Seventh Generation. The store brand. He piled them all in the cart till they reached the top.

"At least she won't ask me to get any of this for a while."

/

"Alice! Get the door!" Hatter shouted.

Alice scrambled off the couch, and opened the apartment door to find Hatter standing there with eight plastic bags. Four looped on each arm.

"Hatter! What else did you get?"

"Nothing! I got the milk, the juice, the creamer," he handed her some of the bags. "Anddddddd…all of the pads you ever need for the next month." He dumped out the boxes of pads and tampons onto the kitchen table. "Is that enough till the next time you need them?"

Alice's eyes widened. "Hatter! How much did you spend today?"

"Fifty five dollars, around there."

"You spent fifty five dollars on pads?" Alice squeaked.

"Technically, I spent five dollars on the milk, juice, and creamer, so only fifty dollars." Hatter grinned at Alice. "I did good, yeah?"


	50. Chapter 50 Looking Glass

Firsts

**Author's Note: Here begins the wedding arc of the story! First, let me apologize to Catesy for giving them some angst in this chapter. I know I told you that things were going to change, but I had to do this, just once. Again, thank you so much to my loyal readers and reviewers, you guys are awesome, and a big thanks to Smiles2Go for a push in the right direction.**

The Looking Glass

Hatter hadn't been back to check on the mirror since he fell through to Alice's world. He didn't have any desire to return to Wonderland. He was happy with Alice. There was one time he ever considered it. When Alice left, and he hooked up with Kara. But, even then, he didn't go looking for it.

He loved Alice. All he wanted to do was marry her.

The first time he went back to the mirror was shortly before their wedding.

/

Alice and Hatter were fighting. The closer it got, the more her mother drove her crazy. Carol called it, "gently prodding," Hatter called it, "driving them to the brink of insanity." Alice yelled at her mother, and then yelled at Hatter. They did not want a traditional wedding, and they already told Carol that they were not going to dress in the customary garb, at least. Hatter understand that Carol felt like she knew what was best for them, but it was only making Alice crazy, and mad at him.

They were walking home from her mother's place after one such night. Carol had brought up the color of napkins. _Napkins! _Hatter groaned, thinking of it. She refused to listen to Alice, who had told her that they wanted the color to be light blue. Carol suggested three other colors, saying they would fit so much better.

Hatter watched the frustration flash in Alice's eyes as her mother pontificated the benefits of other colors. He asked Carol if she could please just shut the fuck up, for everything was planned out for the wedding. He added in that the only reason they were having the wedding was for her.

This earned an icy glare from Carol, who promptly walked off into another room, followed by an apologetic Alice.

Now Hatter and Alice were a block away from Carol's, angrily muttering at each other. "But, your mother can be such a bitch! She doesn't even listen to you!" Hatter exclaimed.

Alice shook her head. "I hate weddings!"

"I hate them too. I just want to be married to you, lets just do it!"

"We can't do that!"

"Why not?" Hatter practically sat on the ground, and begged. "C'mon, Alice! Fuck these family obligations. Just do what makes you happy!"

Alice snarled at him. "That's so easy for you to say Hatter! Since, you don't even have a family!" The minute she saw Hatter's face, she knew she had gone too far. "No, wait, Hatter, I didn't-"

"You are my family, Alice, my life, my home, my…" Hatter's eyes welled up with tears. "I need to go."

"Go where?" Alice reached up to grab the sleeve of his jacket, as he turned around. "Wait, Hatter, go where?"

He pushed her away. "I just need to go away for a few hours."

"Hatter!"

"Alice, don't." He wiped his face with his jacket. "I want to marry you, Alice. You! Sometimes, I fear you push all of this on me, because you don't want to marry me."

Alice watched as he walked away from her. "Hatter!" she tried one more time, but he deftly ignored her.

/

Hatter drank. He didn't even know the name of the bar, just that it was near Carol's place. He flirted with the bartender, who was a cute brunette, and bought drink after drink, after drink.

He drank and joked around until closing. He stepped out, kissing the bartender on the lips, her name and number in his pocket. He had to pee, and he cursed himself for not going in the bar when he had the chance.

Hatter spied some stairs and scrambled down. It was just an old warehouse; nobody would be in there. He almost stumbled on the last step, and ran to the corner, undoing his pants along the way. His cell phone vibrated in his back pocket. It had been going off all night, starting five minutes after he left Alice in the street.

He kept one hand on his dick to aim, and used the other to check his phone. Nearly one hundred missed…everything; texts, calls, voice mails. All from Alice. He opened the last text. "Baby, where are you? Please come home!" Hatter scrolled through the rest, pretty much all of them were like that, saying how much she loved him, she was sorry, where was he? Hatter groaned, and threw the phone on the ground. "Goddamnit, Alice!" he slurred. "Well, this is what I think about it." He stood over it, and pissed. "There."

Hatter giggled when he saw what he did, and gingerly picked up the phone. "Ooopsie, probably not a good idea." He buckled his pants up. "Alice will be mad." He put the cell phone in his coat pocket.

He turned around as the piece of gold caught his eye. It was the mirror. The Looking Glass just sitting there. "Or, I could just go home," he whispered. Hatter ran over, and peered at it. There was no actual Looking Glass in there, the mirror was gone. It was just the frame.

"So, I'm stuck here, is it?" he shouted. He hit the gold frame. "I'm stuck here with a girl who doesn't love me like I love her." Hatter fell down to the ground. "Thanks a lot Jack! Fuck you, Jack! You led her to me, you fucking made me…fuck you Jack!" He took the piece of paper out of his pocket. "Now you, Stacey, I could fuck you, but, I can't love you." He chuckled wryly. "It must be a curse. I can only love Alices."

Hatter let the paper fall to the floor. "Does anybody care about me?" he whispered. He knew he was drunk, for when he stood up, he tripped on the edge of his boot, and fell onto the cement. He groaned as he felt his lip bust open. "FUCK!"

His cell phone buzzed again. "I thought I broke that," he muttered.

It was another text from Alice. "I love you with all my heart and soul. I hope you haven't left me. I love you, I love you, I love you."

Hatter closed his eyes. He gently touched his lip, and winced at the pain. He put the phone back in his pocket, and ungainly lumbered up the stairs.

/

Alice's hands quaked as she typed in her cell phone. Her nose, and eyes were red, she had tissues wadded up around her. She called the hospitals; nobody fitting his description was reported in.

She paced around the living room. She changed into a t-shirt and sweatpants of his, so she could have him near her. She even prayed, which she wasn't prone to doing. Alice heard the key turning in the lock, and she didn't even look. She just dropped her phone and ran.

"Hatter! Hatter!" she shouted. She just saw his hat, his dark hair, the jacket, and leapt into his arms. "Hatter!"

Hatter moaned, and buried his face in her neck. "Alice…" he said her name as devotional.

"I'm so sorry, Hatter," she sobbed out. "You're my family, my life. Of course you're my family. I love you, I love you."

"Alice," he whispered again.

"Are you leaving? Did you come back just to leave?" she asked.

"No!"

Alice pulled the sweatpants down, and reached her hand out to unzip his fly. "Take me then. I need you. Get inside and take me now."

He didn't hesitate. Hatter pushed back the searing throbbing on his lip as he brought his mouth to hers. "Alice…Alice…"

/

They lay on the couch, their blue blanket thrown over them. Hatter held Alice in his arms, and she was gripping him as if he was going to leave at any minute.

"Where did you go?" she finally asked.

"I went out drinking."

"I can tell, you smell like an ale house."

"Yeah. I had a lot of it." Hatter let a finger trail down her arm. "I went to the Looking Glass. Well, not on purpose."

Alice looked at him. "The Looking Glass. The mirror?" When he nodded in assent, Alice's lower lip quivered. "Did you go back? To Wonderland?"

Hatter shook his head. "The mirror is gone. I mean the actual glass is gone. They must've destroyed it."

"What if they didn't? Would you have gone?"

He hesitated to answer. Alice was looking at him so intently that he felt any wrong word would make her face crumple. "I would have come back," Hatter finally said. "I would have gone. I was so hurt, Alice, but, I would have come home to you."

"I'm sorry," she said quietly. "I know. I know you're right about everything. The wedding doesn't matter. I just want to be married to you."

"Me too," he agreed. "I just don't recognize that side of you, Alice, when we get together with your mom."

"I know. I don't either. I don't even know my mom when she gets like that!" Alice smiled weakly at him. "You still want to marry me?"

"Always."

"Are you sad the Looking Glass is gone?"

"A little bit…yeah," Hatter sighed. "I lived there for twenty eight years. My family is buried there, well, I don't know about my brother, but it is where I'm from."

Alice snuggled in closely. "I wonder how much time has passed there. I wonder about Jack, Charlie."

"Me too."

They fell asleep on the couch; both of them unable to move.

/

Alice wrinkled her nose up at Hatter's cell phone. "Why does your phone stink?"

Hatter dropped the dishes in the sink, and turned to her with a red face. "I didn't think it was so bad."

"You didn't think what was so bad?" Alice picked up the cell phone, and sniffed it again.

"Okay, well, in all fairness, I was angry at you, and I was drunk, so when you called, I um, pissed on the phone."

"What?" Alice screamed and dropped the phone to the floor. It smashed, cracking the screen and the battery.

"Oh. Well, now I definitely have to get a new phone. You broke it."


	51. Chapter 51 When Alice was bad Pt 1

_Firsts_

_**Author's Note: A big thanks as always to my readers! For tonight, I wanted to thank Duchessfaelen, and Smiles2Go for the awesome ideas, but a big thanks to Kittyinaz who upped the smuttiness factor! I love you like this by the way! This is one of two parts, so stay tuned for the next one! Enjoy!**_

_When Alice was Bad Part One_

_Alice didn't want a bachelorette party despite her friends objections. Hatter wanted a stag weekend, despite Alice's objections. _

_They both agreed to go out the Saturday before the wedding. Alice had never been to a bachelorette party. She was too young when some of her cousins married, and she was the first of her friends to take this step. Hatter had never been to a stag party before. They didn't exist in Wonderland, and Hatter considered it a loss when a friend married. _

_Alice had plans to go out with some friends, do some drinking. Hatter…well, they didn't quite tell him everything. They just told him to be at Peter's apartment at ten. _

_Alice left first. _

_Hatter came home at nine to find Alice in the kitchen zipping up her thigh high brown boots over her grey leggings. _

"_Damn, maybe we should have a private party here," Hatter murmured. _

_Alice chuckled. "Hey, you're the one who wanted this so badly. I'm just doing this for my friends." She stood up. "You like?" Alice was wearing a camel colored sleeveless dress with a scope neck and an open back that ended right on the curve of her ass. _

_Hatter swallowed as he felt the familiar tightening in his trousers. "I…like that, a lot."_

"_Good. Now have fun, but, not too much fun." Alice kissed him. _

"_I could say the same to you."_

"_Me?" Alice raised her eyebrows at him. "I'm just going out with Sarah, Lauren, and Liz. You told me that Peter, John, Eric, and whoever, won't tell you anything."_

_Hatter waggled his eyebrows and grinned. "It's my last time out as an unmarried man, Alice. Gotta go out with a bang."_

_Alice rolled her eyes. "Not a literal one." She turned around, giving him a full view of the back of her dress, before putting her coat on. _

"_Oh….fuck," he whimpered. _

"_Be good," she told him, and walked out the door. _

_/_

_Alice was at her third bar of the night, downing her third pina colada. Her friends bemoaned her choice of drink, but Alice said it was her party, so they had to have her favorite drink. _

_And now, they were wasted. They were only eating finger foods, chips, and the like, nothing too substantial. Alice nearly fell off her stool laughing._

"_We have to talk about the most important thing!" Sarah announced. _

"_And…what is that?" Alice asked. _

"_Simple. We know that this Hatter must please you in bed somehow, so the most important question is…how is his dick?"_

_Alice and the other girls burst out giggling. "Yes! Do tell us, Alice!" Liz exclaimed. _

"_Nooooo!" Alice moaned. "He'll kill me!"_

"_Why would he kill you?" Lauren asked. "I'll start. Jesse's dick is so wide, the first time I saw it, I thought, 'Fucking hell! No way that's going to fit in me!' I mean, girls, I couldn't get my fingers wrapped around the shaft!"_

_Alice's eyes widened. "Shit! How do you have sex with him then?"_

"_By doing lots and lots of yoga," Lauren replied, wisely. _

"_While that was all very informative Lauren, we are here for Alice, and we want to know about Hatter's dick…not Jesse's," Sarah said. _

_Alice sighed. "It's just so perfect. Just the right shade of pink, no freckles or anything weird on it….like that one guy, ugh." She shuddered at the memory. "In fact it's like this long," she held her hands out to show them. "And, oh my god, so tasty. I hated giving blow jobs and all that stuff, but he gets out of the shower, and it's all slick, and wet. I just want to slide it into my mouth then and there." Alice took out her phone. "I have pictures!"_

"_Pictures! Yes! Pictures!" Liz slapped the table. _

"_Goddamn Alice! When did you take pictures?" Sarah asked. _

"_Hatter took them, and put them on my phone saying in case I ever needed a little pick me up, to remind me he said, of how much he wants me."_

"_You mean, pictures of him with an erect penis?" Lauren squealed. "Oh! Yes!"_

_Alice blushed, and shook the phone at them. "You know you want to see!"_

_Sarah grabbed the phone out of her hand, and scrolled through the pictures. Hatter was naked, his hair gone wild, his dimpled grin plastered on his face as he lay on the bed, one of his hands stroking his cock. "Damn, I wouldn't kick him out of my bed."_

"_Sarah! You're with Eric!" Liz exclaimed. _

"_Exactly! In bed with Hatter, and Eric…damn!"_

"_Noooo! You can't have him, he's mine!" Alice took the phone back, and kissed the screen. "That cock only goes in me."_

_Lauren unsteadily looked at her watch. "We should go to Liz's place for the second part of Alice's bachelorette party."_

_Alice drank the last of her pina colada. "Second part? What?"_

_Sarah looked at her, and gave her a wide Cheshire Cat grin. "Oh, yes…the second part."_

_/_

_More drinks were poured at Liz's. This time it was pure whiskey shots. Liz brought out cookies, so they ate chocolate chip cookies out of the bag, and finished all the shots. _

"_So, I believe that you guys said there is one more surprise for me," Alice said. "I like surprises! Where is it?"_

"_You'll love this surprise! If the surprise ever gets here!" Sarah glanced at her watch. _

_There was a knock on the door, and Liz jumped off the couch, almost falling over her coffee table. "Ooops, that would have been bad," she snickered. _

_Alice was far gone now. Every shot down made her crave more, and she was starting to see double. She squinted as Liz walked back into the room with a lean, dark haired man, wearing a hat. _

"_Hatter!" she exclaimed, and flung herself on the man. _

"_Told you that I thought she would say it was Hatter," Lauren chortled. _

"_Alice! This is not Hatter!" Liz said, and tried to pull her away. _

_Alice looked at Liz, and frowned. "Yes, it is. I know when someone is Hatter, or not." She rubbed her hands over his chest, and moved down to his crotch area. She giggled, and lightly gave his balls a squeeze through his pants. "What are you doing here, Hatter?"_

"_The girls figured that you might enjoy the show," he whispered in her ear._

"_Show?" Alice pouted. "Are you going to take your clothes off in front of everyone again?"_

"_Maybe. You have a problem with that?"_

"_Not as long as I get to suck your dick during it."_

"_You can suck whatever you like." The man grinned at her, flashing his dimples, and gently pushed her down to the couch. _

"_We should tell her," Lauren hissed. She tried to keep a straight face, but only started laughing. _

"_She's not going to do anything with him!" Sarah exclaimed. "We can't have Hatter here to strip, so we get the next best thing. I think we should all sit down, and enjoy the show."_

_The man had taken off his leather jacket, and was now unbuttoning his silk shirt. Alice couldn't help but cheer when the shirt came off, and landed in her lap. "My fiancé is so fucking hot!"_

_/_

_Two hours later, they were too drunk to stop Alice. Liz had escaped to her bathroom to throw up, and Lauren went after her to help hold her hair back. _

_Sarah was playing music, and was kind of in a trance. She spun around awkwardly as she danced. Alice's dress was pulled down on top, and the man was naked next to her, eagerly licking and sucking at her nipples. She kissed him, and moved her hand down to rub his cock. "I like how hot I can make you," she sighed into his ear. She buried her face in his dark hair. "And you make me very hot."_

"_Mmmm…" he mumbled, and moved his tongue up to lap at her neck. "You smell good."_

"_You smell even better." Alice shoved him down. "I love your cock…" she grabbed it in her hand. "And I love it even better when it's in my mouth."_

_The door to the apartment swung open, the handle leaving a dent on the white wall. _

_TBC… _


	52. Chapter 52 When Alice was bad Pt 2

Firsts

**Author's Note: So, here is part two! I think it's going to be different from what many of you expect. I saw this in my head for a while, and I hope I managed to show it well. A big thanks to Kittyinaz, and Duchessfaelen for our long "talks" through the night, and for pushing me with this, and also for Kittyinaz who needs some good "bad" smut. I hope this works for you! And Smiles2Go for her "gentle prodding." Again, as always, to my regular readers and reviewers, thank you so much, you have no idea how much I appreciate hearing from you!**

When Alice was Bad Part Two

Hatter could only stare dumbfounded as Alice left. That dress, how she looked in the dress, her skin…he shuddered. He needed to shower, and maybe shoot off a good wank while in there, since he figured he wouldn't see Alice again until the next morning.

So he did, keeping one hand on the shower wall, and the other rubbing his cock. _Alice in front of him, slowly slipping out of her dress, exposing her bare breasts to him_. He mumbled, "Ohhhh…Alice, fuck!" Hatter nearly fell forward, the water blinding his sight as he came.

He dressed in a pair of tight fitting jeans, a pair of Converse sneakers, and a white thermal shirt. He put on his brown leather jacket from Wonderland, and of course, his hat. Hatter grinned at himself in the mirror, his heart beating fast as he almost skipped out of the door.

/

"I believe that we have gotten Hatter sufficiently sloshed so far, so that we can start the fun part of the night," Peter said.

"The fun part of the night?" Hatter's eyes twinkled. "So, the whole night is not just going to be hanging out with you guys and getting wasted?"

"Hell, no!" Eric exclaimed. "We're going all out for you man! Just, don't…you know, punch my nose again."

There were ten people there. Hatter's male co-workers, Eric, Jesse, a couple of the people he met through the coffee shop. All of them were drinking. A large television set was turned on to some basketball game, but Hatter wasn't paying attention.

"No punching here!" Hatter laughed. "I learned my lesson. So, if you went all out, where are the girls?"

"Maybe if you direct your eyes to John in the doorway instead of me, however lovely I am, you'll see the girls there."

"Hatter! May I introduce you to the beautiful, Samantha, Jennifer, and Carlotta."

Hatter's eyes snapped over to the blonde on the right. It wasn't his Carlotta, but hearing that name in this world jolted him. "Carlotta, huh?" He circled around her, taking in her dark stockings, the garter belt, the small curve of her ass. "That is an unusual name," he whispered in her ear.

"My parents read it in an old book," she replied, a smirk playing on her face. "You like it?"

"I've always liked the name Carlotta. Every girl named Carlotta has held a special place in my heart."

"You're the one getting married, right?"

"Yep," Hatter popped the 'p', and winked at her. "To Alice. But, Alice isn't here now, and um, you are." He bit his lip. "So what do you do, Carlotta?"

She pursed her lips. "What do you feel like, Hatter?"

Hatter stood in front of her and eyed her lingerie. "I'm thinking…I want all of this off…and you on top of me. I've heard of something called…a lap dance?"

"I have a feeling that you know very well what a lap dance is, Hatter." Carlotta took his hand, and led him over to the couch.

"True. And every lap dance performed by a girl named Carlotta has ended with, shall we say, more than we bargained for, yeah?" Hatter licked his lips. "So, I believe that I have a cock that needs to get hard."

Carlotta's eyes darted down to his jeans. "I can see that." She unsnapped her bra, and the garter belt, slowly drawing the stockings down. Carlotta pulled off her panties, and climbed on top of Hatter's lap. "Are you ready?"

Hatter breathed in, and cupped her breasts in his hands. "Oh, fuck yeah."

/

Hatter's shirt was unbuttoned. Lipstick kisses dotted his bare chest, his neck, and twice on his cheeks. His fly was open, allowing everyone to a peek at his dick.

They were doing their fourth round of shots. The other girls had come up to Hatter, and took turns kissing him as Carlotta gave him a lap dance, rubbing him to full hardness.

John manned the video camera while Peter used a telephone to take some pictures. "Are you going to say anything to the camera, Hatter?" John called out.

"Hmmm? How about a little fuck off, I'm busy here?" Hatter grinned, and kissed Carlotta. "I'm getting married next week."

"Who are you getting married to again?" one of his co-workers asked, good natured.

"Alice! You know, she was soaking wet the day we met. She dropped into the river, and came into my tea shop, soaking wet." He let a finger trail down Carlotta's breast. "I wanted her, the first second I saw her."

Eric looked confused. He tried to concentrate on the glass in front of him. "Wait, I thought you guys met like, a summer abroad or something."

"Oh, she was abroad. Far abroad." Hatter chuckled. "But, for now, I'm thinking it's time for naked girl dancing. Carlotta, sweetness, want to dance?"

"Oh, but of course." She took his hand, and he spun her around the room.

John zoomed the camera down to Hatter's crotch. "Looks like someone wants to come out and say hello."

Hatter reached his hand down to his fly and took his cock out. "There, John. Does that make you happy?"

"It doesn't look very happy to me."

Carlotta covered it with her hand. "I can do something about that."

"Go for it." Hatter spread his arms out. "Except…no blow jobs. Alice would kill me."

"Oh? Like she's not going to kill you for kissing, and fondling, and uh, other things?" one of the guys called out.

Carlotta got on her knees, and started to rub his cock up and down, inciting a groan from Hatter. He couldn't speak, just moved his fingers through her hair.

"Oh, Alice is having her own fun. The girls got her a Hatter look-a-like stripper to dance for her, and maybe some other things. He's gonna dress up like you too," Eric said.

Carlotta jerked backwards as Hatter let go of her hair. "What?" he slurred out. "Alice is not getting a stripper."

"It was a surprise, man. They found this guy who looks so much like you, that when I saw the picture, I would have sworn-"

"You mean that Alice is having a stripper at her party. Like these?" Hatter pointed to Carlotta.

"Sort of. I mean, I don't think this guy is really going to do anything with her, maybe give her a kiss but, who cares? They're at Liz's apartment having fun, and we're having a good time," Eric said. "C'mon, do a shot, and let her finish you off."

Hatter zipped up his pants. "I'll do a shot, and then I'm going to Liz's."

"You're drunk! You're not going to Liz's place like that!" Eric protested.

Hatter put on his coat. "I'll take a cab," he snarled. He quickly finished the shot, and huffed out of the apartment.

"Oh…shit," Eric muttered. He reached for his phone, barely able to see the screen in his drunken stupor.

/

Sarah squinted at the figure coming into Liz's apartment. "Aren't you already here? Oh…you know…you really should learn how to knock before you come in somewhere."

Hatter slammed the door behind him, and stared at Alice. Her breasts were hanging out of her dress, her boots and leggings off. She was in between the man's thighs, her hand wrapped around his cock.

"Alice," he said.

Alice turned at the sound of her name. "Hatter!" she exclaimed happily. "Oh, good. My favorite part is here." She pulled the man off the couch, and ran over to Hatter. "This is my favorite part of the dream," she whispered conspiratorially.

"Mine too," the man agreed. Hatter could smell the whiskey from both of them.

Hatter looked at the two of them. "Dream? Alice, this is not a dream."

"Yes, it is!" she insisted. "My favorite dream of having two Hatters at my will and command." She twirled around, and rubbed a finger in his face.

"There aren't two Hatters," Hatter said. "I'm the only one."

"Nooooooo!" Alice exclaimed. "He's Hatter number one, and you're Hatter number two."

"Wait, no. I want to be Hatter number one," he griped.

Alice rolled her eyes. "Fine! You can be Hatter number one. The other Hatter doesn't complain so much." She took both of their hands and led them into Liz's bedroom. "Now, Hatter number one, you need to strip. How am I supposed to do anything to you like that?"

"Um, Alice, this is not a dream," Hatter tried to tell her again.

"Let her enjoy it man," his look-a-like said. He plopped on the bed and watched her.

Alice giggled, and drew Hatter in for a kiss. "I will suck on you, then suck on him. Fuck you, and then fuck him. Hatter number one gets to start off."

Hatter closed his eyes, and kissed her back. He grunted as Alice unzipped his fly and pulled out his cock. She ran her tongue down the shaft, and used her hands to pump where her mouth couldn't reach. "What happens next?" he asked breathlessly.

Alice snortled, and climbed on top of the naked man that he couldn't help but refer to as 'Hatter number two.' He watched as Alice kissed him. "Alice…" Hatter hissed.

"Oh, don't worry Hatter number one, I haven't forgotten about you." Alice made her way over to him, and shoved him onto the bed.

"I…Alice…" he gasped when he felt her close her mouth over his erection once more. "Shit." He looked at the man next to them, steadily stroking his cock.

"Stay there," she ordered him. Hatter couldn't say anything. He just moaned taking in the scene of Alice bobbing her head up and down on another man's dick. His throbbed, and he intuitively touched his cock. _Was this how she looked going down on him? So hot…._He watched her tongue dipping out for long languorous strokes. He needed her.

Hatter pulled Alice off, and growled in the man's ear. "I want you to get your clothes on, and leave right now, unless you want the fucking shit beaten out of you. You deserve it for fucking around with her."

He nodded, his eyes widened, as he scrambled off the bed. Alice was obliviously lying on the bed, unaware of the other man leaving. "Hatter?" she asked.

"I'm right here," he assured her.

"It's my favorite dream, Hatter," she mumbled. Alice gripped his hips, and moved him closer till he slid inside of her. "Where's the second Hatter? He needs to take me from behind."

"He's not needed." Hatter sucked on his fingers, and glided them inside her sphincter. "Is he?"

Alice gasped, and shook her head. "No." She arched her back so her breasts were thrust towards his mouth. "Take them. Lick them, suck them." Hatter obeyed, and moaned, hearing Alice whimper. She wrapped her legs around him, and moved against him till she came; her body on fire.

/

Alice stretched out in her bed. She was clad in her underwear. Her mouth felt disgusting, and she reeked of alcohol. She could feel Hatter's arms wrapped around her waist, his hand cupping her breast.

Flashes of the night before passed through her head. Of drinking, of her taking her clothes off, of Hatter stripping, them having sex in Liz's bed. She didn't remember how they got home.

Alice looked at the clock. Eleven in the morning. She groaned. "H-Hatter?" she choked out. Her voice cracked on each syllable.

"Good morning," he mumbled.

"Um…" Alice shook her head. "Did you have fun last night?"

"From what I can remember…"

"Weirdest dream…" she shook her head again. "And did we have sex in Liz's bed?"

"Um…yeah." Hatter brought her closer in. "We should probably apologize to her for that."

"Did you…strip…at Liz's?"

"Um…no. They hired a look-a-like stripper for you," Hatter replied.

Alice's face paled. "Oh, shit. I-I, oh god. Did I have sex with him too?"

"No, no," he reassured her. "I was the only one you had sex with."

"But, I let him…" Alice blushed, and hid under the covers. "Oh, godddddd," she moaned.

Hatter joined her. "Hey, you thought he was me. I mean, I know I'm pretty sexy and all-"

"Shut up."

He let his fingers move down to her clit. "I have to admit," he said, his voice husky. "It was pretty hot watching you do that, but…" he rolled over so he was on top of her, the tip of his cock edging in. "This is mine," he whispered, and plunged in.

Hatter's phone buzzed as they made love that morning. Two links from John; sent to YouTube.


	53. Chapter 53 First Marriage

Firsts

**Author's Note: Massive ice storm hitting us here, oh dear god, when is spring coming again? Well, it gives me the day off so I managed to get some writing done in the afternoon. Thanks to all of you who review, it really encourages me to go further with this! Here goes…the continuation of the wedding arc.**

The First Marriage

The first time that Alice and Hatter got married, they didn't tell anybody. It was for the two of them.

When they applied for the marriage license, Hatter feared something was going to go wrong. He dreaded being found out, even though he had the necessary, albeit forged, documents. But nothing went wrong. They signed the papers, and eagerly took the copy home.

It was Wednesday night when Alice came home from her mother's house in tears. Carol had "forgotten" to mention to Alice and Hatter that she had invited some more people to the wedding. Alice barely knew these people. She certainly did not see the point of having them at her wedding. Carol told her that it would reflect badly on them if they weren't invited.

Alice gave up. "Fine, Mom. Do whatever the hell you want to do. I don't care anymore."

Carol said that she didn't like Alice's attitude, and could she take it somewhere else, thank you very much. So Alice left, waiting till she got out to the street before crying. It was supposed to be a small wedding, something that felt like Alice and Hatter. Instead, it was more like an obligation.

Hatter wrapped his arms around her. "Let's get married on Friday. We're both taking the day off. I'll call tomorrow to get us squeezed in."

"Okay," Alice whispered.

"Only if you want to," he quickly added.

"I do. I want something alone with you."

/

Late Friday morning, they walked to the courthouse.

They debated what to wear the night before. Hatter said, it didn't matter, just as long as it was them, felt like who they are. Alice dangled her blue dress in front of him. "Like this?" she asked.

Hatter grinned. "Exactly. But, it's still really cold outside."

She smiled back. "That's why I'll wear a coat." She moved to grab the purple velvet dress coat. "I think this one will suit nicely."

He chuckled. "It's always been my favorite on you."

They stood in front of the judge in their Wonderland garb. Hatter was nervous as he repeated the vows. He had taken his hat off, and was twisting it around his palm. His other hand was deeply ensconced in Alice's.

Alice went after him; her voice shaking on every word. Hatter smiled gently at her when she finished.

Their kiss was brief. They were too afraid to show how they felt in close quarters in front of a stranger, so they waited till they got outside.

Alice was pressed against the tree. Hatter breathed heavily in her face, and kissed her. He moved against her, and lifted both her arms over her head. "I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too."

/

They lay in bed, their left hands entwined together. Hatter raised their hands up to look at the matching bands.

"I don't want to take mine off," he said.

"Me neither," Alice agreed. "Thank you for suggesting this."

He smiled, flashing his dimples at her. "We needed it, yeah?" Hatter reached over to the nightstand, and flicked open the single piece of paper. "We're married. You, and I, Alice. Married."

"Don't sound so surprised."

"Alice…I…" he cleared his throat. Hatter smiled weakly at her, and chuckled. "Um…cheesiness abounds here, but, just bear with me, please? From the minute I saw you in Wonderland, believe me," Hatter's dark eyes locked deeply with hers, "there's nobody I've ever wanted more."


	54. Chapter 54 First Wedding

Firsts

**Author's Note: Whew, almost done with this wedding thing. Thanks you guys for all of the awesome reviews and inspiration! Wanted to send a shout out to Kittyinaz for her idea for Hatter and Alice's clothes, and thus saving me some insanity. Hope you enjoy!**

First Wedding

The next day was their wedding. Or, as Alice called it, "Carol's wedding."

Hatter awoke to find Alice standing in front of the mirror. She was wearing her white dress. It was short, and layered with ruffles. She told her mother, no traditional wedding dresses, and this was the only one they could somewhat agree on.

"You look beautiful," he said.

Alice startled. "Hatter! I…I wanted to see if I felt any different wearing this. You know, if it felt any more like me."

"And, do you?"

She faced him. "No. I'm actually dreading this."

"Don't wear it. I mean, I think you look beautiful, but…I don't want you to be any more uncomfortable than you already are."

"Then, what do you suggest, Hatter?"

"Wear what you wore yesterday. It's my favorite look, besides you naked, but that would really be inappropriate, so…"

"Mom will be mad," Alice pointed out.

"Who cares? We're already married, Alice. This is her wedding, so lets um…put a piece of us in there, yeah?" His eyes shone. "I'll wear mine, if you wear yours."

"What do I do with this dress?"

Hatter shrugged. "We'll find another use for it, won't we?"

Alice walked over to him, and stood over the bed. "Somehow, I think you mean something dirty by that."

"Me? Dirty? Naaaaaah…."

/

Carol gasped when she walked into the hotel room. "Alice! You're not dressed!"

"I am, Mom." Alice was holding a small bouquet of flowers. "This is what I'm wearing."

"No. Alice, what about that white dress you got?"

"I'm not wearing it, Mom. I put it on this morning, and…um…not me. It's not me, and Hatter."

Carol closed her eyes. "That blue dress is so old. I don't understand the appeal behind it."

"I love it," Alice said simply.

"What's everyone going to think when they see you walking down the aisle in this?"

"I think…" Alice pursed her lips. "I think those who know me, won't be surprised, Mom."

"And, David? Is he going to be wearing a hat?"

"Yes."

Carol glanced down at Alice's hand. "Why are you wearing your wedding band?"

Alice quickly pulled it off, and handed it to her mother. "Oh! We were just trying them on last night. Um, you might want to check Hatter's hand too." She grimaced, and turned around.

"Alice." Carol hesitated. "You look beautiful, you know."

"Thanks, Mom." Alice clapped her hands together. "I'll see you down there."

Carol nodded, and gave her daughter a kiss on the cheek. "I love you, Alice," she whispered.

"I love you too, Mom," Alice replied, just as softly.

/

Alice had no fear walking down the makeshift aisle to Hatter; she practically skipped. Hatter grinned, and wagged his eyebrows at her when she reached his side. When she got there she couldn't help but giggle. Hatter was in the clothes from yesterday, but for some reason it looked more out of place there than in the courthouse.

"Your mom confiscated my ring, told me I should wait," Hatter whispered. '

"Me too. You didn't say anything to her, did you?"

"No." Hatter jerked his head at the justice of the peace, who was watching this exchange. "I think we should probably be quiet now."

"Right. Sorry."

/

Alice and Hatter stumbled into the hotel room. They had been drinking, and frosting from the cake was smeared over their lips.

Hatter unzipped Alice out of her dress. Alice unsteadily took off her boots, and fell onto the bed. She giggled. "Thank god for the drinks tonight, otherwise I would have never been able to get through that," she said.

"And I thought my family was literally insane," Hatter commented. He loosened his tie, and unbuttoned his shirt. "But, your mother's sisters may have them beat."

" 'For shame, Carol, letting Alice dress like that,'" Alice mocked her aunt's voice. "Although, I don't think anyone in my family has given into homicidal mania."

"That you know of," Hatter pointed out. He stripped down to his boxers, and joined her on the bed. "I'm not so sure about your Uncle Mark. He may be hiding something."

Alice laughed. "You're so silly, Hatter."

Hatter scrambled off the bed, and perched himself in between Alice's thighs. He slowly slid her leggings off. Hatter smiled, and raised his eyebrows at her. "It's done, Alice. We got through it."

"So…what comes next?" Alice asked, her voice hitching up.

"Simple." Hatter flung her panties over his shoulder. "I'm going to lick you out, make you come, fill you up…and then…"

"Then, what?" She grabbed him by the hair. "What?"

"How it always ends in your world of children's stories. You know, happily ever after, and all that. Yeah?"

"I thought you didn't believe in that."

"What can I say? I met someone who changed my mind."


	55. Chapter 55 Some water, a man, and an axe

Firsts

**Author's Note: Wow, a big thanks to all my new readers from the past few days. So happy that more and more of you are liking this! Also, to my reviewers, it makes me so happy to get those e-mails and the nice words you've all been saying. This little inspiration could not have been done without Smiles2Go who really gave me the background on this in several scenes, and this is also for Brumeier who wanted to see Alice and Hatter get somewhat…hot. For those who like a little fun, and kink with their Alice/Hatter stories, check out Smiles2Go "The Key Party," and not just because she…ahem…may have written it for me. Enjoy!**

Some water, a man, and an axe

The concept of a honeymoon was foreign to Hatter. When Alice explained it to him, his ears perked up at hearing the words, "going away," and "sex. That's all he cared to hear about after that. Hatter wanted a quintessential Oyster honeymoon, or least an American Oyster honeymoon, so Alice arranged everything.

For their honeymoon, they spent a long weekend in Niagara Falls.

It was a cabin in the woods a couple of miles away from the Falls. There was a main lodge with rooms, and the log cabins that spread out around the property.

"This is it," Alice said, as she parked the car. "It should be nice. There's a fireplace in there, and a stocked kitchen, and the Falls aren't too far away." She turned to Hatter. "Do you want to see the Falls now? We can drop our bags off, and-"

Hatter leaned over and kissed her. "The Falls have been there for thousands of years, yeah? I think, um," he licked her neck, "we should put the bags away, and start this off right."

"Hatter…" she moaned.

"I read somewhere that the honeymoon has to start off with at least an hour of sex so that the marriage will last."

"Where did you read that?"

"I don't know. Maybe I made it up, but either way, sounds like a good idea to me. Hmm?"

Alice smiled. "I think that it can be done."

/

Hatter had gotten out of bed a bit earlier to make some coffee for Alice, and hopefully some tea for himself. He didn't bother putting any clothes on when he left the room. What was the point? He was just going to head back under the covers in a few minutes.

He took a look at his cock while he waited for the water to boil. Hatter smirked. He expected it to be chafed, peeling, from all of the activity the night before, but it looked the same as always.

"What are you doing? Making sure it's still there?" he heard Alice ask. "Sure I didn't make it fall off?"

"Go back to bed. I wanted to bring you some coffee."

Alice had wrapped herself in a blanket. "You don't have to do that."

"I wanted to." Hatter took the kettle off the stove. "Now, go upstairs."

Alice lifted her hand in a mock salute. "Yes, sir."

He chuckled as he watched her figure toddle back up the stairs. He got the coffee, and tea ready on a plate and carried it into the room.

"So, what are you thinking about doing today?" he asked.

"First, I wanted to take a shower. I don't want that hair incident to happen again, and besides, I smell like sex." Alice wrinkled her nose up.

"I love it when you smell like sex," Hatter rubbed his nose on her thigh. "It's one of my favorite smells."

"What's your favorite?" Alice asked.

He put his cup of tea down, and reached to spread her legs apart. Hatter licked, and inhaled at her patch of curls. "This is. How does it go in the 'Alice in Wonderland' story? A bottle of 'Drink Me'?" Alice only nodded. Her hands were shaking so bad in lieu of the warm sensations filling her. "I think a bottle of this in my pocket all day, for whenever I want." He felt his cock harden, and twitch against the sheets. "Ready to go one more time?"

"Oh, fuck. Yes," Alice whimpered.

/

Alice languished under the shower, losing herself in the steam. She lifted her arms up, and stretched, feeling the bones in her shoulder crack, loosening the stiffness.

She rinsed the conditioner out of her hair, and pulled the curtain back to step out. Hatter was at the sink, the lower half of his face slathered in shaving cream.

"Wow," he murmured. "I love it when you're wet."

Alice smiled at the double entendre there. "I feel like I've been in a constant state of wetness for hours."

Hatter moaned at the thought. "Bad girl. You're going to make me cut myself."

"Are you shaving it off?" Alice asked, a little surprised.

"Yeah. I wanted to give you a little present, and I feel like I've forgotten what my face looks like."

"Okay. I'm going to get dressed. It's going to be a little cold by the Falls, so I want to make sure that I have everything."

"Don't wear anything too complicated," he winked at her. "I'm planning to fill you up a lot more today, and too much clothes just get in the way."

"I'll try my best."

It was a half hour before Hatter walked back into the room. Alice had dried her hair, and was in the process of lacing up her boots. "I think you're wearing too many clothes," he commented.

"I am wearing a jean skirt, but it's too cold outside for…" Alice couldn't speak. Hatter leaned in the doorway wearing black trousers, a tight pink shirt, and black vest under his jacket. His favorite black fedora was perched on his head, and his black combat boots were loosely tied. The big shock was that his face was clean shaven. Nary a hair, or scruff anywhere. "Hatter."

"I know." He shook his head. "I look like I'm twenty, which is why I don't shave that often."

"I don't think I've ever seen you like this."

"Thank god my hair grows back very fast," he grinned. "Baby faced Hatter is not a good look." He clapped his hands. "C'mon let's go."

Alice stopped lacing up her boots, and kicked them off. She pulled down her stockings and underwear. "I think…" she paused, and ran her finger over his chin. "We have some time before lunch." Alice moved his hand so it cupped her pussy. "Like that?"

Hatter groaned, and unzipped his fly. "I may have to put an 'out of order' sign on my penis before the weekend is through."

Alice leaned down, removing his hands, and took his cock in her mouth. She drew it back in a long suck, and looked up at him. His eyes were fluttering as he struggled to hold himself up. "Oh, I don't know about that. Still seems to be working perfectly fine to me."

/

They grabbed the bars that lined the edge of the Falls, and gaped down. "Whooo!" Hatter shouted, and cupped his hands over his mouth. "This is amazing, Alice!"

"It's absolutely beautiful, isn't it?"

"There is nothing like this in Wonderland. As far as I know." Hatter looked back down at the water. "I wish we could just take off all our clothes and jump in."

"We'll die!" she exclaimed. "The rails are here to prevent people from falling. Not that it would stop someone who wanted to kill themselves if they wanted to."

"I could do it, no problem," Hatter said confidently. He grabbed the metal bar, and looked down again.

"No. You can't," Alice pulled him back. She sighed, and smiled at him. "No jumping off anything."

"I read about this waterfall in Hawaii," Hatter said. "People cliff dive, and slide down the waterfall."

"I'm too afraid of heights."

"Alice." She turned to him. "I won't ever let anything happen to you."

"I know."

They were strolling in the botanical gardens of the Falls. Everything was neat. The shrubs were cut into different shapes, and statues lined the lawn. "This reminds me of Wonderland. Well, the old stories of Wonderland," Hatter said.

"I half expect to see a white rabbit hopping around," Alice whispered mischievously.

"Would you chase it?"

"Of course," Alice replied. "I have to see where it goes."

"You Alices and your curiosity." Hatter linked her hand with his. "And I suppose you want me to chase you after you too?"

Alice inexplicably blushed. "Yes."

Hatter smiled at her, and nodded. "Well, I believe I see a rabbit over there. Better hurry to see where he's going."

"There's no rabbit."

"I think there is. And how can I chase you if you're not going after it?"

Alice bit her lip, and ran. Hatter gave her a ten second start, and held onto his hat before going after her.

/

Hatter was sweating through his white shirt, and black vest as he brought the axe down, splintering the wood in two.

It was colder the next afternoon, and the cabin housed a stone fireplace. Alice wanted to light a fire, and drink some hot chocolate. Hatter found the uncut wood outside, with the axe resting against the stump. He used his right hand to lift, easily breaking every piece in two. But, it was work, and despite the cold, he found himself heating up.

He threw off his vest, and unbuttoned the shirt, flinging them both onto the back porch. Hatter raised the axe, and forcefully brought it down.

Alice spied him in the back window, and nearly dropped the mugs for the hot chocolate. She watched as every muscle in his arms and shoulders flexed, moving with each stroke. She caught the fine sheen of sweat along his hairline, and whimpered as he grunted, cutting the axe into the wood.

Alice took off all of her clothes, and wrapped herself in the big comforter from the bed. She stepped out onto the back porch, and waited.

Hatter threw the broken pieces of wood into the growing pile, and looked at her. "I'll be inside in one minute. I wanted to make sure that we have enough wood for the fire tonight."

She gave a quick scan around the area, and opened the blanket. Hatter clumsily dropped the axe, and whispered, "You're so fucking hot." He strode over, and touched her belly. "You're cold."

"Warm me up."

He unzipped his pants, and lifted her up, so his cock slid in. Alice wrapped both arms around him, and tightened her thighs on his waist. He pressed against her, his warm skin melting into her cold, and he lowered his mouth down to suck on her right nipple.

Alice gasped and arched her back so he could take more in. Hatter groaned, and flicked his tongue back and forth between both breasts. He heard Alice mewl, cry out, whimper, and felt her fist his hair. His dick was throbbing, hot and wet inside of her. He shook his head, and moaned. He didn't want to come yet, but with each pump, he felt her tighten around him. "Fuck, Alice…fuck," he mumbled.

"Fuck me. Fuck me, just fuck me," she panted out. She somehow managed to ride up her hips which then sent a shudder through him. His eyes rolled back, and he furiously thrust inside of her, each movement releasing more and more liquid inside.

Hatter almost howled. The noise that emerged from his throat was deep, and primal. Alice shifted to get comfortable, creating friction inside, and he shook. "Oh, my fucking god," escaped from his lips. He felt Alice's knees and thighs shake and he struggled to hold them up. "Good?"

Alice nodded. "Mmmhmm."

"Wow." Hatter breathed in, and reluctantly pulled out, the remainder of his cum dripping off his cock onto the pine deck. Alice slid down, and got on her knees. "Alice? What are you doing?" his eyes widened as he watched her take him into her mouth to lick off the whiteness that covered the tip. "Ohhhhh…fuck. I'm officially dead when that's done."


	56. Chapter 56 Some water, a man, and Lilly

Firsts

**Author's Note: Okay, so confession time. I originally planned on the last chapter being the end of the wedding arc, but after much convincing by Smiles2Go, Duchessfaelen, and Kittyinaz, the wedding arc will be continuing for two more chapters. So, one more after this one. All honeymoon time. And of course, they do involve firsts as well. I also want to thank Duchessfaelen for the awesome "inspiration" she sent me through e-mail last night. Ahhhhhhh ****J**

Some water, a man, and Lilly 'n' Lace

Alice was sitting on the edge of the sink, brushing her teeth as she watched Hatter finish up in the shower. She was wrapped in a towel, her wet hair dripping small puddles on the tiles. She spat out the toothpaste, and wiped her mouth.

"What do you want to do tonight?" she asked.

"There's a store I've seen advertisements for around town. I think we should go."

"Store? What kind of store?"

"It's a sex shop. I thought it might be fun," Hatter stepped out of the shower. "We can get you a vibrator, yeah?"

Alice shook her head, and blushed. "Noooo, we have that vibrator at home. The one you brought from Wonderland."

"We've never used it together, and um, besides…that one has slightly been used…before."

Alice stared at him in shock. "You brought a vibrator to…that you've…you're throwing that out when we get home."

"Well, I want to get you one of your own." Hatter stood in front of her, and moved his fingers along her thigh under the towel. "One that I can use to pleasure you." He leaned down and kissed up her calves.

"You pleasure me enough," Alice protested.

"I want to pleasure you even more." Hatter peered under the towel. "God, seeing you like that makes me so hard."

Alice crossed her legs. "We agreed to take a break. You even said something like, 'My dick needs room to breathe.'"

"I lied," Hatter replied. He lifted her up to remove the towel from her waist, and threw it on the floor. "I can't do that when you're naked like this, your perfect little pussy staring at me."

"Don't be silly, Hatter," she mumbled. Alice had become distracted by his fingers pressing inside of her.

Hatter moved her hand down to feel his erection. "That's for you," he whispered. "Are you too sore now?"

She shook her head wordlessly. She was wet, her moisture encasing Hatter's fingers.

"I want you." He moved her forward so her butt rested on the edge of the sink. He removed his fingers, and slid his cock inside. Hatter groaned at the heat that immediately surrounded him. "Always so hot, Alice." He pushed in again till he was completely inside of her, and buried his face in her neck.

Alice gasped, and struggled to find something to hold onto. She finally rest her hands firmly on the bathroom wall. Hatter wrapped his arms around her waist, and heavily thrust.

The sink was moving along with him, but neither of them cared. Hatter needed some more momentum, so he grabbed the edge of the sink, and maneuvered up so the tip of his cock was hitting her clit with every thump.

Alice's eyes widened, and she leaned her head against the wall, spreading her legs open. She was close. So close. Hatter watched her lick her lips in anticipation. She was clamping down on him so hard, so that on his next thrust, he pulled the counter of the sink off.

They fell. Hatter went backwards, and Alice bounded on top of him. The counter crashed down to the floor, and cracked. Water from the pipes burst open on them, soaking them as they lay on the ground.

Alice screamed in frustration. "Alice! Alice, are you okay?" he asked.

"Shut up! Shut up," she said fiercely. She slid his cock back inside of her, and started to ride him. Alice shut her eyes, and let the internal warmth overtake take, ignoring the water that was currently hitting them. "Just a little bit more, a little more."

Alice's eyes flew open as her entire body shook. "Oh, oh, oh, goddddddddd! Hatter! Hatter!"

He nodded, and bit his lip, watching her come, as the water filled the room. Hatter gripped her hips, and jerked her up as he came. He shouted her name out, bucking his hips as if he had so much inside that he needed to get out.

Alice collapsed on top of him, and looked around the bathroom. "Um…we should probably call the lodge so they can send someone here to fix this."

"They're going to bill us for this…aren't they?" Hatter muttered, and buried his face in his hands.

/

Hatter strode back into the cabin, whistling as he did. He carried a bag, a nondescript black bag that held a box in it.

Alice had refused to go into the store. She actually turned bright red, and told Hatter she would see him back at the cabin, and that there was a shoe store she wanted to check out. Hatter protested, but Alice gave him a kiss and ran off.

This store was unlike anything he'd ever seen in Wonderland. Most of the toys that he brought with him were obtained through the black market, often traded for Teas. But, here was an entire store full of it. Clamps, vibrators, cock rings, dildos, edible underwear, all sorts of "food" supplies, games, books. Hatter wanted to buy them all.

The salesgirl was a redhead. Hatter grinned cheekily at her, and told her that he was looking for a vibrator for his wife. "So…any that you suggest?"

She led him over to a wall, and pointed out a long slender pink one. "This is one that I use. It has up to seven settings."

"Do you…enjoy it?"

She smiled at him. "Very much so."

Hatter closed his eyes, and willed his dick to stay down. The thought of this girl, naked, her thighs spread open, was almost too much for him.

"Was there anything else I could get for you?"

_For you to come back with me_, he thought. He opened his mouth, but quickly shut it. "Nope," he replied, his voice cracking. He saw her and Alice on the bed with him, his hands caressing their breasts. He quickly shook his head, and followed her to the register.

Alice was sitting on the couch. Workers for the lodge had just left, and the bathroom was back to normal. "You really got something from there?"

Hatter took the box out of the bag, and waved it in front of Alice's face. "I think we can have some fun with this tonight."

Alice reddened. She opened the box, and took out the vibrator. "Hatter! I've never used one of these things in my life!"

"The more fun for both of us, yeah?" He grinned at her. "The girl at the place recommended it."

"She did?"

"Yeah, she said that she enjoys it very much," Hatter replied.

"I'm sure she did." Alice rummaged through the bag, and procured a card. "It looks like… 'Amy' left you her cell phone number."

Hatter chuckled, and looked at the card. "What can I say, Alice? I just…" he caught her expression, and shook his head. "And that card goes good-bye." Hatter ripped it up. "So, after dinner? Yeah?"

/

Alice lay on her back, gripping the sheets with her fingers. Hatter watched her, breathing heavily as he moved one hand around her clit, and the other twisting her left nipple.

"Come on, come on," he muttered. He could tell that she was close. Her body was tensing, and she spread her legs open further, allowing more access for Hatter's fingers.

Alice shook, and mumbled, "Oh god, oh god, god, god…" she twisted her head back and forth.

"Yes." Hatter nodded, and moved his fingers faster inside of her. He eagerly watched her buck her hips up, cursing as she came. Hatter waited till she was nearly boneless on the bed before he turned on the vibrator.

Alice's eyes widened as she felt the vibrator pulsate around her clit. "No, Hatter! No!" she exclaimed, and tried to push it away.

"Shssssssh, relax," he whispered.

"Mmmmmm," she groaned.

Hatter changed the setting so that the top of the vibrator started to push in and out. Alice moaned, but still twisted around to stop him. He held her hand, and kissed her, hard. "I love you. You sound so good, you look so hot."

Alice couldn't breathe. Her mind was fogging up, and she felt her womb contract. "Hatter?" she asked, her voice almost fearful.

"Come on, just one more. One more."

"Hatter! Hatter!" she whimpered. She couldn't believe this was happening to her, that a machine was making her lose control like this. Alice felt her insides explode, the tingling reaching all the way to her brain.

Hatter leaned over, and kissed her again, swallowing her cries. "You are so beautiful." He waited a moment till she caught her breath, and they looked at each other. "How about next time we try this…I can rub it into your ass? Yeah?" and his eyes twinkled at Alice's horrified expression.


	57. Chapter 57 Some water, a man, and David

Firsts

**Author's Note: I appreciate the new people who just put alerts on this story today, thank you so much. I hope you're enjoying all of them. Here is the third part to the honeymoon, and thus, the end of the wedding arc. A big thanks to the three who have listened to me go through each one of these chapters; Kittyinaz, Duchessfaelen, and Smiles2Go. Thanks for all of the great ideas ladies! Enjoy the last of Niagara Falls before Hatter and Alice go back to their everyday lives. **

Some water, a man, and David

The night before they left, they went out to dinner at the Top of the Falls Restaurant. The restaurant gave a full view of the Falls, and Alice was looking forward to having a quiet night. Unfortunately, as with most plans, that was not what happened.

The restaurant was busy, so Alice and Hatter sat at the bar, and ordered some drinks. Hatter wrapped his arms around Alice, and nuzzled his nose in her hair.

Alice startled when she caught a glimpse of a man with blonde curly hair in the room. She blinked, and leaned forward. No, it couldn't have been.

"What's wrong?" Hatter asked.

"I thought…I mean…" Alice shook her head. "Nevermind."

"Okay." Hatter swallowed the last of the left over chips, and wiped his hands before embracing Alice. "Mmmmm, I love you."

"I love you too." She smiled, and leaned back to kiss him on the cheek.

"Alice." It was a man's voice, not Hatter's, that caused Alice to snap up. "Alice! I thought it was you!"

Hatter felt Alice loosen in his arms as she stepped up to give this man a hug. "David," he heard her murmur. Hatter froze, and he inspected the man in front of them. This was David. The one who caused Alice so much pain.

"Alice, this is totally random, but, what are you doing here?" David asked.

"Um…" Alice paused. She crinkled the space between her eyebrows in thought, as if she forgot. She felt Hatter take her hand, bringing her back to reality. "Um, I'm here on my honeymoon. This is my husband, um," Alice looked back and forth between Hatter and David.

"I'm Hatter," he finally said, and stuck his hand out for David to shake.

"David. I've known your wife for a long time."

"Yeah, I've heard," Hatter said, tightly.

"Well, um, congratulations, Alice," David pulled her into another hug. Hatter made a face when Alice let go of his hand again.

"Thank you." Alice found herself blushing. She shook her head. "What-what are you doing here?"

"Oh, ah, one of my buddies from college got married here yesterday, so we're just grabbing one last dinner before we leave tomorrow morning," David explained. He looked up and down at her. "You look…you look great, Alice."

"Oh, thank you," Alice said quietly.

David seemed as if he wanted to add something when the hostess came over. "Your table is ready," she said, speaking to Hatter and Alice.

"Well, enjoy your dinner, Alice," David said.

"You too." She took Hatter's hand, and followed the woman into the main dining room. Hatter gave David a look, his eyes dark as he examined the man from head to toe. The meaning was very clear. _Stay away from Alice._

/

Alice was quiet for most of the meal. She could see David and his friends from their table. She looked, she thought, discreetly at them a couple of times, but Hatter caught her. He tried to engage her in conversation, she answered, but they always seemed half hearted.

"Alice? Are you sure you're okay?" Hatter asked.

"Yeah. I'm totally fine."

Hatter swallowed the piece of steak, and chased it down with the beer. "It must be shocking to see him up here, like this."

"Who? David?" Hatter nodded. "No. I mean, at first." Alice wiped her mouth. "I'm going to the bathroom."

Hatter watched as she walked down the hallway to where the restrooms were. His eyes narrowed when he saw David step up a few seconds later.

Alice double checked her hair in the mirror, and opened the door back out to the dining room. "Alice," she heard David say, she jumped to see him leaning against the wall.

"Jesus, David. You scared me."

"Sorry." He held his hands out. "I didn't mean to. It was kind of awkward with your husband there earlier."

"Soooo, you followed me to the bathroom?"

"Well, I…" he paused "It's so strange to see you, Alice. We never talked again after…well, so many years."

Hatter was around the corner, listening in. "What was the point of me communicating with you?" he heard Alice ask.

"I tried. But, I guess you had me blocked on everything," David said.

Alice smiled. "I had to cut you out of my life, David. You could have come and see me if you wanted to talk to me so badly. Besides, it was all sex anyways."

David chuckled. "Well, you're pretty damn good at it, so you can't blame me for that." Alice didn't say anything. She just crossed her arms, and waited for him to continue. "But, there was something else. I mean, I fell in love with you, Alice."

Hatter growled. "Oi! Leave her alone!"

"Hatter!" Alice exclaimed. "I can take care of myself."

"I felt your wife should know how I felt about her."

Alice's lips quivered. "You're lying. You're just still determined to have a power trip over me."

"Leave her alone." Hatter stepped in between the two of them. "You don't wanna know the damage I can inflict upon you."

"It's the truth, Alice," David said.

"Then you should've told me years ago," Alice scoffed. "You know, I don't know why I should be so surprised to see you, David. I mean, you do have this uncanny sense of timing of popping in and trying to drag me back every time I'm happy in my life. So, why not see you on my honeymoon?"

"You're reading too much into this," David warned.

Hatter chuckled, and shook his head. He whistled so David turned to him. Alice couldn't stop him. Hatter sent his right fist out, and punched David squarely in the face. "I told Alice that I wasn't going to ever do that again, but, fuck, that felt so good," Hatter commented. Alice stifled a laugh at David's expression. "But, you've officially ruined our dinner, so we're going to leave." Hatter brought his face up to David, and hissed, "You fucked with Alice's life earlier. One more time, my fist won't hit you so lightly."

Alice took Hatter's hand. "Just put some ice on it," she told David. "You'll be fine." She smiled at Hatter. _He definitely is going to get some thanking tonight_.

/

Hatter started up the hot tub outside. He had grabbed some dishwashing liquid from the kitchen, and poured a little in the water. Alice liked bubbles, and since it was their last night in Niagara Falls, and certainly after their disastrous dinner, she deserved a nice night.

He quickly returned the dishwashing liquid back to the cabin, and stepped into the hot water. His swim trunks bellowed out, but soon calmed down. He heard the door open, and gasped as Alice stepped out on the porch. She carried two towels with her, but otherwise, she wasn't wearing anything. "Alice…"

"Are you wearing your bathing suit?" she asked. When he could only nod, she grinned. "Take them off."

Hatter obliged and stood up in the water, giving Alice a full view of his body, including his growing hard on. "Are you going to get in?" he croaked out.

Alice placed the towels on the steps as she climbed in. "I wanted to thank you for tonight."

"I knew you could handle yourself. I just-I had to wipe that smug smile off his face."

Alice climbed on top of him, wedging it so his cock waited by her entrance. She cupped his cheeks, and kissed him. When they pulled away, breathless, she whispered, "I didn't mind."

Hatter wrapped his arms around her, and brought her back for another kiss. They kept kissing, and rubbing at each other, so lost in the moment, that at first they didn't notice the bubbles surrounding them in the water.

Alice felt the liquid cover her arms, and she opened her eyes. "Hatter…why are there bubbles in the water?"

"You like bubbles. I wanted to surprise you." He drew her close to kiss her again.

"Hatter…what did you put in the water?"

"Dishwashing liquid. Just a little bit."

"Oh, my god!" Alice screeched. "Turn the jets off! Turn it off!"

Hatter opened his eyes, and he gasped at the extraordinary amount of bubbles that had built up. He clumsily got out of the tub, and turned the water and jets off. Alice was laughing, her face turning bright red. "Oh, Hatter."

"So…I guess we're not going to have sex in the hot tub, huh?" he asked as he watched Alice climb out.

"No," she giggled. "I guess it's back to the bed. It hasn't been bad so far."

Hatter glanced up at the stars, and the quarter moon. "Lets do it out here, on the towels."

"Hatter…"

"Ride me, Alice. I want to see you come, as I imagined it in Wonderland, against the moon and stars."


	58. Chapter 58 Driving on the wrong side

Firsts

**Author's Note: I have to say, this winter maybe slowly making me lose my mind! Anybody else here from the Northeast, and just, you know, slightly sick of all this snow? Thankfully, your reviews and comments are a joy to go through, and to my two new subscribers…welcome! I hope you enjoy this! I wrote this during some down time at work ie "when the patrons weren't being super annoying." **

Driving on the wrong side of the road

Hatter had a fake driver's license. It was "issued" by Yorkshire, in Great Britain, accompanied by a picture of Hatter smirking for the camera.

He didn't know how to drive a car. Cars didn't exist in Wonderland. He knew how to fly a flamingo, a scarab, and drive a boat, but not a car. Alice told him that it didn't matter, for in New York, there wasn't much use for one. Carol had her old car that she stored in a garage, but otherwise Alice just rented one when they needed it.

Hatter hated it that Alice always had to drive when they left the city. So, he signed up for a class at the local neighborhood community center, and begged Alice to let him learn how to drive in Carol's car.

Twenty nine year old Hatter, a native of Wonderland, was going to learn how to drive a car for the first time.

Hatter had been taking the classes for a couple of weeks when he asked Alice to let him drive Carol's car, at least around a parking lot.

He was in for a shock when he went for his first class. He eagerly picked up the training manual, and went to the center after work. He groaned when he saw the teenagers fill up the room.

_Maybe the teacher is at least going to be hot_, he thought. _Nope_. He groaned again when a man in his fifties came into the room. _Damnit. _

Carol hesitated, but she gave Alice the keys with instructions to take Hatter out to an empty parking lot with absolutely nothing that he could hit, oh please god. Alice agreed, and Hatter was so excited that he jumped up and down, and embraced Carol in a hug.

/

Alice parked the car, and opened the door. "I'm so afraid of this," she muttered.

"Alice, I've driven with the instructor before."

"Yes, in a car where the teacher has his own wheel, and pedals…right?"

"Well…yeah." He shook his head. "Alice, I am very skilled with my hands," at that, he winked at her before continuing, "I have good vision, I'm quick. C'mon, you trust me, yeah?"

"With a sword and saving my life, yes. With a car, no."

"Awww, Alice…" he curled his lips up, and pouted. He held his hand out for the keys, which she reluctantly dropped in. "Thanks, love."

They switched seats, and Alice immediately buckled up. "Okay, Hatter. Show me."

"Oh, Alice. I know that you find my dick wildly arousing, but, I don't think that this is the time, yeah?" He chuckled, and winked at her as he started up the car. Alice just rolled her eyes, but allowed herself a small smile. "I have a question."

"Yeah?"

"The teacher asked me if I could pick up on driving on the other side of the road. Course I told him hell yeah, but…what was he talking about?"

"They think you're from England, Hatter. In England, they don't drive like we do. Everything, the wheel, and stuff is on the other side of the car."

"Why?"

"I don't know, something about being an island nation. Who knows?"

"Hmmm." Hatter smirked at her. "Hang on, Alice. I'm going to take you for a ride."

Alice screamed when Hatter took off, making circles around the parking lot. It wasn't that he was driving badly, he was just driving fast! He practiced parking, backing up, making k-turns, and then would encircle the lot again. Alice would slam down on her imaginary pedals, and shout, "Oh, god, Hatter!" every time she thought he was going to hit a curb. He never did. He expertly slammed on the brakes, and winked at her, before throwing the car into reverse, causing Alice to squeal again.

When they finished, or at least when Alice deemed him quite done turning her mother's Toyota into a race car, Alice took a breath, and looked at him. "I…suppose being an expert flamingo rider is good for something."

Hatter grinned. "Those sixteen year olds don't have anything on me."

"You can't drive like that during your test, though."

"Oh. Of course not, Alice. Trust me, I'll be all prim and proper like, much like they expect a 'Brit' to be," he said, using air quotes for the word, Brit. Hatter glanced at the back seat. "Soooo…do you think the back is big enough for us to, um, do a little more learning?"

Alice nonchalantly turned around. "Definitely not big enough. I've tried."

Hatter pretended to look scandalized, putting his hands over his mouth in a mock gasp. He laughed. "Oh, my. Bad, bad, Alice."

/

Hatter didn't understand why Alice had to take him to the DMV. He could drive himself, he insisted.

"Illegally?" she asked.

He scoffed. "I'm a good driver. I won't get pulled over."

"You do realize that you could get arrested for that since you already have an arrest on your record, and there are cops at the DMV. Do you want to get arrested…again?"

"Eh, one more arrest? What's the diff?" he joked.

Alice's blue eyes went stormy, and narrowed. "What did we agree on, Hatter?"

"Not to get arrested again."

"Right. So…lets try to stick with that, shall we?"

Hatter was amazed by all the people waiting around at the DMV. He filled out the paperwork, and waited…and waited. Alice watched in amusement as Hatter started pacing around the room. He twiddled his thumbs, and absently did some hat tricks much to the excitement of some of the toddler children there with their parents.

"The kids love you," she whispered to him when he plopped back down on the seat.

"I can't wait till we start making those future little Hatters, yeah?" he murmured. He ran his hands up her thighs. "You're going to look so fucking hot-"

Alice blushed, and looked at the number on the screen. "Oh! Eighty nine! That's you!"

Hatter withdrew his hand, and kissed her on the lips. "I got this in the bag."

Alice shook her head, and went back to reading her book. Hatter bounded over to the counter, and playfully drummed his fingers on the plastic. "I'm number eighty nine," he announced.

The dark haired woman smiled at him. "David Hatter? I'll be administering your test today."

He grinned, and looked at her name tag. "Lisa, huh? I think we're going to have a bit of fun today." He wagged his eyebrows up. "Yeah?"

"Is that what you think, Mr. Hatter?"

"It's what I know."

/

Alice jumped when Hatter came behind her, waving the new license in her face.

"You passed!" she grabbed the license, and snickered at the photo. They made him take his hat off, so his black hair was sticking up. He was grinning from cheek to cheek, his dimples on full display. "Love the picture."

"Don't sound so surprised." He leapt over the chair, and sat next to her. He whispered in her ear, "I have a confession to make."

"What's that?" she asked, hushed.

"I failed the written exam," Hatter continued, his breath hot in her ear. "She passed me anyway."

"Hatter!" Alice exclaimed. "Who was she?"

He nudged his head back. "Lisa. The dark haired woman."

"Hatter!" she moaned, and buried her face in her hands. "One day, your charm is going to fail you."

"Hasn't yet."

"I know of some people who are immune."

"Name one," Hatter demanded. He took the license out of her hand.

"Jack."

"Oh, well, Jack. Well, that's hardly his fault, is it?" Hatter replied. "Besides, he was more concerned with other things, such as his mother beheading people left and right. No time to be charmed."

The woman sitting next to them gasped. "He's kidding, ma'am. There was no beheading by anybody," Alice quickly assured her.

"No, there were a lot of beheadings, and even-" Hatter didn't get a chance to finish, for Alice dragged him off the chair. "Alice!"

"Why are you talking about beheadings at the DMV?" Alice hissed. "Don't talk about beheadings at the DMV."

Hatter laughed, and swooped Alice off the ground. "I feel like a real Oyster!" He put her back down. "Although, I have one more thing to tell you."

"Okay…"

"Your mother's car, may not be in the same shape as we brought it in."

"Hatter…"

"It's just one little dent in the front, I swear!" Hatter kissed her. He pulled her over to the car. There was a slight indentation by the headlights. "I may have, accidentally, hit part of a mailbox, but just a little dinge."

"Hatter…how on earth did you pass the test then?"

"Um, I don't know if I've told you, Alice, but apparently, I have a killer smile." He flashed one at her, as if to prove his point. "And, you love me, yeah?"


	59. Chapter 59 Never make these kind of plan

Firsts

**Author's Note: A big thanks to everybody for reading this! And, to my silent readers, I do appreciate you, but would love to hear what you think of everything so far! My loyal reviewers rock, especially those who come up with the most insane ideas from time to time. Don't worry, there will be smut…soon…as soon as the smut gene hits me again ****J**

Never make these kind of plans

Alice had never gotten a tattoo. Scratch that. She never got a tattoo on purpose. There was nothing important enough to her to permanently imprint on her body.

Her breath would catch in her throat when she saw her name on Hatter's back, even during something so simple like him changing his shirt. The gentle curve of the A on his skin, would set hers on fire.

Although needles ranked up there with, say, jumping off anything high, Alice dreamed of getting one. She wanted to slowly undo her robe, so he would see it, one slip at a time.

Without telling Hatter of her plans, Alice got her first tattoo.

Alice started doing research on fonts, the best places to get them nearby in the city. Her friend Sarah just laughed, and told Alice it didn't matter, they just needed to get her drunk.

"Noooo!" Alice exclaimed. "No drinking! Hatter was drunk when he got his tattoo, and plus, let's not forget, the ear piercing."

"Hey, he could have gotten much worse," Sarah pointed out. "He could have gotten, you know, a Prince Albert, or his nipples done." Sarah looked thoughtful. "That actually would be hot. Alice, maybe you should get a clit ring."

"Ewwww! Sarah!" Alice shook her head, and focused back on the computer.

"What about a tongue ring?" Sarah suggested. "That would be hot, and he would really enjoy all the-"

"Sarah!" Alice hissed. The front door was opening, and Alice could hear Hatter kicking off his boots. Alice quickly slammed the laptop shut, and pulled the blanket further over her lap.

"Alice! I've been thinking about you all day. Everybody was so fucking bloody horrible at work today, that all I want to do is fuck…oh." Hatter skidded to a stop in front of the coffee table. He was in the process of undoing his pants when he saw Alice and Sarah on the couch, the blanket wrapped up to their stomachs.

"Sarah's here," Alice pointed out, needlessly.

"I see that." His eyes moved down to the blanket. "What are you two doing under there?"

"I've been finger fucking your wife," Sarah replied with a straight face.

"She's made me come twice," Alice added.

Hatter gulped, and lifted his hand up, as if he was to say something, then stopped. "I'm going to take a shower, and try to wake up, because…this is not happening." He shook his head, and quickly scattered off.

Alice and Sarah burst out laughing. Alice pulled the laptop back out. "Now that he's gone, I can get back to this."

"Alice! You're going to leave your poor, aroused husband, alone in the shower?"

"Eh, yeah. He'll have a good, long wank imagining us together, so that'll take him a while." Alice grinned and looked at Sarah. "Do you think I should go in there and blow him?"

"Nahhhh, the tattoos are more important."

/

Alice lay on her stomach. Her tank top pulled down so her back was exposed, giving the tattoo artist access to her left shoulder.

Sarah sat in front of Alice, and held her hand. "I did bring you some alcohol if you need it," she said, patting her bag. "And some water too."

"The water might be better."

"Are you ready to go?" he asked.

"Do it, get it over with." Alice grimaced, and squeezed Sarah's hand tighter in anticipation. She bit her lip, and grunted as the vibration from the gun went down into her shoulder. "Ooooooh, god. Maybe I should have waited to do this till after I gave birth, maybe then it wouldn't hurt so badddddd," Alice whimpered.

Sarah laughed, and patted Alice on the head. "I've heard that this can hurt worse than labor."

Alice peeked her head up, glaring at Sarah. "That's…not…helping," she spat out.

A couple of hours later, Alice was grinning from ear to ear. The two words in a light cursive script, "My Hatter" wove in an arc on her shoulder. A sketch of a porkpie hat hung off the "r."

"What do you think?" she asked Sarah.

"I think…it's hot. It's hot, Alice."

Alice giggled, and held the hand mirror up. "I may need to buy some candles for tonight."

/

Hatter rubbed at his eyes as he turned the key in the lock. He was tired. It was another late night at the coffee house. A local college band played, and they were overrun with co-eds who all ordered the same fancy coffee drinks, much to Hatter's dismay.

Hatter was flirted out. He enjoyed the eye candy, laughed, and teased the girls, but he was relieved when the night ended. He just wanted to crawl into the bed with Alice, and hold her close to him.

The apartment was dark, with a few candles lit around the kitchen, and living room. He could barely see his hands in front of him. "Alice? Alice, you in here?"

He tried to make it through the living room. His exhaustion wasn't helping in maneuvering around the furniture, and he tripped. "Bollocks!" he screamed. "Alice!" He heard the scampering of bare feet on the wooden floor, and held his hands out in front of his face as light flooded the room.

"Oh, my god! Are you okay?" Alice exclaimed, and helped him up.

Hatter tested out his limbs. "Yeah. I think so. Why were the lights out?"

"Well, I wanted to surprise you, and…"

"With a broken leg or something?" Hatter chuckled. "I'm exhausted, Alice. Lets just go to bed."

"No!" Alice said forcefully.

Hatter sighed, and groaned. "No? Why no?"

"Well…I…I was hoping…"Alice paused, and looked at Hatter. His eyes were blood shot. "I wanted to show you something."

"Can you show me in the bedroom?" Hatter almost begged. "I just need to lie down."

"Um…yeah."

"Okay, good." He gave her a sloppy kiss on the cheek, and traipsed into the bedroom. Hatter fell face down on the bed, and flipped over. "So, what did you want to show me?"

"Stay there," Alice instructed.

"Ah, trust me, love. I can't even feel my toes. I'm not going anywhere."

"Okay." Alice turned around, and slowly lowered her robe so the tattoo was evident. "I just got it. What do you think?" She twisted her head back, and groaned. Hatter, fully dressed, down to his hat and boots, was snoring in the bed. "Oh, great. The one time I do plan something…"

/

Hatter jolted awake. He looked down to find his clothes from the night before still on, but his boots and hat were thrown haphazardly on the floor.

He yawned, and wiped the sleep from his eyes. Alice was slumbering next to him, her bare shoulders peeking through the covers. Hatter smiled, and moved closer. He was about to press his lips to her skin, when he saw the tattoo.

Hatter's eyes widened, and he started to shake Alice awake. "Alice? Alice? When did you get a tattoo?" His mind flashed back to the night before. Did she show him, and he just forgot?

"Stooooooooop!" Alice moaned, sick of being shaken. She pulled the blanket over her head. "I'm trying to sleep!"


	60. Chapter 60 Menace to society

Firsts

**Author's Note: Finally got a chance to get this done! A big thanks for Smiles2Go for suggesting this first, and for Duchessfaelen, and Kittyinaz for giving me…other suggestions. Another thanks to my awesome readers and reviewers! You guys rock in keeping me going! Thank you!**

A menace to society

_Alice grasped his back, her nails raked down his skin as he slid her on the bed. Their bodies glistened with sweat as they rolled. Alice held onto him, sobbing as he thrust inside of her. _

_The bed was covered in red silk sheets. Alice gabbed one corner, rubbing it between her fingers as he made her come. She heard his voice in her ears, grunting, hot, the words unintelligible as his accent thickened. _

_Alice didn't care. She whimpered, twist her head from side to side, moaned. The covers fell over them, rolling them again, so she was on top._

"_Louder, louder," he murmured. "Scream my name."_

_She did, drawing out the last syllable for as long as she could. _

_/_

Alice fingered the silk sheets on the sample bed in the store. "Is that silk?" Hatter asked. "I've never seen anything like this before."

She blushed. "Yes. They make silk sheets."

Hatter raised his eyebrows. "Why are you blushing? They're just sheets." He bounced onto the bed, and moved his hands over the fabric. He grinned. "Just sheets, just silky, luxurious sheets." Hatter patted the empty spot next to him.

"Hatter! We can't do that!" Alice whispered.

His eyes twinkled. "Methinks you have bad thoughts, Alice. I'm simply asking you to sit down."

She obliged, and gently sat on the bed. "Do you like it?"

"Alice, if it were socially acceptable, I would drape myself in silk, wear nothing but silk, I would. Yeah?" Hatter closed his eyes, and spread his arms out on the bed.

Alice giggled. "Have you been watching 'Seinfeld?'"

Hatter's eyebrows furrowed. "No…I have no idea what you're talking about."

"It's a show. There was this episode where, George I think, who wanted to swathe himself in velvet, which is not the same as silk, but-"

Hatter turned to her, and pressed his fingers over her lips. "I don't care about George, or whatever his name is. Tell me the truth, Alice. Why did you blush upon seeing silk sheets?" He trailed his fingers over her cheek, and down her neck. "Is there something you were thinking about?"

"I thought…"

"Yes?" Hatter rasped in her ear.

"Just, you know…"

"I can read your face, Alice, your blushes." He pushed her down so they were lying on the bed. "You were thinking about fucking me on these silk sheets."

"If you know, then you don't need me to say it," Alice replied in a hushed tone.

"If we get these sheets, we cannot get red."

"Why not?"

"I don't mind a red shirt, jacket, hell, not even red trousers. But, there is a line crossed if we get red sheets. No red on my bed," Hatter said, cheekily. "Too Queen of Hearts, and all that."

"I've worn red lingerie," Alice pointed out.

"That's different." Hatter lay on top of her. "It's on you. Anything that touches you body is perfectly acceptable."

A sales manager cleared his throat. "You're not allowed on the beds."

"Oi! How do you expect people to buy your stuff if they can't try them out?" Hatter replied. He huffed, and pulled Alice up. He smartly fixed his hat on his head, and steeled his eyes. "Do you have this in purple?"

"Purple?" Alice exclaimed, in horror.

/

Thus began their first silk sheets adventure.

/

Alice smoothed the sheets down, and nervously fidgeted, playing with her hair. She lit candles, placing them on the dresser, and bedside table.

"You look beautiful, but, I think you would look even more so with this off," Hatter said, coming into the room. He looped his fingers through the straps of her nightgown, and pulled it down. "And I think these panties need to come off too." He bent down and slipped them off, placing kisses on the round curve of her ass, and further along her thighs. "I want you completely naked."

Alice squirmed self consciously. "You need to be naked too."

"I am." Hatter stood up, and led her over to the bed. "I just took a shower." Alice peered at him in the weak light. His hair was wet, and droplets were falling down his skin.

"Oh. Now, I feel bad that I didn't." Alice lifted her arms up. "I kind of stink."

Hatter shook his head, and picked her up. "I like the way you smell. Besides, if you didn't really stink after three days of no deodorant in Wonderland…"

"Shut up. I wasn't trying to have sex with you then."

"Oh, well…I was trying to have sex with you, you know, subconsciously." He grinned, and threw her on the bed. "Let's make this little fantasy come true, yeah?"

Alice pulled the rest of the comforter back so the entire bed was covered in purple. She sat up on her knees, and wrapped Hatter in an embrace. They kissed each other, not just on their lips, but cheeks, necks, clavicles, chests; anyplace their mouths could reach.

Alice spread her legs open, and pulled him inside. They both hissed as he adjusted himself deep in her walls. Hatter wrapped his arms underneath her body, and laced them together. "I could do this with you every night." He kissed the hills of her breasts. "Every morning, and if you were free in the afternoon, then too."

Alice giggled through her gasps. "You would tire of me."

"Never." As if to prove his point, he thrust forcefully deep into her. In a normal situation, this drove Alice's sensations higher. On the silk sheets, it drove her off the bed.

Alice screamed, and reached her hand out for something to stop them. She grabbed the candle, and the flame burned her hand. "Fuuuuuuuuck!" she drew out, and watched the candle hit the ground.

Hatter yelled as Alice pushed him out of her. The movement was so forceful and sudden, that he heard a light crack as his cock fell out, going backwards against his stomach. "Oh, shit. Oh, shit," he moaned, and cried out when he tried to right it down.

Alice was using the comforter to put out the fire, and her right hand was developing bubbles from the burn. "Hatter, you have to take me to the hospital," she sobbed.

He winced. "We both need to go to the hospital. I think I broke my penis."

"What?" Alice exclaimed, and looked at his swollen member. "Oh, my god!"

"Alice?" he whispered.

"Yes, Hatter?" Alice was furiously wrapping her hand up in a shirt she found on the floor.

"We are never, and I repeat, never, are having sex on these sheets again. They are a menace to society." Hatter rolled his eyes back, and promptly fainted.


	61. Chapter 61 Finding Nemo

Firsts

**Author's Note: Whew! Another day, another snowstorm. I swear, any day ending in "dy" means more snow! Seriously…tired of it. At least I have this to fall into at nighttime. This latest chapter comes from the smutty mind of Kittyinaz who gave me the idea, and told me to run with it. So, you have her to thank! Again, a big thanks to my loyal readers, and reviewers. A couple of you have asked why I don't continue things. As "Firsts," that's all they are, firsts. I do mention things in passing later, but since this isn't a straight fic, it's hard to do that. Don't worry, to those who asked, you will see mention of some of those things later. I promise! You guys have to check out Brumeier's "Happy in the ever after" fic, her last chapter had me laughing so hard!**

Finding Nemo

Hatter always had been a bad boy. He often went for such, "bad girls." They were easy, in more then one sense of the word. But, for those he truly liked, and those he loved, he preferred a bit of a chase. One who didn't give in so easily, one who intrigued him.

Alice was the personification of that to him. He could see that over their year plus of being together, she lowered quite a few of her walls. Sex was different. She was definitely loosening up, but there were still some lines Alice was afraid to cross. Hatter enjoyed making her try.

It was funny how one such thing, their first time having sex in public, happened because of a Disney movie.

/

He pressed her against the wall in the darkness. They were in the jellyfish exhibit at the aquarium. Nothing was illuminated in there except for the fluorescent colors coming off the blooms of the small creatures swimming around.

Hatter could barely make out the other people in the room. He knew they were there, sitting on the upholstered benches that curved around the arc. He took Alice into a corner. They were sitting on one of the benches, visiting the last exhibit at the aquarium, when he started to rub her thigh. At first it was mindless, he just wanted to touch her. But, as his hand trailed further up, she started to rub him over his trousers.

Now, he couldn't take it anymore. His cock was throbbing, the erection straining through his pants. Alice was half silently moaning, half protesting in his ear. "We're in public. We can't do this," she whispered.

"One of your fantasies, yeah?" Hatter muttered. "No one can see us. They don't even know we're here."

"We'll get in trouble," she replied, but her voice wavered.

"Then this," Hatter moved down, and pulled her leggings down to her ankles, "is going to be a challenge for you, dear Alice." He kissed his way up her legs, and stopped at her apex. "Let us see how quiet you can be." Hatter grasped her thighs, and darted his head under her skirt. He slid his tongue along the line of her pussy up to her clit, which he languished, sucking.

Alice's knees buckled. She tried to keep an eye out for anybody coming close. Nothing but black. Alice bit her lip to hold in everything that was dying to expunge from her throat. Hatter switched hands, and used his left to draw two fingers in and out of her, and she heard his button unsnap, and his zip go down. He took his cock into his right hand, and eagerly stroked, even at first to relieve the tension.

She moved her fingers through his hair, glad for once he didn't wear a hat. She pulled, stroked. It gave her other things to concentrate on. Alice bucked her hips so he could take more of her in. Hatter greedily obliged, and dropped his dick from his right hand so he could hold her thigh.

Hatter needed her. He wanted to go inside his favorite home; hot, tight, and wet. The rubbing wasn't doing him any good. The best were Alice's walls. They hit him the right way, and he wanted to come, to fill her up, and watch the extra semen drip out in a pattern down her bare legs.

He panted, and stood up, kissing her before covering her mouth with his hand. "I need you, Alice. I'm going to explode. I've got to come so much, my balls are so heavy." Hatter grabbed her hand till they cupped his balls. "Feel those?" Alice nodded, and began to twirl them between her fingers. "They are full. Full for you."

Alice moaned, and wrapped her legs around his hips. Hatter didn't wait. He plunged himself inside. He held back his voice. He wanted to growl, to roar, scream out her name. Hatter shook as he started to thrust. He could hear Alice's soft whimpers.

Hatter was getting close. He was about to bite down on Alice's shoulder, when he felt her tapping on him.

"What? What is it?" he murmured. He didn't want to stop.

"There's a man in front of us," Alice said.

Hatter turned his head. He could make out the shape, but the man didn't even see them. He was looking at the jellyfish. Hatter shook his head. "He's not paying any attention, and besides, even if he was…I wouldn't stop. I think that everybody should see how hot you look when you're getting fucked, Alice." His voice was lowered, but Alice heard everything he said.

Alice's belly coiled, and she practically put her entire hand in her mouth to stop the scream that she needed to expel. Hatter's name was on the tip of her tongue. He felt her vibrate internally, and his hips hit hers. Hatter bit down on Alice's shoulder, emptying everything into her.

When he finished, he breathed in, and gasped as he fell out. He shuddered, and swallowed down a cry. Hatter forced his softening cock back in his trousers, and zipped up. "Oh, god. I came a lot," he whispered.

"I know." Alice moved her hand down in the dark, and swiped some of the sticky white cream that was oozing down her thigh. "I can feel it inside of me, and I have some on my finger."

"Ohhhhh," Hatter panted. "What are you going to do with it?"

"I'm going to lick it." Alice's breath was warm on his cheek. "Too bad you can't see it, Hatter." She took his hand, and placed it on the finger, directing it to her mouth. Hatter stifled a moan, and stomped his foot on the floor as he felt her tongue lapping his cum up. "Like that?"

He kissed her, and moved his tongue around in her mouth. "You're so fucking hot, Alice."

/

They linked hands on the subway home. Their cheeks were flushed. Hatter couldn't stop smiling, and Alice couldn't stop snuggling against him.

"I never thought that would happen in an aquarium," Alice confided.

"You wanted to take me there."

"Yeah, because you wanted to see the different fish from 'Finding Nemo.' Sex was never the plan."

"Alice, with you…sex is always the plan."


	62. Chapter 62 Under the Table Pt 1

Firsts

**Author's Note: I hope everybody had a great weekend! I wanted to thank my new readers who alerted this series a few days ago. I hope you guys enjoy reading everything so far. And of course to my regular readers, and reviewers, seriously, your words mean so much, and they inspire and prod me on. This little section is courtesy **of** Smiles2Go who gave me this one in a long list. And if you are looking for something "sexy" to read, check out her finished "Key Party" fic for Alice/Hatter. She rocks!**

Under the Table Part One

Hatter didn't set out to try to put Alice in compromising positions. Sometimes they just happened. Such was the case for the first time Hatter made Alice come by rubbing her under the table. There were extenuating circumstances, of course.

Alice was in the shower. She was taking her time. No hurry. She didn't particularly desire to go to her mother's house for dinner.

Carol called her at work on Monday. Alice was surprised, for her mother rarely called, so at first she assumed something was wrong. When Carol assured her, that no, nothing was wrong, Alice was still put off by her mother's voice. Carol sounded meek; scared even.

"_I would love for you and David to come over for dinner on Friday."_

"_Sure. We haven't done that in a while," Alice agreed, twirling the cord around her fingers. Her mom was uncharacteristically silent. "Mom? Is that all?"_

_She heard her mother's hesitation. "I-I do have an ulterior motive for having you and David over, Alice. I have been seeing this man, Dennis, for quite some time, and I really think that now is the time for you to meet him."_

_Alice swirled around in her chair, forcing the phone to her ear. "How long have you been seeing him, Mom?"_

"_Oh, just…a couple of days after David showed up."_

Alice scrubbed her hair, and was about to rinse the conditioner out when Hatter stepped in. "Hatter! You were going to meet me there after work with the wine!"

"The wine is on the kitchen table." Hatter watched as Alice faced the spray of water. His eyes grazed over her tattoo on her left shoulder. "I think I need to mention, again, how hot your tattoo looks."

"Eeeeek! No! Not now! I have to get dressed!" Alice squealed.

"I just want one kiss. I have something to tell you," Hatter protested.

"Tell me in the bedroom!" Alice stepped out of the shower, and flew out of the room.

Clad in only a towel, Hatter stared at Alice as she examined her dress in the mirror. "Why are you so worried about meeting your mother's boyfriend?" he asked quietly.

Alice turned around. "For that reason. 'Your mother's boyfriend.' My mom never dated, as far as I know, after my father left."

"But, your father didn't leave. He was taken," he pointed out.

"Taken to an imaginary world, and now he's dead. And I can't tell her any of it. When I woke up, after she thought I was gone for an hour, my first thought was of my dad." Alice sat on the bed. "I couldn't tell her the truth of how I really knew he was gone."

Hatter didn't say anything. He knelt down, and rubbed her knees. "The dress looks great on you."

"Thank you." Alice fingered the edge of the black shift. "Couldn't exactly figure out what would be appropriate to wear for the whole , 'Meeting Mom's Boyfriend,' kind of deal." She smiled. "What did you want to tell me?"

"Oh." Hatter stood up and removed his towel. "Ta da! You are looking at the new manager of the coffee house! Effective tomorrow!"

Alice burst out laughing. "Not naked, I hope!"

"Only on Wednesdays," Hatter quipped. "Since I've learned that Wednesday is a lovely little day called Hump Day in your world, I think I'll make it mandatory at the coffee house for Naked Wednesdays, to look at all the college girls, and thus assure such humping will happen."

She got up to smack his arm. "You're not humping anybody but me. But, Hatter, how come you didn't tell me?"

"I didn't know if I was going to get it, yeah? Dave is leaving, and he recommended I apply," he replied. "And he said from what he has observed, I know what I'm doing, management wise. 'Course, I couldn't tell him that I used to run a tea shop and everything, but, I think it's time, Alice."

"Time?" Alice looked at her watch. "We still have ten minutes."

"Oh. No, that's not what I meant. I meant, you know…" Hatter trailed a finger down her arm. "I should be providing well." His voice dropped. "Got those little future Hatters coming soon and-"

Alice's eyes widened, and her face turned red. "Oh, my god! Hatter! Get dressed, we're going to be so late!"

/

Alice was sipping wine as she listened to Dennis talk about his job in IT out in the dining room. He didn't seem a bad sort. He was in his fifties, divorced, with two adult children in their twenties. If anything, Hatter told her that he thought Dennis was nervous to be meeting his girlfriend's daughter, and son in law.

Hatter was in the kitchen with Carol, getting the plates ready. Alice offered, but Carol quickly shot the idea down. "David, I wanted to thank you," Carol said quietly.

"Why? I didn't do anything, Carol."

"You did. The day you came over, Alice put away all the 'searching for Dad' maps, notes, programs. Part of me didn't believe her, until I saw how serious she was about you." Carol reached over and hugged him. "Once I saw how Alice was moving on, and let the anniversary of the day her father left, without a word being said…I knew. I knew if there could be a chance of me being happy, Dennis could be that chance."

"Why did you wait so long to tell us?"

"I was still a little scared," Carol admitted. "I can tell Alice is uncertain as well. Try anything to get her to relax, David. Anything."

"Anything?" Hatter asked.

"Anything," Carol reaffirmed.

Hatter picked up a piece of potato, and popped it in his mouth. "You may regret that, Carol, sweetheart."

/

Alice watched her mother giggle at something Dennis said. She didn't even know what Dennis was saying. She was distracted by the copious amount of wine going down her mother's throat.

Hatter felt her tense, and squeezed her knee under the table. "You need to relax," he whispered.

"How can I relax when my own mother is drunk in front of me?" Alice murmured.

Hatter moved his fingers up her thigh. "Just look at this as an advantage."

"Hatter, no…"

He ignored her, and pushed the bottom of her dress up so his hand rested on the thin scrap of her panties. "So, Dennis, Carol has not told us much of how you two met. Perhaps, you care to share with us?"

"It's quite a funny story," Dennis started to say.

Alice tuned Dennis out. Hatter was nodding intently, laughing at the right places, while his fingers worked their way on her skin underneath her panties. It didn't take long before they reached her clit.

Alice gasped, and her eyes widened. "Well, I don't think it's that shocking, Alice," Carol commented. "Your old mother does remember a dance or two."

"Oh, I know, Carol," Hatter grinned cheekily. He pinched Alice's clit, and pushed his middle finger inside her pussy. "You certainly taught me a couple of moves at Christmas."

Carol laughed. "Oh, David! You had quite a few moves of your own. Doesn't he, Alice?"

Alice was sweating. She was flooded below with moisture as Hatter eagerly rubbed. Hatter withdrew his finger, and used two of them to press on her clit. _Oh, my god_. "Y-y-yes," she stammered out. "Hatter does have a few moves."

Carol stared at her daughter. "Alice? Maybe you've had a little too much to drink. You're all flushed."

"No. In fact, I may need more." Alice unsteadily took her wine glass, and drank the remaining liquid.

"I'll get you some more," Dennis offered. "In fact, Carol, we should get the dessert out for Alice and David."

"Sounds great. What's for dessert?" Hatter asked. He ran his thumb in a circle over Alice's clit.

"Oh. One of Alice's favorites; chocolate mousse," Carol replied. She and Dennis left them in the dining room.

Alice moaned. "You need to stop. I'm getting close."

Hatter grinned. "Let go. You are relaxing, yeah?"

"I hate you," Alice hissed.

"No. You love me, and…my moves," he intoned.

Dennis placed a fresh glass of wine in front of Alice. "Thank you," she quickly said, and took a sip.

"And…fresh chocolate mousse!" Carol exclaimed, perhaps a little too giddy.

Hatter winked at Alice, and continued his ministrations. Alice whimpered, and didn't hesitate. She dug her spoon into the cup, and moaned reverently. "Ohhhhhh! Sooooo good!"

"You really like chocolate mousse, don't you, Alice?" Dennis chuckled.

Alice was on fire. Her knees shook as Hatter pushed her over the edge. She quickly scooped up some more mousse, and exclaimed, "Ohhhhhh, god, yesssssss!"

"I really think you've had too much to drink, Alice," Carol said.

Hatter removed his fingers from her pussy, and dipped one in the mousse. He looked at Alice as he sucked it down. "It's definitely my favorite."


	63. Chapter 63 Under the Table Pt 2

Firsts

**Author's Note: Here is the second part! Enjoy guys! Hope everybody has been okay in this snow/ice storm. Thank you so much to those who have taken the time to read and review, as always, it makes my day, and inspires me to do more. **

Under the Table Part Two

Alice did set out with a plan that day. She didn't quite mean for it to carry out the way it did, but she rather enjoyed the outcome. Hatter had a new office, and the first time Alice came by to visit him there, it went…rather interesting.

Alice knocked on the wooden door, and leaned against the post. "Hatter?"

"Would you like a cup of tea?" she heard him ask.

She smiled softly, and giggled as she watched him swivel around in his black desk chair. "No, thank you."

Hatter grinned, and winked at her. "You like the new office?"

"I think it needs some grass," Alice replied.

"Illegal, or legal kind?"

Alice laughed. "You do need some more life in this room." She looked around. The desk was long; black, with shelves on both sides. A computer, some loose paper, and a phone were the only things on the desk. A file cabinet was behind it, and a large monthly calendar was situated on the wall.

"I know. It's all so professional looking," Hatter chuckled. "So, what's up, Alice?"

"I saw something very interesting on YouTube today," Alice started to say.

Hatter paled, and gulped. "I thought they took that down," he muttered. "Look, Alice-"

Alice sat on the desk in front of him. "Was that Carlotta the one from Wonderland?"

"No. God, no."

"Good. Because, I thought it was kind of hot." Alice leaned forward, and trailed a finger along his lips. "You know, watching her rub your dick like that…but, only I get to do this…don't I?" She got down between his knees, and undid his buckle, and zip.

"Alice…" Hatter moaned. "You can't. I have someone coming for an interview in five minutes."

"I guess you'll just have to control yourself then." Alice went under the desk, and pulled the chair in. She released his growing cock from the confines of his trousers. "Just….relax."

"Alice…" he leaned back in the chair, and hissed, feeling her mouth cover his dick. She grabbed the rest of his shaft, and started to jerk, as she ran her tongue around the head. "Ohhhh….god, Alice."

There was a knock on the door, and Peter stuck his head in. "Hey, Hatter, I have Rachel here for the interview."

"Um…yeah." Hatter gasped as Alice pulled his skin with her teeth. "S-send her in."

Alice chuckled, and quietly moaned, sending little vibrations up his body. He shuddered, and shook his head trying to compose himself. Alice didn't let go. She sucked greedily, and lapped up the pre-cum that was forming on the tip.

"Ohhhhh!" Hatter groaned.

"Mr. Hatter? Oh, my gosh. Are you okay?" Rachel asked.

"What? Oh, mmmhmm, yep. Fine." Hatter motioned as if he was going to get up to shake her hand, before he remembered. Alice pulled at his cock, and swallowed down some more. "Oh, god. Um, Rachel," his voice cracked. "Um, ahem. Forgive me for not standing up, I fear I pullllllllllled…." he stretched the word out as Alice cupped his balls. "I mean, I pulled a muscle in my back from, um, shoveling."

"Oh, no problem. I understand," Rachel assured him.

Alice kept her hand on his shaft, and started to suck on his balls. She felt his knees quake, and she grinned to herself.

"Um, well, um." Hatter shook his head. "So, you're a student at NYU?"

"Yes. I'm in my freshman year, and I'm staying in New York for the summer. I have an internship at the Met, so I was hoping to find something part time."

"And, um, oh god…" Hatter breathed heavily. Alice had moved her fingers down so that she was rubbing against his sphincter.

"Mr. Hatter? Are you sick?"

"Um, no, no." He let out a moan as Alice took him back in her mouth. "Jesus Christ," he whispered. Hatter moved a hand down and started to play with her hair. "Ohhhhh, god."

"Mr. Hatter, I don't think you're feeling very well. Maybe we should reschedule-"

"No!" Hatter exclaimed. He pounded on the desk with his free hand. His cock throbbed in Alice's mouth, vibrating along her tongue. Hatter felt himself release, spilling out into her mouth. "No! You're soooooooo hired!"

"What?" Rachel looked at him in shock. "Are you sure? You positive?"

"Ohhhhhh, god, yes!" he panted. "I mean, um…." he closed his eyes. "Can you start Saturday?"

"Oh, of course! Oh, thank you so much!" Rachel leaned over, and eagerly shook his limp hand, before practically skipping out the door.

Alice looked up at him, and smirked. "You taste so fucking great," she whispered. She put a finger laced in white in her mouth, licking it up.

Hatter's eyes widened, and he stared at her. "Alice, you make me lose my mind sometimes. I think…I just hired that girl."

"Yep." Alice grabbed his cock, and ran her tongue on his skin. "Wanna go again?"


	64. Chapter 64 Warm Apple Pie

Firsts

**Author's Note: I wanted to get this one out before I crashed for the night. It has been a day of insanity, I'm sure for most of you as well, dealing with this massive storm. This is based on a prompt from Celticbriarrose, and dude, I hope you like it. This has taken a while to write, so…I hope you guys somewhat like it? Yeah…**

Warm Apple Pie

Hatter played with food in sex before. Alice never did, although she often wondered. The first time she and Hatter "played" with food was all because of a pie.

The apple pie was on the table, forgotten. Hatter lay naked on the kitchen floor. Alice dribbled the hot chocolate sauce over his bare chest. She leaned down, and licked it off. Her tongue swirled around his nipples, tugging at the small pebbles.

Alice climbed on top of him. She dipped her fingers into the whipped cream, and rolled them in circles on her breasts. She grabbed Hatter by his hair, and pulled his head up so he could suck on her.

The chocolate sauce fell on her skin as their bodies meshed. Alice hissed as the heat from the chocolate trailed down her belly. He kissed her, and steadily took a spoon from the ice cream container.

"That's going to be cold," Alice whispered.

Hatter slathered the ice cream on her neck. "I'll make it warm." He dropped the spoon to the ground. He licked her neck up in a straight line. Alice inadvertently shuddered. The heat from his tongue enveloped her. He left small suck marks along her neck.

Alice pushed him back down. "I need to make a Hatter sundae." Hatter cocked his eyebrows at her, but made no sound. He groaned. Alice was spooning the ice cream over his erect cock. She used her hands to obscure every inch. Next was the whipped cream, which she dotted around his shaft in a pattern.

"Oh, god," Hatter muttered. "I need to watch you."

"I'm not done yet," Alice warned him. She picked up the chocolate sauce, and made figure eights on his dick. "Now, I'm ready."

Hatter lifted his head up, and moaned. Alice was taking long licks, swallowing her sundae down. He watched her swirl all three ingredients together with her tongue, making his cock turn a light brown. "Alice…"

"Don't move," she ordered. Alice lapped up the ice cream, sucking at his head every time she circled it. The covering was disappearing, and Hatter could make out his skin again. She took one last suck, licking him clean, releasing the tip with a pop.

Hatter gasped. "I need you," he growled.

Alice got up, and started to walk into the living room. The melting ice cream was dripping onto the wooden floor. "You need me? Then come and follow me," he heard her say.

He jumped up, and walked behind her. Hatter appreciatively admired her nude form, her ass as it suggestively twitched in front of him. He licked his lips watching as a lone drip from the whipped cream ran down her back, and stopped at the one entrance that Alice forbid him to go.

Alice turned on the hot water in the shower, and stepped under it. "You want me, Hatter?" she whispered.

He nodded, mutely. He stared at her. The bathtub floor was tinged in white, and brown. Alice bent down on all fours, and rolled her ass at him. "I'm all wet, and waiting for you."

"Who are you?" Hatter asked. He climbed in behind her, feeling the water rain down on his skin. Hatter wrapped his arm around her stomach, and used his free hand to push himself inside of her. "Oh, god…"

Alice moaned. Hatter didn't wait. He started thrusting eagerly, as far as he could reach. He knew he wasn't going to last long. Hatter arched his back, and took in the view. Wet dark strands of Alice's hair stuck to the pale skin of her back. Her tattoo, on display for him to him, proclaimed him as hers. Her slender hips that curved out to what he deemed to be the most perfect bum he'd ever seen. Her ass shook gently as their skins slapped against each other. Hatter's mouth gaped open, his eyes widened, and rolled back. "Oh, my goddddddddddddd!" he grunted, and used both hands on her hips to hold them still.

"I'm sorry," he whispered into her ear, his stubble rubbing her neck. "I wanted you to come."

"No, I wanted you to," Alice said back.

"Who are you?" he asked again.

Alice became shy, and curled up against him as he pulled out. They sat there under the showerhead. "Did you like it?" she asked softly.

"I fucking love it," Hatter panted, and looked at her. "Do you think you want to eat some actual pie now?"


	65. Chapter 65 Almost Alice Pt 1

Firsts

**Author's Note: Wanted to thank my new readers and reviewers who popped up these past few days, hope you guys have been enjoying everything so far! And of course to my regular readers and reviewers, thanks, you guys have pushed me along with everything. Soooo…I've been slacking on my ALP viewing, any recs for me? This is based on a prompt from Smiles2Go who wanted to see them do a striptease for each other. Without further ado…**

Almost Alice Part One

The first time that Hatter performed a striptease for Alice, it was to lower her defenses. He asked, he begged, he pleaded for her to do one for him, but she was still so shy. Hatter was not.

Alice stumbled in the darkness towards their room. "Hatter?" she called out.

There was no response. She knew he was home. He texted her while she was on the subway after work, telling her to go straight to the bedroom.

She started to hear music. Alice paused, and put her ear to the door. The beginning notes from the song, "Tea Party," off the "Almost Alice," album carried through the wood.

Alice smiled, and pushed the door open. "Hatter?"

The room was bathed in candlelight. Hatter leaned against the dresser, smirking, wearing what Alice termed his, "Wonderland garb." Purple pants, a red patterned silk shirt, a tie, his leather jacket, boots, and….his old hat. "Hatter?" she asked again.

"Sit down."

His voice was deep, his accent thickened. Alice obeyed. "What are you doing?" she wondered.

"Enjoy the show," he said simply. Hatter kicked off his boots, slipped off his socks, and turned his back to her. He cheekily grinned at her over his shoulder, and slowly began to remove his jacket. "I'm getting awfully hot in here."

Alice blushed. "Hatter…"

Hatter wiggled his hips a bit as the jacket came off. Hatter slid over to Alice, half sitting on her lap. "I think I need some help." He loosened his tie, and wrapped it around her neck. "Unbutton my shirt."

"No, I-"

"Do it." Alice's hands shook as she clumsily undid the buttons. Hatter covered her hand with his before she reached the last one. "You can't go that far," he whispered. He stood up, and wagged his finger at her. "I believe you are a very impatient girl, Alice."

Hatter unhooked the last button, and shimmied out of the shirt. He ran his hands over his chest, down his stomach to where a thin line of dark hair started. Hatter stopped, and lingered over the button on his trousers. "I have something in here for you."

"You do?" Alice's voice hitched up.

"Yep." He popped the 'p', and winked at her. "It's quite large, if I may say so. I barely have room for it in my trousers." Hatter rubbed the fabric where his obvious erection was straining through. "But, I don't think you can have it yet."

Hatter undid his buckle and button. He turned around to unzip. He moved his hands around in circles on his covered ass, yanking the trousers down. Alice could feel the familiar burning sensation below. Hatter wasn't wearing any underwear. She watched as he used one hand to remove the hat from his head.

He was completely naked, the muscles in his back flexing. Alice couldn't see where the hat went. "What are you thinking?" he asked, his voice husky.

Alice bit her lip. "You look hot."

"One more, Alice," he teased. Hatter clicked his tongue at her as he turned around. The hat was covering his cock with a hand on top. "I think I should let this go…"

"Please…" Alice moaned. She strained her neck to get a better look. He took off his hand. "Oh, my god," she gasped quietly. The hat was still there. Hatter wrapped his arms around his neck. "You cannot be…"

"Take it off. See for yourself." Hatter's voice was thick. They barely heard the music playing in the background. They were breathing too hard, and Alice's hand wobbled as she reached for the hat. Hatter panted, and gulped, his throat on fire as the straw hat fell down to the floor. "I want you."

Alice didn't even have time to admire how hard he was. He scrambled over and pushed her down to the bed. "Hatter?"

Hatter anxiously rubbed his hands up her thighs. "I want you. I want you." He peppered her lips and cheeks with kisses. "It's funny. I did this to show you how much fun it could be, but, seeing you there…watching. I could think of nothing more then of taking you."

"Really?" she whispered.

"Yes. You're the only person who has ever gotten me hard enough for the hat to stay on. Every time I've tried it in the past, it has never worked like that."

"How many times have you done this in the past?" Alice's eyes glowered at him.

"I mean-" Hatter stumbled over his words. "Not that I've stripped like that for many women of course. There have been a few here and there. I just um…did it a couple of times, but, like I said-"

"Hatter?" Alice reached down and stroked his cock, causing him to moan mid sentence. "Just…fuck me."


	66. Chapter 66 Almost Alice Pt 2

Firsts

**Author's Note: Thank you so much to the wonderful people who have been reviewing and to the new people who alerted this last night, er, early this morning. Thank you! A big thanks for this chapter goes to Celticbriarrose and Rue Mo who sent me pictures, and links online for "inspiration." Trust me guys, they all worked. Enjoy!**

Almost Alice Part Two

Alice dreamed of stripping for him. It was often accompanied by perfect mood lightning to hide what she considered her flaws. Her skin was a perfect tan hue, her hair was highlighted, and silky, and miraculously, her breasts had gone up a full cup size. Alice knew she was being silly. That didn't stop her from preparing for the first time she actually performed a strip tease for him.

Alice studied. She felt ridiculous, almost like she was going behind Hatter's back. She downloaded some exotic dancing videos onto their Netflix Instant queue, practiced, and immediately deleted them when she was done. Alice spent hours trying on every single piece of lingerie she owned, and practiced in front of the mirror. She almost got caught once, as she heard Hatter kick his boots off in the kitchen.

She told Hannah of her plan as they Skyped one night. "Oh, god. You have nothing to worry about," Hannah told her. "You could strip out of a paper bag, and Hatter would find it the sexiest thing ever."

"Oh, no. That's you, Hannah. Now, if I could get my boobs to be as large as yours, well, that would just get him drooling right off the bat."

Hannah groaned. "Alice! Okay, first of all, you're being stupid. And secondly, I have some boots to send you."

"Boots?"

"Yes." Hannah winked at her. "Boots. Luckily, we're the same size."

/

Hatter rubbed his eyes as he attempted to put his key in door. He was a little tipsy. He went out after work for drinks with John, Peter, and Rachel. They had another successful night at the coffee house with one of the sororities holding an auction there to raise money for their charity. It seemed like everyone who came ordered at least two coffees, and Hatter was pleased to see most of the food had gone as well. He only had three beers that night, so he was just going home with a good buzz. He danced with Rachel, and some other girls at a bar, so he begged off at eleven.

"Alice?" he called out. "Babe?"

Hatter heard unfamiliar clicking of heels on their wood floor. "Hi, Hatter. How was the event tonight?" Alice sniffed him. "You've been drinking."

"I went out with a couple of people from work. It was so busy, and they're still partying…" Hatter squinted at her. "Alice?"

"What?

Hatter stared. Alice wasn't dressed out of the ordinary. She was wearing a simple pink slip dress, and her hair was done up in a ponytail. It was her shoes. Thigh high black patent leather boots, with five inch stiletto heels. "Are you going out tonight?"

"No. Why?" Alice's heart was beating fast as she tried to play it cool.

"The boots. I…" Hatter muttered.

"Oh? You like them? They're new." Alice extended a leg out at him. "I'm trying to get them broken in."

"Um….fuck yeah." Hatter shook his head. "I need to piss."

"Then go, and…do that. I'll meet you in the bedroom. We should get some sleep."

"Well, maybe not too fast on the sleep," Hatter drawled out.

"Go," Alice ordered. She tried to keep her voice light, while inside, she felt as if her entire body was shaking. Alice waited till Hatter left before scampering into the bedroom. Her feet were killing her in the boots, but she pushed past it.

The candles were already lit, and the music was ready to go. She hit play, and looked around the room. Every place, every corner, looked wrong. There was one window in the bedroom; long with white frames. Alice leaned her back against it, and propped one heel behind her on the still.

The door opened, and Hatter stalled in the entrance. "Alice. Oh, fuck, Alice."

"Sit down on the bed. No talking." Alice didn't move from the window. She kept an eye on him as he sat on the edge of the bed. She walked over, slowly, undoing her hair from the elastic.

Alice stood in front of him, and reached her hand to the zipper on the side of her dress. "I think I should take this off, don't you?" she asked.

When Hatter opened his mouth to respond, Alice pressed her finger to his lips. "No talking." Hatter moaned, and his eyes darted down to the small patch of bare skin. "Just nod, or shake your head." When Hatter then nodded his head enthusiastically, Alice smiled. "Good."

She turned around, and continued to unzip her dress, letting it fall down to the floor. Hatter's cock strained against the fabric of his trousers. Alice was wearing a white eyelet thong held together by ties on her hips. He could see a white garter belt holding up some kind of stockings hidden under the boots. "Alice…" he groaned out. He reached his hands over to touch her ass.

Alice faced him, and smacked his hand away. "Not yet."

Hatter watched as she removed her arms away from her chest. The white eyelet bra matched the panties, and Alice was pleased with the "Miracle" part of the bra. This one lifted her breasts up, and cupped them in a way that her nipples were barely covered. Hatter raised his hand, much to Alice's amusement.

"Yes, Hatter?"

"Can I say something now?"

Alice leaned forward, so her breasts were right aligned with his mouth. "You can."

"Ohhhhhh…fuck," he exclaimed. "You look so fucking hot."

Alice lifted one leg up, and dug the heel into his thigh. He moaned, and rubbed his cock through his trousers. She started to unzip the boot to reveal the white fishnet stocking. "Pull it off," she whispered. Hatter obliged, and threw the boot to the floor. "I may allow you to do the other one."

"Oh, please do," Hatter said reverently. He ran his fingers over her boot clad leg, and unzipped it. He pulled the other boot off, and started to kiss his way up her leg.

"You can't do that," Alice told him. "Sit still." She straddled his lap from behind, the bare cheeks of her ass grinding against his erection. She slid up and down, and used her hands to unsnap her bra.

"Damn," she heard Hatter mutter. He placed his hands on her bare back. "Alice…"

Alice flipped herself around so her breasts were in his face. "I didn't say you could do that." She rubbed herself against him. Every time she ground deeper in, her breasts moved against the thick stubble on his face. "Like that?"

"Alice…."

Alice climbed off, and spread her legs a big as she stood in front of him again. She slowly tweaked her nipples in between her fingers till they hardened. "Like that?" she asked again, her voice breathless. She slid her hands down, and unsnapped the garter belt from the stockings. "I'll take this all off, if you want."

"Yes, yes, yes," he whispered. Hatter unzipped his trousers, and started to stroke his erection.

Alice put a stockinged foot over his hand. "Put it away."

"But, Alice-"

"Put. It. Away." Alice removed her foot, and watched as he painfully zipped up his pants. She pulled down the stockings, and took off the belt. "I have one more surprise for you."

"One more?" Hatter closed his eyes, and grunted. "I can't take any more. I'll come in my trousers."

"Oh. Oops," Alice said in an almost little girl voice. "I suppose then you don't want to see this…" she used her thumb to push the left side of her panties away. "Or…this." Alice moved the other side open. She had gotten a wax.

Hatter gulped. "Fuck…Alice."

Alice stuck her hip out, and unlaced one side. She let the fabric fall so he could see the right lip. "Like that?"

"I need you," he hissed.

"One more." Alice unlaced the other side, and let the panties fall on the floor.

"Damn." Hatter closed his eyes, and shook his head.

She unzipped his trousers, and took out his excruciatingly hard cock. "Kiss me," she instructed him. Hatter ripped off his vest, and shirt, and threw his hat on the floor. He wanted to feel their bare skin pressing together. He kissed her, almost angrily, merging his tongue with hers.

Once he was inside, Hatter didn't last for long. Alice's inner walls clamped down on him, and he let out a guttural growl. It only took three thrusts, before he shook everything out inside of her.

"Oh, god, Alice, Alice." He nuzzled his stubble against her shoulder.

Alice grabbed him close to her. "Did you like it?" her voice was almost shy, now that it was over.

"Best. Fucking. Striptease. Ever."


	67. Chapter 67 Hi, my name is Heidi

Firsts

**Author's Note: Whew! Another crazy, work and ice storm filled weekend! How much more of this can we all take? Maybe I should put Alice and Hatter in a summer filled location, huh? Anyways, wanted to welcome some new readers who alerted the story this weekend, hope you've been liking it! And, as always, a big thanks to my regular readers and reviewers, you guys totally make my day! You guys rock for the PM's this weekend with more suggestions. Yay! This is a prompt from Smiles2Go, 'cause she gave me a big laundry list of them and I have to thank her for that. **

Hi, my name is Heidi

It started as a joke, really. It was a Saturday. Hatter was working from nine in the morning till the end of an event at the coffee house. Alice was bored, so she spent the day with Liz. It was funny to Alice to see how one trip down memory lane led to it being the first time that Alice dressed up for Hatter…without him knowing.

Alice and Liz were in a costume shop trying on wigs. They had lunch, and Liz suggested that they go to one of their old college hangouts. It was a funky costume shop for lack of better word. Very popular with the college, and clubbing crowd, there was always an eclectic selection.

Liz was wearing a long black wig, and posing in front of the mirror. "I don't know, Alice. I think the red suited me better."

Alice peered at Liz from around the corner. "Were you going for the Jessica Rabbit look?"

Liz guffawed. "As if!" She grabbed her breasts through her sweater. "I think these are a tad too small."

Alice chuckled, and adjusted the pink wig on her head. "You like? Am I punk enough?"

"Try this one , Alice." Liz threw a blonde wig at her. It was short, platinum blonde, with little spikes in the back and the front straightened to the right.

"Blonde? I can't pull of blonde."

"But, pink, pink is one that you can pull off? Just try it, Alice," Liz grinned.

Alice pulled off the pink wig, and tweaked the blonde one over her stocking capped head. "Hmmm, I'm not sure, Liz. But, not too bad."

"That looks hot, Alice. In fact…I'm thinking that we should find you a new outfit, or at least, part of a new one."

"Why?" Alice raised her eyebrows. "What devious plan are you concocting?"

"Moi? Devious?" Liz replied in mock horror. "I think you can pull this off, Alice. Lets get you all punked up."

"And what? Do what with it?"

"Hatter's working late tonight, no?"

Alice fingered a strand of the blonde hair. "Yeah, there's a band playing at the coffee house tonight. Should be a huge crowd."

"And you'll be right there with them."

"What?" Alice swerved around. "What are you talking about?"

"Come on, Alice, I think it'll be fun." Liz turned Alice back towards the mirror. "Alice, say hello to your alter ego."

/

Alice smoothed the plaid skirt down. The coffee house was loud with the band playing. Alice could barely see the counter over the large crowd of people. She was surprised. Normally this kind of crowd was reserved for bars. She had to hand it to Hatter, he knew what he was doing.

Alice was wearing the wig. She paired it with a short plaid skirt, some black leggings, and boots. The shirt was pink, and cut up along the collar and sleeves. Liz rimmed Alice's eyelids with kohl, which Alice had protested at first. She didn't mind it on Hatter, but she felt odd wearing it herself.

She made out Hatter's figure from behind the counter. He was laughing with a group of three girls as he sprayed whipped cream into their cups. One of the girls leaned forward and whispered something in his ear. Hatter winked at her, and stuck his finger in her coffee cup, licking the cream off. Alice rolled her eyes as the girls giggled.

"You like the band?" a boy asked her.

She glanced at him. He couldn't have been much older than nineteen. "Oh…yeah. I mean, of course, yeah."

He gazed at her appreciatively. "Which school do you go to?"

"Um…NYU. Just, you know, studying art or whatever…." Alice let her voice trail off.

"Me too. I mean, that I go to NYU." He stuck his hand out. "Nick."

Alice turned around. "Al-um…Heidi."

"Heidi?"

"Yep." Alice nodded, feeling emboldened by the name choice.

"I like it. Do you want to dance, Heidi?"

"Oh, um, not now. I need a coffee, but, come find me in a little bit?" Alice smiled, and trailed her finger on his arm. "I'll come dance with you then."

"Whoo…you better."

Alice stifled a laugh. She walked slowly to the counter, her face on fire. She had no idea where that came from; the name, the behavior. She peeked a look at herself in the gold lined mirror in the entrance. It was not Alice who stared back at her. It was strange how one wig, and a set of clothes changed her. Alice smirked at her reflection, and sauntered to the counter. Heidi would saunter, she decided.

The girls were still there. They had moved off to the side so people could order, but then would gather around Hatter once they left. Alice reached into her pocket and procured a couple of dollars.

Hatter playfully pinched one of the girls arms, and laughed before half focusing on Alice. "What can I get you?" he asked her, his voice polite.

Alice looked at the girls, and back to him. He wasn't really looking at her. "Just a regular coffee. You know, the coffee of the day."

"Okay." Hatter grabbed a cup, and wrote on it. "Cream? Or…." and he looked at her. His eyes took in her hair, her clothes. "Sugar?" Hatter's voice cracked on the word.

"Cream." Alice curled her lips up, and offered him the money. "Lots, and lots of cream."

Hatter gulped, and put the money in the till. He could feel the blood leaving his head to travel down south. He kept one eye on her as he prepared the coffee. "Alice…?"

Alice accepted the coffee, and blew on it gently. "Sorry. You must be thinking of someone else. I'm not Alice. Who's Alice?"

"My-" Hatter closed his eyes, and smiled. "What's your name?"

"Heidi." Alice sipped at the coffee.

Hatter nodded. "I like it. We don't get many Heidis in here. I'm Hatter."

Alice bit her tongue to keep from laughing. "Nice to meet you Hatter. Are you from England?"

"I'm from…very far away. No place that you would have heard of."

"Try me." Alice licked her top lip, and rest her elbows on the counter, giving Hatter a peek down her shirt.

"Heidi! I think you should come and listen to this song!" Nick exclaimed, siding up next to her. "You have your coffee. Let's go."

"I do have my coffee." Alice watched as Hatter almost glared at Nick. "I see you're married. Hatter." She pointed at his wedding band. "You should probably watch the flirting. Your wife can't be too happy about that."

"I don't think she minds too much." Hatter glanced quickly at Alice's left hand. "You look like you're taken too."

Nick strummed his fingers impatiently on the counter. "Are you coming, Heidi?"

"Yep." Alice waved her left hand at Hatter. "This is my grandmother's ring. It's my way of keeping her close." Alice winked at him. "Good coffee."

"You'll love this song," Nick told her. "The drums on this one are wicked."

/

Two hours later, the event was winding down. Most of the people left, and Peter was starting to shut off the lights. Hatter was visibly sweating, trying to get the last of the mess cleaned up. Alice spent most of the night dancing with Nick and his friends. She could feel Hatter's eyes on her, watching as she moved, so she purposefully played it up, wiggling her hips, her ass in his direction.

"Hey, Peter. I'm all done here, you go ahead. Go home," Hatter said.

"Are you sure?" Peter asked.

"Yeah, mate. Just go, I'll see you tomorrow."

Alice was sitting with Nick and three of his friends on one of the large chairs when Hatter came over. He smiled at them. "Time to go guys. I gotta shut everything off."

"Ah, too bad." Nick patted Alice's knee absentmindedly. "We're headed out to another party Heidi, wanna come?"

"Not tonight. I promise my roommate I would go out with her later, but um, I'll see you around here?"

"Totally." Alice got up, and waved at him. She turned around to Hatter. "Great party, Hatter. I'll have to come back here sometime."

"Do you like boys, Heidi? Or….men?" Hatter circled her.

"What do you think?" Alice whispered. She could smell him, the smell of coffee on his clothes, his deodorant.

Hatter stopped at her back, and eyed her ass. The skirt was tight enough to give the appearance of it being rounder than normal. "Give me five minutes. Come home with me." He took his hand, and rubbed it over the bulge in his trousers. "My penis will remind you of who's a man, not a boy."

"What about your wife?"

"I think she would love it if you joined us."

Alice faced him. "I don't share. I do prefer one on one, but I supposed I could always help you lick her out." She watched his eyes darken with need. "Although…you have an office. Do you not?"

Hatter nodded. "You are a very bad girl, Al-Heidi."

Alice touched his nose with her finger. "Who is this Alice you keep calling me?" She walked behind the counter, and looked back at him. "Some wonderful lay?"

"The best."

Alice jumped up on the counter, and swung her legs. "I don't think we need your office." She unlaced her boots, and pulled her underwear down with her leggings. Hatter swallowed. Alice took off her shirt, revealing her bare breasts, her nipples hardened from the cold. "And…I think I can make you forget this…Alice."

Hatter shook his head. "Not possible."

Inwardly, Alice smiled. She crooked her finger at him, and drew him closer. "I want to see this thing of yours…the one that makes you such a man." Alice unzipped his fly, and procured his erection. "It is quite big, isn't it?" She spread her legs, and lifted her skirt so her pussy was on full display. "Think it will fit inside here?"

Hatter sighed, and closed his eyes in pleasure. "Fuck, Alice…."

"You're supposed to say, Heidi," Alice replied. She moved as if to take her wig off.

"No. Keep it on," he said. "I like Alice better, but…keep the wig on." He grabbed her towards him, and kissed her. Hatter ran his thumbs over her nipples, causing her to gasp. She almost screamed as Hatter lifted her legs up, and slid all the way inside of her.

/

Alice stopped by the coffee house after work. She ran her fingers along the edge of the counter, and grinned as she waited for John to finish making her coffee.

"Did Hatter tell you?" John asked. "Your husband has a new mortal enemy."

"Mmm, who?" Alice gulped down the liquid. "He has so many that I can barely keep them straight."

"That guy." John nodded over at Nick who was watching Hatter talk to a table of college girls. "He's convinced that Hatter took home some girl named Heidi last week. I told him that Hatter's married, and wouldn't do that, but…"

"He better not." Alice smiled, and walked over to Hatter. She overheard the girls tell him about a pool that they had at their apartment complex, and that he should stop by for the parties that happened there in the summer.

"That'll be cool," Hatter replied. "All of you in bikinis."

"Sometimes we tan with nothing on," one of the girls said.

Hatter moaned, and covered his crotch area. "Be careful girls. If only you could see what you're doing to me."

"Hatter," Alice whispered in his ear. "I think you should close the shop early tonight. Heidi's in town."

Hatter turned to her, his eyes wide. "I think I'm suddenly coming down with something." He coughed weakly. " I should tell John, and Rachel."


	68. Chapter 68 Sunset and Hay

Firsts

**Author's Note: This is the longest first I have ever written. You have Smiles2Go to thank for it since she kept peppering me with ideas. I hope this works out! I also wanted to thank Kittyinaz, and CelticBriarRose for e-mailing me pictures, some which made it into this fic. Thanks to my new readers and reviewers, I hope you guys enjoy this, and of course to my regular ones, you guys rock as always. For another mature rated fic, check out LaLaLoveit13's fic, "Time for Tea?" she has a great way with words. Enjoy the monster chapter!**

Sunset and Hay

Hatter had never been on a picnic. After the mountainous piles of snow melted, and after the mini rivers evaporated; it was hazy, humid, summer. The first picnic that Alice and Hatter went on together was on such a day, and ended in a way, unexpected.

Hatter sipped his beer, and leaned back in the wooden chair. The pizza in front of him was half eaten. "I've never been on a picnic," he informed Alice.

She had explained the concept to him after he showed confusion upon the word. She figured that maybe Wonderland called it something else. "Never? Not out with your family?" she asked.

"Alice, I've told you about my family. We were not exactly…the picnicking type." He swallowed down the rest of the beer. "Hard to find time to go out to eat together when your brother is off killing people."

"I suppose that could be a derailment," Alice admitted. "But, what about a girl? What about your first Alice?"

"You know Wonderland is different. Take a girl out on a picnic, where? The woods where the Jabberwock lived? And plus, we were both in the Resistance, not really a lot of opportunity to get out," Hatter explained. "And besides, I've told you before, relationships are different in Wonderland, Alice."

"So, you really never did anything alone with a girl, besides sex?"

Hatter grinned. "That wasn't always alone, though. I loved having a lot of girls in my bed, and I-"

"Hatter." Alice cocked her head, and stared at him.

"Annnnnnd, I only now want you in my bed. Only you," he finished off quickly. Hatter sighed in relief as he watched Alice roll her eyes, and bite into her pizza. "To be honest, that's what my birthdays were for."

"Your birthdays?"

"Yeah, I…" he started playing with the edge of the napkin. "We always had Unbirthday parties at the Tea Shop. Girls everywhere. Although, I didn't always need an excuse to fuck them. I wanted to fuck them, all those pussies, those breasts, and-"

"Hatter," Alice's voice verged on warning again.

"Right," he finished. "So, my birthday was just me, and one girl. The girl that I wanted to be with then. Have her at my place, have dinner."

"And fuck her?"

"Well," Hatter winked at Alice. "It was my birthday, yeah? I mean, you can't blame me for wanting some sex."

Alice looked thoughtfully at him. "No. So, one girl, you would have her over, talk?"

"Yeah." Hatter glanced at Alice. "It sounds like I was pretending, doesn't it?" He shook his head, trying to get the thought out. "What about the picnics that David took you on? All romantic and shit, right?"

Alice hesitated. She chewed the rest of the crust before answering. "He…never took me on a picnic. Well, I mean there was the one that our families went on together, but, no, I've never been on one with him."

"Anybody?"

She bit her tongue as she thought. "No. I suppose nobody has ever taken me out on a romantic picnic before." Alice blushed as she noticed Hatter looking at her. He didn't say anything, just dug into another slice of pizza.

/

Hatter tiptoed into their bedroom. It was almost seven in the morning, the sun was barely peeking through the window. Alice was still in bed, the comforter thrown off to fight the heat.

"Wake up," he whispered.

"What?" Alice rubbed her eyes. "It's Saturday. What time is it?"

"Quarter to seven, thereabouts."

"Why are you waking me up? You're supposed to be at work, did something happen?"

"No. I'm taking the day off," he replied.

"Oh." Alice moved the bed sheet. "Then get back into bed."

"No. Come on, get up. I have a surprise for us today." Hatter reached over, and pulled her arm. "Get up. Get dressed."

"Whoa…wait. Why are you dressed?" Alice looked at him, confused. Hatter's black hair was still a little wet under his fedora. He wore a white t-shirt, long brown cargo shorts, and his Converse sneakers with the multicolored laces.

"I told you. I have a surprise. Now, come on, get dressed and meet me in the kitchen." Hatter pulled the covers off, and spanked her underwear clad bum.

He went into the kitchen, and impatiently waited. A picnic basket rest on the table, with a bag holding a blanket next to it. An igloo cooler was full of ice, some water, and beer. A wine bottle was peeking out from the basket.

Hatter peered out the window. He could see the car he rented for the weekend, waiting. "Alice!" he called.

"I'm here!" she exclaimed. "I had to go to the bathroom. Was that not allowed?"

"No," Hatter cheekily replied. Alice was wearing a black t-shirt that revealed a sliver of her flat stomach, a short jean skirt, and matching black flip flops. "You look nice."

"Is this appropriate? What are we doing?" Alice asked.

He steered her towards the table. "I'm taking you out."

Alice's eyes gazed over everything. "Hatter…"

"I got us sandwiches, some wine, some desserts. There's water and beer in the cooler. I packed a blanket, and I'm taking you someplace a couple of hours away," Hatter rambled.

She smiled. "How are we getting there?"

"Ah ha! That's the last part of my plan!" he practically giggled. "Get the bag, and your purse. C'mon!"

"Okay, okay." Alice couldn't help but be drawn into the excitement that Hatter was projecting. She ran after him, and locked the door. "I need to get a coffee first."

"No, you don't," he said.

"Yes, I do," Alice retorted.

They walked outside. A light blue Mustang convertible was parked by the entrance. The top was down, and Alice could make out the cups from Hatter's coffee house in the holders. "Are we taking this?" she asked, uncertainly.

"Yep." Hatter started putting everything on the floor of the back seat. "Rented it for the weekend."

"Oh, my god. Hatter!" she squealed and opened the passenger side door. There was coffee in the holder on her side, and a bag containing a bagel with cream cheese. "Hatter!" she exclaimed.

Hatter slipped on a pair of sunglasses, and got in the car. He sipped on his tea, and turned on the radio. "What do you think so far, Alice?" he asked, his voice hitched up a little.

"Oh, my god. Hatter." She leaned over and kissed him. "I love you."

He smiled, and breathed out in relief. "I love you too."

Alice bit into her bagel, and changed the station. "Oh, my god! I love this song!" she shouted. Hatter chuckled, and peered over his sunglasses at her. Alice sang along with the music, " 'Hello Daddy, hello Mom! I'm your ch-ch-ch-ch-ch-Cherry bomb!'"

/

Two hours later, Alice was squirming in her seat. They were surrounded by farmland; fields, ponds, barns. A few houses dotted the land, but otherwise, not much in the way of civilization.

"Are we there yet?" she asked Hatter.

"Erm, um, almost. One of the regular patrons at work told me about this town, nothing but meadows, fields, gorgeous mountain views. Sounds perfect, yeah?" Hatter grinned at her. His hat was now off due to a near unfortunate incident forty minutes into the drive when it flew off his head. Hatter pulled the car over, and weaved through traffic just to save it, despite Alice yelling at him to leave it.

Alice looked around. "Isn't that here?" her voice took on a plaintive tone.

"What's wrong?"

"Well, it's that coffee. I drank the whole thing, so…" Alice crossed her legs. "And we're in the middle of nowhere."

"Oh. I'll pull over. I have to go too, anyways."

"And, where am I supposed to go?" Alice asked.

Hatter maneuvered the car to the side of the road. "There's grass everywhere. Just go further down."

"In the grass, Hatter? There's no toilet paper!" she exclaimed.

"What did you do in Wonderland?" he asked.

"I'm not doing that ever again!" she huffed.

"Tough. You have to, because where we're going…no facilities there either." He opened the car door, and peered out. "Go down there. I'll keep an eye out."

Alice slammed the car door behind her. "I don't want you anywhere near me!"

Hatter lifted his arms up in surrender. "Go."

Alice stomped off into the grass, and took off her flip flops, and underwear. She grumbled as she bent down. She could still make out Hatter's hair, but she steadfastly ignored him. _And damn it, no toilet paper_. Alice stood up uncomfortably, and shook herself.

The buzzing started in her ears. Alice turned around, and saw a downed bees nest further down in the grass. "Oh, shit," she muttered. She didn't bother putting her shoes or underwear back on. She just ran. "Fuck!" she shouted.

Alice didn't watch where she was stepping, and her bare foot crushed a bee. "Damn it!" she swore, and hobbled back to the car.

"What happened?" Hatter asked.

Alice opened the car door, and slid across the seat. "I got stung by a bee on my foot."

"A what?"

"A bee! You know, they have stingers, they're yellow and black. They fly!"

"Okay, okay." Hatter bent down, and looked at the sole of her foot. His eyes gazed at the gap in between her thighs. "You're not wearing any underwear."

"I had to take it off so I could pee!" she replied.

"It's distracting me," he smirked at her. "Making me think bad thoughts." Hatter used his nails to remove the stinger. "Got it. Now…" he moved on top of her. "Maybe we should stop here for um, a fuck break."

"I thought you had to pee," she pointed out.

"I do."

Alice pushed him off. "Go pee. I'm going to get my underwear back on."

Hatter chuckled, and stepped out of the car. He turned slightly to the side, and undid his buckle and zip. "I think you should leave them off. Give me something to play with for the last part of the trip."

"I think not." Alice's eyes widened, as she watched Hatter start to pee in front of her. "Ackkkkk! What are you doing?"

"Um…going to the bathroom?"

"Turn around! God, what's wrong with you?" Alice's face turned red.

Hatter obeyed, but he kept laughing. "You are a prude, dear Alice."

"A prude?" Alice took her cell phone out, and turned on the video setting. "I'm taping you. Does that make me a prude?"

Hatter turned his head back, and winked at her. "You bad little minx."

/

They lay out on the blanket. Nothing was in front of them except for grass, trees, and mountains. The trees were all a brilliant green.

The wine bottle was half empty, and their sandwiches, and cookies were eaten. Alice had propped herself up, and Hatter was laying his head in her lap/

"Did the flowers really talk?" Alice asked. "In Wonderland, I mean."

"There were stories. That those with a special connection could hear them," Hatter replied. "Certainly the first Alice did."

"You never did?"

"I don't know. I was never around…nature."

"City boy," Alice teased.

"When I was younger there was a poem that we learned , it was meant to keep us away from the woods."

"Do you remember it?"

" '_Twas brillig, and the slithy toves/ Did gyre and gimble in the wabe:/ All mimsy were the borogoves,/ And the mome raths outgrabe./ Beware the Jabberwock, my son!/ The jaws that bite, the claws that catch!/ Beware the Jubjub bird, and shun/ The frumios Bandersnatch!_'" Hatter recited.

Alice furrowed her brow. "I know that poem."

"How? It's from Wonderland."

"It's in the book. The Alice book," Alice replied.

"Damnit! Did that little bitch tell Lewis Carroll everything?" Hatter joked.

Alice laughed. "She probably did."

Hatter flipped over and lay on top of her. "Have you enjoyed your picnic?"

"The best picnic ever," Alice smiled.

"I think there's more thing we could do," Hatter reached his hand up her thigh, and rolled his fingers under her panties. "No one else is around."

Alice pushed him off, and stood up. She stripped out of her clothes, and unsnapped her bra. "You've caught me at a weak moment. I've had a lot of wine."

"I like that." He quickly divested himself of his clothes, and drew her towards him. "You know, I've never had sex at a picnic before," he told her, his accent thick.

"Me neither," Alice whispered.

They fell down to the blanket, kissing. Hatter moved his fingers over her nipples, and tweaked them. "I love your tits, Alice. Your perfect, round, tits," he hissed.

Alice moaned, hearing his voice in her ear. She felt his fingers tickle her patch of curls, heading towards her clit. "No fair, you're teasing me like that," she whimpered.

"Hehehe, teasing you, how?"

"Just rub my clit, Hatter," she panted out.

"I'm nowhere near your clit," he said.

Alice's eyes flashed open. "You're not?" Hatter shook his head. "Oh, my god! Get off!"

"Alice?"

Alice screamed. There were ants. Ants crawling up their legs, and some burrowing in their pubic hair. "Get them off! Get them off!" she screeched.

"What the hell are these?" Hatter exclaimed. He picked out a scrambling ant that was digging in the hair near his shaft. "What the fuck is this?"

"Ants. I had forgotten how popular they were at picnics because of the food." Alice groaned, and shuddered as she rubbed her hands over her crotch area. "Maybe this is why sex at picnics never happen!"

/

Hatter linked his hand with hers as they walked down the hill. Alice was twirling a daisy around in her free hand. They had quickly dressed after the little ant incident, and Hatter threw the rest of the food into the bag.

"What are those?" he asked.

Alice looked up. Two gated pens lay out in the middle of the meadow. Cows were mingling around in one, and the other held a large black bull. "Those are cows. You know, you eat them, like steaks, hamburgers, and stuff."

"Really? They're so cute though."

"I know."

"What's that?" Hatter pointed at the bull.

"Male cow. Stay away from him, they can be mean."

Hatter jumped over the gate into the cow padlock. He reached his hand out, and gently touched the cow's flank. "They're so soft."

The bull snortled, and paced over to the door dividing the two pens. "Hatter, you should get out now," Alice whispered/

"Alice, I've hit a Jabberwock in your name. I can handle a bull," Hatter told her. The bull rammed the door. "And this one has a bit of an attitude problem, doesn't he?"

"He doesn't know you. He sees you as a threat. Hatter, come on!"

Hatter paid her no mind, and walked over to the bull's pen. He lifted his hand up to the creature's nose. It sniffed, snarled, and rammed the door one more time, breaking it open. Alice screamed as the cows clustered around Hatter. "Alice! Run!" he shouted.

"Hatter! Hatter!"

The cows panicked, as the bull broke through another fence. Hatter jumped over and pushed Alice. "Run! Get up that tree, now!" He pointed to a couple of oak trees scattered around the field.

The bull charged, and began to chase Hatter. "Hatter!" Alice sobbed. She began to run towards one of the trees, and watched as Hater came after her. His hat flew off, and he paused in his step. "Forget the fucking hat!"

He grabbed the hat, and continued to run. Alice lifted herself up into the tree and waited. Her heart was racing and she gasped loudly as Hatter swung his legs up on the trunk, and punched the bull in the nose with his right hand. "There," he panted.

"Hatter! You fucking idiot!" Alice moaned. "What don't you understand about, 'get out now?'"

"Well, it's okay. I punched the bull, we're fine," he replied.

"We're going to have to wait for them to leave before we can get down," Alice pointed out.

Hatter grinned. "Well, fancy a bit of a snog up a tree?"

/

Alice closed her eyes and rest her head against the car seat. The sun was beginning to descend as they made their way home. They were both dirty, their muscles sore from sitting, and climbing down the tree. Hatter glanced over at Alice. He grabbed her hand, and held it in his lap.

He gazed at the farmland around them. They were coming up on a hill. He could make out a bale of hay stacked along the edge. The sun was pink, the clouds a beautiful violet hue. Hatter pulled the car over, and gently shook Alice awake.

"Look," he said.

"Mmmm, what?" Alice mumbled.

"Look at the whole scene. It's like your fantasy, yeah?"

Alice opened her eyes, and smiled. "After everything that happened today, you still want a happy ending?"

"I always want a happy ending." Hatter opened the car door, and helped Alice out. "It's beautiful."

Alice glanced at him. His face was shining despite the patches of dirt on his cheeks, and forehead. "Come on." She led him over to the bale of hay. "I suppose we do need a happy ending to this day." Alice pulled off her shirt and bra, and undid her skirt. She hooked her thumbs in her panties, and shrugged them down.

Hatter sighed. The colors from the sky lit up Alice's face. "Are you sure?"

"I'm naked. Take your clothes off, Hatter," He quickly complied, and waited. "Lay down on the hay."

Hatter obliged, and internally winced as the straw scratched at his back. And there was Alice. His Alice, framed by the pink of the sun. She sat down on him, and maneuvered his cock inside of her. "Alice…" he moaned.

Alice rode him; slowly as the sky changed colors. Hatter kept his eye on her the whole time. She came first; gasping, shuddering. She screamed out, "Ohhhhhhhh, goddddddd!"

Hatter drew out her name. He gripped her hips, and bit his lower lip to force himself to hold his emotions in. "Let go," she whispered in his ear. "If this is the only way that you can tell me, just let go."

And he did. He squinted as the tears fell out of his eyes, and her held her tightly against him. "Oh, god. I love you, Alice. I love you so much."


	69. Chapter 69 Bicycle Built for 1 12

Firsts

**Author's Note: Wow! I wanted to thank the lot of you who had such nice things to say about the last chapter. It means a lot. I wanted to send a special thank you to Live4Sunshine, because she's utterly insane, and she has been reviewing chapter by chapter now, which is totally awesome of her. So check out her story "To Entertain a Legend," which is one that has me on the edge of my seat for answers! Also read Lady Irish Rose's story, "A Slayer in Wonderland," an AU adaptation that also has me leaving all sorts of questions for the reader. Whew, and now onto the chapter!**

A Bicycle Built for One and a half

Hatter was nearly thirty the first time he learned how to ride a bike. He watched people ride them around New York, weaving through the traffic. He knew Alice had one, at least an old one that she kept at her mother's. Alice told him that she wanted to wait till it got nicer outside before he could try. She said that she didn't want to worry about ice, on top of Hatter possibly breaking his arm or leg just from falling alone.

The minute the flannel sheets became too hot to sleep in, Hatter asked Alice if he could borrow her bike.

He crossed his arms over his chest, and grinned at her. "Don't you trust me?"

"I…completely trust you," Alice pursed her lips together, trying not to smile.

"Mmmm hmmm, I totally heat the trust oozing out of your voice," Hatter raised his eyebrows.

"What? I just think that you have not had much…luck, shall we say, doing um, Oyster sport like activities."

"I see." Hatter nodded, and paced the room. "Well, I shall prove you wrong, Alice. I will learn to ride a bike, and so well, that you will be able to sit on the handle um, thingy," he said and moved his hands in great flourish.

"The handlebar? Where did you get that idea?"

Hatter blushed, and quickly walked out of the room. He mumbled something under his breath as he passed her. "Hmm? What was that, Hatter?" She got up, and followed him into the bathroom. "Sorry, darling, I didn't quite catch that last part."

Hatter spit out the toothpaste, and glanced at Alice through the bathroom mirror. "I saw a picture, advert, whatever you call it, in that stupid magazine you read. A man on a ,like, bike or whatever, and the girl in a summer dress." Alice was laughing. "Shut up."

/

"Mom? You in here?" Alice called out. "Um, Dennis? Um, are you in here too?" she removed the key from the lock.

"I don't think Dennis is living here," Hatter pointed out.

"He may not be living here, but I'm sure he's…" Alice groaned, and shook her head. "Ugh. Lovely mental image."

"Considering the fact that, um, you had an orgasm in front of your mom and her boyfriend," Hatter whispered. "I don't think your mother's sex life should matter."

" La la la la la la, I can't hear you," Alice exclaimed, sticking her fingers in her ears.

"Yeah. That's mature," he remarked.

A door closed in the back, and Carol's face broke out in a big smile when she saw them. "You here for the bike, David?"

"Yeah. We'll take it off your hands. I should probably have my things all out of here anyways," Alice replied.

Carol put her finger to her lips. "I was down in the storage room, and, well, I found some old things of yours, and I found something that might help David."

"Okay…" Alice shrugged at Hatter as her mother went off giggling into Alice's old room.

"Has your mum lost it?" Hatter asked.

"I don't think she ever had it to begin with," Alice muttered.

"Ta da!" Carol cried. She was bent over, wheeling in a small red tricycle. "What do you think guys? I think David should start on this, don't you?"

Alice burst out laughing as she watched Hatter's face fall. "She's joking!"

"Well, I was about to say…it's gonna be a tight fit," Hatter smirked, and leaned down to touch the tricycle. "This was Alice's? What is it?"

"A tricycle David," Carol looked at him perplexed. "Surely, they have tricycles in England."

"Oh! Um, yes of course, just, you know, some of them have er…six wheels."

Alice and Carol turned their heads to stare at him. "Six…?" Carol let her thought trail off. "Um…no. This was Alice's when she was three. Her father and I used to let her ride it all through the kitchen and dining room."

"Why do you have this, Mom?" Alice asked.

"Oh. Well, I kept a lot of your things, Alice. It's for when you and David have a child."

Hatter looked at Alice, and smiled. "I think that's a great idea, Carol. In fact, I think we should bring it home with us today."

Alice only gaped at him.

/

Alice wheeled her bike towards Hatter. They were out on an abandoned blacktop lot. "I'll show you how it's done first, and then you can try."

"Alice, I don't need you to show me. I can figure it out." He winked at her. "I'm a Hatter after all. It doesn't take me long."

"Just watch me, Hatter." She stuck her tongue out at him, and swung her leg over the bike. "So, push on the pedals, and steering it is like driving a car in a way." She rode in circles around him. "And you use these handle things, the ones in front of the bar, for the brakes, like this." Alice squeezed the contraptions to show him as she stopped. "It's actually quite easy."

"Allright," Hatter clapped his hands together. "Off. I want my turn."

"Fine. But, be careful, and take it slow." She kissed him on the cheek. "For luck."

"Luck? I don't need luck." He tipped his hat back on his head. "But, kisses from you are always welcome."

Alice grabbed his shirt and drew him close to her. "Get on the bike."

Hatter grinned and playfully licked the side of her face. "Yummy. Sweaty, Alice." He laughed as she groaned, wiping the saliva away. Hatter climbed on the bike. "It's kind of uncomfortable, kind of like being on the flamingo. Me bits kind of hurt."

"Oh, um, didn't I mention? It's a girls bike. There's differences in the design."

"A girls bike, Alice?" Hatter moaned. "Do I look like a girl to you?"

"No. You're definitely not a girl."

Hatter leered. "You like my manly bits."

She rolled her eyes. "I suppose I have some need, and a future use for them."

Hatter started pedaling. He was unsteady at first, the front wheel of the bike wobbled. Hatter strained to push the pedals, and attempted to turn when he tipped over to the side. "Oh, shit!"

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just a scrape!" Hatter ran his finger over his bloodied knee. He sighed, and climbed back on the bike. He gripped the handlebars, and began to pedal. He circled around Alice, and went further down the lot. Hatter picked up quick and sped up. "Whoo hoo! And you doubted me!"

"Hatter! Watch out!" Alice bit her lip, and closed her eyes as Hatter failed to clamp on the brakes. He sidled around the curve, running his feet to the ground with no support.

The edge of Hatter's sneaker got caught on the back wheel, and he cursed, "Oh, fucking bollocks!" He tumbled down to the pavement, his hat flying off.

"Hatter!" Alice shouted, and ran over to him. "Oh, Hatter, oooooh….bad cut there." She sat next to him, and examined the long gash that streaked down his calf. Blood was oozing out, and dripping on his socks. "Okay, Mom's house is closer. We'll go there."

"Wait…" Hatter grabbed her hand, and rubbed it over his crotch. "Me bits need the immediate attention. Only you can bring them back to life."

"Oh, god, not the bits again," Alice replied, sarcastically.


	70. Chapter 70 Purple Shirt of Doom

Firsts

**Author's Note: You guys are awesome, and you keep me going with this. A big thanks to this chapter goes to Kittyinaz, and Celticbriarrose who threw out the excellent plot ideas, and even gave me a new first in the meantime. Another thanks goes to Smiles2Go who acts as an awesome plotter, and came up with the idea of the napkins. To the rest of you, thank you so much for reading and reviewing!**

The Purple Shirt of Doom

One of Hatter's biggest fantasies was to come on Alice's back. It was not something that he had ever done before, but he really liked the idea of it. The first time it happened, he never expected Alice to take the lead.

The coffee house was full. Students meeting in study groups before the end of the year exams took up every table, loading up on caffeine. Hatter expanded the business hours for the weeks leading to the end of exams to give the students some extra time, knowing that it would bring in more money. As a result, he hadn't been getting home until after midnight for the past couple of weeks.

Alice was curled up on one of the big chairs by the entrance. Her laptop was open, and she was trying to compose an e-mail, but failing miserably. She had come straight from a judo class after work, and hadn't bothered to change into anything special. Her still wet hair was tied up in a loose bun, and she wore an old pair of Victoria's Secret sweatpants, and a long black t-shirt.

Hatter texted her earlier in the day, and asked her to stop by when her class was over. He said he missed her, and was tired of just seeing her when she was asleep. So, she came, but within an hour she was aggravated, and just wanted to go home. Alice was getting annoyed by the rather large number of college girls, even though they came to study, still insisted on flirting with Hatter every chance they got. Of course it didn't help that Hatter flirted right back, and doled out the charm and compliments to the prettiest girls.

There was a table of four girls right next to the chair that Alice sat in. They kept calling Hatter over, touching his arm and hands whenever they got the chance. Alice rolled her eyes, and packed her laptop back in her bag as she listened to the latest interaction between her husband, and one of the girls who Alice had secretly begun calling, "Stupid Blonde Whore," or SBW for short.

SBW had reached her hand up to touch Hatter's cheek. "Are you growing a beard again, Hatter?"

"Ah, no. This is the result of me barely having any time to shave," Hatter replied, placing a fresh coffee in front of her.

"Oh, too bad. I thought you looked quite sexy this winter with one."

"You did, did you? I would worry if I grew a beard now that it would scrape your delicate skin."

SBW took a sip of the coffee, and shook her head. "I don't mind the burn, especially between my thighs."

Hearing that, Alice groaned. "Oh, you don't, yeah? Well, that's something I'll have to keep in mind then," Hatter replied. He turned around when Alice tapped him on the shoulder. "Hey, love. I was just about to come and see you once I finished up here."

"Yeah, I…I think I'm going to head home now," Alice told him.

Hatter's face fell. "But, why? I was hoping you could stay till the closing."

"Yeah, well, I'm getting tired, and I can't finish this e-mail…" Alice finished off lamely. She felt all the eyes of the girls at the table watching them. Alice knew it was immature, but she wanted to show them that she was Hatter's, and Hatter was hers. She leaned forward and kissed him. Alice moved closer, and opened her mouth to allow his eager, wandering tongue access. Hatter wrapped his arms around her waist, and settled his hands on her ass. A moan escaped Hatter's lips as Alice linked her tongue with his. She pulled away just as she felt Hatter's arousal bump into her pelvic bone. "I'll see you at home," she whispered, and walked out the door.

Hatter whimpered at the loss, and stood still for a moment, his eyes half closed. "Um…" he looked at the table of girls who were staring at him with their mouths agape. "Um…yeah. Sorry," he muttered, and took off after Alice. "Alice! Alice!" Hatter caught sight of her form heading back to the apartment building. "Alice!"

She turned around, and was surprised to see him heading towards her. "Hatter? Why aren't you working?"

He grabbed her, and pulled her over to the wall. "Not that I minded that kiss, because you got me all hard." He moved her hand down to the erection straining through his trousers. "But, leaving like that, Alice?" Hatter peppered her face with kisses. "I love you. I miss you."

"I got sick of hearing the blatant flirting between you, and Stupid Blonde Whore." Alice looked up at him, her eyes uncertain.

"Who?"

"The girl you were talking to. She said that she wouldn't mind the burn between her thighs."

Hatter smiled, and pressed his head against hers. "Her? It was just flirting, Alice."

"It's a bit obnoxious, Hatter. I know that you're being charming, or whatever, but, c'mon, like you seriously would do that to that girl if you had the chance," Alice said. "So, I just kissed you to show her…something."

He wagged his eyebrows. "Well, if she wanted to join us, I wouldn't be opposed. I think that lying in between her and you would be the perfect Hatter sandwich."

Alice steeled her eyes at him. "Fuck you, Hatter." She pushed him away, and took off down the street.

"Alice! Alice, I was just joking…kind of." Hatter lifted his arms up. He looked at his watch. "Oh, fuck. Alice! Alice! Fuck!" Hatter groaned, and punched the brick wall, forming a dent. "Double fuck me."

/

"Hey, man, where did Alice go?" John asked. He and Hatter were straightening up behind the counter. The coffee house was still full, but quiet. Everybody was just drinking their coffee, and studying.

"She left. She's mad at me," Hatter replied, his voice cut. "I've tried texting her. Nothing." He stacked the tea bags back in the container.

"Oh. I thought you said that you wanted her to stay till closing because we've been so busy lately and…"

Hatter lifted his fists up, and groaned in frustration. "Because of these hours, I have not had sex all week!" He kicked the floor. "I was hoping that tonight, but, I fucked up. Or maybe, she's frustrated too."

"What did you do?"

"I was flirting with that blonde girl at that table over there," Hatter nudged his head in her direction. "Alice was right next to them, so I know she heard everything, so it wasn't like, you know, I meant it or anything…"

"Who? The perfect tits girl?" Peter asked, joining in the conversation.

Hatter grinned cheekily. "Noticed her, yeah? And fuck, yeah, that girl has great tits. Well, she was saying things like I should grow my beard back again, and that she wouldn't mind the burn in between her thighs." Hatter closed his eyes. "And I said that I would keep that in mind. Yep. I fucked up."

John snickered. "And Alice heard that? Dude, tone down the flirting whenever the wife is around, that is, unless you guys are swingers, or whatever."

"I only wish," Hatter commented. "She kissed me. A totally bloody awesome kiss, and I made it worse by following her out, and saying that between she and that girl I would be in the perfect Hatter sandwich. Which is true, but…"

Peter and John doubled over laughing. "Two sets of tits pressed up against your face. Heaven," Peter added.

John's eyes raised, and he slapped Hatter on the arm. "And where the hell has your wife been hiding hers?"

"Oh, I wish that I could show you guys the pictures I have of her, because she is-" Hatter was interrupted by Peter turning him around. "Alice." He glanced down, and drew in a sharp intake of breath. "I thought- damn."

Alice had changed her clothes. Her hair was dry, and loose. She was wearing a tight purple tank top with thin spaghetti straps. The tank top was lined on the inside, cupping, and pushing her breasts up and out, till only her nipples were covered. Her pants were black, and skin tight with black thigh high boots pulled over.

Hatter swallowed. "I thought you were mad at me."

"I'm going out tonight with Sarah, and Liz. I'm going dancing, but I have close to an hour before I have to meet them."

"When did-" Hatter's eyes fell down to her chest. "When did you make the plans?"

"On the way home. But, can I see you in your office first?"

"Um….y-yeah," he stuttered out.

"I think you better bring some napkins, too," she whispered. Alice walked behind the counter, and made her way to his office.

"Fuck me," Peter muttered.

"Nope." Hatter's face broke out in a big grin. "I'm getting that. Well, it's either that or she's divorcing me, and the napkins are for the tears. Better hope it's for fucking." He practically ran after her, a big wad of napkins in hand.

Alice was unzipping her boots when Hatter came in. "Close the door."

"First off, let me say that I'm so sorry about-"

Alice took off the boots, and pushed him against the closed door. "Show me I'm yours."

"You are mind. You have been since you walked into the Tea Shop, or at least, I wanted you to be."

She pulled her shirt over her head, and undid her pants. "Show me. That fantasy that you have, of you coming on my back."

He groaned, his trousers unbearably tight. "Here?"

"It's a problem?"

"No. Fuck. No. But, Alice, I want you to know that I love you and-" Hatter was cut off by Alice clamping her hand over his mouth.

"Show me. Do to me what you have never done to anybody else." Alice's chin was starting to quiver. "I need that." She was standing in front of him; naked. "Or, are you going to leave me in the room like this?"

"Oh, god no! You just look so fucking hot, I could stare at you for hours." Hatter quickly stripped off his clothes, and watched as Alice got down on all fours on the carpeting. "Oh…damn. Now, if you did this in Wonderland…" he bit down on his knuckle and moaned.

"We would have messed up the grass."

"Ohhhhh…fuck the grass." He got behind her, and moved his hand down so he could push himself inside. "Oh, god, every time. So wet. Tight. Hot," he punctuated every word with a thrust. "Perfect."

Alice whimpered as his balls slapped against her clit. "Really?"

"Yes. Oh, god, yes. Perfect for me. Only for me." He gritted his teeth, and gripped her hips.

"Then show me. Cover my back in it."

"Are you sure?"

Alice whipped her head around. "Do it," she ordered. Alice lifted her ass up, and started to roll her hips. "Come on. I want to hear you."

Hatter closed his eyes, moving his hands to grab her butt cheeks. "Alice…oh, fucking hell, Alice. You're perfect." He felt her inner walls clamp down on his cock, and his eyes flew open. "Oh, god. Not yet."

"Who cares? Do it! Come on my back!" Alice directed.

"Ohhhhhhh." Hatter went loose, hearing her. He pulled himself out, and rubbed his cock with his hand, swearing as he watched shoots of white cover Alice's back to the tailbone of her ass. "Oh, my god. Oh, my god," he exclaimed, his voice high pitched.

Alice sighed in relief, and stretched out on the floor. "Good?"

"Amazing. You look amazing." Hatter moved his fingers around her back. "This is hotter than I thought it would be."

She turned her head to look up at him, and smiled. "You better use those napkins. I can't go out with my friends with your cum all over my back."

"Are you sure? I want those men at wherever you're going to know you're mine." Hatter grabbed the napkins, and started cleaning her up. "If we were home, I would just want to see you like this for hours afterwards."

Alice sat up and kissed him. "Bad boy." She started to put her clothes back on. "I won't be home too late."

"Alice?"

"I am yours," she said, and kissed him again.

"I am yours too. Only yours." He watched as she pulled the tank top back down. "I really like that shirt. In fact all the guys here like it."

Alice grinned. "Good. Now, you better get dressed unless you really meant it about Naked Wednesdays." She winked at him, and walked out the door.

Hatter, still naked, peered out the door and watched her head down the hall. "Most perfect woman. Ever."


	71. Chapter 71 Hiding behind a chair

Firsts

**Author's Note: Happy Valentine's Day everybody! In honor of today, I wanted to give you guys Alice and Hatter's first Valentine's Day. This one did take an awful long time to get through, so I hope you enjoy it. A big thanks for this one goes out to Celticbriarrose who sent me the perfect picture that really gave me the push that I needed. I wanted to welcome the new readers who alerted this fic over the weekend, again, hope you guys like it! Also wanted to thank Live4Sunshine who is still reviewing all the earlier chapters, she's crazy I tell you! Enjoy!**

Hiding behind a chair can teach you life lessons

The first time that Hatter and Alice celebrated Valentine's Day, they almost didn't.

Hatter was oblivious to Valentine's Day. It didn't exist in Wonderland, so the sudden springing of red hearts in the store windows confused him. He pretended as if he knew what Valentine's Day was when Rachel asked him if he wanted her to decorate the coffee house for the holiday. He said yes, but then shut the office door in her face when she started asking about colors.

He picked up the mail later in the week, and chuckled at the Victoria's Secret catalog addressed to Alice. A brunette lay on a couch in pink panties and bra amid a dark pink background. The text above her read, "Love me. This Valentine's Day, seduction starts here." He grinned, and flipped through the magazine on the elevator ride up. Page after page of beautiful women posing in bras and knickers of red and pink. Hatter mentally picked out several outfits for Alice when his eyes zoomed in on a pair of panties.

"What the fuck?" he muttered. "Alice? Alice, are you home?" Hatter kicked his boots off, and tossed the mail on the table. "Alice?"

"Yeah. I'm here. What's up?" Alice walked into the room, dressed in her pajamas, and eating a bowl of ice cream. "I was watching a 'Real Housewives' marathon. Come on."

"I thought Wonderland was just a kids story in your world," Hatter said. His eyes were blazing, and his voice hinged so close to anger, that Alice had to put her bowl of ice cream down.

"It is. I mean, people have done adaptations of it, but nobody knows that Wonderland really exists, at least not many people do." She peered at the catalog. "Why?"

"Now, look, I don't know what this Valentine's Day things is, but it can't be good. I mean, look at this," Hatter pointed to a picture of a blonde model wearing nothing but panties emblazoned with the words, 'Queen of Hearts.'

Alice started laughing. "Oh, Hatter. They're just doing a play on words. It has nothing to do with Wonderland. Trust me, Valentines' Day, Wonderland…no connection."

Hatter looked at her quizzically. "Are you sure?"

"Positive. Besides, Valentine's Day is about love, not, you know, Queens who like to behead people."

"Love?" he put the catalog down. "Well, okay. I don't know what this Valentine's Day thing is."

"It's rather stupid actually. A mass commercialization of love, but on February fourteenth is St. Valentine's Day. One day a year when the whole day is devoted to the celebration of love, and people get cards, roses, go out for dinner."

"And, you what, you don't believe in it?" he asked.

"God, no! As far as I'm concerned, Valentine's Day is just more day. I know you love me." Alice smiled at him. "Get some ice cream. There's a couple more episodes left."

/

The coffee house was awash in red and pink hearts. Hatter personally thought that Rachel went a tad overboard, but he wasn't about to say that to her.

There was a lull in an otherwise busy night. Alice was sitting quietly in the corner having coffee with Sarah. Hatter gave her a quick look before finishing up an order.

"So, what are you and Alice doing for Valentine's Day?" Peter asked.

Hatter shrugged. "Nothing. Alice doesn't believe in Valentine's Day."

"She doesn't-" Peter stifled a laugh, before he gave up and cracked. "You've never celebrated Valentine's Day with her, and she told you that she doesn't believe in it."

"I read about Valentine's Day. The only reason why we celebrate it on the fourteenth of February is because this guy Valentine got executed on that day for refusing to give into the Emperor," Hatter replied. "I mean there are other stories of course, like that guy who performed marriages for soldiers even though it was outlawed in Rome, which is sweet, but Alice knows that I love her every day, so no need for one day of it."

"Hatter…" Peter shook his head, and laughed again.

"What?" Hatter looked uncertainly at him. "I'm wrong?"

"Um, you're my boss, man, but, um…hell, if I'm wrong about this, then you've got the perfect girl."

"You don't do anything for Valentine's Day?" Hatter asked.

"I…well, I don't really have that many relationships…" Peter drew out.

Hatter nodded. "Uh-huh. Yeah." He glanced at Alice again. "I'm going to bring her a cookie."

"You do that man."

Hatter put a chocolate chip cookie on a plate and started to make his way over to Alice and Sarah. He stilled in his step as he heard Sarah's voice chime out, "So, what are you and Hatter doing for Valentine's Day?" Hatter's eyes widened, and he ducked behind the big chair.

"Nothing. I told him that I didn't believe in it," Alice replied.

"You don't believe in it? Well, I have to admit that it is rather commercialized, but, oh, Alice…"

Alice rolled her eyes. "I don't want him to do anything just because everybody else is."

Sarah sighed. "Yeah, but, c'mon Alice. Eric and I are having dinner at home, wine, and he's probably going to get me flowers."

"It sounds nice," Alice said quietly. "I jus don't want to force anything on him."

"Alice! You're married to the guy, but, he's not a mind reader! What do you want?" Sarah asked.

"I guess…I wouldn't mind a nice romantic dinner, maybe coming home to find a bath drawn, and maybe some flowers, or something," Alice said slowly. "I know. It's silly."

"No…."

Hatter closed his eyes, and groaned. He quietly crawled on his hands and knees back to the counter, ignoring the stares the patrons were giving him. "I think you forgot to give Alice her cookie," Peter commented, looking down at him.

"Oh…heh. Oops."

/

Alice threw her purse on the floor, and kicked off her heels. It was a long day, exacerbated only by the fact that there was a never ending parade of flowers delivered. Alice wasn't expecting anything after she told Hatter that she didn't believe in Valentine's Day, but she felt her heart twinge in disappointment every time a bouquet of flowers ended up being for someone else.

She had gotten Hatter a card which she was hiding in her purse, uncertain if she wanted to give it to him or not. "Hatter? Are you home?" she called out.

"Hi." Hatter was standing in the doorway of the kitchen. He was wearing a loose white shirt, unbuttoned at the top, and black trousers. He held a single daisy in his hand. "Happy Valentine's Day."

"Hatter?" Alice looked at the flower. "What are you…?"

"I know that you don't like roses too much, and thank god, 'cause neither do I, but I found some daisies for you," he said. He walked over and kissed her as he handed her the flower. "I love you."

"I love you too." Alice sniffed the flower, and smiled. "But, what are you doing?"

"It's Valentine's Day. C'mon, follow me." Hatter took her hand, and led her into the living room. Two glasses of wine were set out on the coffee table, along with two plates of crab with a light lemon sauce, some asparagus, and thick bread. A bouquet of daisies was placed on the side table, with a red envelope propped against the glass.

"Hatter…" Alice turned to look at him. Her eyes were shining. "What are you doing?"

"It's for you. The food is supposed to be, like, aphrodisiac, or whatever, and I have some chocolate dipped strawberries in the fridge, 'cause that's what everybody recommended, and…sit, Alice, sit!" Hatter was practically jumping around. "Here. I have a card for you."

"Wait." Alice ran back into the kitchen, and took her card for him out of her purse. His name was written on the front in great flourish. "I got you a card too."

Hatter's face softened. "Alice, you didn't have to."

She shrugged. "I wanted to." They exchanged cards, with Alice opening hers slowly, and Hatter ripping into his like it was a present.

Hatter threw the envelope to the floor. The card was simple, white, with red hearts dotting the front. "I love you," was scrawled on the bottom. The inside was the same, save for Alice's handwriting on the bottom. "Happy Valentine's Day to my knight in a leather jacket. I love you, Alice," Hatter read. He exhaled, and bit his lip as he watched Alice open her card. It took all of the strength in him not to rip her clothes off, and make love to her on the living room floor. "Alice, I know my card is-"

"Hush. I'm reading it." She smiled and waved the pink card at him. It was peppered with short sayings, like, "I love the way you look in lingerie" Alice rolled her eyes, and giggled at him. Hatter wrote a couple of lines underneath the long list. "To my Alice: the best decision I ever made was to come through the mirror. Love, Hatter."

"I wish I could have said so much more," he quickly told her.

"No. That was sweet. Very sweet." Alice drew him into a hug, and kissed him. "Thank you."

"Are you sure?" Hatter asked, worriedly.

"Yes!" she exclaimed. "And dinner too. I've never had this on Valentine's Day before."

"Shame," he commented. "You deserve it every day."

"You gotta stop being so sweet." Alice squeezed his hand, and sat down on the couch.

"No. I refuse." He winked at her, and plopped down. Hatter lifted his wine glass, and clinked it against hers. "Happy Valentine's Day."

"Happy Valentine's Day."

/

An hour later they were sprawled on the couch. Alice was lying in Hatter's arms, and her feet were bare after he offered to massage them for her.

"This was a great Valentine's Day. Thank you," she whispered.

"Oh. It's not over yet," Hatter told her. "Take off your clothes. I have another surprise for you."

"Hatter, trust me. Sex is a guarantee after tonight," she said.

He chuckled. "While that was not the intention, I am looking forward to making love to you tonight. But, that's not the surprise. So, take off your clothes and meet me in the bathroom."

"The bathroom?"

"Why are you arguing with me? C'mon, meet me there in five minutes."

"I'm not arguing-" Alice shook her head as she watched him run into the bathroom. She took off the rest of her clothes, and watched the clock in the living room. Alice could hear water running in the bathroom, but she couldn't tell if it was the bathtub , or if he was simply washing his hands.

"Alice? Come on, get in here," she heard Hatter say. He peeked his head around the open door. When Alice walked in, she found Hatter completely naked, sitting on the edge of the bathtub that was filled with water, and sprinkled with small red beads.

Alice's bottom lip started to quiver. "Hatter?"

"I overheard you talking to Sarah at the coffee house. I thought you said that Valentine's Day was silly, and I believed it, and I did research about it, and everything seemed, that yeah it's silly, and I thought…" Hatter rambled. "Why didn't you tell me what you wanted, Alice?"

"Because it is silly. You tell me you love me everyday. I know that I don't need a day for it, but, I guess I just wanted to feel like any other girl on this day."

Hatter motioned for her to get in, and he followed. "I'm not familiar with all of the holidays, celebrations of your world, Alice. You know that. I mean, I do research, but I rely on you. Just tell me what you want."

Alice leaned her head back against the tub. It was slightly cramped with the two of them inside; their legs tangled together, but it felt nice. "I didn't think it was going to be a big deal. And then, I felt bad telling you that I wanted something after all."

"Don't ever feel bad about it." Hatter's eyes roamed over her naked body. "You look so fucking hot."

"Hatter!"

"Sorry. Just interrupted the romance for a minute," he grinned.

"Thank you for the flowers," Alice said softly. "I've never really gotten flowers before." She paused before continuing. "Well that's not true. Jack, the night I fell into the mirror, gave me a rose."

Hatter's dark eyes became slits. "That royal fucker. Doesn't he know that you hate roses?"

Alice laughed. "I never told him. But, after…everything, I started doubting the things that he did, and said. But, luckily I have you."

"I'm soooooo much better then a King of Wonderland," Hatter said dryly.

"You're so much better then a King of anything," Alice added. She stretched her arms out in the hot water. "This feels so nice."

"You feel so nice." As if to show her, he ran his foot over her leg. "I hope I'm lucky enough to feel this wrapped around me tonight."

"I think you have a very good chance of it."

Hatter watched her under his lidded eyes. Her eyes were closed. Her hair wet under the water, her breasts peeking through the surface, her long limbs extended out, her foot getting dangerously close to his burgeoning erection. "God, you look really hot."

Alice opened one eye and smiled at him. "Do I?"

"I've always thought so," he rasped out.

"Have you?"

"I have. But, I don't want to end this bath too early," Hatter moaned. "This is the best bath I've had with a girl in a long time."

"And how many have you had?"

"There was this one time when I was 'bathing' with five women," he said, using air quotes, "and by 'bathing', I was-"

"Hatter."

"Probably not the best time to talk about this, yeah?" Hatter winced. "Oh, no. Did I completely fuck up my chances for sex tonight?"

Alice closed her eyes again. "If you keep talking about other woman, you will."

Hatter clambered out of the tub. He knelt down next to her. "You're the only woman for me."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Keep saying that, and maybe I'll forgive you," Alice said, trying hard not to smile.

He leaned down, and scooped her out of the bathtub. "I think it's time for Valentine's Day redemption."

"Oh? Do you?" Alice was trying hard to play coy, but she could feel the heat starting to coil in her belly. She cleared her throat, and hoped that he hadn't noticed the crack in her voice.

"I do." Hatter carried her into the bedroom.

Alice watched his arm muscles flex, and her eyes widened. "Hatter? Did you get another tattoo?"

"Yeah. I did it as a surprise for you." Hatter stretched out his right arm. The word "Beloved" was etched around the bicep, with the initials, "AH" underneath it. "Like it?"

"Hatter…" Alice sat up, and wrapped her legs around him, as he stretched his out.

He didn't respond, just drew her in for a kiss. Alice maneuvered her hand down, so that she could sheath his cock inside of her. They both whimpered, and moaned. Alice linked her arms around his back, and swallowed hard as he filled her to the hilt. "Oh, god…" she mumbled.

"I love you." His voice was hesitant, as if he were afraid to reveal his deepest feelings. "I love you, Alice."

"I love you, too." Her response came out breathy. She was finding it hard to focus as he moved around inside of her.

Hatter kept one hand on her back, and moved his right through her hair, drawing her in for a kiss, before looking up at the ceiling. He didn't want it to end, yet. He bit his lip. Hatter's cock was warm; wet inside of her. He could feel as she expanded to accompany him, and as he plunged further in, her walls clamped around him. "Oh, god."

"Look at me," Alice ordered. Her voice was strained. "Look at me. I need to see you."

Hatter didn't want to. He knew that if he watched her, he was going to come right then and there. He gulped, and forced his eyes to focus on hers. Alice's blue eyes were shiny, watery; and her lips were slightly parted. Hatter felt her breasts bounce as she moved, with her nipples sometimes grazing his chest. "Oh, fuck," he whispered.

"You're beautiful," she told him. She lightly moved her fingers through his stubble.

"That's my line." Alice arched her back so her skin was directly pressing against his. "Ohhhhhh…god, Alice."

"Touch me, Hatter."

He kept his right arm on her back, and moved his left hand down to touch her clit. He rubbed it, pulled it, flicked it with his thumb as he watched her. Alice's eyes widened, her heartbeat quickened. Hatter closed his eyes for a minute, and exhaled. Watching her like that, and hearing her short moans in his ear was enough, with one more thrust, to send him over the edge.

Alice needed to. Although she and Hatter did have sex the past week, none of them ended with her having an orgasm. She closed her eyes, and lifted her head up, gripping his back even harder. Alice didn't want to think about anything except for Hatter's clever long fingers and cock manipulating her. The first wave came fast, starting in Alice's womb, and spread through her body. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!" she drew out. Alice shook, and shut her eyes even more.

Hatter looked at her, and gasped. He loved it. To hear the sounds that came out of her mouth, to feel her body reacting to what he was doing to her. Alice shuddered oen more time, and Hatter tightened his hold on her back, and her hair. His cock twitched, and his balls tightened. He thrust erratically inside her as he came. "Fuck, Alice. Fuck, Alice. Fuck, Alice," he mumbled over and over.

Alice couldn't hear him. Her ears were awash in the swells still running over her body. She felt him hold her closer, and her hair getting pulled, but she was too busy having her third orgasm to pay attention.

"Oh, god," Hatter said, pulling Alice out of her revelry.

"Did you come?" she asked.

"Fuck, yeah. I think I gave you enough spunk from two wanks in there," Hatter replied.

Alice exhaled. "Well, that's…a lot."

Hatter's eyes twinkled, and he flashed a full dimpled smile at her. "It is Valentine's Day. The more spunk, the better."


	72. Chapter 72 Lying on the floornaked

Firsts

**Author's Note: Another chapter that has taken me longer than I expected. I wanted to thank Celticbriarrose and Kittyinaz for the e-mail brainstorming we did, and for Smiles2Go for her unique suggestions that found their way into this chapter. A great big thanks to my regular readers and reviewers, you guys make me so happy for taking the time to send me a message about this fic, really, really appreciate it. For those of you who have been following Lady Irish Rose's "A Slayer in Wonderland," she wrote a companion piece called, well, "Perfect Companions." Sooooo hot! I sent it to my husband so he could have little something something to read at work. Enjoy the chapter!**

Lying on the floor…naked

Once Hatter managed to somewhat master the art of riding a bike, he turned his sights onto…bigger conquests. One of the regulars at the coffee house always parked his motorcycle out front, and Hatter would go outside to admire it. It was because of that, Hatter bought his first motorcycle.

Hatter began to buy motorcycle magazines every time he and Alice went to Barnes and Noble. He dog eared quite a few selections, and perused the internet, getting alerts sent to his phone every time Ebay had one he wanted for sale. Alice was confused by the growing stack of magazines that appeared on the side table in the living room, but then figured it to be a lark. She already lived through his BBC television collection, and most recently, his insistence on reading all the books in the Hunger Games series.

Hatter, meanwhile had taken his first motorcycle ride with Paul, the owner of the Harley that Hatter admired. He loved it. He lifted his arms up and cheered as Paul drove fast over a bridge. His shirt puffed out in the wind, a cool respite to the heat they were suffering through that summer.

Which is why, three days later, he sent Alice a text message saying: "Meet me outside in twenty minutes."

Alice was hot. She took a cold shower to alleviate the sweat and oil that was building up in her hair, her skin; generally all over. Her dark hair was still dripping small puddles on the floor as she slipped on a white tank top. Alice groaned, looking at the shorts in the drawer. She didn't want to put any of them on. Hatter wouldn't mind if she stepped out in just a tank top and underwear, she thought deviously, but she had no desire to be arrested for public indecency. One arrest between the two of them was enough, thank you very much!

She decided on a small pair of pink sweat shorts, and her matching Old Navy pink flip flops. No need in being uncomfortable. Alice double checked her phone for the time, and hurried out to the elevators.

The heat outside was even worse. At least the air conditioning was semi working in the apartment. Alice momentarily cursed not bringing an elastic to tie her hair up. She tried looping it into a pathetic braid behind her head. Anything that allowed some of her neck to be bare.

A motorcycle roared up next to her. It was sleek, small, and red. There were two people on it, a man dressed in a blue and white leather racing jacket, and a girl clad similarly to Alice, except she was wearing a short flared black skirt.

Alice gasped when the man removed his helmet. "Hatter!" she exclaimed.

He grinned, his dimples flashing. "Alice, you like?"

She stammered, her mouth agape. Despite the sweltering temperatures, he was fully covered. He wore a new gold hoop in his left ear, black leather gloves, tight black trousers, and his boots. The girl was holding onto Hatter, her arms linked around his waist, and her hands dangerously close to his crotch. "Hatter! Wha-I mean…um…what-who-….what?"

The girl got off the motorcycle, and handed the helmet back to him. "Thanks again for the ride, Hatter."

"Anytime, Chrissy. I'll see you at the coffee house." Hatter smiled at her, and turned his attentions to Alice. "I like that top. I can see your nipples."

"Um…" Alice looked down at her chest and covered it, more out of convention then anything else. "Hatter. What are you doing? And…who is Chrissy?"

"Oh, she just comes into work now and then. She lives right around the corner, and I offered her a ride home."

"She was touching your…" Alice closed her eyes. "The motorcycle, Hatter. Where did it come from?"

"Oh. I bought it, and she was touching my, what, Alice?" Hatter winked at her.

"You…bought it?" Alice's voice went a pitch higher. "Bought it? With what?"

"Well, I do have those other bank accounts. I just…almost emptied one."

"Hatter! What if we needed that extra money for something?"

"Well, like what?"

"Like…well, nothing right now, but in the future, Hatter!"

"Alice, I promise, I will work hard enough for anything you ever need." Hatter handed her the helmet. "Ride with me."

"No! You're not done explaining yourself. You need to take a class to ride a motorcycle, and you have to pass a test. You don't just walk into the DMV and automatically get licensed to ride a motorcycle, Hatter," Alice pointed out.

"Well-"

"Hatter!" she exclaimed. "Who did you flirt with now?"

"This really lovely man named Jose. I even got his number. His boyfriend is a bartender at a gay club not far from here, we should go."

"Hatter!" Alice lifted her arms up in exasperation. "And, you went shopping too, I see."

Hatter looked down at his clothes. "You need proper clothing for riding a motorcycle, Alice."

"It's ninety three degrees out here, Hatter! Even I'm sweating in just this. You must be dying."

"I think, now, you're just trying to find something to argue with me about."

"I-I…" Alice muttered. "And that girl, Chrissy?"

"I told you. She's just a girl who hangs out at the coffee house, and she lives in the building around the corner." Hatter shook his head, and smiled at her. "I love it when you get jealous."

"Hatter, she had her hands near your…stuff," Alice hissed.

He let out a deep full throated laugh. "Nothing wrong with a pretty girl trying to cop a feel. Your hands moved low enough on me on the flamingo ride."

Alice turned red. "No, they didn't! And…even if they did, it was because we were crashing into a lake, and I needed something to hold!"

"And, my dick and balls suited your need?" Hatter smirked.

"No! I…" she childishly stomped her sandaled foot on the pavement. "Hatter!"

"Come on, Alice. Get on the bike. I'll let you grab my dick all you want," he added. "Come on. Please."

Alice accepted the helmet from him. "I've never been on a motorcycle before."

"It's just like the flamingo. Except, we're obviously not up in the air. So, just grab on, and trust me."

She tightened the strap under her chin, and climbed on. "Be careful." Alice wrapped her arms around his waist, and rest her head on his back.

"I always am." Hatter moved her hands so they were closer to his crotch. "I like them here." He grinned at her, and fastened his helmet. "Lets go."

Alice screamed as they took off, her voice high enough to pierce through Hatter's helmet. She could barely see as they curved around corners, and weaved through traffic. Hatter was trying not to get distracted by feeling Alice pressed against him. His mind kept trying to wander to thoughts of Alice on the motorcycle, Alice in a bikini on the motorcycle, Alice naked on the motorcycle. Hatter groaned, and maneuvered around so they were heading on a route back to the apartment.

Alice didn't notice; she was too busy silently screaming when he pulled the Triumph into an empty space. "Alice…we're home," he said gently.

"Oh, my god," she shook as she let go of him.

"Did you like it?" he asked.

"Um…I think so. I think I was screaming too loud in my head." Alice slid off the bike, and removed the helmet. "Whoo!" she shook her hair out.

"I hope we can go on more." Hatter took his helmet off, and ran his fingers through his hair. Alice just nodded silently; staring at him. Her eyes trailed over his form, the leather jacket, the tight trousers fitted enough to announce to the world if he was circumcised or not, and the leather gloves that he was in the process of peeling off.

"Wait," Alice whispered.

"What?" he asked.

"Keep the gloves on. I think we should go upstairs, don't you?" Alice cradled the helmet under her arm, and began to walk back into the apartment building.

"Oh. Fuck, yeah," he muttered.

Hatter barely made it into the apartment door, before Alice attacked him. She threw his helmet on the table, and unzipped his jacket. "I may not be the biggest fan of motorcycles, but, I like the way you look."

He smiled. "I always like the way you look."

Alice moaned. "Stop talking." She pulled his shirt over his head, and began to undo his trousers. "I can see the outline of your cock in there."

"Oh? Really? I wondered why I was getting those-"

"Shut up," she hissed. Alice unbuckled his belt, and pushed his zip down. She reached her hand inside, and gripped his erection. "Hatter, no underwear today?"

"I was maybe hoping for a shag-"

Alice grabbed him and threw him down on the floor. "Hush." She kicked her flip flops off, swiftly removed her shorts and underwear. Alice seized his cock, and impaled it inside of her as she straddled him.

"Ohhhhh, fuck…Alice!" Hatter groaned. He closed his eyes momentarily to recover from the euphoria of being within her. "Take your shirt off."

She shook her head furiously. Her eyes were squinted shut. She wanted to build on the adrenaline that was coursing through her. "Alice, please," Hatter's voice, pleading, invaded her thoughts. "I want to see your perfect tits," he grunted.

Alice opened her eyes, and glanced down at him. His glove covered hands were encased around her waist. His lips were curled up, and his eyes, normally a soft brown, looked almost black as he watched her. "I'll indulge you…just this once."

"I'll indulge you anytime," Hatter's voice was strained as he shifted inside of her.

Alice peeled off her tank top and moaned as Hatter trailed his lithe fingers in circles over her nipples. "Harder. Pinch them harder," she managed to get out through her gritted teeth.

Hatter ripped the gloves off, and obliged. He pinched, and rolled the small pebbles of her nipples in between his thumb and forefinger. "Oh, god. You have the best breasts, ever."

"You lie," she whispered. Alice moved her body forward, placing her hands on the kitchen tile for support. She slid up and down on Hatter's cock; the tip pressing against her clit every time she moved. "Oh, Jesus Christ." Alice didn't need long. She just wanted to come, to scream out all of the nerves that had bundled up inside of her from being on the motorcycle. "Harder! Harder!"

Hatter hesitated. He was already pinching them pretty hard. "Are you sure?"

Alice didn't answer. She shut her eyes, and kept moving. As she stretched her legs out, she felt it. Alice's head became hazy, blank as the rush overcame her. "Mmmmmmmmmm," she drawled out.

"Come on, that's it. Come on, Alice. You look so fucking hot." Alice's eyes flew open, and she could barely make out Hatter nodding at her, encouraging her to continue. "Come on baby, one more. Come on, one more."

Alice trembled on top of him as the next release took over her body, and she shuddered as she fell down. Hatter immediately wrapped his arms around her tightly, and whispered, "I love you."

"I love you too," Alice groaned, and sighed as she rolled off him. She patted him on the leg, and stood up. "Thanks. I needed that."

"Wait, Alice…where are you going?" Hatter was still on the kitchen floor, with his cock painfully engorged.

Alice paused, and turned her head around. Her hips jutted out, and Hatter whimpered, taking in the delicious scene of the creamy, white skin of her ass in front of him. "I'm going to the bathroom."

"But…what about…?" Hatter grabbed his erection, and semi waved it at her.

"Oh. Well, I'm done. I don't think I can go again. Can't you just…you know…wank, or something?"

Hatter groaned. "But, I would prefer to come inside of you," he almost panted.

"I just needed a quick fuck." She winked at him, and continued to make her way out of the kitchen.

"Alice?"

"What?"

"Does this mean that I'm forgiven for buying the motorcycle?" Hatter started to stroke his hard on, more out of habit then anything else.

Alice peeked back at him from the corner. "No. But, you know what I think would look hot on you?"

"You?" he replied, hopefully.

She shook her head. "I was thinking more along the lines of fingerless gloves. I rather like the feeling of the leather."

"Then you'll really like the feeling of the motorcycle seat on your bare ass. You know, I was thinking, you should be naked, sprawled out on the-"

"Not happening." Alice walked into the living room.

Hatter gave a second glance down to his cock. "Alice!"


	73. Chapter 73 Just call me Professor

Firsts

**Author's Note: I wanted to send a big thank you, especially to Celticbriarrose, and Kittyinaz for listening to me today when I was having a bad day, and also to Smiles2Go and Live4Sunshine who sent nice messages. This chapter was influenced by a picture that Celticbriarrose sent to me, hope all of you enjoy! And a big thanks to those who take their time to read and review, really, it means a lot to me. If you're in the mood for some funny and some smut, check out Live4Sunshine's "Sweet Surrender." Made me laugh every time I read it. **

Just call me, Professor

The first time that Hatter got glasses, he was almost thirty years old.

The little mistakes started at work. He would squint to read the labeling on a coffee cup before inevitably filling it with the wrong thing. The first couple of times that it happened, Hatter chalked it up to exhaustion, and refunded the money.

The headaches, and the blurriness continued at home. Hatter was trying to read the new Jon Stewart book, and kept rubbing his eyes.

Alice walked into the living room, carrying a plate of cookies. She watched Hatter move the book closer to him, then further away. He kept straining his eyes, grunting, repositioning himself on the couch.

"Hatter?"

"I must be more tired than I realized." Hatter shut the book, and massaged his eyes. "Either that, or I'm getting sick again. You bloody Oysters are always sick."

Alice sat next to him, and handed him a cookie. "What do you mean? Sick? You're not feeling good?"

"Just a headache. Some dizziness, blurriness. I tell you, Alice, I'm exhausted from all of the work I've been doing lately." Hatter stretched out, and bit into the cookie. "I've even been making some stupid mistakes with the coffees. I thought they wrote something else on the cup…eh. I may need to take a couple of days off." He grinned, and started to rub Alice's thigh. "You know, I was thinking…it has been a while since we've used the vibrator, and that new lube I got is supposed to-"

Alice turned to face him. "What if you need glasses?"

"What?" Hatter removed his hand, and grabbed another cookie. "Way to ruin the mood, Alice."

"No. I'm just thinking, it could be the reason why you're getting the headaches, and stuff." She almost laughed as she watched Hatter grumble. "I mean, you're going to be thirty, and maybe the Oyster world is affecting you differently than Wonderland."

"Another wound straight through the heart, Alice!" he exclaimed mockingly. "Trust me. In Wonderland, only the ugly people had glasses." Hatter shook his head. "Nah, I'm too pretty to need them."

Alice raised her eyebrows. "I'm making you an appointment. If it turns out that you're right, and I'm wrong, then I'll…I don't know, I'll let you finally do me in the ass."

"Ohhhhh, we are so on my friend." Hatter go up, and started walking towards the kitchen. "You better be getting that ass all nice and ready for me." Alice rolled her eyes, and settled into the couch with her book, when she heard him call out, "Alice!"

"There is something severely wrong with the milk I just bought!" Hatter huffed, making his way back, wagging the half gallon in his hand. "The expiration date says next week, but it smells like it expired last week."

Alice took the carton, and snickered. "Hatter. It expired last week."

"No. It says the twenty eighth."

"No," Alice replied calmly. "It says, zero eight. The eighth."

Hatter muttered under his breath, and grabbed the milk. "A fluke, Alice. We'll call this a fluke."

/

Hatter needed glasses. Alice practically jumped on his back when he came home. "Yes!" she exclaimed, pumping her fist in the air. "I'm not going to get fucked in the ass!"

"Yet," Hatter added. "Yet. Don't forget the 'yet' on there, Alice."

"Blah, blah, blah," she shrugged off. "So, what did they say, exactly?"

"I need glasses for reading. Apparently my eyes have been under ' a lot of strain for the past year and a half,'" Hatter replied. "So, fine. You were right. The Oyster world is affecting me differently."

"Awwww, poor Hatter," Alice pouted. "Well, did you get a pair yet?"

He narrowed his eyes. "Yes…."

"Oooooh!" Alice was almost salivating from excitement. "Put 'em on! Put 'em on!" She clapped her hands.

"Bloody hell, Alice. You're acting like this is the best thing that has ever happened to you."

"Well, not the best thing, but I'll add it to one of my top ten lists."

Hatter opened the case, and took out the thin black rimmed oval glasses. "All right, well, here goes." He slipped them on, and face her. "So?"

"You look hot," she admitted. "With the scruff, and your hair being slightly long now, you look really hot."

"Oh, yeah? Do I look hot enough for a quickie before I have to go into work tonight?" Hatter pushed the tip of the glasses back, and wagged his eyebrows at her.

Alice tapped her finger against her lips, and pretended to be deep in thought. "I believe a ten minute shag may be on the menu."

/

Hatter snapped the tops tightly onto the coffee cups, and handed them to the two girls waiting by the counter. "Can I get you anything else?" he asked.

"Just for you to let us know when your after class office hours are…Professor," the dark haired girl replied.

Hatter glanced up at them. They were both smiling at him. "Excuse me?"

The other girl gently tapped at his glasses. "You look like a sexy professor with those on. And, with the accent…well, we only wish our British History Professor was as hot."

He grinned. Hatter took a step back, and let his eyes roam down, taking in their tight tank tops, and great sweat shorts with the university named emblazoned on the back. "Well, I'll be honest here. If you two were my students, I would find it very, very hard to concentrate on the lesson plan."

"Oh, well, do you have any office hours here?" the brunette asked, and grabbed his hat off his head.

Hatter chuckled, and wagged his fingers at them. "Very, very bad girls."

"You like it."

"I do." He winked at them. "Which one of you will help me get over that addiction?"

/

"Hey, babe, how was work?" Alice asked, holding her heeled shoes as she walked into the living room. She rolled her toes up, and stretched out her calf muscles.

Hatter was lying down on the couch, reading what looked to be the complete collection of _The Lord of the Rings_. He was so engrossed in the book that he didn't look up.

"Hatter? Hatter, I'm home." Alice snapped her fingers in his ear. "Hatter."

"Hey, babe. Give me five minutes. Peter lent me this book. He was utterly confused as to why I've never heard of it."

"Did you tell him that Wonderland didn't really have a great collection of Tolkien novels?"

"Yep."

Alice sighed. He wasn't paying any attention. She thought for a moment, and grinned. Alice quickly bent down, and kissed him on the cheek. "Love you," he mumbled, never taking his eyes off the book as Alice went into their bedroom.

Twenty minutes later, Alice dangled a couple sheets of stapled paper in front of him. "Professor, I'm here for our meeting."

"What?" Hatter grabbed the paper, and read it. Typed in bold was, _The Usage of God in Milton's __Paradise Lost__. _Underneath it was written in red, "C-. Alice- meet me. We need to discuss." Hatter flipped through the pages. "Alice…what?"

"You wanted to meet with me to talk about my grade, which I must firmly protest, by the way."

Hatter put his book down, and stared at Alice. She wasn't wearing her work clothes anymore. Her hair was done up in two braids, she was wearing a tight white t-shirt with the word 'Columbia' stretched out across her chest. Alice's thighs were barely covered by the ruffles of a red and black checkered skirt, and she had on knee high white stockings, and sneakers.

"Um…fuck, Alice," he rasped out.

Alice giggled. "Professor! I'll just pretend that you didn't use the 'f' word around me. I have young ears, you know."

Hatter started to take his glasses off, when Alice stopped him. "What? Alice?"

"Is there anything that I can do, Professor? I can't accept this C minus. I have managed to keep a solid B average for almost all of my four years here. The C minus in my last semester will ruin me!"

Hatter swallowed the chuckle that was making its way up. He cleared his throat, and put on his most serious face. Hatter stood up, and circled around Alice, examining the paper. "I gave you this grade for a reason, Miss Hamilton. Your conclusions were unfounded. I was being generous in giving you the C minus in the first place."

"Ohhhhh." Alice put on a sad expression, curling her lips down. "I'm sad to say that writing is not one of my greatest skills. I have some others that I can utilize if you give me an A."

"Tempting the teacher, are you? Very well, Miss Hamilton. Show me one example of this…utilization." Hatter couldn't help it. He winked at her.

Alice bent down, and unzipped his trousers. She swiftly unbuckled his belt, and popped open the button. "Well, first, I like to lick this…up…and down."

"I…" Hatter moaned as Alice grabbed the end of his shaft, and started to suck. "I've, um, heard this is a good way to start."

Alice swirled her tongue in a circle around the tip. She gave one long lick, and smiled at him. "Oh, my, Professor. If I had known how yummy your cock tasted, I would have tried to fail this class earlier."

"Alice," Hatter whimpered.

"What happened to Miss Hamilton?"

"I apologize. I lost my mind for a moment." Hatter pulled her up. "I have one more thing to show you, Miss Hamilton. It'll assure you of that A."

"And I'll do anything for it," Alice replied, giving him a sly smile. She tried not to laugh as Hatter, his erect cock still hanging out of his trousers, hustled her into the bedroom. He opened the closet door, to reveal the full length mirror.

"I want to see every expression on your face," Hatter whispered in her ear. Alice watched as he slowly grazed her chest with his right hand. "Up for the task, Miss Hamilton?"

/

Alice curled up next to Hatter, their bodies slick with sweat. "So…Professor, do I get an A?" she asked.

"Oh, fuck, yeah. You get an A with all those pluses at the end," Hatter spat out, still trying to catch his breath.

She smiled, and snuggled deeper into his chest. "Yay!"

"What was that paper anyways, Alice?"

"Oh. I took a horrible class on Milton's _Paradise Lost_. Ugh. Don't ever read that book by the way, and well, you saw my grade." Alice giggled. "I love you in these glasses. But, I'm the only one you get to be the Professor with."

"Oh, fuck, yeah," he repeated. "You're my favorite student."

**A/N: Alice's paper was my paper my junior year of college. God, how I hated that class and that book…ugh. **


	74. Chapter 74 X Files: Carlotta

Firsts

**Author's Note: Thanks to everybody who has been sticking with me and reviewing, and for the new readers and reviewers. Thank you guys so much! I've been having a crazy time of it lately with changes to my job etc. so I really appreciate coming here, writing, reading…basically everything. Enjoy!**

The X Files: Carlotta

Hatter did not think much about the people that he left behind in Wonderland, mainly because he didn't really have anybody. There was Dormie, and the girls of course, but he had Alice. He loved her, he married her, and besides; the girls of Alice's world wore far tighter clothing. Still, he was in for a shock the first time he saw Carlotta St. Delaware since he left Wonderland.

Hatter was busy restocking the refrigerator behind the counter when John tapped him on the back. "Hot British girl sitting at the corner table. And, get this, a red head."

"Oh, yeah?" Hatter grinned, and peered in the direction John was looking at. His face paled. "I know her."

John threw his hands up. "Well, of course you do. She's hot, and British, so of course you know her."

Carlotta St. Delaware was sitting at the table, sipping an iced coffee, and reading a book. Her red hair was shorter, but still curled up at the ends. She was dressed as any other young Oyster woman, in a blue tank top, short jean skirt, and flip flops.

"How do you know her? Hatter? Hatter?" John groaned, and watched Hatter maneuver his way over.

Hatter stood next to the table. "Sure you don't want a cup of tea?"

"No thanks, I…" Carlotta paused as she stared at him. "Hatter. Oh my god, Hatter. What are you doing here?"

"I manage the shop, so to speak." He pulled the other chair out. "The proper question would be, what are you doing here?"

"I'm having a cup of coffee." Carlotta looked up and down, appreciatively at him. "Damn, Hatter. You look pretty good."

He grinned. "I didn't mean, what are you doing in the coffee house. I meant, what are you doing, here, in Oyster land?"

Carlotta sipped her coffee. "Should we even be talking like this here? In public?"

"I have an office if you would prefer that."

"I've always enjoyed your offices, Hatter," Carlotta replied. She gathered up her materials, drinking her coffee the whole time.

"Hatter? Hatter, where are you going?" John complained as Hatter and Carlotta walked down the hallway behind the counter. "Hatter?"

"I'm going to my office."

"But…" John moaned. "I'm all by myself."

Hatter closed the door, and faced Carlotta. "Carlotta St. Delaware," he drawled out.

"I always get wet when you say my name like that," she purred, and smiled at him. "I heard that you left Wonderland to follow some girl. How did that end up working out for you?"

He removed his glasses, and sat behind the desk. "Pretty damn good. I ended up marrying her." Hatter waved his left ring finger at her.

Carlotta laughed. "You mean to tell me that the notorious Hatter, who I had a foursome with, and who I fucked six days before the whole House of Cards fell, is now a one woman man?"

"Well…I love her," he replied.

"You claimed to love that other girl, Alice, you still slept with me…once."

Hatter chuckled. "Oh, Carlotta St. Delaware. You still can charm me, can't you?" He rubbed his eyes. "What are you doing here? In the Oyster world, New York?"

"Oh, well, that. A couple of days after his mother was, you know, jailed, the King made an announcement that he was going to close the Looking Glass for good in six months. He sent Suits out to find the remaining Resistance workers, and the agents of the White Rabbit, so they could decide if they wanted to stay here, or come back to Wonderland," Carlotta started to explain. She took another sip of her coffee, and leaned back in her chair. "He then made that offer for everybody in Wonderland. We had up to six months to decide if we wanted to leave and step through the Glass to any of the connecting cities."

"Oh. So, now the only way of transportation are the Rabbit Holes," Hatter murmured, and let his eyes trail down her chest. "You still have the perkiest breasts I've ever seen."

Carlotta giggled. "You are married, Hatter! Bad boy! I might let you have a peek later."

"That would be greatly appreciated." He winked at her. "So, why New York?"

"I considered London," Carlotta said thoughtfully. "But, there was something more glamorous about New York, at least, to me."

"Are you working?"

"I'm a dancer. Well, a dancer in the sense like those girls you had around for the Tea Parties." She shrugged. "It pays well. I live in a loft with some very creative types."

"Are they all from Wonderland?" he asked.

"Just two of the others. The King provided everybody with false paperwork, much like he did for you, I'm assuming." Carlotta put her coffee down on his desk, and stood up. "Why are we even talking like this?" She walked over to him, and slid into his lap. "C'mon, Hatter. This can't be any great coincidence that I ran into you here."

Hatter groaned, feeling the familiar tightening in his trousers. "Carlotta…"

Carlotta rubbed her bum over his covered erection. "I still consider you the best lay that I've ever had." She swung over so she was facing him. She pulled the straps of her tank top down, and rolled down the built in cami to reveal her breasts. "Your hands have always been so clever." Carlotta grabbed his hands so they cupped her bare breasts. "It's been too long."

Hatter moaned. His fingers instinctively rubbed over her nipples, feeling the familiar skin. "Carlotta…" She leaned forward, and forced his mouth open with her tongue. "Oh, god…"

"I've missed you inside of me," she hissed in his ear.

"I-I…" Hatter shook his head, and pushed her away. "I can't. If I was drunk…no, not that being drunk gives me any excuse. Carlotta-"

"Your cock is all hard," she rubbed on it for emphasis, and placed his hands back on her breasts. " C'mon, put that tongue on my nipples."

"And your tits are absolutely succulent. They always have been, but, ah, I shouldn't have-" Hatter looked down at them again. "Damn. Really perky…I…ugh."

"You asked to see them," she pointed out.

"Yeah. That's my fault." He chuckled. "God. If I could take you home with me, and fuck both you and my wife, I would."

"I'm up for it."

He whimpered, and shut his eyes. Flashes of Alice and Carlotta, naked on his bed, their hands on each other only served to strengthen his hard on. "Carlotta…"

"I can make your wife happy, make her come so much. Remember that time with Vanessa? I had her legs spread up high, and I sucked on her clit as you watched."

Hatter grunted. "You're a very bad girl, Carlotta. I can't though. Unless if Alice was up for a threesome, but, she wouldn't be."

Carlotta stopped kissing him. "Alice? You followed the girl, Alice, the one who basically brought down the Queen? _She's _your wife?"

He shrugged, and grinned. "What can I say? She didn't make it so easy for me, so I had to have her."

"And now that you do?"

"I can't lose her," he replied, seriously. "Believe me. I walk around with a perpetual hard on from all of the pretty girls that come into the coffee house. And, hehe, if I could bring one of them home for a fuck session with Alice, I would. I haven't lost that side of me."

"Good to see."

"But, Alice doesn't want to do that. So, I…can't."

Carlotta jumped off his lap, and adjusted her top. "I have to say, it's actually fucking hot to see this side of you as well, Hatter."

"What side?"

"Oh, the whole, married, love the wife side. It's very tempting to try to corrupt." Carlotta reached into her purse, and pulled out a card. "If Alice ever decides to…explore. I'm up for it."

Hatter smirked and accepted the card. "Only in my wildest dreams, I'm afraid."

"Well, then if you and your friends ever want to see a good show…I can give you one." She winked at him, and picked up her coffee and book. "Bye Hatter."

Hatter spun around in his chair, and unzipped his trousers, releasing his erection. "Damn…Carlotta St. Delaware."


	75. Chapter 75 X Files: Alice

Firsts

**Author's Note: I managed to get the second part of this one done, thanks to a slow night at work. Consider this one a more positive step in Hatter's growth. As always, thanks for reading and reviewing. You guys are awesome!**

The X Files: Alice

If running into Carlotta St. Delaware wasn't surprising enough for Hatter, his world was thrown again when Alice, his first Alice, came into his work for the first time since she left him.

The line was practically going out the door. It was hot, and it seemed to Hatter that everybody was coming into the coffee house for some kind of iced drink. Sweat was trickling down his brow. He removed his fedora, slicked his hair back, before placing the hat back on. Hatter was relieved he ordered the extra milk for the week; they were going to need it.

"What can I get for you?" he asked politely.

"David Hatter?" the woman's voice ventured.

Hatter frowned. Carol was the only person who called him David. He peered up, and blanched. It was Alice, his first Alice in Wonderland. It was unmistakably her. Her blonde hair was pulled back in a ponytail, with tiny curls springing around the crown due to the heat. She was wearing a baby doll style tank, and black capris. Her cheeks were flaming red, from either embarrassment or being hot, Hatter couldn't tell.

"Alice."

"Um…I'll have a large iced coffee, please. Just cream." Alice handed over the money.

"No problem." Hatter smiled shyly at her. "Um…"

Alice fiddled with her purse. "I can see you're busy now. What time are you done today?"

"I finish at six."

"Okay." She took the coffee from him. "If you want, I can come back then."

"Yeah."

"Okay. I'll see you at six."

"Okay." Hatter was dazed as he watched her leave. "See you then."

/

He leaned against the brick wall. He typed out a quick text to Alice on his cell phone, saying that an old friend had showed up at the coffee house. It was the truth. Hatter closed his eyes, and let the welcome breeze hit his bare arms. He sweat through his shirt, so he changed into a tight black tank.

"Sorry! I'm a little late, I had to-" Alice's voice cut into his thoughts. "Never mind."

"No. It's fine. I'm just worn out from today." Hatter smiled wanly. "Are you hungry?"

"Yes. I can't be too long, but there's a sandwich place not far from here. They have beer." Alice chuckled. "You look as if you could use one."

"Yeah."

They walked in silence towards the restaurant. Hatter's phone buzzed in his trousers. He took his cell phone out, and smiled. Alice had texted him a picture of herself wearing nothing but one of his hats. She wrote, "This will be ready for you when you come home."

"What is it?" Alice asked, pulling open the door.

"Oh, just a text from my wife," Hatter replied.

"Wife? We have a lot to catch up on, don't we?"

/

Hatter swallowed his beer, and looked at her. "No drink for you today?"

"No." Alice bit into her sandwich. "You don't seem too surprised to see me."

"I am surprised. But, I ran into Carlotta a couple of weeks ago, so what's one more girl from my past?"

"Carlotta St. Delaware? Ugh. What's she doing here?" Alice groaned.

"You never liked her, did you?"

"David, how could I? She fucked you. I saw…" Alice grinned at his expression. "I knew, David. I know you loved me, but you did have a wandering cock, didn't you?"

"I…well, you left me," he added.

Alice smiled softly. "I loved you. But, sometimes it was hard to be with you, David. I wasn't confident enough to deal with your flirting, your dreams, comments about threesomes, whatever. When Ben showed up, I felt like I was the only woman for him, so…" She touched Hatter's hand. "I should have been mature enough to tell you though. And to tell you about Ben."

"Are you still with him?" Hatter started in on his sandwich. "Sure you don't want a drink? This is a heavy conversation."

She shook her head. "No, thanks." Alice gulped her water. "We got married a couple of months before we left the city in Wonderland. We continued working for the Resistance in the south, and then when the Queen was deposed, and the new King put forth the offer, we jumped on it."

"What have you been doing?"

"Well, we actually, um, crossed the Glass through to California, and hated it. So, we traveled here, and I've been working as a writer, you know, selling articles about exposing the dirty underbelly of society," Alice replied.

Hatter smiled. "Still a Resistance worker."

"I try." Alice shook her head. "We may go to London next. At least we'll fit in better with our accents."

"Oh, but I find that American Oysters think the accent is quite sexy." Hatter winked at her.

"You would." Alice laughed. "So, tell me about you. I have to admit that I'm shocked to hear that you're married. Who is she?"

"Alice."

"Yes?"

"No. I mean, that's her name. Her name is Alice."

"Really?" Alice looked thoughtfully at him. "Are you talking about Alice, as in, _the _Alice who brought down the Queen?"

Hatter nodded. "She would say that she's 'Just Alice,' but, yeah. She's amazing."

Alice closed her eyes. "I'm so happy to hear that, David. I worried about you, finding someone who you would be willing to put all your shit aside for, and I'm glad."

"I…" Hatter's throat constricted. "I mean, I'm not perfect, but in Wonderland, she made me want to fight for her. She's everything."

"Good. I'm so happy to hear that, coming from you. Do…you and Alice have children?"

Hatter finished the rest of his beer. "Nope. Not yet. I can't wait till we do. I know we'll be great at it, and I can be the father that my dad wasn't." He blushed. "I should probably stop drinking now. Who knows what else might come out."

"No. That was sweet, David."

"What about you?"

"Um, not yet. We will in five months." Alice grinned as she watched Hatter's face fall. "That's why I haven't been drinking."

Hatter glanced down at her stomach. "But, there's nothing-"

Alice smoothed the shirt down to reveal a small belly. "I'm just starting to pop now. I should start looking for maternity clothes soon."

"Wow. You look so beautiful." Hatter hesitantly put his hand out. "Can I…ahem…can I touch it?"

She reddened. "Sure."

Hatter's hand shook as he lightly touched her stomach over her shirt. "Wow. I can't believe it. I…do you know what it is?"

"We just found out last week. We're having a boy."

He smiled, flashing his dimples at her. "That's great, Alice."

"Thank you." Alice finished her sandwich. "Listen, this may sound weird, but I think with this, you and I meeting, going so well…maybe sometime Ben and I can have dinner with you two?"

"Really?"

"Yeah. I mean, your wife knows who I am, right?"

"Yeah. I mean I've told her about you. I didn't exactly say that I was out with you tonight, but…god, yeah, that would be a great idea." Hatter handed her his phone. "Put your number in."

Alice raised her eyebrows. "I'm assuming this naked girl for your screensaver is your wife?"

"Um…yes. I'm sorry, I-"

"She's hot, David. Good boobs there." Alice chuckled. "You've always liked the tits. Does she know that you have this picture on your phone?"

"Um…no. She thinks I deleted it."

Alice handed Hatter her phone. "And you, put your number in mine. And, see that screensaver of me and Ben? That's what normal people do, David." She grinned. "Some things just don't change, do they?"

Hatter leaned back in his chair, and looked at her. "No. And sometimes, everything changes, yeah?"


	76. Chapter 76 Let the future Hatters free

Firsts

**Author's Note: This "First" is based on a prompt sent to me from Geminiii524. I had some fun with this one and I hope it makes you guys laugh. I wanted to thank my ever expanding e-mail group, you guys are awesome and def. what I need on those insane days. As always, a big thanks to my readers and reviewers. I'm glad that you've been enjoying this ride I've been putting Alice and Hatter on. **

Let the Future Hatters run free!

Hatter was a boxers guy. It wasn't for any one reason. Jack told him about the concept of male underwear in the Oyster world, and showed Hatter several examples of the boxers. It was confusing to Hatter as to why men wore these things, so many variations, but he soon found the silk boxers to be quite comfortable. The first time that Hatter discovered briefs, it led him down a whole different kind of quirky adventure.

Alice was lying in bed, deeply engrossed in the new Diana Peterfreund book, _Ascendent_. She was twisting the ends of her hair around her fingers, oblivious to everything going on around her.

Hatter was muttering to himself as he walked into the bedroom. He pitched his hat on the rack, and threw a magazine on the bed. "Alice, I have to ask you something."

"Hmmm?" Alice didn't look up. She just turned the page.

"Alice? Alice, are you even paying any attention?" Hatter asked. He undid his shirt, and removed his pants. "Alice?"

"Wait." She lifted her finger up at him. "One…more…paragraph." Alice quickly scanned the page, sighed, and shut the book. "Okay. I had to find out what she saw. What did you want to ask me?"

Hatter jumped on the bed, and started flipping through the magazine. "Explain what this is." He opened to an advertisement of David Beckham lounging on a bed.

"Um…" Alice took the magazine. "I don't…it's David Beckham. He's a British soccer player. Or, as they say over there, football."

He shook his head. "No. I mean, what the bloody hell is he wearing?"

"Um…underwear, knickers, um, whatever other words you have for them."

"What are you talking about, Alice?"

Alice stared at him. "Have you never seen briefs before? You've never…? What did you wear in Wonderland?"

"Nothing. I mean, we would wear boxers if we could find any, but very basic. In my case…nothing."

Alice's eyes widened. "Nothing? Men don't wear anything in Wonderland? You didn't wear anything when we were, you know, traveling and stuff?" She flashed back to their first meeting, to being on the elevator with him on the floor, their horse ride. "You wore no underwear?"

Hatter crawled over her. "Is that a problem?" he grinned wickedly. "Are you thinking about it now?"

"I sat on top of you in the elevator after you got shot!"

"And I liked that a lot. I may have gotten a little hard from that."

Alice squirmed, and started to laugh as Hatter kissed her on the neck. "So, there was only one piece of clothing on you between your erection and me? Ahhhhh! Hatter!"

"You, and almost every man you met there."

"Hatter!" Alice shut her eyes. "I need a brain bleach now." She pushed him away. "I don't get it. Jack knew about underwear, and you never seemed like-"

"Whoa! Wait…you saw Jack in his underwear? I thought you didn't have sex with him."

"I didn't. But, that doesn't mean that other things didn't happen. I mean, we made out, and clothing was rem-" She didn't get a chance to finish, for Hatter shut her up by setting his lips on hers for a searing kiss.

"I'm going to need a brain bleach," he murmured.

Alice giggled. "You still haven't told me. How did you know about Oyster men…boxers or whatever?"

He groaned. "Okay, fine. Jack told me. Happy now?" There was no response from Alice, only laughter.

/

Hatter pushed the shopping cart down the main aisle at Target. Alice was walking alongside him, checking things off a list. "Pull in here. We need some more cleaner," she instructed.

"We also need some more lube. Don't forget," he added.

"Oh, jeez, Hatter." Alice rolled her eyes, and threw the cleaner in the back of the cart. "Hatter? Hatter?"

He waved her off, and headed across the aisle to where the men's clothing was. "I think they have them here, Alice."

"What?" Alice grabbed the cart and followed him. "What are you talking about?"

Hatter was holding several packages of underwear. "Alice! You never told me about something called boxer briefs! How come you never told me?"

"Um…because they look absolutely horrible on people."

"Alice, this stuff promises to provide, 'gentle cupping.'" Hatter nodded. "I think that my balls, as the current place of those future Hatters…they need gentle cupping, Alice."

She couldn't say anything. There was the threat of laughter running up her throat. "Um…okay." Alice took a second glance at the product he was holding so eagerly. "But, put the larges away Hatter. You're nowhere near a large."

"You underestimate my full penis size, Alice. The balls, shaft, everything!" he exclaimed. "I can fill out one of these babies quite nicely."

/

Alice took a large swallow of her pina colada. The remains of the Mexican takeout was spread on their coffee table. "C'mon! You promised me that you would model all the new underwear for me!"

"I'm coming! I don't know why you want to see them so badly."

"Honestly? I don't think I've ever seen an actual man in front of me wearing briefs or boxer briefs. Always considered them a kind of urban legend, so to actually see a man wearing them…now. This is so cool!" Alice clapped her hands.

"All right! First up is the, um, white briefs." Hatter entered the living room, wearing nothing but the briefs, and a hat.

Alice startled for a minute. Hatter was lean, she knew that, and she thought that she was used to seeing him without any clothes on, but she couldn't help but look. There wasn't a six pack there, but he was finely muscled. His arms and legs were long, giving off the impression of being taller than he was.

"Turn around," she said.

"Okay…" Hatter looked at her, confused, but he indulged her.

Alice eyed his ass. It was small; tight, with the right amount of curve. "Now, that's what I'm talking about."

He laughed. "I think you're a little bit drunk."

"Maybe, a little tipsy. This makes one and a half."

Hatter faced her again. "So, what do you think? I actually think my bits look larger in this." He tugged a little on his balls. "Not too sure about the cupping here."

She giggled. "Go put another pair on. I'll check the cupping for that one."

He looked at her sternly. "I expect a very thorough checking."

Alice raised her glass, and took another long drink. "You bet, baby."

It was only a minute before he returned wearing a pair of dark gray boxer briefs. They were tight, and clung at all the right places. "Damn," she muttered. "I actually think it's going to be hard to have sex with you tonight."

"Why's that?"

She got up, and sauntered over to him. Alice reached out, and lightly ran her finger over the bulge. "Because you fill these out so well." She tickled his balls, causing him to moan. "I think the cupping in this one is so much better."

/

The coffee house was busy, but Alice was happy to find a chair free. She was about to bite into the croissant she got as a treat due to a stressful day at work. Hatter whispered in her ear, "Come with me to the office."

"But…I'm eating," she complained.

"Bring it with you."

She sighed, and followed him. "Hatter, I've had the shittiest day. What is it?"

He closed the office door, and pulled off his pants. "I can't wear these, what do you call them, boxer briefs anymore."

"Okay…why not?"

Hatter removed the underwear. "Ohhhh, god. That's so much better. I don't know how the men of your world wear these things day in and out."

Alice snickered. She pulled apart another piece of the croissant. "You were the one who wanted to try it."

"They constrict, Alice! How the Oyster men provide women with children is a mystery to me. I could literally feel them crushing my balls, Alice." Hatter zipped his trousers back up. "This is much better. I think the provider of future Hatters should be allowed to be free, yeah?" He grinned, and winked at all.


	77. Chapter 77

Firsts

**Author's Note: Whoo, what an insane weekend! Thank god for my husband and his horrible movie choices, which allowed me to focus on writing last night. This was chapter proved to be a bit of a doozy, because I found it rather…boring. I want to thank Smiles2Go who opened my eyes to ideas that I wasn't seeing since my brain decided to go on auto pilot, and to the girls on e-mail who told me to go for it. As always, thanks you guys who continue to read and review, seriously, it keeps me going. Also, for those of you who like some Connor/Abby fun, check out Live4Sunshine's "Days of the Kink." Soooooo good!**

Down with the Prince of Wonderland

Alice started to get itchy after living in, what she considered, Hatter's apartment after seven months. She found that odd since normally she sought comfort in things remaining the same. But, now, she kept thinking about moving to another apartment. Alice was beginning to consider it an adventure of sorts. It was going to be the first time that she and Hatter were going to start off somewhere, together.

"Hatter? Have you ever thought about moving?" Alice asked. They were lying in bed, both of them reading, or at least, Hatter was reading.

"Moving? Moving where?"

"I don't mean like moving away from the city or anything. I mean, like, finding another apartment. A bigger place or something."

Hatter put his book down. "A bigger place? Do you hate this place or something? Or…are you trying to tell me something else?"

"No! I didn't mean anything like that right now, although it would be nice to have an extra room for the long…foreseeable future. I was just thinking that maybe we could use some of that money that Jack left you towards a new place."

"Well, we don't even need to do that, Alice. There are five pieces of property in my name. I mean, we can look at all of them, and see if you like any of them before-"

"Whoa! Wait a minute!" Alice exclaimed. She sat up in bed and raised her eyebrows at him. "Five places? How is that possible?"

Hatter smiled. "Wonderland has been around for thousands of years, Alice. Even before the Queen started bringing Oysters in through the Looking Glass, us Wonderlandians-"

" 'Wonderlandians?'"

"You think of a better word," he retorted, and stuck his tongue out at her. "As I was saying, us Wonderlandians, did travel through the Rabbit Holes, the Looking Glass. They kind of set up ports around the world. In recent years, the Resistance, as well as Agents of the White Rabbit needed places to stay."

"Jack just lived in a small one bedroom place downtown."

Hatter glowered. "He was trying to make you think that he was just this regular bloke who-"

"Hatter!"

"I didn't pick that place. I picked this one because it was the closest to you, Alice."

Alice smiled. "So, how long did you wait before you followed me?"

"I tried to run right after you. I was stopped by that bloody awful tech guy, and of course Prince Cock Block himself. I fought, of course. I might have even told them that I loved you." Hatter cleared his throat. He started moving his hands around, out of nervous habit. "There were five places here the Resistance used in the city."

"And…everything is paid for?"

"Well…yeah. Wonderlandians are notoriously good investors, and they have been doing it here ever since America was formed," he replied. "I didn't leave for three days, Alice. I couldn't just jump through the Glass unprepared, as much as I wanted to." Hatter took her hand in his. "I still found you, Alice. They sent me back five minutes after you fell through. And I wanted to do was just pick you up, and take you home, and make you mine."

Alice snuggled up against him. "I am yours, Hatter. How come you didn't tell me about this though?"

Hatter wrapped his arms around her, and kissed the top of her head. "I didn't really think it mattered. We're happy here, yeah?"

"Oh, yeah. We are. I just thought, maybe we could, I don't know…live somewhere else. I mean, we can check them out, can't we?"

"Oh, yeah. Whatever you want." He bit his lip. "Just not Jack's place. I don't want to be anywhere near Jack's place."

She peered up at him. "And, why's that, Hatter?" She climbed on top of him, so she was straddling his waist. "You don't want to think about me naked in Jack's bed? My clothes strewn over his couch?"

"What?" Hatter's eyes widened. "That didn't happen…did it?"

Alice licked her lips. "Maybe…maybe two nights before I met you. Jack and I spent a night in his apartment, tearing each others clothes off, his hands roaming around my bare breasts."

"What?" he groaned. "Okay. I'm either going to sell that place, or take you back there, and fuck the living daylights out of you on every inch of surface in that flat."

/

Alice trotted up the steel stairs, following Hatter. They were at the third apartment. Alice convinced Hatter that it was not necessary to see Jack's old place, despite his valiant argument that he could fuck the ghosts of Jack out of there.

The first two places weren't horrible, they were just unoriginal, Alice thought. She felt like they had purposefully gone out of their way not to attract any attention. The furniture was bland. The walls were either white, or tan, with non descript paintings hanging. The first one was a two bedroom, but the second bedroom was so small that it barely housed the twin bed scrunched along the wall. Alice only hoped that one these places had some sign of creativity.

"This was the flat that I was thinking of staying in before I realized the other place was closer to you," Hatter told her as he turned the key in the lock.

"That's a positive already," Alice replied. "How many bedrooms?"

"Two." He opened the door, and ushered her in. "It reminds me of home."

Alice took a deep breath in when she saw why. It was as if Hatter's office had expanded. It was the same bright colors. There was one large room, with the refrigerator and oven against one wall. A green colored countertop was across from them, one section covered by six burners.

There was a desk. The same desk that was in Wonderland, with a hefty orange swivel chair. The couch was a deep purple, and two chairs on either side of it were white with green polka dots. "I can see that," she said.

"I had a purple couch in my place."

"Not in your office," she turned to look at him.

"I didn't live in my office, Alice. I had my own place directly above the Tea Shop."

"Ah, yes. Hatter's den of inequity," Alice commented. "Let me see the bedroom."

Hatter grinned. "It was never a den of inequity. Although, there was this one time with this girl who liked to be spanked, yeah? And then she always wanted me to take my cock, and ram it inside-"

"Hatter." Alice glared at him. She opened the first bedroom door. The walls were painted sky blue, and the queen sized bed was white with a pale pink comforter. "Did you have a pink blanket too?"

"No." He winked at her. "My blanket was blue. I only liked two pink things in my bed; nipples, and lower lips."

"How many have you had? In your bedroom?"

Hatter scrunched his face up. "I don't think I could properly count, but, I would give them all up for you."

"Suave, aren't you?" Alice walked to the door in the middle of the room, and pulled it open to reveal the bathroom. "I like this place."

"You do?" Hatter pumped his fist up. "Yes!"

"Where's the other bedroom?"

"Through the bathroom." Hatter crossed through, and opened the second door. The bedroom was painted red with another queen sized bed in the center. "I'll have to repaint this though. I think this place belonged to the White Rabbit originally."

"You may want to wait till later," she said.

"Well, no, Alice. You know I hate red-"

"I think you may want to wait till we have a baby." Alice glanced up at him. Hatter's face had broken out into a big grin. "I didn't say right now. But, I think having a second bedroom could come in handy." She gave him one last look, and exited the main bedroom door.

Hatter ran after her. "When do you want to move in?"

"I think we should start tomorrow."

/

It took two weeks before they were completely moved in. Despite the fact that they really didn't have that much furniture to take with them; Hatter and Alice had accumulated a lot of "stuff" between the two.

Alice told her mother that they were moving, but she wanted to wait before they invited her over. She had no idea how she was going to explain how a coffee house manager, and a public relations assistant could afford a place like that.

Hatter shut the door, and wiped his hands on his trousers. "That was the last of the boxes I moved to storage."

Alice was pouring out two glasses of red wine. "Yay! Finally, we can say that we really live here!"

"So, I was thinking that we should, what's the word, christen, the new flat tonight." Hatter took a sip of the wine. "I think we should start with this countertop. Lie you down on it."

"Oh, really? I was thinking about the couch." Alice swallowed down the whole glass. "What was it that you told me? That you wanted to bend me over the couch in your office and…do what to me?"

"Get you to shut up about that Jack guy."

"How were you going to do that?" Alice crossed her arms in front of her chest, smirking.

He circled around her, and lowered his eyes to check out her ass in her jeans. "I wanted to stick my cock in you," he hissed.

"Go for it." Alice squealed as Hatter threw her over his shoulder, and carried her to the couch. "You know, Hatter, Jack is such a nice guy. He has been taking me out every-"

"Shut up," he growled. "The Prince of Wonderland has nothing on the cock of a Tea seller."


	78. Chapter 78 Oyster Tea is People!

**Firsts**

**Author's Note: This is for Brumeier who requested this chapter, and I hope that this brings a smile and chuckle for you. As always, thanks to everybody who has stuck through this, and a big thanks to Live4Sunshine who is taking her whole "going through all the chapters" thing seriously. Thanks for all the great reviews guys!**

Oyster Tea is People!

Alice had gotten drunk before, and so had Hatter. They were known to imbibe together, at parties, but never to an extreme. At least, Hatter didn't think so. One night, after a particularly crappy day at work, drinks were needed, and it led to a very interesting attempt at having really drunken sex for the first time.

Alice slammed the door. Her face was red, and sweat dripped down her neck. Hatter paused in chopping the vegetables he was putting together for the salad for dinner that night. "Alice?"

She growled, throwing her purse on the couch. "Shitty day. Shitty day at work. The subway train broke down, just half hour, but enough with no air conditioning to cause me to-"

"Um, I'm making a salad for dinner."

"Oh. Babe, can we maybe save it for tomorrow? I'm going to grab a quick shower. I need some meat, and drinks tonight."

Hatter stared sadly at the vegetables he got from the Farmers Market. "Okay." He wrapped up the bowl, and heard the water running. "Babe?" Hatter walked into the bathroom, and watched Alice languish under the hot water.

"I need to get drunk tonight. Patrick decided to engage me in a screaming altercation at work today, even though he was the one who fucked up. And, instead of being a mature, rational adult, and saying 'Yes. I made a mistake, and I will correct it,' he tried to blame me!" Alice angrily scrubbed her hair. "He said that I, for some fucked up reason, should have caught his mistake. Even though, I am not his supervisor, or even aware of what the fuck he was talking about."

"So, he yelled at you?"

Alice lathered up the soap. "It was four thirty. The main supervisor called us over together, and we went into the hallway, and she asked about the mess up with the e-mail. I told her that I had no idea what she was talking about, and then Patrick started yelling at me, saying that I had to double check it…arrrrrrgh!" She rubbed the rest of the soap off, and turned off the water. "He hates me. He's an almost fifty year old bitter old man who hates me."

"He doesn't hate you."

"Yes. He does. He once told me that he couldn't understand why I got hired when I don't have a masters degree, even though I have plenty of exp-" Alice shook her head. "I'm going to get dressed, and then I'm going to that new bar down the street. I'll text Sarah if you don't want to go."

"No. I want to go! A drunk Alice is always fun," he grinned.

"Good. Because I expect you to fuck my brains out when we get back." She kissed him, hard, and opened the door to their bedroom.

"Whatever you need, love. If you need someone to fuck you, and make you come over, and over…I'm your man."

/

She sucked into the lime, and made a face. "I need another one!"

Hatter was laughing. Their table was full of empty shot glasses, a half empty bottle of tequila, and two plates of chewed down chicken wings. "Let me get another kind of drink."

"Pour me another tequila!" Alice demanded. "And you do this one with me!"

"Fine. And then I'll get you a different kind."

"You have to finish your story too!" she pointed out.

"Let me lick the salt off you," Hatter said devilishly. "I promise that you can lick if off me."

"Ohhhh, but I can't lick it off my favorite place," Alice whispered conspiratorially. "I can go under the table of course, but I think that every single woman here would be jealous of what I get to take home with me." She adjusted her tank top so that the curves of her breasts were exposed. "You can lick the salt off me."

"I'm going for it." Hatter slowly licked a patch near the valley of her breasts, and shook the salt. "This is the best shot that I've ever had."

"It tickles." Alice closed her eyes, and giggled as Hatter's scruff rubbed along her bare skin. She laughed even harder when he sucked up the salt, leaving a small red mark on her skin. "Hatter!"

He poured out a shot, and quickly downed it, and followed it up with a lime. "Ugh! You Oysters have some disgusting drinks here."

Alice shook her head. "Oyster Teas are worse! From people, Hatter! It's, like, _Soylent Green _!"

"What the hell is that?"

She just giggled. "I need to lick you now!" Alice grabbed the salt, and proceeded to wet a spot on Hatter's wrist. "You know, I was thinking, it may be dangerous to put salt on your dick. What if it shrinks?"

"What?" Hatter sportled at the absurdity of the thought. "You're drunk."

Alice swallowed down the tequila, and took a lime. "Ugh. So are you. So, finish telling me the story."

"You're not going to like how it ends."

"Okay, okay. Let me prepare myself." Alice took a gulp from the tequila bottle. "I'm ready now."

"So, all of the girls are lined up. I think there was six of them, and it was up to me to determine just how good their tits were." Alice shook her head, and laughed. "This was a very serious job, Alice. All of the girls who came for the Tea Parties needed to be inspected. So, they all took off the top of their dresses, and I would go down the line squeezing, and licking all their tits."

"Hatter!"

"Purely in the name of research, of course," he said seriously.

Alice was laughing so hard that she nearly fell off her chair. "Research. Well, I'm glad that you were taking your research seriously."

"Oh. I always do." Hatter looked over at the bar. "Wait here, I'm going to get us another kind of drink." He jumped off the chair. Alice picked at the remaining pieces of chicken, and made a face when she realized that it was cold. "Here you go."

"What is it?" Alice struggled to see in front of her.

"Jagerbombs. Two for each of us. The bartender gave us the second set for free, she thinks we look hot together."

"Oh, does she?" Alice glanced at the brunette watching them.

"Maybe I should ask her to join us tonight," Hatter grinned widely, and nodded. "That'll be hot, yeah?"

Alice waved her finger at him. "I'm not that drunk. My boobs, and my pussy only, tonight." She raised the shot glass. "Bottoms up, baby."

/

They moaned, shutting their door behind them. Alice was pushed against the wall, with Hatter kissing her fiercely. "I need you. You don't understand, Alice. I'm about to explode."

"You're too drunk to get it up," she mumbled.

Hatter thrust his pelvis up. "Hardly. I'm so fucking hard. I'm one big throbbing rod of semen."

Alice giggled. "We better find a place to put it then."

"Take your clothes off," he ordered.

"You gotta catch me first!" Alice squealed. She ducked under his arm, and started to strip off her clothes. She threw them all on the floor, till she ran naked towards the bedroom.

"Oh, you're such a bad girl. Just how I like it." Hatter licked his lips, and proceeded to remove his clothes. He sprinted after her, and crushed her on the bed. "You better be ready for me."

"I'm so ready. Fuck me, Hatter. Fuck me," she spat out.

"Ohhhhh, I'm going to." Hatter eagerly slid inside of her, and moaned as he filled her up to the hilt. "I love you so much."

"Mmmmm, I love you too." Alice lifted her ass up, and wrapped her legs around him. "Now, c'mon, give me the best orgasm of my life."

"Ohhhh, I will." He started thrusting wildly inside of her, punctuating each move with a groan or whimper. "You're going to be screaming so loud that all the neighbors are going to wake up."

/

Twenty minutes later, Alice was getting bored, and she was burning from Hatter's cock rubbing inside of her. Hatter was still pumping away, with neither of them getting any closer to completion.

Hatter strained as he moved around, but he couldn't feel anything. He knew that he was hard, but, there was nothing but numbness emoting from that area now. He wasn't even tired, or sweating from the exertion. He just moved.

"Hatter, Hatter. I think you better stop now," Alice panted. "It's been twenty minutes. It's not happening."

"Just, a couple more…I can feel it in my balls, Alice."

"I think you're imagining things," she groaned. "I'm completely dry and you're actually really starting to hurt me."

That woke him up momentarily. Hatter pulled out, and stared down at his cock. It was red, hard, and beginning to chafe alone the shaft. "Shit," he mumbled. His head hurt, and he was starting to see double in front of him. "Whoa, cool…" he muttered.

Alice rubbed her eyes. "Sooooo…really drunk sex doesn't work." She waited for him to respond. "Hatter? Right, Hatter?"

There was a thump. Hatter had fallen down on the ground, fast asleep, with his legs curled up, and his right hand firmly grasped around his hard on.

"I'm guessing that's a no…"


	79. Chapter 79 Red Bottomed Monkeys

Firsts

**Author's Note: This one got away from me. It was based on a prompt from Smiles2Go, and turned into…something else. Not sure what. There are a couple of plots in there, somewhere. Hope you enjoy the mish-mash!**

Red Bottomed Monkeys and Ali

Hatter had never been to a zoo. Zoos did not exist in Wonderland. The first time that Alice took him the zoo, it was the first time that she met Alice and she learned about one of Hatter's secret desires.

Hatter was cleaning the tables off after the lunch rush. It was the middle of the afternoon and it had been a particularly busy lunch hour. Most of the shops on their block were participating in a weekend block party, setting their wares up outside. There was music, and events. Almost everybody who came, stopped in the coffee house. As much as Hatter welcomed the extra business, he couldn't wait for tomorrow, and a day off.

"David?" he heard Alice say.

Hatter slung the wet cloth over his shoulder, and turned around. His old girlfriend was standing in front of him, her shirt tight around her growing belly. A tall, thin, dark haired man with thick eyebrows was next to her.

"Alice! Hey!" Hatter exclaimed. He strode over, and gave her a hug. "What's up?"

"Um, do you remember Ben?" she asked.

"Oh, yeah! It's been a while, hasn't it?" Hatter shook Ben's hand.

"Good to see you again, David," Ben said, warmly.

"Call me Hatter."

Alice blushed. "I'm sorry. I need to remind myself to stop calling you David. Force of habit."

"It's all right. Do you guys want anything to eat? To drink?"

"I'm too afraid to have anything to drink," Alice said. "I can't hold anything in. I pee way too much."

Hatter laughed. "Ben?"

"Oh, no. Thanks, man. We came here, to see if you were here, and at the block party we heard something…weird."

"Weird? There's a lot of weird things up here. And, Alice thought Wonderland was weird," Hatter replied.

"You're telling me," Ben agreed. "We heard about this place called a zoo. Apparently, there are animals there, all different kinds, and Oysters visit, and just look at these creatures."

Hatter raised his eyebrows. "Really?"

"We were thinking that we should go, and we want you and Alice to come with us," Alice interjected. "I mean, she wouldn't think us odd for not knowing what a zoo is."

Hatter blew out a deep breath. "I still need to tell her that you two are here. I've been putting it off."

"Hatter!" Alice exclaimed. "You don't have anything to hide! Look, talk about it tonight. We have tomorrow off, so text me, okay? You know, I'm dying to meet her!"

"And, plus, we can find out what this zoo thing is. I'm the one who is dying to know all about that," Ben added. "Sell the zoo angle, Hatter!"

Alice rolled her eyes. "I think that's pushing it with the dramatics, Ben." Alice hugged Hatter goodbye. "Promise me that you'll text me tonight."

"Okay. I promise."

Alice nodded. "I miss you, Hatter. It'll be nice to have an old friend around again." She gave him one more hug before she and Ben left.

"And, don't forget," Ben called out. "The zoo! I need to know what kind of odd creatures are in these Oyster zoos!"

/

Hatter took out his wallet, and keys and placed them on the kitchen counter. "Alice? Do you have any plans for tomorrow?"

"Would you like a cup of tea?" Alice asked. She swerved around in the desk chair, and started laughing. "Okay, I guess it's not really funny."

He grinned. "I sounded much better than that."

"Pardon," Alice replied, adopting an English accent. "I apologize for not having the correct accent."

"Hey, so…do you have any plans for tomorrow?"

She shrugged. "Do some laundry. Don't you have work?"

"No. I was thinking that we could go to a zoo tomorrow. I've never been to one, and the Oyster zoos sound…interesting," Hatter said.

"A zoo? That could be fun. There's one in Central Park that I haven't been to in a while."

"Good." He started drumming the table nervously. "How about going with friends?"

Alice watched his hands, and stared quizzically at him. "Sure. Um…what about Sarah, and Eric? We haven't seen-"

"No. Friends of mine. From Wonderland," Hatter said quickly.

That got her attention. She shot her head up. "Wonderland?"

"It's Alice. Alice and her husband, Ben."

"Alice? As in your Alice?" she asked.

"Well, she's Ben's Alice now. She wants to meet you, Alice. I think the two of you will get along great," Hatter rambled.

"You loved her."

"Yeah, but…she's married to Ben. I'm married to you." Hatter took out his phone, and started playing with it. "They're dying to go to the zoo!"

Alice crossed her arms over her chest. "You have a lot to explain to me."

"Yeah," he whispered. Alice turned around, and walked towards the bedroom. "Where are you going?"

"To find an outfit. I need something good to meet my husband's ex girlfriend in."

"Alice!" Hatter exclaimed. "Don't be silly!" He thumbed through his contacts in his phone, and sent a quick text to Alice, _We're on._

/

Hatter flipped his hat onto his head, and strummed his fingers on the table. "Alice! They're going to be here soon!" When he got no response, he walked into the bedroom.

Alice was buttoning up a pale blue sleeveless shirt. She looked at herself in the mirror, grimacing. "I have no clothes."

"Alice, what are you doing?"

"I changed my mind about what I want to wear. I thought I wanted to wear that summer dress but-" she was cut off by a knocking on the door. "Oh, crap!"

Hatter shook his head. "Just pick something. You look gorgeous in anything." He shut the bedroom door, and walked through the main room towards the entrance. "Coming!"

"Stall them!" Alice called out.

He rolled his eyes, and pulled the door open. Alice and Ben grinned at him. "Hey, come in. Alice is…being silly." There was a crash from the bedroom. "Um…very silly."

"Is she okay? Maybe I should go and check on her," Alice said.

"I don't know-" Hatter started to say.

"I'll be right back!" Alice practically skipped over to the bedroom, and knocked on the door. "Alice? It's um…well, Alice. I'm coming in."

Alice quickly pulled the yellow sundress over her head, and self consciously started to play with her hair. 'Hi."

"First off, I think we should get the name thing fixed. Some of my co-workers call me Ali for some reason, and I think that I'll go by that," Alice, now Ali turned Alice around, and enveloped her in a hug. "I'm so glad to meet the girl who makes Hatter happy."

"It's…nice to meet you, too," Alice was too shocked to do anything except let herself get hugged. "I-thank you." Her eyes traveled down to Ali's stomach. "You're pregnant! I mean…I-I."

"Didn't Hatter tell you? I thought that would have been one of the first things out of his mouth." Ali smiled at her. "You look so pretty in that dress."

"Thank you."

"So, lets get the boys, and go to this Oyster zoo thingy. I'm dying to see what they keep in there!" Ali clapped her hands together, and practically yanked Alice out of the room. "First, you have to meet my husband-"

"Ben!" Alice exclaimed.

"You know him?" Hatter asked.

"Alice! Yeah, she and that guy…Patrick, was it? They worked on a project for the magazine a month ago. So, you're married to Hatter?" Ben asked.

"Yeah. Why didn't you tell me that you're married to Ali?" Alice replied. She shut her eyes. "Of course, I didn't know that she was here, or-"

"Whoa. Wait, who's Ali?" Hatter looked at them confused.

"Oh. That's me. It would be too complicated going out with two Alices. One of you would say, 'Alice,' and then both of us would be like, 'Which one?' So, now I'm Ali," Ali explained. "Now, who's up for the zoo?"

/

They stood in front of the elephant exhibit. Alice snickered as she watched the three native Wonderlandians stare at the elephants in awe.

"What are these things called again?" Ben asked.

"An elephant. One of the largest mammals. Well, of the land mammals," Alice replied. "In some places in the world, people ride them."

"Ride them?" Hatter exclaimed. He instinctively cupped his crotch. "That would definitely crush my bits."

"You think everything would damage them," Alice rolled her eyes.

"Hey! I need to keep them in tip top shape if I want to get you like Ali here," Hatter retorted.

"Oh, dear god!" Alice moaned. "The people who ride them in like, India, or whatever seem perfectly fine."

"I have to agree with Hatter," Ben chimed in. "It does look positively ball damaging."

"Anyways…" Ali drawled out. "Is there anything like a Bandersnatch here?"

"I don't know what that is," Alice said.

The three of them started jumping in at once. "It's furry!" "It has long teeth!" "I think there are spots!" "It has claws that catch, or is that something else?"

"Um…" Alice's eyes darted around. "You know, there is something else here that might remind you of Wonderland."

"You don't have a Jabberwock do you?" Hatter stretched his arms out. "I'll punch another one for you, Alice."

"You punched a Jabberwock?" Ali exclaimed.

"And, I'll do it again." Hatter winked at her. "All in the name of love, yeah?"

"Don't worry, baby," Ben said, wrapping his arms around Ali, "I'll punch one for you."

"It's not a Jabberwock. Or, anything close to that." Alice linked her hand with Hatater's. "But, you can find these in Wonderland." She giggled, and led them down the pathway. They walked under the trees, and around a curve. "There. Take a look."

Hatter's eyes widened. "Oh, my god. They're real. They really exist."

"Yeah. You can't ride these though," Alice grinned.

"Damn. I thought they were just a myth," Ben added. Ali nodded.

"Nope. They really exist." Alice turned around, and watched the animals move around. "Flamingos, real or plastic, still scare me a little though."

/

"I have one more thing to show you guys," Alice said. They were finishing up lunch and were walking around the park. "It's not too far from here."

"Please don't tell me that it's a red bottomed monkey again. I don't know how many more of those I can take," Hatter said.

"No. No more red bottomed monkeys, I promise," Alice replied. "It has to do with Wonderland."

"There's something from Wonderland in Central Park?" Ali asked, her attention piqued.

"Sort of. Kind of. Not really," Alice frowned. "You can climb on it."

"Climb on it?" Hatter looked at her skeptically. They followed her to the bronze Alice in Wonderland statue. "What the hell is this?"

"It's Alice. In Wonderland. The statue." Alice ran over, and jumped over to where the Mad Hatter was. "See? It's the Hatter!"

"I don't look anything like that!" he exclaimed indignantly.

Ali snickered. "Well, Da-Hatter, I do recall some Tea Parties where you got dressed up…similar to that."

"I-I…claim bad fashion choices."

Alice climbed down, and watch as Ali and Ben examined the statue. "What are you thinking about, Hatter?"

"That I want to fuck you on it," he whispered. "It'll be…life imitating art, yeah?"

Alice slowly turned to look at him, her mouth agape. "It's a statue for children, Hatter!"

"Yeah, and we can have children on it."


	80. Chapter 80 What Carol didn't need to see

Firsts

**Author's Note: This chapter is based on a prompt from Lady Irish Rose. I hope this works out for you. A big thanks as always for my readers and reviewers, especially now. I am currently back to work on my WIP and this at the same time, so all encouragement is great. For another fic along the same lines, check out Smiles2Go's "Snapshot." Very yummy. **

What Carol didn't need to see

Alice found her world expanded ever since Hatter arrived at her mother's apartment. The first time that Alice and Hatter videotaped themselves having sex, was after Alice received a rather unwelcome visit from another former resident of Wonderland.

Hatter was working that Sunday morning, and Alice was enjoying her time alone. She took a shower, and let her hair hang in a loose braid. She slipped on a comfortable pair of gray sweat shorts, and a white tank top. There was a chocolate croissant waiting for her on a plate.

Alice had just finished stirring the creamer into her coffee, when there was a knock on the door. She glanced at the clock on the microwave. It was only eleven. Hatter wasn't due home until two. Alice quickly scrolled through the messages on her phone. Nothing missed.

She put down her coffee, and opened the door. "Yes?" she asked.

"Is Hatter here?"

Alice narrowed her eyes at the red head woman standing in the doorway. "No. He's at work."

" You're Alice, aren't you?" The woman didn't wait for an answer, she just pushed her way inside. "I'm an old friend of Hatter's. My name is Carlotta. Carlotta St. Delaware."

Alice was stunned. She silently shut the door, and watched as Carlotta made herself at home by perching on one of the kitchen stools. "Shit," she muttered.

/

Hatter linked the small bag of pastries under his arms as he struggled to get the front door. He paused as he heard two voiced. One was Alice, and the other had a British accent. At first he thought it was Ali until he heard a snippet of the conversation.

"There was this other girl, Kate. I believe that he fucked her the night before he met you, but anyways, she joined us a couple of times, and once…oh my god…you have to ask Hatter to tell you this story, but basically he shaved us…"

Hatter's eyes widened, and he peeked his head around the door. Sitting on the stools by the kitchen counter, enjoying their cups of coffee, were Alice, and Carlotta.

"So, he took turns licking, and then fucking you both, huh?" Alice asked. "Well, he's certainly…thorough."

"Oh! I don't need to tell you that!" Carlotta exclaimed. "I mean, you're married to the guy. I know that he must spend hours licking you out. It's one of Hatter's specialties. If you were chosen for that, well, consider yourself lucky. So, tell me, do you have a regular third?"

Alice nearly choked on her coffee. "A regular third what?"

"Oh, you know, a regular third girl to join in the fun. I told Hatter earlier that I would offer my services if-"

"Carlotta!" Hatter chuckled, and ran over to them. He gave Alice a kiss, before turning his attention to the familiar red head in front of him. "Um, so what are you doing here?"

"I like the beard, Hatter. You probably should have tried that in Wonderland," Carlotta said.

"Thanks. I just never…" Hatter groaned, and looked at Alice.

"Carlotta has been filling me in on everything that happened in Wonderland. I never knew just how many of the women there could have had potential careers as gymnasts," Alice commented, dryly. "I think the Olympic teams here could use them."

Carlotta slyly ran a hand over the curve of her breasts, forcing Hatter to focus on Alice. "Oh, Hatter could keep up with the best of us. Hatter, you should tell her about the Unbirthday Party you had where you fucked us-"

Hatter shut his eyes as he felt Alice tense underneath him. "Um, yeah, well as much fun as that was-"

"Oh, Alice, it was a lot of fun. The pinching that he did." Carlotta looked down at her watch. "Oh, my gosh! I have a private engagement at four. I need to get ready for that." She leaned over and gave Alice a hug. "Thank you for the coffee. Call me sometimes if you ever feel like a third."

"I-I don't-" Alice started to say.

"We'll be sure to do so," Hatter interjected, and hastily walked Carlotta to the door.

"You have my number, Hatter. Call me." Carlotta whispered in his ear, "Your Alice is wound a little tight. Sure that you've been fucking her as well as you fucked me?"

"Carlotta St. Delaware," he hissed.

"Ooooh, now I'm going to be wet all night," she giggled, and kissed him on the cheek.

"Oh, fuck," Hatter muttered, and shut the door. "Alice."

"Oh, no, no. I found the whole visit rather…illuminating. Starting with, how you seemed to have no care in the world for who you put your dick into." Alice glowered at him. "I can't believe you fucked her, Hatter. You know, I'm going to go talk to some of my friends, and I think I'm going to go out tonight. You, no matter what, will be sleeping in the other bedroom." She smiled sweetly, and patted his cheek. "Call Carlotta. Go, Hatter, and relive some of Wonderland's greatest adventures."

"No, Alice, I-" he started to follow her into the bedroom, before she shut the door in his face. "Bollocks."

/

Hatter nervously held the flowers behind his back. "Alice? Alice, are you here?"

When Alice left that night, Hatter slept on the couch. He waited, holding his cell phone next to him. He finally fell asleep at two in the morning, texting Alice that he hoped she would come home soon. He had no idea when she finally returned, but he found her asleep in their bed when he woke up at eight. He allowed himself a selfish thought, _So, the threesome with Carlotta, never going to happen. Damn._

"Hatter?" Alice walked into the main room. She was wearing a black lace thong with a matching bra.

"Damnit. Who is he?" Hatter growled.

Alice cocked her head. "Who is who?"

"The man who you are so dressed up for. It can't be me."

"Oh, but it is you," Alice smirked. "I want to make you forget."

"I got you flowers," he said weakly.

"I like flowers." Alice took the bouquet from him, and sniffed. "I have a question for you. Have you ever…taped yourself?" She took his hand, and led him into the bedroom.

"Taped myself?" Hatter looked to where Alice had stopped. There was a digital video camera, the light blinking, and pointing towards the bed. "Ohhhh…damn, Alice," he moaned.

"Have you?"

Hatter hesitated for a second. "Yes. I have done it a couple of times." He watched as Alice's face fell. "No, but I want to with you. I want you to see how beautiful you look."

"Maybe we shouldn't," Alice quickly backpedaled. "A bad decision that I made last night after too many drinks. You've been with so many girls, and done so much that I thought-"

"I want to show you," he murmured in her ear. Hatter looked at the camera, and moved her towards it. He placed kisses along her neck as he unsnapped her bra. "I can't wait for you to see."

Alice shuddered, and let out a tiny moan. His mouth was hot on her skin, and her nipples peaked to attention as her bra fell to the floor. She felt his erection push against the curve of her ass. "Hatter…"

"Stay there." Hatter let go of her to divest himself of his clothing. "I can't wait to see how we look together. Me. Inside of you." He turned her around, and hooked his thumbs in her thong, pushing it down. Hatter looked up at her, and gulped. "Gods, you are so beautiful."

"No."

"Yes." Hatter scooped her up, and lay her horizontally on the bed so the camera would catch all the lines of her body. "Look at me, Alice." She did, biting her lower lip. "I know I want to watch. Watch my cock going inside your perfect pussy."

Alice groaned, feeling the tip of his dick rest at her entrance. "Really?" she whimpered.

"Mmmmhmm," he nodded furiously. Hatter was trying to control himself. His cock had a mind of its own. It twitched upon feeling the welcoming wetness between Alice's thighs. "Uhmmmhhmm….babe. I can't wait."

"Don't wait. Just do it." Alice glanced at the camera. The light was still blinking. "Do you really think that this is going to look good?"

Hatter turned his head over, and stared at the lens. "Oh…fuck, yeah." He plunged deep inside, yelling as her inner walls clamped around him, warm and tight. "Alice…oh god."

Alice nodded. "Good? Is it good?" Her voice was almost breathless, Hatter was entrenched in her, pushing against her womb.

Hatter swallowed as he started thrusting. Every time he moved back in, he let out a shudder. "Jesus, Alice. Nobody is as perfect as you." He reached his hand down to rub at her clit. "And, I need you to come. You need to see, to hear how fucking hot you are when you come."

Alice arched her back, and subconsciously thrust her breasts up in his face. Hatter eagerly captured one of her nipples in his mouth, and pulled and sucked as his sped up the ministrations with his fingers. "I don't know if I want to see this.

"Yes. You do. You're so hot, baby," he hissed. "You sound so good. You need to know that."

She whimpered, shutting her eyes as her leg started to twitch. "A little more. A little more. To the left….a little morrrrrrrre." Alice spread her legs open wider, allowing him more access. "Hatter! Come with me! Ummmm….come with me!" Her eyes flew open, and she grabbed Hatter's shoulders. "Ohhhhhhhh! Goddddddd…."

Hatter shook. Hearing her scream out gave him the last sign that it was okay. He was trying to prevent himself from coming within five minutes of entering her. "Mmmmm, mmmmm, Alice!" he squeaked, and haphazardly thrust in her, jerking everything out, coating her walls.

He fell on top of her, burying himself in between her breasts. "Was it good?" she asked.

Hatter wrapped his arms around her. "Perfect." He kissed her in the valley of her breasts. "Only you, Alice."

/

Hatter stroked himself, watching Alice orgasm on the screen. He panted. Her body was moving in line with his.

Hatter gazed over Alice's long legs. He gasped, and rubbed himself harder.

The door opened, and Alice walked in. "Let me see if Hatter wants to join us-oh god!" she screamed. Alice's yells from the television bounced off the walls. Hatter raised his hips, and shuddered uncontrollably as he came over his bare chest.

"Alice…I don't think I want to know what you two get up to in your alone time," Carol called out.


	81. Chapter 81 Adventures in Babysitting

Firsts

**Author's Note: I really do want to send a big thanks to all of the readers and reviewers, seriously. With the other project I have undertaken, it's nice to write these short chapters and not go too crazy. This one is based on a prompt from Smiles2Go, and all similarities between the child in question, and the writer's son is purely coincidental. Sort of. Enjoy guys! **

Adventures in Babysitting

It wasn't that Alice didn't want any children; she did. She often dreamed of what a child of hers and Hatter's would be like, but she was terrified at the thought of being responsible for a newborn. Alice didn't quite understand Hatter's immediate desire for children right then and there, even though she secretly felt all warm inside whenever he brought it up. Nevertheless, when Carol called Alice to suggest that she and Hatter watch Alice's cousin Megan's eighteen month old son to give Megan and her husband a break, Alice jumped at the chance. It was going to be the first time that Hatter had ever babysat, and Alice was eager to watch Hatter do so.

Alice turned off her phone, and walked over to the couch where Hatter was watching a marathon of _Doctor Who_ on the Syfy channel. She grabbed the remote, and muted the screen much to Hatter's protests.

"Oi! Alice! I was watching that!"

"It's still on. I just have to talk to you about tomorrow," Alice grinned. "How do you feel about babysitting?"

"Babysitting? Babysitting who?"

"You remember my cousin Megan, and her husband Dan? They have that little boy? Well, they haven't had much time to themselves lately, and my mom told them that we could watch them tomorrow," Alice explained. "Just for a few hours kind of thing."

"Really?" Hatter took a sip of his beer. "Well, that was nice of her to volunteer us. I suppose she's considering it a trial run of a sort."

"Yeah, I guess so. I mean, Gabe is eighteen months old now, so it's not like he's a baby baby, but it'll be interesting to see how we do. They're dropping him off tomorrow before lunch."

"Wait, Alice, he's coming here?" Hatter exclaimed. "Alice!"

"What's wrong with that? They're bringing everything for him, we just have to play with him, and, you know, watch him."

"Alice! Our place is not anywhere ready for a baby, child, whatever!" As if to show her, he grabbed the edge of the coffee table. "Sharp corners, Alice! Oh, god!" He got up and grabbed his wallet. "I'm going to run to the store. This place needs to be completely safe before he comes over! They sell baby safeing thingies, right?"

"Well, yeah, but…Hatter, it's only for…" Alice stared as he ran out the door. "A few hours."

/

Alice double checked the contents of the fridge. Hatter went a bit overboard the night before, covering the outlets, the hinges on the cabinets, the toilet, and bought home some "kid friendly" snacks. Alice told him that it wasn't necessary, and as far as the bathroom went, they could just leave the door closed, but Hatter refused to listen.

He cleared the small objects off all the tables, and Alice began to think that the whole thing wasn't going to go as she thought.

"I'll get it!" Hatter shouted as the front door started to open. "Hi guys!"

"Hat," the toddler boy said, pointing at Hatter.

"Yes! He's wearing a hat!" Megan exclaimed. "Good job! Say hi to Hatter, Gabe."

"Hat!" Gabe grinned, and ran into the room.

Hatter followed him, and scooped the child up, throwing him over his shoulder. "I love hats. Don't you love hats?"

"Hat!" Gabe giggled as Hatter started to tickle him.

Megan handed Alice the diaper bag. "There's diapers, changing mat, wipes, two more sets of clothes just in case, his cup, which you can just fill with water, a packet of yogurt, some cheerios."

"Um…"

"Poor Alice," Dan chuckled. "He napped already, so he just needs his lunch, and maybe you can take him out to the park to play." He attached a portable booster to one of the kitchen chairs. "Thank you so much guys, for doing this."

"No problem. What are you two planning on doing today?" Hatter asked.

"Oh, get some lunch, do some shopping, talk," Megan replied.

Hatter and Dan exchanged looks. "Oh, please don't hide anything from me. Sure, go to lunch, but then, please tell me that you'll go home and screw each other for a couple of hours without having to worry about the kid."

"Hatter!" Alice blushed, and covered her face in her hands.

"Well, I do think that his idea sounds better than shopping, and talking," Dan agreed. "Have fun guys! We'll be back before dinner."

"Thank you again, so much," Megan reached over, and hugged Alice. She waved to Gabe who was sitting on the floor twisting a piece of fuzz between his fingers. "Bye, bye baby! Behave yourself for Alice and Hatter!"

The small boy fisted his hands to awkwardly wave goodbye for a second, before turning his attention back to the fuzz. "Go. We'll be fine," Hatter assured them. He closed the door, and grinned at Alice. "This'll be fun. Yeah?"

"Hatter, Hatter, where's Gabe?" Alice's eyes darted around the room.

"Oh, I don't know, he was just sitting…" Hatter bent down, and started laughing. "He's under the desk. He's just turning the computer on and off."

"What?" Alice exclaimed. She crawled under the desk to find Gabe smiling as he clicked the reset button for the power strip back and forth.

"Hot!"

"Oh, no Gabe." She removed the cord from his hand. "Oh, no. Oh, no."

"What? What's wrong?" Hatter asked.

Gabe's lips curled under, and he looked back and forth between the cord and Alice. He frowned, and his whole face scrunched up before he let out a long sobbing cry. "I just took the cord away from him," Alice said.

Hatter reached down, and pulled Gabe up. Gabe immediately wrapped his arms around Hatter's neck, and happily said, "Hat!"

/

Alice flung herself down on the couch. She found a Barney show on the onDemand feature with their cable. Gabe was clapping his hands, and laughing as, what Alice termed that annoying purple dinosaur sang a song.

Hatter was cleaning up the wooden floor near their bedroom. Gabe squirmed away from them during a diaper changing, and then giggled as Alice chased after him. He turned and laughed loudly as he started peeing on the floor. Hatter only found it hysterical, and cheered a little bit as Alice screamed out, "Gabe! No!"

They spent most of the afternoon at the park, where Gabe proclaimed everything to be "hot." Hatter carried the joke even further as he pointed at random women in the park, and asked Gabe what they were, chuckling every time Gabe replied, "Hot!"

At lunch they fed him his yogurt and crackers. Half of the crackers were purposefully thrown on the floor as Gabe looked down, and said, "Doggy." Alice told Gabe that there weren't any dogs at their house, which led to another full pout, and crying meltdown.

Alice felt like she had never cleaned so much in her life. When she wasn't wiping the spilled yogurt off Gabe's shirt, she was mopping up the puddle of water that came from Gabe deciding to shake his water out of his cup. Hatter enjoyed himself throughout everything. He chased Gabe around the playground, swung him up in the air.

"All cleaned up!" Hatter slid on the couch next to Alice. He pulled her up, and held her in his arms. "I think it's been going well."

"You can say that. He loves you. I just made him cry a couple of times," Alice grumbled.

"Awww, babe. He loves you. You just need to lighten up a little, don't worry about the messes too much." Hatter kissed her on the head. "What horrible show is he watching?"

"Barney. Kids love that damn dinosaur."

Hatter made a face. "Ugh. Our kids are never watching that."

"Ha ha. Trust me, they'll be watching it. Gabe seems pretty happy with it."

"Cock!" Gabe exclaimed.

Alice leaned forward. "What did you just say?"

Gabe toddled over to her, and pointed at the television. "Cock!"

Hatter slapped his thigh, and threw his head back and laughed. "He's trying to say clock, Alice. There's a clock on the show."

Alice looked up. Sure enough, there was a clock with some missing numbers. "Oh. Thank god."

"Cock!" Gabe shouted, and clapped his hands. "Cock! Cock! Cock!"

Hatter was laughing so hard that he had tears running down his face. "Well, at least he knows all the important words."

"You would think that word's important," Alice said wryly.

Gabe climbed on the couch, and scrunched himself in between Alice and Hatter. He smiled at Alice, and rest his head on her arm. Hatter stared at them, and moved his fingers through Alice's hair. "So beautiful," he murmured softly.

"What?" she asked. She lifted her head up at him.

Hatter shook his head. "Nothing."


	82. Chapter 82 Of Chain Mail and Dragons

Firsts

**Author's Note: This chapter was a really hard one to write, because there were so many ways to go with this one and so many things ended up being cut out. This prompt was sent to me from Celticbriarrose and Kittyinaz, and I wanted to thank them, as well as Lady Irish Rose, and Smiles2Go for giving me ideas. I hope this pleases you all! As always, thanks for those who have been reading and reviewing, with all of the attention I've been giving to my WIP, it's nice to come here and escape for a while. **

Of Chain Mail, and Dragons

Hatter never been to a Renaissance Fair before. Alice went to a couple when she was in college, and while she enjoyed herself, she wasn't sure that bringing Hatter to one would be the best thing to do. The first time that they did go, was all of Hatter's doing.

"Fucking hell," Hatter muttered appreciatively under his breath as a young woman wearing nothing but chain mail walked past him. "Alice, we need to get you into something like that."

Alice shut the car door, and looked at the girl. "I don't think so. In your dreams, maybe."

"Hmmm…and what good dreams they would be." Hatter gazed at Alice. She was dressed in period garb at Hatter's insistence. She wore a sleeveless white tunic with the top cut low, and tightened with a black corset so her breasts almost spilled out. The skirt was long and burgundy red that swished when she walked. "And, I think you should wear that top more often."

Alice rolled her eyes, but allowed a small smile to escape. "You just like it because it's tight."

"Nothing wrong with that," he said cheekily.

"I have to admit, you don't look half bad either." Alice pursed her lips, and examined him. He was wearing tight black leather trousers, chain mail over a dark shirt, and one of his favorite work boots. He tried to add his straw hat to the mix, which Alice told him wouldn't work.

"Am I your knight?" Hatter asked. He grasped Alice around her waist, and pressed her against him. "Do I need to save you from a dragon?"

"Does a Jabberwock count?" Alice grinned up at him.

Hatter turned his head around. A blonde wearing chain mail as a bikini winked at him. "Goddamn. Now, her, I wouldn't kick her out of our bed."

"Hatter!"

"What? I said, our bed, Alice. As in, you and me."

Alice groaned, and stalked off towards the fair. "And that, is why I didn't want to bring you!"

"What? It's not like I said I wanted to fuck her by myself. Oi! Alice!"

/

Alice waited by one of the picnic tables as Hatter got them some food. A stage was set up in front of them, where one act was finishing up their last song. She saw Hatter talking to one of the bar maids, and quickly looked down as he pointed at her.

"Alice! Here you go!" Hatter brandished a turkey leg in front of her face. "The girl over there recommended this."

He placed a cup next to the plate. "And what's this?" she asked.

"Something called mead." Hatter raised his cup, and took a sip. "Ugh! Which has to be the grossest thing I've ever tasted."

Alice snickered. "I've heard that."

"You know, I think that it's quite a shame that women don't dress like this anymore." Hatter looked down her shirt. "I mean, I definitely think you need to wear something like this everyday."

"You just want to have sex with me."

"I always want to have sex with you." Hatter bit into the turkey leg, and winked at her. "You like the food?"

Alice messily bit into the skin. "Mmmmm, yummy."

He chuckled, and turned his attention back to the stage. A group of men in kilts walked on, which started the crowd cheering. "Okay, why do I keep seeing these men in skirts? I mean, I was going to ask you before, but…"

"They're called kilts. Men wear them in Scotland. It's more traditional than anything else, but, if they follow the custom correctly…they don't wear anything underneath them," Alice grinned at him.

Hatter's eyes widened. "You mean that men are letting their cocks fly around under there?"

"Hatter! You shouldn't be so shocked, you rarely wear underwear, and besides, you've seen more than your share of half naked women here."

"Naked women are okay. I'm not saying that I hate to see naked men, I mean, I have engaged in threesomes with them, but, honestly, I don't think that many of them have cocks that match up to mine." Hatter took another chug of the mead, oblivious to Alice's look of shock. "Actually, I take that back. Not all naked women are okay."

"What? Wait, what do you mean?"

Hatter nudged his head over at a rather overweight woman wearing chain mail. Like many of the others, she wasn't wearing anything underneath. Hatter shuddered. "I'm sure she's a perfectly lovely woman, but, maybe she should be wearing a dress, yeah?"

"Hatter!" Alice exclaimed.

"But you, you babe…I'm going to get you one of those outfits. Actually, we should buy one of them here today, and you should change into it because your body shouldn't be hidden by-" Hatter was interrupted by people clapping some more as the music started. "Whoa, who are these guys?"

"They're called the Wicked Tinkers. They perform at all these fairs around the country. People love them."

Hatter watched as a large crowd got up to dance. "Apparently. What do you say, Alice? Dance with me? Put the others to shame?" He flashed his dimples at her.

Alice blushed. "Oh, I don't know."

"Alice, my love, you're wearing a dress that needs to be spun around. Plus…I really want to dance." Hatter held his hand out.

She smiled. "Okay."

Hatter led her out to the throngs. He wrapped his arm around her waist, and twirled her around. Alice laughed as he brought her close to him, winking down at her. Hatter moved one hand down to her hip. "I love it when you move like that," he murmured.

Alice turned around so she was sliding side to side against his body. "Like this?"

He gulped, and shut his eyes. "Gods, yeah."

/

"What's going on over there?" Hatter asked. He pointed to people sitting around in the stands.

Alice peered over his shoulder, and smiled. "It's a jousting match. Kind of…like Charlie, that is, if Charlie had a lance instead of a sword."

"Not that he was even good with that." Hatter rest his chin on her shoulder. "I could do this."

They watched as a knight victoriously knocked the other off the horse. "Hatter! You can be so cocky sometimes," Alice smirked.

He chuckled. "Hey, I went after a bunch of Suits with just a sword for you." Hatter pressed his lips against her neck. "I'd fight a guy with a lance for you too."

"Really?" she whispered.

"Yeah. Come on, I know they sell swords here, and I still want to find you that outfit."

"You're going to get a sword?" Alice stared at him in disbelief.

"Hell, yeah! You never know when I'm going to need to defend you again," he pointed out.

"I don't think a sword will be necessary."

They walked down one of the mock streets set up. "Well, now…what's this?" Hatter wondered. He took Alice's hand, and dragged her over to where a line of men were standing around. A person walking around dressed as a large tree distracted him momentarily before he focused on the sign. " _The Three Wench Sisters_, huh? Wonder what they do?"

Alice peered around the side. There were three young women, all beautiful, curvy, and busty. They were wearing the tightest corset tops that Alice ever seen, with the tunics exposing everything but their nipples. She watched as men put a dollar in one of the buckets, and receive a kiss, and some flirting from the woman.

"Oh, god, this is pathetic," she muttered.

"What are they doing?" he asked.

"Basically, these poor, pathetic guys pay one of these women, and in exchange they get a kiss, and some attention," Alice whispered.

"Really?" Hatter took a peek at the women. "Well, damn. I think that I should expose them to some Hatter charm, yeah?" He flexed his arms out, and cracked his neck.

"Hatter…" Alice hissed.

"Don't worry, Alice," he smiled at her. "I'll be gentle on them."

It was about fifteen minutes before Hatter and Alice made it to the front of the line. There was a blonde, a brunette, and a redhead. "Ah, so who is going to kiss who?" the redhead purred.

"I think…I need to kiss all of you," Hatter replied.

"And, what about you, sweetie?" the blonde asked Alice, tracing a pattern on Alice's bare arm with her finger. "Which one of us would you like to do while your friend takes care of our sister?"

"Oh, no. He's not my friend, he's my husband, and…" Alice turned around to watch Hatter kiss the redhead.

"That was good, yeah?" Hatter smirked. "Alice, maybe you should join in a little." He put a dollar in the brunette's bucket, and started to entwine his tongue with hers. He moaned as he chest rubbed against his body.

"Come on, if you are as any good as your husband…I think we'll both enjoy it," the redhead said, winking at her.

"No, I…no!" Alice groaned, and stomped off.

Hatter was ignorant to Alice leaving. He grinned at the brunette when they finished, and was about to move onto the blonde when he realized that Alice was gone. "Wait, where's Alice?"

"Your wife? Well, she left." The blonde smiled. "You probably should've checked with her before you kissed us."

"Oh, fuck," he groaned. He took his cell phone out, and was about to text her when he spied her watching a real life chess match over on the grass. "Alice! Alice, why did you leave? It was all in fun."

"Oh, really? So, if there were three guys charging women to kiss them, you would have no problem with me doing it?" Alice retorted.

Hatter hesitated. "Yes. No. I mean…no…not really." Alice raised her eyebrows at him. "It doesn't matter, because…well, I didn't kiss the blonde. Um…." he shut his eyes, and grunted. "Fuck. I fucked up."

"You think?"

Hatter pulled her towards him, and enveloped her as he placed a searing kiss on her lips. He put both hands on her cheeks, and panted. "You're the best kisser of them all, Alice."

"Meet me in an hour. I have something to do."

"What? Where are you going?" Hatter watched, confused, as she walked away from him.

Alice held up a finger. "One hour. I'll text you when I'm done."

"But-" Hatter groaned. "I didn't think I fucked up that bad."

/

Hatter ran over to Alice, his newly bought sword clanging against his thigh. "Alice!" he shouted, and waved at her.

Alice was standing by the picnic table, a bag in her hand. Her eyes widened when she caught a glimpse of his sword. "Hatter! You got a sword!"

"I told you I was going to, Alice," he grinned. "Now, I can protect you, but I don't think it's as good as my real sword."

"Your…what?" Alice asked.

Hatter cupped his crotch area. "You know, this sword, yeah?" He waggled his eyebrows, and winked at her.

"Oh, my god!" she exclaimed. Alice covered her face in her hands.

"What did you get?" he asked, trying to peek through her bag.

"Nothing! I'll show you when we get home." Alice looked at her watch. "We actually should probably head home now."

"Wait, what's this?" Hatter asked. Another performance was about to start. About seven women, all scantily dressed, spread out on the area before the stage.

"Oh, god. They're belly dancers."

"Belly dancers? I don't know what that means."

The music started up, and the women danced, gyrating their hips from side to side, flexing their stomachs as they moved. "Ohhhhh…fucking hell, that's hot," Hatter moaned.

The dancers started moving through the crowd, drawing over women, and men to join them. One of them came over to Alice, and took her hand. "Come on, honey."

"Oh, no. No, I couldn't. I don't know how to move my hips, I…" Alice stuttered.

"We'll teach you. It'll be something fun that you can do for your boyfriend."

"Oh, no. I can't-"

"Go on, Alice. I want to see you," Hatter prodded.

"No, I couldn't." Alice held her hands up, her cheeks flaming.

The dancer frowned, and looked at Hatter. "What about you? Want to dance?"

Hatter quickly removed his sword, and exclaimed, "Oh, hell yeah!" He followed her out to the space, and grinned at her as he started to imitate her movements. Hatter glanced over at Alice, and waved.

The dancer kissed Hatter on the cheek as the music ended, and he pranced back to Alice. "Damn! That was fun! We should come here every year!" he exclaimed. "And, I think we should get you a costume like theirs too, yeah?" he nodded at the dancers. "I wouldn't mind a little private show."

/

Hatter opened the apartment door, and looked around. "Alice? Alice, you here?"

"Hatter! I need you, bring your sword!" he heard her voice call out from the bedroom.

"My…?" he shrugged, and picked up the sword that was hooked onto the wall. Hatter leaned against the bedroom doorway, and moaned when he saw Alice.

She was lying on the bed, dressed in nothing but a chain mail bra, and skirt. "The evil witch has left me for a while. I need you to slay the dragon, and then I will thank you however you like." Alice flexed her legs, and spread open her thighs a bit. "Are you up for the quest?"

Hatter lifted his sword up, and made his way towards the bed. "Oh, fuck yeah. No dragon can stop me."


	83. Chapter 83 First Wedding Anniversary

Firsts

**Author's Note: Here is a rather short smutty, fluffy chapter. I didn't think this one needed that much, and I hope it delves into Hatter's psyche as well as I pictured it. I wanted to welcome the two new readers who have alerted this story over the past 24 hours, I hope you guys have been enjoying the chapters. And, as always, to my regular readers, and reviewers, your words mean so much to me, especially as I'm scrambling around right now. Enjoy!**

First Wedding Anniversary

Their first wedding anniversary was planned out by Hatter to be a night, of hopefully, romancing Alice with dinner, and a drive out on the motorcycle. That all went out the window when Alice stepped out of the bedroom in her dress.

Her dress, and panties were on the floor; both ripped. Hatter's hat lay on top of them, his clothes haphazardly strewn around the room.

Their bodies melded together. Her breasts pressed against his chest, her legs wrapped around his back. Hatter's dark hair stuck to his forehead, his body sheen with sweat.

He enveloped his arms on her back. They were looking into each others eyes as they moved together. Hatter shook as Alice never took her gaze off him.

Hatter couldn't hold back. His eyes reddened, and welled up with tears as he punctuated each thrust within her, He didn't want to do anything at that moment, he felt that he could hide himself deep in Alice. Hatter needed her, needed her body next to his, her lips on his skin; her heartbeat.

"Oh, god," he whimpered out.

"Are you going to come?" she whispered. Alice gently pushed aside a strand of his hair.

He just nodded his head fervently, and bit his lower lip. It felt much too soon to him. Alice deserved longer. Forever.

"Do it. Come inside me, fill me up." Alice cupped his face in her hands, and watched his eyes pop open as he let out a guttural scream.

"I love you, I love you, I love you," Hatter growled.

Hatter gripped Alice snugly. His cock was softening inside her, but he wasn't willing to pull out yet. He just held her, his head resting on her shoulder, and waited till she said those words that made him feel as if he had the right to be called something much more deserving than an underhanded Tea Seller; "I love you too."


	84. Chapter 84 Rebound Pt 1

Firsts

**Author's Note: I know guys, it was such a short chapter last time. So, to make up for it, here are two! This is based on a prompt from Rue Mo, to whom I have to apologize for taking so long in getting this down. Believe me, it was always on my list. As always, a big thanks for those who have been reading and reviewing. The reviews def. brighten my day!**

Rebound Part One

It was late at night over wine, bread, and dip that Alice and Hatter told each other about their first rebound after the end of their relationships with David, and Alice.

Alice, Age 20

_Alice splashed water over her face, and groaned when she caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror. _

"_I wouldn't be so quick to take a shower if I were you," Sarah called out._

"_I stink! I kind of need a shower," she replied. _

_Sarah grabbed Alice's hand. "I think you should call this guy, Alice. He was cute, and you do have nothing to lose."_

"_I don't even remember him," Alice hissed. The bright fluorescent lights in the dorm bathroom were only exacerbating her headache. _

"_Hold on." Sarah pushed Alice out of the bathroom, and haphazardly wrote down Brian's name, and number on the dry erase board hanging on their dorm room door. "If you don't call him, Alice, I'll call him for you."_

"_No!" Alice exclaimed. "I don't know why you are so eager for me to go out with this guy anyways."_

"_Because, Alice, as much fun as last night was, you really need to jump back in. Even if this guy turns out to be nothing, I think you deserve to have a little bit more fun with someone." Sarah looked around. "Where's Hannah? If she were here, she would agree with me completely."_

"_If Hannah were here, she would tell me to shake what my mama gave me at this guy," Alice pointed out. _

"_I don't see anything wrong with that advice," Sarah shrugged. "You need to have more fun, Alice," she reiterated. _

"And did you?" Hatter asked, his voice hinging on suspicion.

"Did I what?" Alice paused, and swallowed the bread.

"Did you, you know, 'shake what your mama gave you' at this guy?"

"Are you jealous, Hatter?"

He angrily bit into his bread. "No."

"I don't see why you would care. You've had more than hundreds of girls shaking their stuff at you, so why do you care so much if I shook it for him?" Hatter only grumbled in response, so Alice tolled her eyes at him. "You wanted to know, so, can I continue?"

"I suppose."

/

_Alice's hands were shaking as she dialed the numbers on the cordless phone. She caught Sarah watching her, so she scampered into the closet, and shut the door. _

_Alice felt like she was going to be sick. Her stomach clenched up as the ringing on the other end began. She was about to hang up, when she heard a light click. _

"_Hello?" a young man asked. _

"_Um, hel-hel-" Alice's voice cracked. She cleared her throat, and tried again. "Hi. May I please speak to Brian?"_

"_This is Brian."_

"_Oh! Um, hi…er…hi Brian. I don't know if you remember me, but we met last night. My name is Alice, and-"_

"_Alice!" he exclaimed happily. "Of course I remember you! I didn't think I was going to hear from you, though," Brian chuckled. "You were quite…drunk_."

_Alice shut her eyes. "So, I've heard. I found your number on my, well, hand, and I figured um…since it was, er, on my hand, that I should ask…" Alice sighed. Nothing was coming out right. "I was just wondering if you wanted to meet again sometime, when I'm, you know, more sober."_

"_Oh, yeah! Listen, this Friday my frat is having a party. You should come, bring some of your friends. The party starts at ten."_

"_A-are you sure?" Alice asked. _

"_I wouldn't have brought it up if I didn't want you to come," Brian pointed out. _

_Alice blushed, grateful that no one was there to see her. "Right. Okay, see you Friday then."_

"_I hope so."_

_Alice hung up the phone, and squealed. She threw open the closet door, her face flushed. "He invited me to a party at his frat on Friday!"_

"_Ohmigod! Which one?" Sarah exclaimed. _

"_Oh." Alice's face fell. "I don't know." She stomped her foot on the floor. "Damnit. Now I have to call him back, and pretend to be all cool."_

"Let me guess, you fucked him that Friday," Hatter said bitterly.

"Hatter! No, I didn't do any such thing," Alice replied. "If you're going to be such a baby I'm just not going to continue this story."

"Fine. Continue the story about the, oh so wonderful, Brian."

Alice settled into Hatter's arms. "Yeah, well, once I called him back, and got the information I went to the party with Sarah, and Hannah."

"Oooooh, Hannah's in this story too? Now, do you think you could give me some details about what she was wearing?" Hatter asked.

Alice slapped him on the arm. "No. And, as I was saying, I went there with Sarah, and Hannah…"

/

"_So, Alice, where is this Brian guy?" Hannah asked, peering around the room. _

_Music was being spun by a DJ, and men, and woman were dancing on a mock wooden floor set up under the strobe lights. "I don't know."_

"_Well, what does he look like?"_

_Alice shrugged, and turned to Hannah. "I don't know."_

_Hannah stared at Alice, her mouth agape. "Alice, how drunk were you?"_

"_Um…."_

"_There he is!" Sarah hissed, and pointed to a dark haired man filling his red plastic cup with beer from the keg. _

"_Okay, well, I should wait a bit, see if he notices me," Alice murmured. _

"_No. Go over there, say hi," Sarah ordered._

"_Right." Alice breathed out, and smoothed her shirt. "Wish me luck."_

"_Go get 'im," Hannah cheered, and spanked Alice on the butt. _

_Alice squeaked, and slowly made her way over to him. She could feel her hands clam up, and she quickly wiped the sweat away on her skirt. She opened her mouth, about to say something, what it was, she didn't know, but she was thankfully saved by Brian grabbing her into a hug. _

"_Alice! I'm glad that you came! Can I get you a beer?" Brian asked. _

"_Oh. Sure! I-I didn't even think you would remember me," Alice said honestly. _

_Brian handed her a cup of beer. "I don't think I could forget that drunk girl, very pretty, but drunk, who kissed me that night."_

"_Oh," Alice moaned. She took a sip of the beer. "How many times did I kiss you?"_

"_I thought our makeout session at the end of the night could bear some repeating," Brian said slyly. _

"_Oh, really?" Alice smiled, and blushed. "Well, considering that I was so drunk that I don't even remember what happened that night…I think you may be right."_

_Brian nodded, and grinned at her. "I'm up for it…as long as you want to dance first." He put their cups down on the table, and held out his hand. "I saw you dance that night. I think I would prefer it if you danced with me."_

"_Okay." She bit her lower lip. "I guess I could dance with you."_

"Ohhhh, he's sneaky…I'll give him that," Hatter said, finishing the rest of his wine. "Doing the whole, 'we should dance thing' as a way to say, 'See, I'm a decent guy. I don't just want to get into your skirt.'"

"Hatter!"

"Did he? Get into your skirt?"

Alice steeled her eyes at him. "I'm not going to continue this story. You obviously, for some odd reason, have jealously issues."

"Alice! I do not!" Hatter pouted. "You still didn't tell me what Hannah was wearing."

"Because, it has nothing to do with the story!" Alice groaned. "I'm not going to continue. You tell yours now."

Hatter shook his head. "No, no, no. I think I have an idea of how this all ends, but no, go on, Alice."

"I think you're wrong."

"My name is David Hatter. I'm never wrong."

/

_Alice climbed on top of Brian's lap, and kissed him. They were in his bed, most of their clothing removed. _

"_I want you to know…I don't do this with everybody," Alice mumbled. _

"_We don't have to do anything. We can just make out if you want," Brian told her. He ran his hands over her bare abdomen. "God, you have the best stomach I've ever seen."_

_Alice found that very funny, and started laughing hysterically. "I have a black belt." She pushed Brian down on the bed, straddling him further. "I can take you in anything, and every-"_

"Oh, god! I knew it! You fucked him that night!" Hatter chortled.

"No! I didn't! I may have had sex with him a couple weeks later though," Alice admitted.

Hatter's eyes darkened. "How many times did you have sex with him?"

Alice shrugged. "I don't know. Not that much. It was more of something to distract me. It didn't last very long, just a couple of months because we didn't really have anything in common besides, you know, fucking."

"Was he good at it?"

"He was good. I mean, okay. The one thing that I really remember about him was that his dick was very long, thin, but long. It wasn't that it was very big, just lon-"

Alice screamed as Hatter picked her up, and threw her over his shoulder. "I think I need to shag this Brian guy out of you. I'm going to show you that nobody who has been inside of you is longer or bigger than me…nobody," Hatter growled.


	85. Chapter 85 Rebound Pt 2

Firsts

**Author's Note: And here is part two! As mentioned before, this is based on a prompt from Rue Mo. Hope you all enjoy it, and thank you so much for reading, and reviewing! **

**Warning: This chapter contains slash of Hatter and another man. Just a fair warning! I don't go too much into detail, but it's there. **

Rebound Part Two

They lay in their bed, naked with a bowl of peanut M&M's in between them.

"I'm not going to interrupt you!" Alice insisted.

Hatter glanced at her. "Yeah, okay. I'll believe that when I see it." He scooped up a handful of M&M's, popping them into his mouth. "My story may shock…and awe you."

Alice rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah. Get on with it."

Hatter Age 23

_The Tea Shop was packed wall to wall with people. Hatter leaned against one of the counter tops by the bar, admiring two women; a blonde, and a brunette as they kissed on one of the couches. He grinned and fixed his hat. Maybe those two would be for tonight._

_He was about to grab another Tea from behind the bar, when he was tapped on the shoulder. "What's your opinion of redheads?" he heard a man ask him. _

_Hatter grinned. "They're among some of my favorites." He turned around, and faced the tall dark haired man. "And obviously, you're not talking about yourself."_

"_If you prefer redheaded men, I could always dye my hair, but, no…I'm Wes," he said. _

"_Hatter."_

"_I know. Everybody knows of you, David Hatter is the number one Tea seller, and the best lay in all of Wonderland," Wes said. _

"_An opinion I don't dispute. I need this reputation, yeah?"_

"_My wife and I would like to see that in action," Wes ventured forth. _

"_Oh? And where is she?" Hatter winked at Wes._

"_She's the redhead in the corner." Wes pointed out a woman wearing a tight white dress that hugged all of her curves perfectly. "Her name is Daisy."_

"_One of my favorite flowers. I do think that she will look rather nice sandwiched in between the two of us, yeah?" Hatter waggled his eyebrows at Wes. "I wish that more husbands were like you. A wife as beautiful as yours deserves to be shared, and admired among many."_

"_I agree."_

"Hatter! This man pimped out his wife to you!" Alice exclaimed.

"Technically, he pimped out his wife, and himself, and hey, Alice…if this is what they wanted…who am I to argue with them?" Hatter replied, cheekily.

"Oh, my god! Please don't ever pimp me out!"

Hatter swung his thigh over Alice's. "Well, I do think that your body should be ogled over by many."

"Nooooo!" Alice moaned.

"Should I continue, or have I shocked you enough?"

"Continue. But, one question…how long was it between Alice, and this couple?"

"Oh. Well, this was at a Tea Party the next day," Hatter replied.

"Hatter!"

"But, Alice, I are a lot of chocolate and cream cake the night before. I had to do something to burn off the calories." He snickered, and took out some more M&M's. "Anyways…that night…"

/

_Daisy was kissing Hatter, his fingers gently twisting her nipples. Daisy had her hands on his cock, rubbing it up, and down. _

_Wes came behind Daisy, and turned her attention away from Hatter. "Kiss me," he ordered._

_She did, keeping one hand on Hatter's cock. Daisy moaned when Hatter moved his head down to her pussy; licking and sucking at her clit. "God, you taste amazing," he whispered. "I think I should share it with Wes, as well." Hatter slipped in between Daisy and Wes, grabbing Wes's face, pulling him in for a kiss. "That's how good she tastes."_

_Wes responded by moaning against Hatter's mouth. Daisy watched them, one hand on each of their cocks, pumping away as they kissed. _

"And, then we all had sex. The end!" Hatter exclaimed.

"Whoa! No! Continue!" Alice demanded.

"It's probably going to shock you," he admitted.

Alice shook her head. "You don't make any sense. You protest when the bottle landed on Joe, but, yet, you have a threesome which involved kissing this guy."

Hatter made a noise of dissent. "First off, why would I kiss a guy first when there were three girls who all would have been so much more fun? And, secondly, I was kissing Wes because I had just gone down on his wife, and he, of all people, deserved to know how good she was." He trailed a finger up her thigh. "It's, like, if we ever had a threesome, I would want to pass the Alice juice on to all."

She blushed. "Hatter!"

"You taste the yummiest."

"Continue your story."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm probably going to regret it, but yes, continue."

/

_Daisy was on her back, Hatter's cock entrenched deeply inside of her, thrusting eagerly in and out. He happily sucked on her nipples, moving from the right to the left. Hatter let out a moan as his ass was lifted in the air, filled by Wes's cock. _

_Hatter bit down on Daisy's neck, never ceasing in his thrusts. Daisy arched her back against him, and forced him to take her right nipple back into his mouth. He obliged, grunting as Wes gripped his hips even tighter, pumping in and out of Hatter._

"What? You told me that you wanted to hear about it," Hatter told her philosophically.

"About our first rebounds. I thought maybe you fucked a couple of girls. I didn't think that was going to happen," Alice explained, the shocked expression frozen on her face. "Did you come?"

"Of course I did. I filled her up enough so that it ran down her thighs." Hatter shut his eyes. "Now, she came from both of us taking turns rubbing, and pinching her nipples, and clit."

"And…did Wes come inside of you?" Alice asked, tentatively.

"Yessssss….it wasn't the first time that I'd been fucked by a guy, Alice." He grinned at her. "What can I say? There was a long line of people who wanted a taste of Hatter." He started laughing when he caught a glimpse of Alice's expression. "I would prefer two girls though."

"Oh, but of course you would," Alice muttered. She got off the bed, and stormed into the bathroom.

"Oh! Come on, Alice! You were the one who wanted to talk about this stuff in the first place!"


	86. Chapter 86 Dangers of Facebook

Firsts

**Author's Note: I'm glad to see that I didn't scare off too many of you with the last chapter! I wanted to welcome my new readers who alerted this last night, have fun reading! This chapter is based on a prompt, I want to say, from Lady Irish Rose, at least I hope that's right. I can't read my handwriting by the list, I'm so sorry! Let me know! I do have to thank Brumeier, Celticbriarrose, and Kittyinaz for giving me actual posts to do. Hehehehe enjoy, and let me know!**

The Dangers of Facebook

Alice should have known that getting Hatter set up with a Facebook account would be a recipe for disaster, as witnessed from the first time that Hatter started posting things online. Alice wished that he never heard of Facebook.

Facebook started off innocently enough. Rachel asked Hatter if he thought the coffee house should have a Facebook page, "just in case we wanted to advertise events."

Hatter didn't want to admit that he had no idea what Rachel was talking about, so when she suggested that she take responsibility for it, Hatter said, "Yeah, sure, go for it," and slammed the office door in her face.

A quick conversation with Alice, and a glimpse through her own page set Hatter on fire. He loaded up a picture of him and Alice for his profile, "friended" most of her friends, Carol, his co workers, and once he added the information about the coffee house; the requests from many of the locals who frequented it, came pouring in.

Before Hatter even posted his first status, his information read: _Manager of the Coffee House*Married to Alice Hamilton*From Yorkshire, United Kingdom*Lives in New York, New York*Born on November 20, 1979* _He had almost five hundred friends, and one hundred and twenty photos tagged of himself. He even, much to Alice's embarrassment, loaded a home video of him and Alice being silly, kissing, and generally making out on the couch. Hatter captioned it: _My Alice. Nobody's lips are more perfect than hers_.

Alice was mortified, but the comments of, "Awwwww," "Alice is sooooo lucky," "Hatter's wife is hot," and "Awwww, Hatter 3's his wife," made her somewhat forgive him…somewhat.

/

Hatter woke up alone in the bed. He grinned as he remembered the events of the last night. Hatter quickly sent off a text to Alice telling her how much he loved her, before logging on to Facebook. He posted his first status update, and happily skipped off into the bathroom.

Alice was eating her lunch in the staff room, and she eagerly took out her cell phone to check her messages. She smiled at Hatter's text declaration of love, but soon was staring quizzically at the texts from some of her friends asking if her ass was sore. Alice blushed, and scrambled over to the computer that the staff used on breaks, and opened her Facebook.

There, under David Hatter's name was his first status update: _Last night was awesome! Alice let me be her backdoor man! _Alice silently screamed, covering her mouth. There were already thirty two comments underneath.

She quickly scrolled through some. "Hell, yeah, Hatter!," "How the fuck did you get her to do that?," "Must've been hot!" There were even some responses from Hatter himself; "The best lube for this is KY, I found," and "Alice likes it when I bite her ass as I thrust in."

"Eeeeek!" she yelled out.

"Alice? Are you okay?" one of her co workers called out.

She quickly minimized the screen. "Yeah! Just…super." Internally, she groaned out, "Hatter…"

/

Alice was mindlessly scrolling through her friends updates. It was almost midnight, and Hatter was still at work. She just finished watching a movie, but couldn't sleep. She already caught up with what she called, "her stupid reading," which involved the and Perez Hilton blogs.

She commented on Sarah's status of craving ice cream when she saw that Hatter tagged himself in four new pictures. They were all from the coffee house page. In the first one, Hatter and Peter were just standing behind the counter. _Okay, pretty normal_. It was the last three that caused Alice's blood to start boiling. Hatter was surrounded by young college girls. In one he was sandwiched in between two quite busy brunettes. _Allie and Chrissy, the perfect boobs, the perfect treat_, was written underneath.

Allie and Chrissy were giving him a kiss on the cheek in another, and the last picture was the worst. The caption read: _Sorority nights at the coffee house = Heaven_. Hatter was standing on the stage speaking into the microphone, encircled by what looked to Alice like forty girls; all of them flashing the camera. Twenty comments had been racked up already.

Alice clicked on Hatter's profile. Sure enough, there was an update. _I can always count on seeing a great pair of sexy tits at Sorority night!_ He posted it fifteen minutes ago, and people responded enthusiastically. A couple of them even asked for the video.

Hatter was locking up the coffee house when his phone beeped. He winced, and quickly put the phone back in his pocket. "Who was it?" Peter asked.

"Alice. She's a bit mad at me for the sorority girl pictures," Hatter replied. "But, she has to know that it's all in fun, and she's better than all of them put together, yeah?" Peter chuckled, and started walking down the street. "Yeah?"

/

Hatter was sated that night. He rolled off Alice, both of them covered with sweat. "Ohhhh my god, ohhhh god," he muttered.

Alice looked over at him. "Was it good?"

"Good? That was one of the best fucks of my life!" Hatter exclaimed.

She blushed. "Was it, really?"

"Alice, I don't think I've come that much in a while. I'm surprised you even have room for all of it."

"Well, I'm going to go to sleep now. I like to sleep with your cum inside of me," she purred.

"Ohhhh, bad girl." He leaned over, and kissed her. "I'm so hungry for some cookies now, oh, and I need water. You want anything?"

Alice pulled the covers over her shoulders. "Nope. You wore me out, babe. Don't be too long, I want you to hold me."

"Mmmm, I won't be. I promise." Hatter kissed her on the cheek, and leapt naked out of the bed. His phone was buzzing on the kitchen counter, alerting him to five new posts on Facebook. One of them was from a girl who was there on the sorority night. _We at Delta LOVE YOU HATTER! _He chuckled, and took a couple of cookies as well as a glass of water, and turned the computer on.

He popped a cookie in his mouth, and typed out, _My wife just gave me the best lay of my life! Damn, my wife is fucking hot 3 you, Alice Hamilton, 3_ He tagged Alice's name in the status, and grinned.

Hatter scrolled through some of his friends updates, and wrote back to the girl from the sorority, _I love all you pretty girls too, darling x_, before shutting off the computer.

He wanted nothing more than to curl up with Alice.

Alice woke up the next morning, and reached for her phone. The red light was blinking with the e-mail message count being at thirty four. Alice's eyes widened as she read the update Hatter tagged her in, blushing as people wrote things in, cheering them on. There was one response that caused her to hit Hatter on the arm.

It was from Carlotta St. Delaware. "Was it even better than that time on top of the Tea Shop roof? I believe I made you cum three times that night."

"Alice? What's wrong?" Hatter mumbled.

"You're 'friends' with Carlotta St. Delaware online?" she hissed.

"Hmmm?" Hatter took her phone, and read the comments. "Oh, yeah. I don't really talk to her though, and yes, the sex last night was sooo much better than that time on the roof. A million times better."

/

Alice was walking back into the apartment when her cell phone went on. She glanced at the ID, and said, "Mom?"

"Honey, you know I have kept my mouth shut about a lot of things that David has posted on Facebook, but, today I really think he took it too far," Carol said.

"Oh, I'm sure he was just joking," Alice said quickly.

"I hope so, Alice. I think he forgets who can read this stuff."

"Yeah, he's silly…a lot." Alice groaned, and hung the phone. "What did you do now, Hatter?"

She turned on the laptop, and immediately groaned when Hatter's status popped up. _Still looking for a third to share Alice with. All interested parties apply below. P.S.- Hot girls only_. "Hatter!" she moaned.

Some of the replies were from their guy friends offering their services to make Alice happy. One was from Hannah who wrote, "You should've asked me that night we all got drunk at your place. I would've rocked your world."

Hatter had written under that, "Hannah…damn…now you tell me? You and Alice together would make the perfect combination."

"Hatter!" Alice yelled.


	87. Chapter 87 Hatter does the Dinosaur

Firsts

**Author's Note: I hope you all enjoy this one! This is based on a prompt from Kittyinaz, and may, or may not contain references to something that many of us may be familiar with watching. I actually finished this while watching **_**Red Mist**_** last night…even though that movie has nothing to do with the actual chapter :-/ As always, a BIG thank you goes out to those who have been reading and reviewing, seriously, thank you guys so much. Two plugs: read TheMarvelofMe's two stories **_**Curiosity Killed the Cat, **_**and **_**Let's Make it a Hat Trick**_**, I love them! And two, visit the American Museum of Natural History in New York City if you can. I worked there in college for a couple months in the Paleontology department, and can attest to what a wonderful museum it is. Okay, go on and read! **

Hatter does the Dinosaur

There were a lot of things in Alice's world that Hatter found strange. One of those things were dinosaurs. Alice soon found that out during their first trip to the American Museum of Natural History.

Hatter's ears perked up as the door shut. He muted the television, and bounded over to the kitchen counter. Alice was in the process of ripping up some of the junk mail, and sorting through the bills.

"I thought you told me that the Jabberwocky didn't exist in this world, Alice."

Alice paused, and looked up at him. "Do I get a kiss hello?"

"Oh, well…yeah." He grinned, and wrapped his arms around her, giving her a long kiss on the lips. "Is that better?"

"Mmmmm, much." Alice smiled, and snuggled against his chest. "And, no. The Jabberwocky doesn't exist in this world. Why?"

"Oh! C'mere." Hatter grabbed her hand, and led her over to the tv. "I was watching this show, and see those creatures? If they're not related to the Jabberwock, then…you have some very strange animals here."

Alice glanced at what he was watching. A velociraptor was stalking two people hiding in a tree. "Oh…oh, Hatter. That's a dinosaur."

"A what? I've never seen anything like that around here."

"And you won't. Dinosaurs existed millions of years ago. None of them are alive anymore," Alice replied.

"But…" Hatter pointed at the screen. "If they aren't alive, then why are those people hiding from it?"

Alice smiled. "It's fiction, Hatter. Not real." She pursed her lips. "Listen, there's a museum not far from here that has so many dinosaur fossils, and some other prehistoric animals. I think you might like it."

Hatter furrowed his brow. "Fossils?"

"Yeah, basically their bones are on display." She almost giggled at Hatter's look of horror. "Trust me. It's pretty cool."

/

Hatter looked up at the model of the blue whale, his mouth agape. "Damn," he finally muttered. "And these still exist?"

"Yeah, out in the oceans. You have to be pretty far out to see one though." Alice grinned, and followed him down the hall. "Hatter?"

"Oh, my god." Hatter covered his mouth, and let his eyes travel over the long expanse of a model of the giant squid. "Jesus, Alice, what is this?"

"A giant squid. They live in the deepest part of the water, and can grow up to sixty feet long."

He turned to look at her. "How do you know all of this?" he asked her, amazed.

Alice pointed to a mounted white square. "All the information is right there."

"Oh." Hatter quickly read the description. "Damn, Alice. I think your world has the strangest things."

Alice gave him a skeptical glance. "Yeah, that's right. _My _world has the weirdest things."

"Well, you're not going to find a sixty foot penis shaped animal in Wonderland waters," Hatter pointed out.

She snickered. "What?"

"Oh, c'mon Alice. You can't tell me that you haven't noticed the similarities between that, and your favorite part of the male anatomy." Hatter grinned, and winked at her.

"I used to have nightmares about this thing. I would be swimming along in the dark oceans when the giant head would ram at me, its eyes big, and bulging." Alice gave an involuntary shudder. Hatter raised his eyes, and bit his lip. "What?"

"Okay…" he drawled out. "I'm not even going to go there."

"What?" Alice asked. "Hatter? What?"

He wasn't paying any more notice to her. Something caught his eye in the next room. "Ooooh, Alice. What's that?"

/

The Tyrannosaurus Rex bared his teethy grin from fifteen feet above them. "That's much higher than a Jabberwock," Hatter whispered. "Are you sure that these things are dead?"

"Completely," Alice replied, sagely.

He leaned over the railing, and stretched his hand out to touch the skeleton. "No! Don't!" Alice screeched.

Hatter was so startled by the change in her voice, that he tripped, and fell forward onto the rocky floor of the display. "Alice!" he moaned.

Alice reddened as a small crowd gathered around. "Oh, god, Hatter," she muttered. She reached her hand over the bars, and helped him up. Out of the corner of her eye she could make out one of the security guards traipsing over. "I told you not to touch it."

"How do you know that you can't touch it?" Hatter climbed over the metal, and adjusted his hat.

"Is everything okay here?" the security guard asked. He glanced at Hatter, and steeled his glare. "There is no touching the display, sir."

"Oi! Where does it say that?" Hatter exclaimed, indigently.

"Right there, sir," the guard replied, and pointed to a sign next to the fossil that said, _Do not touch the display_.

"Oh." Hatter was mollified, though he tried not to show it. He took Alice's hand firmly in his. "Well, I would like you to know that in England, mate, people can touch whatever they want in these, what do you call them…museums? Oh, yes. So sad that you Oysters are so behind on the times."

Alice pulled Hatter further down the hall. Behind them she could heard the security guard say, "Oysters? What is that crazy man talking about?"

/

"You could probably lie on this thing's back," Hatter commented. "What is it?"

"A turtle. Well, a really, really, big prehistoric turtle. But, yeah, a turtle."

Hatter stood back, and crossed his arms. They were looking at a full skeleton of a twelve foot turtle propped on the wall. "Okay, well, this is just weird. The whole Oyster world is weird."

"Stop saying we're weird." Alice playfully shoved him. "I've never seen a Bandersnatch, but, I'm sure it's weirder than this."

"Is not," Hatter retorted. "This turtle thingy would not fit into any of Wonderland's lakes."

"Well, here either. The world was different then, it changes, Hatter."

"What do you mean?"

"There has to be some wing of the museum that explains this better than I could, but, the world hasn't always looked like this."

Hatter nodded. "Well, of course. You guys gained technology, and…" he stopped talking when he saw Alice shake her head. "Why are you shaking your head at me?"

"I'm not talking about technology, Hatter. I mean, the land looked different, sometimes they moved, or the water level went higher, or lower." Alice's eyes shone. "Once, all the land was covered with ice!"

Hatter stared at her. He bit his lower lip, and cocked his left eyebrow. "Alice…" Hatter's face broke out into a big grin. "You're hilarious, my love!"

Alice looked at him, confused. "What?"

"Oh, c'mon, Alice! You can't possibly expect me to believe that ICE covered this world!"

"Well…yeah."

Hatter slapped his thigh, and laughed. "You are such a terrible liar, Alice." He peered over her shoulder. "Oooooh! I see something that looks a lot like Snuffalupagus in that room!"

"Hatter!" Alice's eyes followed him as he took off. "When have you been watching _Sesame Street_?"

/

Hatter was about to reach for his beer that was resting on the coffee table when Alice dropped a thick book in his lap. "What's this?"

"I want you to read it," she said. "It's basically…everything that we saw at the museum. Explains everything."

He glanced at the title. " _The Prehistoric World_, huh? Well, you don't have to worry about it, Alice. That show that I caught that one time…well, apparently is all about those kind of creatures that come into this world." He pointed to the tv. "It's educational. Plus…the blonde girl is hot, yeah?"

Alice rolled her eyes, and stormed into the kitchen. "That's not really what I meant, Hatter!"


	88. Chapter 88 New York can be dangerous

Firsts

**Author's Note: This is based on a prompt from Brumeier, and Celticbriarrose. This one was a hard one to write ladies, so I hope it works out the way you imagined. I want to thank Smiles2Go for saying it was not a block, but rather that I was tired, and she was right. Anyways, keep the reading and reviews coming people! My WIP is killing me!**

New York can be dangerous

Alice and Hatter had been relatively lucky in her world. There was no assassin after them, and they were in no way responsible for saving for the world. They were happy together, they liked their jobs, and Hatter almost forgot that bad things existed. That was, until the first time he got a phone call at work from the hospital.

Hatter was leaning over the counter, deep in conversation with a group of three girls. "I don't know," he admitted. "All of you look pretty tan to me." He picked up the middle girl's arm, and pretended to examine it. "Hmmm, it may be possible that-"

"Hatter, you have phone call," Rachel said shortly, handing him the cordless phone.

"Take a message. I'll call them back when things have calmed down," Hatter replied. He knew it wasn't Alice. She only called him on his cell phone.

"I can't. It's someone from Roosevelt Hospital," Rachel's eyes took on e pained expression. "It's Alice."

Hatter felt his heart race, and drop into his stomach. "What?" he whispered. He grabbed the phone from Rachel, and hurriedly made his way into the stockroom. The loud thumping of his heartbeat was all he could hear as he said, "Hello?"

/

Alice was beaten up. She was walking home after one of her judo classes when she was mugged. Later, she admitted that what she did was stupid, but at the time she really thought that she could take him. So, Alice fought back.

Her assailant was stronger, and threw her against the brick wall. He kicked her, and punched her enough to break her nose, give her a black eye, and some bruising on her ribs. He yanked her engagement ring off, breaking her finger as she resisted, and took the cash out of her purse.

Alice couldn't even scream. She bit her lip hard enough to make it bleed, as a small crowd gathered around her. There were shouts of, "Call an ambulance!" and "Don't move!" as a kindly woman gathered Alice in her arms.

Hatter and Carol talked to the doctor out in the hallway. Hatter was shaking, and Carol was doing her best to calm him down by holding his hand, and rubbing his back.

"We need to keep her here overnight."

Hatter whipped his head up. "I thought you said that she was okay."

"David, she is. She's out of the ICU, and has her own room. They're just doing this as a precaution," Carol quickly assured him.

"Yes. All her tests came back normal, and all of the x-rays look good. We just would feel better having her overnight," the doctor explained. "It's simply routine. There's a chair that pulls out into a couch if you want to stay with her."

Carol looked at him. "I think that's a good idea, David. But, you should go home, have dinner, take a shower."

"No," Hatter stated, furiously shaking his head with tears stinging his eyes.

The doctor smiled kindly, and touched Hatter on the arm. "Why don't you go in and see her? But, I agree, you need to eat."

"And, I can stay with Alice for a while then," Carol said.

Hatter ran into the hospital room, not wanting to be away from Alice any longer. She was sleeping; her nose, and finger bandaged. Three small circle on her face were slowly turning a lovely shade of purple. "Gods, Alice," he murmured.

He pulled one of the chairs closer to the bed. Hatter took Alice's right hand in his, and started to cry.

Alice stirred, and smiled over at Hatter. "Hi," she croaked out. "You don't have to cry. I'm fine."

Hatter sniffed. "I had never been so scared."

"Not even in Wonderland? I think we were in much worse situations then," Alice joked.

"No."

Alice sighed. "It was my fault, Hatter. For some fucked up reason, I thought that I could handle him. You know, I have a black belt, survived Wonderland, so…what's a mugger, right?"

"Alice…" he shook his head.

"No, I know. It was stupid. I'm just lucky that he didn't have a gun, knife, or anything like that." She started to cry, and lifted her left hand. "I tried to stop him, but he took my ring."

"No. Shsssh, it's okay. We can always get you another one."

"But, I loved mine." Alice shut her eyes. "I can't cry. It hurts my nose too much."

"I'm going to go talk to the doctor. You need something-" Hatter was about to stand up when Alice stopped him.

"They gave me something, and that's good because otherwise I would be feeling so much worse." She yawned. "I'm just so tired. My head is pounding."

He leaned over, and kissed her on the cheek. "Get some sleep," he said softly.

Alice shook her head. "Wait…did you come from work? Have you even eaten?"

"It doesn't matter. I'm going to stay here with you. You're the only person who matters." Hatter pressed her hand to his lips, and kissed it reverently.

"Hatter, don't be stupid. I've been more then stupid enough for the both of us today." Alice glared at him the best she could. "Go home, have some dinner, change your clothes. I'm going to be boring anyways, I'm just gonna be sleeping."

"No."

"Don't argue with me. Look, my mom's here so she can keep me company if I want it."

"I'm coming back, though," he told her. "You can't get rid of me for the whole night."

"I hope not." Alice grinned wryly at him. "I couldn't imagine my life without you."

Hatter paused before he opened the door. "Me neither."

/

Hatter was drunk. He showered, and changed into his sweatpants. He attempted to eat the rest of the leftover pasta, but it didn't hold any interest for him, so he called for Indian takeout. And drank some beer. And some more beer. He kept picturing Alice on the hospital bed, not moving, her skin cold to the touch, and whenever the vision came, he took another drink to clear his mind.

He was stumbling around the apartment when he heard the door close. Hatter squinted. "Alice?" he mumbled.

"My name is Alice, but, I'm not the Alice you want," he heard Ali say.

Hatter rubbed his eyes, and refocused as her blonde hair came into view. "What are you doing here?"

"You called me. All upset, saying something about Alice being in hospital, how you have no idea what to do."

"What about the baby?" he asked.

Ali took her coat off, and began to clean the kitchen of the food and beer bottles. "Ben is home with him. I played him your message, and we both agreed that I should get over here before you called or did something with somebody for the wrong reasons."

"Like who?" Hatter snapped angrily.

"Oh, like Carlotta St. Whoreawehere," Ali retorted. "She's not going to be happy until she gets back into your pants anyway she can."

"Fuck you," he spat.

"Did that a long time ago." Ali wrapped her arms around him. "What happened, Hatter? Why is Alice in hospital?"

He shook his head. "It's my fault. She got mugged."

"Oh, my god! Is she okay?" Ali exclaimed.

"She's fine. She broke her nose, and finger, but…I should've been there, if I was there then it wouldn't have happened!"

"Hatter…"

"Why do I even have this right hand, if I can't do anything with it?" He sniffed, and messily wiped his nose on his shirt.

"Hatter…"

"You don't understand. It was one of the worse phone calls of my life. I thought that they were going to tell me that she was dead." His lower lip quivered. "The whole way there, I kept seeing it. I mean, I know she wasn't, but…I realized…if Alice died…I'm all alone." Hatter buried his face on Ali's shoulder. "I was alone in Wonderland. I can't be without Alice."

Ali held him tight. "But, she's okay. That's the good news, and Hatter, everybody is afraid of getting a call like that."

"She's my life," he whispered. "Without her, I have no one. I don't even have a child that would be half Alice."

"Hatter." Ali smiled and rubbed his back. "You will. She's okay, and Hatter, you're not completely alone."

"Mmmm, you smell good," Hatter murmured, nuzzling against her neck. Ali could feel his cock stand to attention.

"Okayyyyyy…and that is the drunk side of you talking." Ali helped him over to the couch. "See? Aren't you glad that you called me, instead of Carlotta?"

"Carlotta would've had sex with me," Hatter muttered.

Ali growled, and made her way into the kitchen where she poured out a glass of cold water. She stomped back, and threw the water in his face. "What the fuck?" he sputtered.

Ali leaned over, nearly straddling his lap. "What's more important Hatter? A quick fuck from a slut, or your wife who is in hospital?"

"Don't be stupid. My wife is more important," he grunted. Hatter attempted to stand up, but his vision blurred, and he fell down to the rug.

"Yeah. We need to get you sobered up first."

/

Hatter quietly walked into the hospital room. Alice was sleeping, her blanket pulled up to her chin.

He slid on the bed, and wrapped his arms around her waist. "I love you," he whispered, "I don't know how I would live if you were gone."


	89. Chapter 89 The Revenge of Charlie

Firsts

**Author's Note: Hope everybody has been enjoying the nice weather, well, at least we're finally having some warmish temperatures here in New England! I'm excited about that! I wanted to welcome the new readers, it's nice to see that, especially so far into this story. I'm thankful to my regular readers and reviewers, seriously, thank you for indulging me in this, and for suggesting situations for Alice and Hatter. This chapter is based on a prompt from Celticbriarrose, and Lady Irish Rose. Maybe your similar names caused you both to suggest the same thing in less than 24 hours apart from each other? Enjoy!**

The Revenge of Charlie

Hatter never had a pet. They were reserved for the royalty of Wonderland, and royalty, Hatter was not. Alice never had another pet after her cat Dinah died, even though Carol asked her several times if she wanted to go look at cats in the shelter. The first time Alice and Hatter got a pet together wasn't going to be their last, but that little cat certainly changed their lives.

"I was thinking about a dog," Hatter said.

Alice flipped through the magazine. "We're not getting a dog."

"Why not?" he asked, indigently.

"I like dogs, Hatter, I do." Alice put her magazine down, and gave Hatter her full attention. "They're just more work than cats, and with our different schedules, it wouldn't be the best time."

Hatter grunted in assent. "I worry about cats though."

"What do you mean?"

"Cats are not always friendly in Wonderland. The Cheshires have those grins…" He visibly shuddered. "I used to have nightmares that I would find one of them hovering over my bed, just the grin there."

"Yeah…that would freak me out too," Alice nodded, thinking about it. "But, Cheshires don't exist here."

"You don't know that, Alice. Some of them could've escaped. Every time I see the moon like that amongst the trees…" Hatter shook his head, as if to physically remove the thought.

"I think it's beautiful," Alice smiled. "Actually…I've thought about having sex with you under a moon like that." She laughed. "But, we're not going there. Look, I am totally cool with getting a cat if you really want a pet."

"But…not an evil one. That would just not work for me."

Alice picked her magazine back up, and hid her face so Hatter couldn't see the smile that was threatening to escape. "I promise, Hatter, no evil cats."

/

Hatter bent down on his knees to pet the dog circling around in the gate. They were at an adoption fair held by their local Petco. She licked his hand, and he grinned, rubbing her behind her long ears. "Aww, Alice," Hatter said. "Are you sure that you don't want a dog?"

Alice smiled. "She is so sweet, but, not now, Hatter."

He reluctantly stood up, and gave the dog one last pat before following Alice to the crates where the cats were kept. There were two long rows of crates and cages. Some of them contained a full litter of kittens, others just had one or two.

"Ohhhh," Alice whimpered. "Look how cute they are!" she pointed out four black kittens playing with each other. "Aren't they cute?"

One of the volunteers working at the fair approached them. "Are you looking for a kitten?"

"Either that, or an older cat. It doesn't really matter to us," Alice replied.

"Would you like to hold one?" she asked.

"Yeah!" Hatter grinned, and eagerly accepted one of the black kittens. He almost cradled it in his arms, and looked at Alice. "I've never held a cat before."

Alice giggled. "You're an expert at it."

"We have some older cats over here, a year or two years old, mostly left over from last years kitten explosion."

"Oh, yeah. That would be great." Hatter hugged the black kitten to him once more before following Alice further down the line. His attention was soon diverted by a gray cat with white paws, and a white chin. The cat had a very bushy tail, and was in the process of trying to catch it. "Who's this one?" he asked.

The volunteer smiled. "That one…" she chuckled. "He's one of our more interesting ones. We call him our little inventor, since he's always getting into things, and making these little traps."

Hatter cocked his eyebrow. "Really?"

"Yeah, he's…his own cat, to put it that way." She opened the crate and took him out. "Would you like to hold him?"

"Yeah!" Hatter exclaimed. He took the squirming cat in his arms, and laughed when the cat started swatting at the brim of his hat.

"What's his name? Does he have one?" Alice asked.

"Yeah." The volunteer gave him a gentle rub on the head. "We call him Charlie."

Alice and Hatter glanced at each other; both of them sporting large grins. "I think…" Hatter started to say, "I think we found our cat."

/

"Oh, no! Oh, no!" Alice heard Hatter exclaim. She ran into the bedroom where Hatter was standing over the bed, his hands on his hips. Charlie was lying on their bed, carefully pulling and chewing on one of Hatter's straw hats. "Look what he did!"

Alice snickered. "I told you. You can't leave your hats lying around where Charlie can get them."

"I thought he learned his lesson the first time," Hatter moaned, and pulled the hat out of Charlie's claws. "No, no, no. Not me favorite hat!"

"That's what you said when he destroyed the first hat," Alice pointed out.

"Alice, they're all my favorite hats!"

Charlie was certainly living up to his namesake. The first night he was there, Alice and Hatter were awoken to the sound of Charlie sliding his claws down on one of the screen windows. Despite them buying him a big scratching post in the shape of a tree; Charlie preferred one of their chairs to take his aggression out on.

Much to Alice's amusement, Charlie liked to sit with her. If she was at work, he would curl up next to Hatter, but as soon as she came home, he was all about Alice. Hatter would glare at the cat, and once said to Alice, "I can feel him calling me names."

"Oh? Do you think harbinger is on the list?" Alice asked. She bit her lower lip to keep from laughing.

"Yes." Hatter glowered. "It most certainly is."

Hatter had never been so sure of Charlie's dislike for him until one night when he and Alice were in the middle of having sex. More precisely, Alice was moaning and whimpering as Hatter moved his tongue and fingers in between her thighs.

"More…more…" Alice panted out. Her legs started to spasm as she felt the heat coil in her stomach.

"Yesssss," Hatter hissed. His voice was gruff, and his accent thickened as he said, "C'mon, Alice. I need to hear you. Let me hear you moan."

Alice squeezed her eyes shut, and clenched her fists together on the bedspread. "Oh, god…sooooo close."

Hatter nodded, and rubbed faster at her clit. "Yes. Do it…do…oh fuck! Owwwwww!" He scampered off the bed, and began to limp. "Oh, bloody….motherfucking….shit!"

Alice propped herself up on the bed. "Babe? Babe, what happened?"

"Charlie!" Hatter yelled. He hobbled back to the bed, and lifted his left foot up. There were two long bloody gashes running from the edge of his toes to his soles. "Damnit! He hates me!"

"He doesn't hate you. He probably just heard me, and thought that you were hurting me, or something. Now, c'mon…"

"Come on, what?" he asked.

Alice moaned. "Get back down there. I am so close, and I feel like I haven't come in forever!"

"Alice! I am bleeding profusely!" Hatter pointed out.

"But, you're not dying! You can finish me off, and then…Hatter? Hatter?" Alice groaned in frustration as she watched him head into the bathroom.

/

Hatter was asleep on the sofa with Charlie lying on his stomach by the time Alice came home from work. She leaned over, and pet Charlie's head, as she gave Hatter a kiss.

"He doesn't seem so eager to leave," Alice said quietly.

"Charlie and I came to…a bit of an agreement," Hatter told her.

"Oh?"

"Yeah. I got scratched, he got scratched back."

Alice furrowed her brow. "You scratch him? But…he likes to be scratched. How is that teaching him anything?"

Charlie peeked one eye open, and glanced at Alice before falling back asleep. "Trust me, Alice. A mutual agreement has been reached. You don't need to know all the details, it's private," Hatter replied. He grinned, and closed his eyes. "Now, I have two more hours of sleep before I need to be at work, so, why don't you let me and Charlie sleep, yeah?"


	90. Chapter 90 When Hatter is horny

Firsts

**Author's Note: I spoke too soon. We got snow here in the northeast yesterday :-/ Damn. Anyways, this chapter is based off a prompt from Live4Sunshine, with excellent situations given by Celticbriarrose, and Kittyinaz who came up with the position for the last scene. I consider this chapter to be the beginning of the last arc of this story, if any of you can guess where it starts and what happens, let me know, and I will give you a cookie! Enjoy, and please review, it means a lot to me. **

What happens when Hatter is horny

Alice felt like Wonderland was a variable amusement park all on its own, so why would Hatter want to go to a regular boring Oyster one? Hatter surprised her with his enthusiasm for it though when a patron posted posters and flyers for the New York State Fair at the coffee house. Of course Alice should have never expected her first amusement park visit with Hatter to go normally.

Hatter ground the motorcycle to a standstill. Alice found that she couldn't let go of his shirt. Her fingers were deeply entrenched in, whitened with fear. She started to wonder if she would ever get used to being on the back of a motorcycle.

"Alice? Alice? We're here," Hatter's voice cut into the roar that was currently filling her ears.

"I know. I just…" she breathed out. "Gimme a second."

He chuckled, and helped her off the bike. "I have to admit, I kind of like it how you dig your fingers into me like that. Makes me seem like your big, strong protector, yeah?"

Alice rolled her eyes. "Keep saying that, and maybe it'll eventually come true." She smiled to show him that she was joking, but it was soon replaced by a frown. "Oh, god…Hatter. I think we may have become one of those couples."

"One of what couples? What are you talking about?"

"Oh, no," Alice moaned. She pointed out her white shirt, and denim skirt against his white shirt and jeans. "Thank god that you always seem to wear boots, otherwise we'll have a problem."

Hatter wrapped his arms around her, and kissed her temple. "Don't worry, Alice. I haven't lost all of my insanity…yet."

"Obviously not." Alice reached down to grab the chain that was looped through his belt buckle, and attached to his wallet in his pocket. His keys hung off them in the middle. "I thought this was a 90's thing."

"I don't know what a 90's thing is, but, you know me…always pushing boundaries." He stopped to look at her for a moment before gripping her hand in his. "Now I'm ready to go on these rides, as you call them."

"I'm terrified of most of them," Alice admitted. "A lot of them go up really high, and even though I'll do it…I have my eyes closed."

"Like, which ones?" Hatter asked.

There was a loud roar as the roller coaster train made its way over the tracks. Alice pointed up at the roller coaster. "Like that one."

Hatter looked up, and his eyes widened as the train waited at the top of the long drop down. "Well…" he pursed his lips, and rubbed at a bit on the scruff on his chin. "Can't be any worse than a free fall into a lake on a flamingo."

"Well, nothing's going to be as bad as that! I mean, nobody will be shooting at us here."

"Exactly." Hatter grinned, and pulled her into the line of people waiting for the ride. "Besides, I'll be sitting next to you, yeah? You can hold onto me."

"Okay." Alice smiled shyly, and embraced him from behind. "You make everything better."

Hatter glanced down at her linked hands, and leaned back to whisper to her, "No. You do."

She blushed in response, but just snuggled her head deeper into his back. They were only in line for ten minutes before they came to the entrance. Alice balked for a second when she saw that she and Hatter were going to be in the first car, but she scrambled in after Hatter.

"You snap the buckle together across your lap like in the car," she told him.

The metal bar clamped down, and Hatter's face turned ashen. "Alice, Alice," he whispered.

"What?" she responded, tersely. Alice was already holding onto the front support bar in anticipation of what was to come.

"I'm starting to wonder if Oysters regard penises as highly as Wonderlanders do," he hissed.

Alice swerved her head slowly around. "What?"

Hatter pointed to the bar that was fit snuggly over his crotch area. "My bits are getting crushed. I swear, we're going to have to find a rabbit hold and get back to Wonderland to let me bits be free, and ensure their full potency to get you pregnant."

She stared at him, her mouth agape. She was about to respond when the rollercoaster started up. Alice instinctively moved closer to Hatter, and linked her left arm through his right. She let out a scream as the train went sharply around a corner.

Hatter kept his eyes open, and licked his lips as they began their ascent up towards the first deep drop. He looked at Alice. She was still holding on tightly to him, her eyes squeezed shut. "Alice. Alice, open your eyes," he murmured.

She shook her head furiously. "I know what's coming."

"Open your eyes. I'm right here with you."

Alice felt the train stop at the top, and she ventured a glance at Hatter. He was looking at her, a large grin on his face as his wiggled his eyebrows. "Hatter…" They both screamed as the train lurched forward.

Hatter let out a laugh as the ride slowed down. "Whoo!" he exclaimed. "That was almost as good as a orgasm! That is, if my bits weren't being crushed right now."

Alice couldn't do anything else, but giggle in relief.

/

They spent the rest of the morning going from ride to ride. After the pirate ship, the Tilt a Whirl, the Slingshot, and the Black Widow, Alice was in the mood for a change of pace. She felt as if her stomach had been emptied just from the sheer adrenaline rush.

"Lets go on this, and then get something to eat," Alice almost pleaded. She saw him eye the Spider in the corner, the black seats twirling around in the air.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Very simple. It's called a Merry Go Round. You sit on a horse, well, not a real one, and you go up and down." She smiled at Hatter's look of confusion. "Come on. I just need a nice, relaxing ride."

Hatter sighed, and drew her in close. "I suppose. I guess, since you can't enjoy your favorite kind of ride right now."

"My favorite…?"

Hatter thrust his hips against her ass. "_That_ kind of ride."

"Ahhhh!" Alice squeaked, blushing as they stepped up onto the Merry Go Round. "Ooooh! There's a gray horse!"

He chuckled, and followed her. "I suppose we can't sit on the horse together?"

"No. Not enough room."

"Would you be okay with riding a horse with me now?"

Alice grinned at him as she climbed up on the gray horse. "I suppose I would be. I might even wrap my arms around you this time."

"If only I could be so lucky." Hatter jumped onto the brown horse next to her. "So, how does this work?"

"Simple. You just hold on, and the horses go up and down." Alice shrugged. "I kind of find it calming."

Hatter's attention was diverted from Alice as the music started, and the lights flashed. "I guess this is it." He grabbed hold of the golden pole in front of him. "Oysters really have the strangest things."

Alice closed her eyes. "When I was younger I used to imagine I could feel the wind blowing through my hair on this ride."

"Oh, yeah?" Hatter shook his head, and moved his fingers through his dark hair. "Mmmm, nope. No wind."

She giggled. "I was eight!" She opened one eye, and peered at Hatter. "Haven't you ever spent time imagining things like that?"

"I've just imagined you. I just…didn't know it until you left." Hatter reached his hand out to her.

"Hatter…?" she asked quietly.

He shrugged, and took her hand. "I can say sweet things to my wife every now, and then, yeah?"

Alice blushed, and nodded. "Yes. You can."

/

"Ooooh, cotton candy!" Alice exclaimed.

Hatter moaned, and grabbed his stomach. "How can you possibly still be hungry? We've had burgers, fries, and that fried…what was it?"

"Fried dough. I think that was the first time I've had it in five years," she replied.

"And now you want something else?"

"Hatter, lesson number ten of going to an amusement park; always get cotton candy, no matter how full you are."

He watched fascinated at the machine that swirled up multi colored confections of what looked like small clouds. "What color do you want?" the vendor asked Alice.

"I think I'll stick with blue. Blue things haven't failed me yet," she responded, and winked at Hatter.

"Anything for you?" he asked Hatter.

"We'll just share this one, thanks." Alice smiled and accepted the blue concoction. "Thank you."

"What the hell is this thing?" Hatter reached out to touch it. "It's sticky!"

"Yeah. It's sugar, basically, just pure sugar, but, so light, and fluffy that it pretty much dissolves in your mouth." Alice ripped off a piece, and handed it to him. "Go on. I ate borogove. You can eat cotton candy."

Hatter cocked his eyebrow, and put it in his mouth. "Alice! This is…oh god! Yuck! How can you eat this?"

Alice giggled, and popped a large piece on her tongue. "Mmmmm. Yummy."

"Ewww!"

"The only thing I don't like about cotton candy is how sticky your fingers get afterwards, but, I just lick the sugar off." Alice shrugged. "Sometimes it saves from having to wash your hands."

"What?" Hatter looked at her, and gulped. Alice wasn't paying any attention to him, but rather innocently licking the excess sugar off her fingers. For him, it was going in slow motion, and he found himself with a burgeoning erection as he watched. Alice's tongue enticingly slid along the length of her finger, carefully licking every inch. "Oh…fuck," he muttered.

"Hatter? Hatter, are you okay?" she asked.

"What?"

"Your face has gotten all red." Alice took one last long lick of her finger, and nodded. "Pretty good cotton candy."

Hatter swallowed, and adjusted himself in the crotch. "It looked damn tasty."

/

Alice fanned herself. The afternoon heat was stifling, and she and Hatter were in line for the log ride. It seemed like almost everybody else had the same idea, for they had been in the line for almost thirty minutes. Hatter was in the middle of pouring half a water bottle out over his head. "Ahhhh," he moaned in pleasure, and shook the surplus water out of his hair.

"Hatter!" she exclaimed.

"Do you want me to pour the rest on you?"

"No." Alice crossed her arms, and peered ahead. "We're coming up soon."

"Oh, good. I hope we get a big splash."

"Me too." Alice looked at him. His hair was soaked, small drips rolling off the front of his hair, and down to his chest. "Oh."

"What?" he asked.

She shook her head, but a faint blush was making itself known on her cheeks. "Nothing."

"Alice…?"

"Come on! We're next!" Alice grabbed his hand, and ran over to the waiting area. "I have to sit in front of you."

"I don't mind. My dick needs to be next to your ass as much as possible," he said cheekily.

"Ha ha." Alice leaned back into Hatter's lap. "Is that close enough for you?"

"Well…I think a couple of inches closer would be better," he whispered.

Alice smirked, and grabbed the rails along the log. "You are sooooo bad."

Water started splashing inside the log as they turned around a corner. Showers were placed over the ride at various intervals, soaking the riders. Alice squealed as the first shower hit her, while Hatter spread open his arms, welcoming the break from the heat.

"Oh, god. The big drop is coming up. I'm suddenly remembering how much I hate the feeling of wet underwear," Alice moaned, and shielded her body with her arms.

"Oh, no. C'mon, Alice, it's hot, just allow yourself to enjoy it." Hatter held her arms back. "Just enjoy it, Alice!"

They both screamed as they were encased in water. Alice bent her head down, and placed her hands over her hair. "Whoo!" Hatter shouted. "That was bloody awesome!"

He helped her out of the log, and they ran towards the exit, the rubber line making squishing noises under their shoes. "My underwear is soaked! I wish I brought a bathing suit!" Alice giggled.

"See? Going commando isn't so bad now, is it?" Hatter replied.

"Hatter!" Alice smiled, and started to squeeze the water out of her hair.

Hatter looked at her. Her white t-shirt was clinging to her skin, her bra pushed directly against her breasts, and the cold from the water making her pebbled nipples visible. He glanced around. There were too many people in the immediate area. He cock was hard, and throbbed inside his trousers. "Ohhhh…fuck," he muttered.

"Hatter?"

"Seeing you like this, Alice, has reminded me of why I prefer you wet," Hatter said, eyeing her lavisheously.

Alice covered her breasts, and groaned. "Please don't tell me that you were thinking this when we met in Wonderland."

"Oh. Fuck, yeah. I was."

/

Alice watched the sun set. "We should be heading back. Work tomorrow, and all that."

"One more ride," Hatter begged.

"What else could we possibly go on?" she asked.

Hatter pointed at the sky. "That one."

Alice looked up. "The Ferris wheel? No, Hatter…I can't…you're joking!"

"Please, Alice? I'll be right there with you."

"I know. I just…" she bit her lip. "When it lets people off, you go up further and further, till you're stuck at the top."

Hatter rest his head on her shoulder. "I'll distract you," he whispered.

'How?"

"I have a secret plan. Come on, Alice, trust me, yeah?"

"Fine. But, if I start freaking out on the top…you're in big trouble."

He smiled. "I love you."

Alice turned around to face him. "I love you too."

"Good." He took her hand, and rushed her over to the line. "Do you have any idea of how fucking sexy you are?"

Alice reddened. "No."

"You are. You are the most beautiful woman I've ever seen." They entered the Ferris wheel seat. "And, don't argue with me."

The seat was circular, offering a full view of the fair. Alice sat across from him, trying to concentrate on anything except for the fact that they were moving higher.

"Sit here," Hatter said, and patted his lap.

"What?"

"I want to hold you, and there's no way for you to fall if I'm holding you," he pointed out.

"Okay." Alice carefully moved across the seat, and settled on his thighs. "Are you happy now?"

Hatter closed his eyes, and nuzzled his chin against her back. "You smell good. I like the way you smell, like a woman." He reached his hand down his trousers, and unzipped, freeing his erect cock from its confinement. "I've wanted you all day. The cotton candy…your wet shirt," he rasped in her ear.

"Hatter…" Alice furrowed her brow. "Cotton candy?"

"Watching you suck your fingers. I wanted your tongue on me." Hatter slid her panties down, and slowly maneuvered himself inside, causing them both to gasp.

"Oh, god," she moaned. "We can't do this here."

"Nobody's watching, and besides…we've never done it like this before."

"In a Ferris wheel?" Alice panted.

"You riding me…backwards." Hatter's voice was husky in her ear, and whimpered as he bucked his hips up. "Come on, Alice. Ride me." He kept one finger against her pussy, rubbing it in circles around her clit. "I want to fill you up."

Alice started to thrust against him. "Is this good?"

"Ohhhh…gods ,yes." He shut his eyes, and tried to steady his breathing. "Oh, my fucking god. You are the best at this?"

"Really?"

"Oh, my god. Yes." Hatter bit his lip. "I have been hard for you all day. I thought my bits were going to explode."

Alice grinned, and feeling more confident, she leaned forward, and moved him faster inside of her. "They will. I'm going to make them explode now."

Hatter moaned. "Ohhhh, god. You're a very bad girl, Alice." He lifted her skirt up further, and watched as her ass slapped against his thigh every time she came down on his shaft. "Oh, fuck. You have the best ass, the best fucking ass, the shape…mmmmm, ohhhh…"

"Are you getting close?" she whispered.

"I've been close from the moment I entered you," he said thickly.

"Then come. Just come."

They were on the final descent as Hatter shuddered, and emptied himself out inside of her. Alice dug her fingers into his thigh, riding it out until he collapsed against her back. They quickly scrambled to pull themselves together as the ride halted at the bottom.

Hatter pulled Alice close to him after they stumbled off the Ferris wheel. "I think that…was very successful, yeah? And the next time we go on one of those, I want to spend it with my head in between your thighs."


	91. Chapter 91 Chicken Wings, the Kama Sutra

_Firsts_

_**Author's Note: I wanted to thank all of the readers who have been with this story since I first conceived it back in December. I'm really excited about writing this arc, and I have to send a shout out to Brumeier, Lady Irish Rose, and Smiles2Go who guessed the entire arc, and how it started in the last chapter. Yay! This chapter is based on a prompt from Brumeier, hope you enjoy it. As always, leave me your comments and observations, I love to hear what you think!**_

_Chicken Wings and the Kama Sutra_

_Hatter prided himself on being a man of many sexual talents, but there were times when he had to acknowledge his own limits, as for example during the first time that he and Alice tried some positions out from the Kama Sutra. _

_Alice's stomach rumbled. She shut the refrigerator door, and dialed Hatter's cell phone. _

"_Alice?" Hatter shut the book, and placed the phone closer to his ear._

"_I thought you left work." She could barely hear him over people talking in the background. _

"_I did. I just stopped by the bookstore to get something." Hatter grinned, and flipped to the back of the book. "Have you ever heard of something called the Kama Sutra?"_

_Alice paused. "Yes. Why?"_

"_You have? How come you've never told me that there was this book completely devoted to sexual positions? I had to hear about it from Peter, and well," he chuckled, "I think we should try some of these out."_

"_That's fine. Can you hurry up, and buy it? I'm starving, and I want you to pick up something for dinner."_

_Hatter furrowed his brow. "I thought we still had some of that cous cous thing left."_

"_Yeah, but I don't want it. Listen, I'm dying for chicken wings."_

"_Chicken wings," Hatter repeated. _

"_Yeah, from the Hooters a couple of blocks away. And don't tell me that you don't know of it," Alice said. _

_Hatter pursed his lips. "I don't."_

"_Hatter…"_

"_Okay, fine. So, I do. What do you want?"_

"_The spicy kind. The hotter the better…and Hatter?"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_Hurry! No flirting with any of the girls , you don't understand…I am starving!" Alice exclaimed, and hung up. _

_Hatter raised his eyebrows, and stared at the phone. "Um…okay."_

_/_

"_You know, I think we can bypass all of these easy and intermediate ones," Hatter commented. "I believe you and I can handle a more advanced level of love making."_

"_Mmmm," Alice noisily licked the sauce off her fingers. _

"_Damn, you were hungry," he chuckled. _

"_I told you. I really, really, wanted chicken wings." Alice reached for another napkin, and wiped her face. _

_Hatter grinned. "You know, while I was at Hooters, I kept thinking that I should get you one of those outfits, yeah?" He winked at her. "And get the shorts in an extra small so your ass cheeks hang out a little bit."_

"_Hatter!"_

"_Aw, c'mon. It'll be fun. You can…serve me," he snickered. _

"_Fuck you," Alice muttered. _

_Hatter reached for her, and threw her over his shoulder. "That's what I want to do."_

"_Hatter! We just ate!" Alice squealed. _

"_And the sooner we burn it off, the better." He grabbed the book, and deposited Alice on the bed. "Come on baby, get your clothes off."_

"_Make me," she retorted. _

_Hatter chuckled, and undid her shorts. "Fine. Then I'll take them off." He pulled down the zip, and slid the shorts down her legs. "You're not arguing with me."_

"_Well, I have to admit I am a bit curious to see just what you can do." Alice propped herself up, and watched him strip. "Some of the positions in the Kama Sutra are hard to do. Maybe we should start from the beginning, and work our way up."_

"_Have you tried some of them?"_

"_Yes, to total, and utter failure."_

_Hatter scoffed. "Amateurs. You're having sex with me this time around."_

"_And?"_

"_And…I've had sex with a lot of people in many different-"_

"_Hatter!"_

_He winced. "Right. Look, the easy positions…lets save those for a rainy day, I think-"_

"_Charlie! No!" Alice exclaimed, and covered her face in her hands. _

"_What?" Hatter started laughing. Charlie had buried himself in Alice's tossed underwear. "Can't blame him, Alice. I would be doing the same thing."_

"_Ewwww!" she shook her head. "So, come on, what's the first thing that you want to do?"_

"_Hold on. I have to get ready first." Hatter stood over her, and started rubbing his semi hard cock. _

"_Oh? Just being around me doesn't turn you on?" Alice teased. _

"_It does. I just need…spread your legs open." She obliged, and Hatter licked his lips as he sped up. "Oh, yeah. I want to get deep in there, take a picture so I can have myself a wank whenever I need it." Alice blushed, and remained quiet as she watched him pleasure himself. "You like this?"_

"_I won't say that I hate it," she said shyly. _

_He grinned. "Get up. I have an idea for the first one." Hatter opened the book. "Okay, so I have to bend down, and support us on my feet. You climb over me, and keep your feet on the floor.'_

_Alice watched as Hatter bent his knees, and squatted down, his heels lifted off the floor. "Hatter, I don't know about this."_

"_C'mon, Alice. I'm not going to let you fall."_

_She hesitantly climbed over, and straddled his lap, her ass resting on his thighs. Hatter wrapped his arms around her, drawing her close to him. "Now what?" she asked. _

_Hatter arched his neck back to read the book. "Okay, so slip your hand down, and push me inside."_

"_Okay." Alice released one hand from his shoulder, and gripped his erection, moving it back a little as she adjusted herself on top of it. Hatter hissed, and groaned as he filled her up to the hilt. "Are you okay?"_

"_Mmmm hmmm." He was so deep inside of her that he felt that if he even moved one inch that his balls would immediately tighten, and he would just explode all over her walls. "Just…move slowly."_

"_I have to move?" Alice squeaked. _

"_I got you." Hatter moaned as Alice inadvertently twisted to the side. "Fuck…"_

_Alice dug her fingers deep into his skin, leaving red crescents on his shoulder and back as she attempted to slide up and down on his cock. It was awkward and uncomfortable for her because he was entrenched so much into her that she barely had room to move. Hatter, on the other hand, was biting his lip as she moved around on him. He felt her heat spread to areas of his cock that he swore never received it before. _

_His knees, and ankles started shaking. Alice bent her head back in an attempt to pierce herself fully on his cock, and Hatter lost control. He ungracefully toppled backwards onto his rump, with Alice crushing him in the face with her breasts. _

"_Okay. That one does not work," she muttered. _

"_I swear, Alice, just two more thrusts, and I would've come all over inside of you."_

_/_

"_I don't know," Alice said uncertainly. _

_They were naked in their living room, and Hatter had the Kama Sutra book open to yet another complex position. "Aw, Alice. Where's your sense of adventure? Look, I do all of the moving in this one." He grinned. "Besides, in this one, you get to grab my ass."_

"_Well, it'll be interesting."_

_Alice lay down on the rug, and spread her legs open as far as she could. Hatter crouched down on his stomach, scooching backwards so his erection rest at her entrance, and his thighs covered hers. "Okay." Hatter breathed out, and maneuvered himself so he slipped inside. _

_They both audibly whimpered as the front of his cock came into contact with her pelvis. Alice grabbed his ass for support, and adjusted her head so it was nestled in between his feet. "Whoo," he muttered. He swallowed, and tried to crane his neck back to look at her. "Are you okay?"_

_Alice closed her eyes, and nodded. "Mmmhmm."_

_Hatter pushed his arms up, and started to slowly thrust. He grunted for there wasn't much room inside to push deeply. To Alice, it felt like her entire pussy was filled up by his cock, and every thrust hit her in such a way that she felt like she needed to use the bathroom. She gritted her teeth, and only hoped that the sensation would go away. _

_Hatter for his part was enjoying himself. His forehead was laced with sweat as he struggled to keep himself up. His cock was on fire, and he moaned every time the top of her walls rubbed against his underside. "Oh…fuck. This is amazing," he groaned. "Alice? Ohhhh god…you feel so good."_

"_Um…yep." Alice tightened her eyes shut. _

"_Alice? Are you okay?" He stopped moving, and waited. _

"_Um…" she groaned. "Yeah, um…no. This isn't working for me."_

"_Oh!" Hatter scrambled to get off her, and he crawled around to face her. "What happened? What's wrong?"_

_Alice breathed out a sigh of relief. "Oh, thank god."_

_Hatter furrowed his brow. "Was it really that bad?"_

"_No. It just…it felt like I was getting a pap smear, and I had that metal thing keeping me open."_

_Hatter's eyes widened. "Okay…well…guess we're not doing that one again."_

_/_

"_Wait, I want to try this one thing," Hatter panted. He slid out of her, and bounded over to the dresser where the Kama Sutra book waited. _

"_What? No. Come on, we're having fun just doing it like this," Alice complained. _

"_But, this would be even more fun," Hatter interjected. "This one is described 'for the woman who rides her man in the wildest, and primitive way.'"_

_Alice raised her eyebrows. "And that's me?"_

"_I think so," he said cheekily. "Okay, so I lie down, and lift my legs in the air."_

"_What?" Alice grabbed the book from him. "Hatter! This does not look good."_

"_It'll give me an amazing view of your breasts."_

"_You have an amazing view of my breasts right now!"_

_Hatter jumped on the bed, and opened his legs. "Come on, Alice."_

_She pursed her lips, but gingerly leaned over him. Hatter lifted his legs up, and she squatted in between his hips, using his hands for support as she impaled him inside of her. "Oh, fuck. Fuck, that's awesome," he whispered. _

"_I'm afraid I'm going to fall.'_

"_No. I got you. Just move up and down." He held her hands tighter, resting them on her thighs. _

"_I'm going to look silly."_

"_What? No, you're going to look so fucking sexy," Hatter replied. _

"_Okay." Alice hesitated for a moment before she started to ride, she likened it to a pogo stick, on Hatter's cock. "Oh, shit," she muttered. _

"_Good? Bad?" he asked. _

"_Good. Ohhhh, so good." Alice swallowed hard. Every time she slid down, the head of Hatter's penis rubbed against her clit in such a way that it only furthered the heat spiraling in her womb. She shut her eyes, ignoring the pain that breasts were giving her as they bounced up and down. _

"_Are you okay?"_

"_Shut up, Hatter," she replied. Alice gritted her teeth, preferring to concentrate on how close she was getting. Her knees buckled, and she could barely feel Hatter gripping her hands tighter as if to prevent her from falling as she shook on top of him. "Ohhhhh goddddd," she whimpered. Her eyes flew open, and she sped up the thrusts, trying to squeeze out every last second of the orgasm that she could. "Hatterrrrrrrr!" she moaned, oblivious to the look of pain that appeared on his face. _

"_Alice? Alice, I need you to get off now."_

_She smiled lazily. "But, I did just get off."_

"_I mean me," he replied, his voice distressed. "I need you to get off me."_

"_Oh!" Alice exclaimed. "Are you okay?"_

"_Mmmmm." Hatter grabbed his shaft. "You gave my dick a workout. Does it look any skinnier to you?"_

_Alice rolled her eyes. "You're so overdramatic, Hatter. You know…I feel like chicken wings again. I think I'll call, and see if they do delivery."_

"_Again? Alice, don't you think that my penis is more important than chicken wings? Alice!"_


	92. Chapter 92 Alice and the Mad Hatter Pt 1

Firsts

**Author's Note: Here comes some of the fun stuff! So far, I'm thinking this is going to be three chapters, I have to see, but this was suggested by Celticbriarrose, and I have to also send a big thank you out to Kittyinaz and Brumeier who really helped me out a lot with these chapters. The last scene in this chapter was inspired by an Andrew Lee Potts related photo that I just had to throw in. Enjoy and let me know what you think!**

Alice and the Mad Hatter Pt. 1

Besides the trip to Niagara Falls for their honeymoon, and a couple of day drives here and there, Alice and Hatter hadn't taken many trips. So, when Alice arranged for them to take a week off, and fly down to Florida, it was going to be a number of firsts for them; Hatter's first plane ride, their first time at Disney World, and of course their first interaction with the other Alice and the Mad Hatter.

Hatter threw their suitcases down on the king sized bed, and waited. Alice was in the bathroom, throwing up, or he hoped, just dry heaving at this point. They were staying at Disney's Caribbean Beach Resort in a room that overlooked the water.

"Alice? Are you okay?" he called out.

"Yeah. I don't think there's anything left in me." Alice stood by the bathroom door. Her face was pale, and tear stained.

"I don't know how there could be. You got sick twice on the plane."

Alice shrugged. "I guess we can chalk this up to jet lag or something."

"I thought you said that jet lag was when we traveled to a different time zone," Hatter pointed out.

"I'm probably just dehydrated or something."

Alice lay down on the bed, and watched as Hatter unpacked their clothes, and put them away in the dresser. "Well, it's getting late. I mean we don't have to do anything tonight," he said.

"Oh, thank god!" Alice exclaimed when he pulled out her cosmetic bag. "I need to brush my teeth."

Hatter pulled open the curtain, and looked out at the ocean. "Or, we could go down to the beach. Maybe, erm, go swimming?"

"Skinny dipping you mean?" she asked.

He chuckled. "Well…yeah. Or, you know, regular swimming is fine too."

"Well, it's still warm outside." Alice tapped her toothbrush over her mouth. "Fine. Get our swimsuits out."

"Yessss," Hatter murmured. He rubbed his hands together, and almost skipped over to the suitcase. He removed some more of the clothes until he found the small blue string bikini that he was looking for. Hatter placed it on the bed, and changed into his black long board swim trunks.

"That's not my bathing suit," Alice said.

"Don't worry. Your boring old bikini is still there. This is a …surprise."

Alice picked up the bottom. "Um, it barely has enough fabric to cover my ass."

He grinned. "Exactly.'

"Okay." She waved the suit at him. "Just once."

"Yes!" Hatter ran over to the bathroom door, and peered in. "I hope it fits! Well, actually I hope it doesn't fit. The more skin, the better."

Alice opened the door still dressed in her shorts, and shirt. "You'll see it out there."

"Do you have it on? Or are you teasing me?" Hatter narrowed his eyes.

She pulled down the top of her shirt, revealing the blue straps. "If you behave…I might even take it off." Alice grabbed the towels, and made her way over to the door. "Don't forget the key!"

Hatter groaned, and looked down at his swimsuit. "Down boy," he mumbled.

/

"The beach is empty," Hatter turned around, and looked at Alice. "Nobody is going to see you. Take it off."

"You go in the water first," she retorted. She crossed her arms over her chest, and tapped her foot on the sand.

"Fine." Hatter smirked, and removed his shirt. "You better hurry up if you want some of this." He flexed his right bicep at her. "Not many women can resist the Hatter shirtless.'

Alice scoffed. "Well, then, I'll have you know that Hatters cannot resist Alices. Especially Alices in blue. It's a scientific fact."

"Prove it."

Alice gave a quick glance around the beach. "Fine." She pulled off her shirt, and undid the jean shorts. "Ta da!"

"Oh…damn." Hatter reached under the water, and removed his bathing suit. "I believe that Alices have magic in their blue string bikinis, because I find myself suddenly naked with an incredibly large hard on."

"And, I suppose you expect me to do something about it?" Alice asked. She dove underwater, and swam up to him.

"Well, only Alices can make Hatters come a lot," he said, his voice cracking.

"Oh, yeah?" Alice nodded. She undid the knot holding the bikini from around her neck, and playfully threw it on top of his wet hair. "I thought Carlottas could do that as well." Alice lowered her hand down till it gripped his erection.

Hatter chuckled, and moved the bikini down to his shoulders. "Well, I sup…ahem. I'm not going to say anymore." Alice sunk under the water, and took his dick in her mouth. "Oh, fuck. Oh, gods…Alice!"

/

"Oh, god!" Alice exclaimed. "I'm about to die in this heat!" Her face was flushed pink, and the exposed skin around her tank top was turning a lovely shade of red.

They were at Universal Studios for the day, spending most of it at the Harry Potter theme park. Alice was feeling nauseous, and being pushed around by sweaty strangers was not helping.

"Oh, god!" she exclaimed in relief as they sat down at their table. They were catching a quick lunch at the Three Broomsticks before heading out to the Jurassic Park ride. Hatter was dying to see the dinosaurs up close and in person, and Alice just wanted to be out where copious amounts of cold water could be poured over her.

She giggled as Hatter removed the bag pack he was carrying around. "You look a bit like a tourist."

"Oi! You told me to bring it!" Hatter grinned, and plopped into the chair next to her. "Well, I especially am a tourist. I suppose it would surprise all of these people who are here for some fake wizard thing to know that there is an actual Mad Hatter amongst them." Hatter took off the white shirt he wore over his gray tank top, and placed his hat on the table.

"You should probably take off your sunglasses," Alice suggested.

"Oh, god. I'm blind," he muttered.

"Look, we should definitely get the butterbeer, it looks like they have a frozen version of it," Alice said. She looked up at Hatter, and snickered. "Oh, god. You have the funniest tan lines." Hatter's face was red everywhere except for around his eyes, and where the glasses looped over his ears.

"Oh, yeah? I still look quite sexy, no?" he teased her.

Alice sniffed. "Is there chocolate near here?"

"I don't know. Why? Do you want some?"

She groaned, and made a face. "Oh, god no. The smell…I must have that travel sickness thing. The smell of it is making me…" Alice scrunched her face up. "Oh, I'll be fine. It's hot, and I just need to get some food in me."

"Are you sure?"

Alice nodded. "Yes. Frozen butterbeer, and some food."

"And then dinosaurs?"

She grinned. "Yes. Lots and lots of dinosaurs."

/

"And that was so cool how you could look into the dinosaurs eggs like that," Hatter rambled. "And when that, what was it, T-Rex came out like that? Fucking awesome!"

Alice giggled. "I'm glad you had a good day."

"Well, there's one thing that would make the day all better." Hatter grinned, and whispered in her ear, "An all night shag fest, yeah?"

She blushed. "I think that can be arranged."

"Oh, Alice! Alice, you have to take my picture here!" he exclaimed. They were in front of the large earth with the Universal logo around it. It was surrounded by water that rose and fell in big waves. "Are you ready?"

Alice lifted the camera. "Go for it. Whatever it is that you're going to do."

The water rose, and Hatter jumped, his right arm lifted above his head, and the left to the side as he got splashed. He screamed, and eagerly shook the water off his head. "Whoo! You should go over there, Alice!"

"The picture came out good!"

Hatter ran over and checked out the frame. "Oh, yeah. That's awesome. I'm so posting that on Facebook. In fact, I think that's my new profile picture."


	93. Chapter 93 Alice and the Mad Hatter Pt 2

Firsts

**Author's Note: I wanted to thank all of you for your wonderful reviews. Here is the continuation of Alice and Hatter's adventures in Disney World, and for this I really do have to give a shout out to Brumeier, Kittyinaz, and Celticbriarrose. If it wasn't for these awesome ladies…your e-mails make me laugh, and thanks for the support! I think it may be a tad dangerous if we all got together and went out drinking! Anyways, enjoy and let me know!**

Alice and the Mad Hatter Pt. 2

Hatter leaned over, and kissed Alice on her back. "Did you enjoy last night?" he asked.

Alice smiled. "It was amazing."

"Does your back still hurt?"

"How red is it?" she asked, grimacing.

"Well, it looks like it calmed down a little," Hatter gently touched her shoulder. "It doesn't feel like it's on fire anymore."

Alice turned around, and kissed him. "And neither does your face."

"Well…" Hatter snuggled against her shoulder. "I have other parts of me that are still on fire."

She giggled. "Wasn't last night enough for you? We have places to be today."

"We can go later. This is vacation, yeah?"

"But…if we want to see things-"

"This…is the only thing I want you to see right now." Hatter pushed away the covers, and directed her hand down to his morning erection. "And the only thing he wants to see if the inside of your pussy."

"He's rather bold, isn't he? I don't know if my womb feels like being invaded this early in the morning."

"Oh? Maybe I should start with something easier first." Hatter spread open her legs, and slid down so his tongue lapped in between her folds. "Better get you prepared for the battering ram."

/

Alice looked anxiously up at the building. "You know, you can just go. I'll wait out here till it's done."

"Alice! Come on, this is the last thing here before we take that bus down to that Downtown whatever place you wanted to see," Hatter pleaded. "Besides, in all those guide books you brought home, it always talks about the Tower of Terror as one of the places to go."

"Yeah, but…I didn't think it was going to be this high!" Alice mumbled, looking down at the street.

"You said that it's like an elevator, right? One that goes in different directions and stuff, yeah?" when Alice nodded, he continued, "well, then…you've already done it, haven't you?"

"The elevator in Wonderland? We were, well Dodo was after us, and you know…stuff," she muttered.

Hatter grinned. "And you sat on my lap for the first time then."

"That's what you remember? I thought you had been shot!"

"I was shot!"

"But, not, you know…fatally." Alice laughed. "I love you."

"I love you too." Hatter wrapped his arms around her. "Trust me, Alice. You can hold onto me, yeah?"

"You promise?"

He grinned. "Let me put it this way." They walked inside the building. "I think you'll regret not doing it."

"Fine." Alice took the bag pack off her shoulders, and stepped into the ride. "You better hold my hand for the entire way."

"I promise." Hatter stood next to her as they got strapped in. "Trust me."

Alice grabbed his hand, and bit her lips as the announcement started. She looked over at Hatter, and screamed as they plunged down.

/

Hatter grimaced as Alice came out of the restroom. "You okay?"

"Yeah. I guess I have motion sickness now or something. Maybe there's something going on with me." Alice took a swig of water from the bottle. "I think it could be the heat too. I mean, I'm not used to it being this hot, and I'm probably not getting enough water."

"Right. Do you still want to grab some food?"

"Oh, god yes. I think I puked everything out, so my stomach is totally empty now."

"And?"

"I need to fill it up. God…" Alice groaned. "I really want some bread."

/

Downtown Disney was packed. Alice kept looking at the windows of the different stores, hoping to see one that wasn't so crowded.

"Ow!" she exclaimed as she was pushed to the side.

"Oi!" Hatter growled. "Come back here, and apologize!"

"Hatter, I'm fine. There's just…mmm, c'mon, lets go in there." Alice grabbed his hand, and pulled him off to one of the shops. "It's summer. I mean, of course it's crowded."

"Oysters can be so bloody rude."

"Um, so can people from Wonderland, and they're more prone to killing as a result as well."

Hatter scoffed, and looked around the store. "What the hell is all this stuff?"

"Pins, buttons, stuff like that." Alice peered closely at a display. "Oh, my god. Hatter, they have, like, all of these different Disney characters!"

"Ooooh, like the Nemo fish?" he asked.

"Well, yeah, but I'm thinking more like, _Alice in Wonderland_." Alice turned to him, and grinned. "C'mon, Hatter! We can get a Hatter, and an Alice, and put them on our bag pack!"

"Um…really? Because I've seen both versions of the Disney Hatters, and I gotta say, Alice, I'm the best one."

Alice picked up a pin of the Johnny Depp Mad Hatter. "Oh, I don't know. I think Johnny Depp brought a little something sexy to the role."

"Oh, really? Well, he was more of a clown if you ask me," Hatter retorted.

She smiled sweetly at him. "Well, I want him on my bag. And, lets find an Alice too. But, I hate that all of the Alices are blonde."

"Blonde Alices are hot." Hatter winked at her. "I should know. I've been with one."

"Hatter…" Alice warned.

"And…the brunette Alices far outweigh the blondes."

"Are you sure about that? You want me to dye my hair blonde?" Alice replied, sarcastically.

"No. But…is Heidi returning any time soon? She actually reminds me of the girl Abby from that show I watch, and I'll find it rather hot." Hatter smirked. "Maybe, we can do a bit of role playing, yeah? I can be the computer guy who is willing to do anything for you."

"Aren't you already willing to do anything for me?" Alice picked up a cartoon Alice pin. "I like these two."

"But…I'll do things I haven't done before!" Hatter pointed out.

"I'm buying these." Alice smiled at him. "And, I thought there wasn't anything that you haven't done."

"Well, I haven't been a geeky paleontologist before!"

/

"I really don't understand why you want to do this," Alice peered ahead at the line.

"Because, Alice, these motorcycles are my dream bikes." Hatter removed his sunglasses, and slipped them into his pocket. "I mean, imagine us on one of those." He leaned his mouth closer to her ear. "The seats are much bigger for fucking on."

They were in the Harley Davidson store, and Hatter dragged Alice to the area where people waited in line to sit on the different bikes. "_That's_ what you're thinking about?" Alice asked.

"No. Yes. Um, maybe."

"What I don't understand is why people would even care about getting their picture taken on one of these things."

Hatter sighed. "Are you going to be bitchy about everything I want to do?"

"No. I'm sorry." She gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I just didn't think the long was going to be this long."

"Well, Alice, you obviously underestimate Oyster men…and me."

"You know what they say about men and big motorcycles?"

"No."

"Small dicks."

Hatter laughed. "That's just Oyster men, Alice. Wonderland men are completely different."

"Oh?"

"Yep. We just like big things." Hatter started patting Alice's hand. "Yes! We're next!"

"You want me to go on with you?" Alice asked.

"Oh, yeah. I gotta have a picture with a hot girl behind me." Hatter looked around. "I see some who would fit the bill, but, I would prefer you."

"Fine." She smiled, and followed him onto the bike. Alice wrapped her arms around him, and leaned against his back. "You feel like a big strong man now?"

He chuckled. "Only you, baby. You're the only one who makes me feel that way."

/

"Sooo….Oyster children actually play with these things?"

"Yeah. You make buildings, and stuff like that out of it," Alice replied.

They faced the large wall filled with containers of blocks in all different colors. "No way. No freaking way, Alice." He faced her, his eyes dark, and hooded. "I've seen many strange things in my time here, but this…this…" He pointed menacingly at the wall. "This, Alice…takes the cake. It takes the whole freaking cake." Hatter shook his head, and stormed angrily out of the room.

"Um…Hatter, it's just Legos, Hatter…Hatter?"

"No, Alice. Nothing…is just Legos," he spat out.


	94. Chapter 94 Alice and the Mad Hatter Pt 3

Firsts

**Author's Note: Well, here it is! The final installment of the Disney trip! I knew I needed to get it done since, well some of you were asking for it, and plus it's my husband's birthday today, so tonight…party time! I do, again, have to thank Kittyinaz, Celticbriarrose, and Brumeier for being completely, and totally awesome with ideas, and support. And to the rest of my regular readers and reviewers, thank you so much, your words mean a lot to me. So, enjoy, and keep up the feedback! For another fic to read, check out Brumeier's "Same Road I am On." It's just the beginning, but, oh I love it!**

Alice and the Mad Hatter Pt. 3

"I would make an excellent pirate," Hatter whispered to Alice.

They were at the Adventureland section of the Disney parks watching the Captain Jack Pirate Tutorial. A man dressed up as a pirate with a really bad British accent was giving a lesson on how to be a proper pirate.

"Oh, you think so, huh?" Alice asked.

"Oh, hell yeah. I know how to handle a sword, I know how to steal, and drive a boat. And…unlike some other pirates, I can speak with an English accent," Hatter told her.

Alice snickered. "Oh, really, Cary Elwes?"

"What?" Hatter raised his eyebrows at her. "What are you talking about?"

"Nothing."

"So, I need a couple of volunteers who can show us how to be a pirate," the man said.

"Oh, I got this covered, Alice." Hatter raised his hand. "I can do it, mate."

"Oh." The park worker looked surprised. "Well, it's mostly for the kids, but, hey you're welcome to come up. And, let's see, you, and you," he added, pointing at a ten year old boy, and a seven year old girl. "Get up here."

"Yes!" Hatter exclaimed. He handed the bag pack to Alice, and practically skipped over next to the kids. "Oi! This is not a real sword!" he wrangled the plastic sword that was given to him.

"We can't give children real swords."

"How are they supposed to learn if they can't have real swords?" Hatter pointed out.

"Um…" the pirate looked around. "Well, anyways…one of the first lessons of being a pirate is to make sure that you have a good argggh. Argggggh! Let me hear yours."

"Seriously? I would think that one of the first lessons would be to learn how to rape and pillage," Hatter said cheekily.

"We don't rape and pillage at Disney World."

Hatter glowered at the pirate. "Fine. I'll do it your way. Arggggggggggh!" Alice snickered, and had to look down at her feet so she wouldn't burst out laughing.

"The next lesson in being a pirate is knowing how to use a sword, and here-"

"I have this covered!" Hatter announced.

"Excuse me , sir-"

"Shssss," Hatter turned to the pirate, and nodded. "I got this." He arched the plastic sword out, and began to parry, thrust, and then flipped it up into the air over his head before catching it in his left hand. He bowed to the applause, and tipped his hat. "And, that…is how a real pirate does it." Hatter grinned at Alice. "And there's more to that list of some things that pirates…just do well."

Alice just blushed.

/

"We have to go in here," Hatter pulled Alice next to a storefront.

"A pirate costume shop?" Alice raised her eyebrows. "I think my peasant wench outfit, and the chain mail bikini is enough."

"Fine. You wait out here then."

"Whoa! You better not buy me anything!" she warned him.

Hatter paused by the doorway. "Okay, but I have an idea."

Alice eyed him suspiciously. "What?"

"Oh, no…I have a plan, Alice. You just sit out here, nice and tight." He winked at her, and ran into the store.

/

Hatter stood, his arms crossed as he peered at the Mad Tea Party ride. "They have besmirched the Hatter name."

"No, they haven't. The Hatter isn't even mentioned in the ride." Alice fanned herself with his hat. "Now, look, we agreed. As long as we came to Fantasyland, we have to go on the Mad Tea Party cup thing."

"Are you even going to be able to go on this ride?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I mean, that motion sickness thing, and it's still so hot…"

"You know, I feel better. I really think that I needed a couple of days to adjust from jet lag."

"You didn't have jet lag."

"Fine." Alice took a drink out of the water bottle. "I had heat, um, dehydration thing. But, I feel better now." She smiled at him. "Besides, it's our destiny as Alice and Hatter to go on the Mad Tea Party ride."

Hatter peered over at the spinning cups. "You know…those cups look pretty deep."

Alice slowly shook her head. "Oh, no. I know what you're thinking, and the answer is no. No way, will we do _that_ at Disney World."

"I didn't even say anything!" he protested.

"You were thinking that it would be so hot to have sex in a teacup, or go down on me in a teacup, or…get a blow job in a teacup." She crossed her arms, and stared at him. "Any of those right?"

Hatter glared at her. "So, is that a no?"

"Yes. Yes, that's a no…Hatter."

"Well…" he paused, and walked ahead of her. "You're no fun." Hatter momentarily forgot what they were talking about when he spotted the purple teacup. "It's purple, Alice! We gotta go on that one!"

Alice let herself get dragged over to the giant tea cup. "Someday you need to explain to me about your obsession with purple."

Hatter eagerly sat in the ride. "All Hatters love purple. Call it a genetic thing. Now, whoo! Let's go!"

Alice giggled, and sat across from him. "Okay, so we have to spin this thing in the middle if you want to go faster. And sometimes…a surprise pops out."

"A surprise?" Hatter glanced down. "Well, I'm pretty sure that my surprise is illegal here."

"Hatter!"

The ride started, and they both gripped the wheel. "We so needed this ride in Wonderland!" Hatter exclaimed.

"Hatter!" Alice laughed. "We are in Wonderland!"

"What?" he shook his head, and joined in her laughter. "Oh, my god! It's Dormie!" he shouted, as the small plastic dormouse popped up from the center of the wheel.

"A much cuter Dormie!" Alice added. "Ahhhhh!" she screamed, as Hatter spun the wheel furiously counterclockwise.

Hatter smiled. "Don't ever underestimate how fast a Hatter can make his teacup spin!"

"That makes no sense!" Alice yelled back, but she was laughing too hard to even care.

/

"And, then I just told him…" Hatter stopped, and stood still.

"And, you told him…what, Hatter? What?"

"Alice…I believe we have found them." He cocked his fedora, and nodded straight ahead. "Alice…and the Mad Hatter."

She turned her head in the direction he was looking at. Sure enough, the Johnny Depp version of the Mad Hatter, and the Disney cartoon Alice were greeting a small crowd of people on the street. "I'm pretty sure that they can't mix up the two versions like that."

"Come on, Alice. You know that we can't leave without saying hi to them, and getting our picture taken." Hatter furrowed his brow. "I really hate Johnny Depp."

"Why?"

"The Mad Hatter, Captain Jack Sparrow. Ugh…I'm the hotter one."

Alice rolled her eyes. "Fine. But, trust me, they're not going to believe us about our names."

"My dear, Alice…that's what our driver's licenses are for!"

For what she felt like was the hundredth time that week, Alice was being dragged down the street by Hatter. "Well, I've definitely made it my mission to meet you during my time here," he said to Disney Alice.

"Oh? Have you?" Disney Alice giggled. "And, what's your name?"

"Hatter."

"Oh, really? You're so silly."

Hatter took out his drivers license. "No. It's really my name. I'm David Hatter."

"Oh, my goodness." Disney Alice giggled, and handed him back his license.

"Alices are my specialty." Hatter leaned forward, and subtly checked out her ass. "Especially, Alices in blue."

"What is your name?" the Mad Hatter asked Alice.

"Um…Alice," she replied.

"Ohhh…really?" the Mad Hatter moved closer to her. "You know how much I am a friend to Alices."

"Oh, really?"

The Mad Hatter lifted her hand up, and proceeded to place a kiss on it. "Oi!" Hatter shouted. "What the fuck are you doing kissing my wife?"

"Hatter!" Alice exclaimed.

The Mad Hatter had no time to react. Hatter strode over, and placed a punch square in the Mad Hatter's face. Hatter bent down, and grasped the Mad Hatter up by his tie. "Nobody's, and I mean…nobody's lips touch my wife except mine!"

"Hatter!"

He didn't listen. Hatter yanked the Mad Hatter's jacket between his fingers, and threw him down to the pavement.

"Stop! Stop!" a security guard shouted as he made his way over.

"Oh, god damnit, Hatter," Alice muttered.

/

Alice lay down on the bed, and closed her eyes. "Who gets kicked out of Disney World? Oh, I know…we do!"

"Alice, in my defense…he kissed your hand!"

She peered at him through slit eyelids. "Last time anything similar like this happened…you got arrested!" Alice growled. "You were flirting with Disney Alice, and I didn't say anything!"

"I didn't kiss her! My lips touched no part of her!"

"Ohhh…thank god we're leaving tomorrow morning. We're lucky not to get kicked out of the hotel!"

"I-I…" Hatter peered around the room. "Okay. Stay right there. Don't move."

"What are you doing?"

"It's our last night. Gotta give you something good, you know, since I got us kicked out of Disney World, and all that." Hatter grinned, and disappeared into the bathroom.

"Oh, Hatter, please don't tell me that you're going to be manscaping again!" Alice groaned. "It was a failed experiment the first time you did it!"

"No more manscaping for tonight…or ever!" he called out.

Alice closed her eyes, and waited. She could hear stumbling from inside the bathroom, and an occasional curse filter through the wall. "Hatter? Are you okay?"

"Oh, no. I'm not just Hatter." The door opened, and he stood in the doorway bedecked in the pirate costume he bought in Adventureland. His hair was loose, and held back with a thick strip of red fabric. The small gold hoop in his left ear was replaced by a larger one. He wore a tattered white shirt with long sleeves that dipped into a deep V at the opening. A leather necklace hung in a cross at his chest, with a leather strap slung over the shirt holding his fake sword. The shirt was covered by a brown vest, and his trousers were white and ended a bit above his ankles, the edges ripped haphazardly. His hands were wrapped in gray lining, creating a kind of fingerless gloves. "I'm a pirate. I need to do a bit of pillaging."

Alice snickered. "Really? A pirate, Hatter?"

"Yes. Didn't you hear? Hatters were pirates, long, long ago."

"Oh, really?" She sat up in the bed. "Hey, do you think that you can tell me about the Lego freakout? I mean, I just want to know-" Hatter's eyes glowered. "One day, my dear Alice, I will explain my hatred of all things Legos, but for now, I'm in trouble."

"You are?"

He nodded. "Me mates have dropped me off on this deserted island for mutiny, and I'm all alone."

Alice smiled. "You are?"

Hatter stepped towards her. "Well, I thought I was, until I saw her. This girl who had been living on the island for ten years."

"Oh?"

"Yes," he whispered, and slipped off her tank top. "Clad in nothing but a scrap of panties, long hair, long legs, and tan." He traced a finger over the shape of her breasts.

"Who is she?" Alice asked, her voice heavy.

"I believe she said that her name was Alice. And, being alone on this island meant that she had never been touched by a man…fucked…loved." Hatter's voice went deeper with each word. "Until the pirate."

Alice moaned as Hatter took off her shorts, and panties. She closed her eyes when she felt him slip two fingers up inside of her. "So…um…what does this pirate show her?"

Hatter sucked on her right nipple, continuing to flick his fingers against her clit. "Mmmm, lots of different things." He looked up at her, and winked. "There are many ways that a pirate knows how to make love."

"Love? Not fucking?"

"Alice, you've been on this island for ten years. Don't you think that your first time should be slow…gentle?"

Alice responded by pushing him down, and straddling his hips. "Not with a pirate."

"Frisky island girl, yeah? Now then, tell me, where do you hide your treasure?"

"It's never been touched by anybody before…not even me." Alice undid his trousers, and reached for his cock. "You're a pirate. You must be used to loose women. I don't think you've ever been in someone so tight."

Hatter gasped, and let out a strangled cry as Alice pushed him up inside of her. "Oh…fuck." He swallowed. "Shit, Alice. Oh, my god."

"Do you like it?"

He nodded. "Hell, yeah. I love you, Alice."

"You love me? That's an awful bold assumption for a pirate to make to a poor island girl he just met, isn't it?" Alice leaned forward, and picked up his leather necklace in between her fingers. "Are you sure?"

Hatter flipped her over so he was on top of her. "Oh, yes. I have a secret to tell you," he said, as he thrust slowly inside of her.

"Does it…does it have to do with Legos?"

"No. My secret is that I fell in love with you the moment I saw you, only island girls can do that to a man such as me." He paused. "I think we should take advantage of the night. I want to make love to you every hour until the sun rises."

"Oh, really? I think this innocent island girl is going to learn a lot tonight." Alice gripped the back of Hatter's vest. "I love you."

Hatter smiled, and halted in his movements. "Then, lets run away together and spend every day naked on the beach." He reached his hand down till his thumb found her clit again. "We can do this all day."

"Ohhhh…I'm not going to argue." Alice closed her eyes, and let him take over.


	95. Chapter 95 First Big Thing

Firsts

**Author's Note: I hope everybody has been enjoying the ride thus far. I couldn't have gotten here without your reviews and messages. This chapter was a little hard to get out, just because of the subject matter, but…I hope you enjoy. I have to send a shout out to Smiles2Go, Brumeier, Celticbriarrose, and Kittyinaz for all their ideas, and support!**

The First Big Thing

Alice remembered the day when she first took a pregnancy test and it was negative. She also remembered the day when the first time she took a pregnancy test, and it was positive.

Alice couldn't stand the smell of chocolate. She was at home alone late one night when she threw out every single piece of chocolate in the apartment. She had simply settled down for a movie, and a small bowl of M&M's, when she realized the taste, the smell of the chocolate pieces were making her gag.

She had been feeling under the weather since they returned from Disney World, and Alice knew what it had to be, but she didn't want to go into the drugstore. Until one day when she left work early because she kept leaving her desk to throw up in the staff bathroom. Her co workers even made jokes about how she could be pregnant, while she just laughed them off.

Now she stood in her bathroom, her hand shaking as the word on the stick seemed to permanently burn into her brain. _Pregnant_.

"Oh, my god. Oh, my god." Alice looked at herself in the mirror, and watched as a large grin took over her face. "Oh, my god!" she squeaked, and began to jump up and down.

/

Hatter was walking over to a table carrying a plate with three hot coffee cups, when his phone began to vibrate.

"Shit," he muttered. Hatter plastered a smile on his face, and carefully placed the mugs down on the table. "Let me know if there's anything else I can get for you."

His phone buzzed again. Hatter groaned. The line of people waiting seemed to grow even longer as he watched Peter and John scramble around behind the counter getting the drink and food orders filled.

"Shit," he said again, and took out his cell phone. There were two text messages from Alice saying, _Call me now_! He hit redial, and started in as soon as he heard her pick up. "Hey babe, things are busy here and-"

"I need you to come home as soon as possible," Alice cut in.

"I don't know if I can leave early, Alice."

"Trust me. You'll want to be home for this," she said.

"Is something wrong? Did something happen?" Hatter pressed the phone closer to his ear only to hear her giggling. "Alice?"

"Just come home." Hatter didn't have a chance to respond, for she hung up.

"Shit, shit," he groaned.

/

Alice had the television on. She kept looking at her cell phone, her heart racing every time in hopes that there would be something from Hatter.

When she finally heard the door open, she turned back to the show. Her face was flushed, and she feared opening her mouth in that she thought every word would come out as a squeak.

"I'm here. I'm so sorry, we got slammed. I swear, even with a full staff it didn't feel like it was bloody enough." Hatter glanced at the clock , and winced. "I know you called, like, four hours ago."

Alice took a deep breath in, and faced him. "You know, all that worry about your bits was for nothing."

"What?" he looked at her confused. "My bits? What are you talking about?"

Alice stood up, hiding the test behind her back. "Oh, you know…how you were always so worried that the Oyster world would have a negative influence on your bits. You were wrong."

Hatter paused, his steps stilted. "Alice…?"

She waved the pregnancy test in front of him. "I'm pregnant." Alice grinned. "I'm pregnant!" she squealed.

Hatter stood still. He slowly moved his hands up to his face, and covered his mouth. He couldn't move, and couldn't hear anything except for his heart beating loudly in his ears.

"Hatter?" Alice looked at him uncertainly. "Are you okay?"

"Alice…I…Alice." He nodded, his eyes reddened with tears. He stumbled towards her, and grabbed her close to him. "Alice…I…" Hatter quickly moved his hands through her hair. "My Alice…I…" and he couldn't speak any more as he pressed his lips against hers in a fierce kiss.

"Are you happy?" she panted out as they broke away.

"Happy's not the right word," he replied. Hatter eagerly ran his fingers over her face, through her hair. "I don't understand. Did you stop taking the pill?"

Alice shook her head. "No. I…I mean, there may have been a few times when I forgot to take it, and I would double up the next day."

Hatter kissed her again. "It doesn't matter. You…"

"Yes?"

He chuckled. "It's good to see that the Oyster world hasn't ruined my bits." He bit his lip, and moved his hand down to her stomach. "I love you."

Hatter waited, his chin quivering. He kept his right hand over her abdomen, afraid to move it. "I love you too," she said shyly. Alice peered up at him, and smiled. Hatter's entire face was bright red, and his dimples were the deepest she'd ever seen them.

/

Alice awoke the next morning to find her phone flashing the red message light. There were several dozen texts, missed phone calls, voice mails, e-mails. "What the fuck?" she muttered.

Her eyes widened as she scrolled through her texts. The one from her mother made her stop. _You're pregnant? How come I had to find out about it through Facebook? CALL ME!_

"Hatter? Hatter?" she shouted. Alice lurched off the bed, and grunted. "Oh, god," she moaned, and ran into the bathroom where Hatter was taking a shower. Alice didn't care, she just lifted the toilet seat, and threw up.

"Alice? You okay?" Hatter peered through the shower curtain. "Alice?"

"Ohhhhh, god. Please let this be it. I haven't even had breakfast yet," she groaned.

Hatter stepped out of the shower, and kneeled next to her. "You should have some saltine crackers. That's what people have been telling me-"

"Hatter! You posted something on Facebook about it?"

He grinned. "Well, yeah. I'm just so happy that I want everybody to know."

"Did you forget something?"

"Like what?" Hatter reached over, and stroked her hair.

"Like…my mother. We haven't told her yet, and she read about it online."

"Oh." Hatter's face paled. "Oh, shit."

Alice sighed, and got up to head over to the computer desk. "What did you even post on there?"

"Um…" Hatter jumped up to follow her. "In my defense, I was so excited that I just posted the first thing that I was thinking."

Alice stared at the computer screen. There, for everybody he knew to see, it said: _My beautiful wife has just told me that she's pregnant! My bits work. I have SUPER SPERM!_ She turned her head slowly to look at him. "Super sperm? Hatter!"

"Well…" he shrugged. "I do…yeah?"

/

Hatter was fidgeting nervously in the exam room. He kept pacing around, stopping every few seconds by the mirror to adjust his hat and hair.

Alice sat on the table, a sheet covering her lower half. She watched him move around, her eyes following him back and forth, till she swore that she was going to be dizzy. "Hatter! Can you…can you please sit down?"

"I don't understand. Where is the doctor?"

"She's coming. You know how they always overlap appointments," Alice told him.

"Well, they shouldn't do that," he complained. Hatter straightened up, and walked next to Alice as the door opened. "Finally," he muttered under his breath.

"Hi, Alice. How are you doing this morning?"

"Fine."

The doctor was in her mid thirties, shorter than Alice, with shoulder length brown hair, and a smile that showed all her teeth. "And this is your husband? I'm Dr. Durstin."

"Hatter." He shook the doctor's hand, and moved back to Alice.

"Hatter? Oh, you go by your last name?" She checked the papers. "That's right. I'm glad you're here, because I had some questions to ask you about your family medical history."

Hatter narrowed his eyes. "What do you mean?"

"Well, it's just…you don't have any. No information about your family."

"Oh, well, you see-" he started to say.

"He's adopted," Alice interjected. "I mean, I'm sure the information is in England, but…"

Dr. Durstin nodded. "Okay. Well, Alice," she grinned. "Are you ready to see the baby?"

"Will we even be able to see anything?" Alice asked.

"We should. The first ultrasound procedure is different, but, we use it to estimate the due date, and also to make sure that everything looks okay." Dr. Durstin turned on the ultrasound viewer, and picked up the long gray wand. "We insert this inside your vagina, and it gives us a pretty clear view of your womb."

Hatter's eyes widened, and he snickered as he watched the doctor sheath a condom over the wand, and then squeeze out lubricant jelly on the top. "Seriously? You're seriously putting that inside of her?"

Alice reddened. "Hatter…" she murmured.

"Alice! C'mon, you can't tell me that you don't see the similarities between that and my-" Hatter glanced at her. Alice's face was bright red, and he swore that any minute fire was going to come shooting out of her nostrils. "I'm shutting up now."

"Good." Alice took his hand, and held it tight as the doctor moved the wand up inside of her.

The ultrasound screen started showing a flash of white as an awkwardly shaped white mass appeared. "And…there's your baby," Dr. Durstin said. "And everything looks good."

Hatter stilled. He gripped Alice's hand harder. "That's the baby?"

"Yep. Looks like, about eight weeks along." The doctor reached over and printed out a shot from the screen. "Here you go."

Hatter took the piece of paper from her, his hands shaking. "Wow."

Alice smiled up at him. "So, then when do you think the due date will be?"

"It looks like it will be around February fifteenth. Any other questions about that?"

"So, you're thinking the baby was conceived in…" Hatter trailed off, ignoring Alice's mortified expression.

"I would have to guess at mid May, the beginning of May," the doctor grinned. "Why?"

Alice's eyes widened as she counted back the months. "Oh, my god. I went on all those rides at Disney World before I even knew."

"The baby looks fine," Dr. Durstin assured her.

Hatter laughed. "Oh! I know when we made him! I just figured it out. It was on top of the-"

"So, you know, I've been having a lot of morning sickness!" Alice jumped in. "Is there anything I can take for that?"

"I can write you a prescription for something, along with the prenatal vitamins." Dr. Durstin smiled. "You go, and get dressed, and meet me at the sign out so you can pick up your prescriptions, and get your appointment set for next month."

Hatter waited till the doctor left the room before he turned around, and lifted his hands up in the air. "It's a Ferris wheel baby, Alice!" he shouted.

Alice crossed her arms over her chest. "I know. Are you planning on telling the baby that?"

"Oh, yeah. I think he needs to know that I wanted his mother so much that I would fuck her on top of the Ferris wheel."

No…Hatter." Alice gasped when she saw him take out his cell phone. "You're not putting anything on Facebook about it, are you?"

"Um…"

"Hatter! No!"

"Aw, c'mon Alice! Conceived on top of the Ferris wheel is awesome!"

/

Alice stumbled over to the couch. "Please tell me that's it for the night," she moaned.

Hatter hesitated before putting his jacket on. "Are you sure that you're going to be okay tonight?"

"No. But, I can't do anything except for sleep in hopes that this nausea will pass." She looked at him. "Where are you even going?"

"The guys want to take me out, remember? Sort of a celebration of, you know, getting you pregnant, and surviving the first trimester, and all that," Hatter replied.

"Surviving the first trimester?" Alice raised her eyebrows. "So glad that you managed to get through it just fine when I've been still throwing up every day."

"Um…"

Alice waved him off. "Where are they taking you?"

"I don't know. We're probably just going to get some drinks or something, nothing big." He walked over and kissed her on the forehead. "Maybe…when I get home we can have some fun? I miss being inside of you," he whispered.

"Oh, do you?"

"Gods, Alice…I have been having wanks in the shower daily because I miss your beautiful pussy. I want to eat you out tonight," he practically begged.

Alice ventured a small smile. "Really?"

Hatter waggled his eyebrows. "Yes. Really. So…tonight, when I get home I expect that pussy to be nice and wet for me. I'm going to lick up all your juices." He gave her one more kiss before slipping out the door.

/

Hatter sat back in the chair, and watched as the woman standing above him danced, removing the pasties from her nipples. "Whoo! You guys are bloody brilliant!" he shouted. He slapped Ben and Peter high fives before focusing back on the show. "Now, she…she has beautiful breasts."

Ben leaned forward. "One of the best parts of pregnancy; their breasts get huge."

"Oh, fuck yeah." Hatter grinned. "How much bigger can I expect them to get?"

Ben motioned with his hands, holding them out in front of him. "And…the nipples get bigger too. And more sensitive."

"Oh, shit." Hatter took a sip of his beer. "I'm so tired of just wanking myself off. You should see Alice, she's starting to get this little belly, and I want to see her riding on top of me like that."

"Ah, now, that's the best," Ben agreed. "Oooooh, check out those girls."

Hatter glanced over to where two new girls strutted out. "Ohhh, yeah. Now, if I could get one of those to rub on me…"

"Which one would you prefer?"

"Ah, the dark hair one." Hatter nodded to her. "Look at the tight ass on her."

"Mmmmm, I have to agree with you there, man," Peter joined in. "But, that's not who you're getting tonight."

Hatter turned around. "What? What are you talking about?"

"Ahhh," Ben groaned. "We weren't going to tell you yet. But, we have something planned."

Hatter chortled. "Oh, mate! Your wife is going to kill you!"

"Yeah! That's why I didn't tell her mate!" Ben exclaimed. "I just said that we were taking you out."

John, Eric, and Logan came walking back in just then. "Give it up. Ben and Peter told me all," Hatter said, waving his beer at them. "Where is she?"

"Guys!" Logan exclaimed.

"We didn't tell him everything!" Peter protested.

"Oi! I want my surprise!" Hatter stood up, and started jumping around.

"All right! Grab him!" Eric shouted.

Hatter laughed as he was picked up. "Onwards to naked women!"

They carried him into one of the private room off in the corner. "Enjoy!" Peter called out.

"Whoo!" Hatter exclaimed. He settled in the chair, and stretched his legs out. The door opened, and a woman with long brown hair wearing a tight blue dress stepped in. "Hmmm, well, hello there."

"So…you're the one who's getting married?" she asked.

"What? No. I'm already married." Hatter lifted his left hand. "See?"

She straddled his lap, and began to rub against his pelvis. "Ah, so what are you here celebrating?"

"Oh, my wife is expecting a baby."

"Congratulations." She started to untie the top of her dress.

"Ohhhh…fuck." He watched as she stood up, slowing maneuvering her hips as she removed the dress. "I do like those."

"Like what exactly?" She let the dress fall to the ground, and spread her legs directly in his eyesight.

Hatter started breathing heavily. "Oh, fuck. All of it. And you're even shaved…oh damn." He adjusted his trousers. "Oh, yeah. I'm ready."

/

Alice awoke to the smell of sausage cooking. She groaned, and looked over at the bedside table where the green numbers of the clock were flashing 3:00 at her. The smell was horrid, and instead of making her crave eggs and toast, she covered her head with a pillow to block out the aroma from hitting her nostrils.

It didn't work. She bolted from the bed, and slammed the bathroom door behind her.

"Alice?" Hatter called out. He used the spatula to scoop the sausages out onto the plate. "You awake?"

"Hatter?" she opened the door, and blinked. "Why the hell are you making sausages at three in the morning?"

"I was hungry. I'm still a bit pissed from tonight, so…nothing is better for preventing a hangover than sausages." He handed her a plate. "Have some."

"No!" She lifted her hands up. "The smell is so bad that I threw up from that alone."

"Oh." Hatter winced. "Okay. So, no sausages for you then."

"What did you do tonight?"

"Oh, the guys took me to a strip club, and bought me a private dance."

Alice stared at him. "What? Because…why?"

"I don't know, but, I sure as hell didn't want to argue with them." Hatter chuckled.

"Oh? And was she pretty?" Alice sat down at the table.

"She had pretty fucking awesome tits. And a shaved pussy…I do like those." He grinned, and lifted her up onto the counter. "Made me think about what we talked about."

"Oh, no. I don't…my stomach is starting to pop a little. I don't-"

"Shut up. I love it." He roughly pulled her pajama bottoms, and panties down. "You are even sexier now."

"No. I'm vomiting all the time, and I haven't showered yet because I fell asleep after you left, and-"

"I don't care." Hatter bent down on his knees, and started to bit along the insides of her thigh. "I like the way you taste." He undid his trousers, and began to pump his cock. "I need you, Alice. I haven't been inside of you for weeks. I swear that I'm going to come just from slipping inside of you."

"Do it," Alice moaned.

"Really?" Hatter's voice hitched up in excitement, and he quickly grabbed her hips so his cock lined up with her entrance. "Oh, thank god! I really didn't want to wank off again!"

"You didn't do anything with the stripper?"

"I may have…slightly touched her breasts."

"Hatter!"

He shut his eyes, and plunged inside of her. "Oh, fuck, Alice…I've missed you."

"No, Hatter! Please get off!" Alice moaned. "You're moving me too much."

"What?"

"Noooooo!" Alice pushed him off, and jumped off the counter to expel the contents of her stomach into the sink. "Hatter! God! Your child doesn't like any movement at all!"


	96. Chapter 96 When a Hatter goes Mad

Firsts

**Author's Note: I'm so glad that you all liked the last chapter! This chapter is based on a prompt from Smiles2Go, and I'm glad I finally found a place to put it in. I also wanted to thank all of you who put forth your opinion on if Alice and Hatter should have a boy or a girl. Results inside! Shhhh! Enjoy, everybody! It's coming down soon!**

When a Hatter goes Mad

Hatter came from a family prone to Madness. He had a couple of episodes before he met Alice, and one in the torture room with Dee and Dum, but he thought being in her world that those days were gone. The first time that Hatter lost his mind in Alice's world was one horrible day.

They laid in bed, Hatter's hand gently rest over Alice's five month pregnant belly. "What time is the appointment tomorrow?" he asked.

"Twelve," Alice replied. "Are you nervous?"

"A little. But, I want to know what it is, don't you?"

"Yes. And, maybe we can actually agree on some kind of name." Alice playfully punched Hatter in the arm, and snuggled up next to him. "You promise that you won't forget?"

"Nothing could make me forget."

/

"_The new Teas are in!"_

"_Push the Lust! I don't want to see any more of the Lust Teas on the shelves when the day is over!"_

"_Carlotta St. Delaware…"_

"_Only the best for the top Tea seller of the Queen's!"_

"_We need more food, Hatter!"_

Hatter gasped, and sat up in the bed. His eyes darted around the room. This was not his room. It didn't look like any of his regular's rooms either. Alice mumbled, and moved in closer to him.

He looked down, and winced. He had no idea who this woman was in the bed next to him, but he must've slept with her. He was naked, and smelled sweetly of sex, and from what he could tell, so was he.

Hatter couldn't help himself. He gave her breasts one last glance before he carefully climbed out of the bed. For a moment he considered staying in. The girl looked hot enough, and maybe she would want to have one last quick fuck before he had to go to work. Hatter shook his head. It was an important day, he had to go to work.

"_There's a Tea Party tonight. You need to check the girls out before they start selling."_

"_We don't sell Love here."_

"_Carlotta St. Delaware…"_

Hatter stumbled trying to pull his trousers up. Every time Alice moved, he inadvertently stilled. "Oh, fuck, no," he muttered when she rolled over to her side, revealing her rounded stomach. "Oh, no, no, no, no," Hatter saw the wedding band on her ring finger. "Fuck."

He made his way out to the main room. He paused. It looked like his place. There were a couple of photos on the counter by the television. Hatter furrowed his brow. "What the fuck?" He picked up a frame. It was of him, and the girl in the bed. They were waving their left hands at the camera, huge grins on their faces. "What?" Hatter lifted his left hand up, and saw the ring. "Fuck me…I'm going mad."

"Ohhhh…" he mumbled. He found his hat, and jacket, and rushed out. "Where the fuck am I?"

"_I can give you anything you want."_

"_Dormie, don't get cute. Bloody sell those Teas!"_

Hatter groaned, and shook his head. Work. He had to get out of there.

/

Alice stretched out, and reached for Hatter. "Hatter?" she looked at the clock. It was only seven.

She moaned, and toddled over to the bathroom. Now that the daily vomiting had finally ceased, she was enduring the hourly, sometimes more than that, peeing. Alice grabbed her phone on the way, and typed out a text to Hatter. _Don't forget the appointment at 12. I love you_.

Alice waited a couple of minutes to see if he would respond. There was nothing. The baby kicked her sharply in the side. "Okay, okay. I'm going to get something to eat."

/

Hatter bit his lip to keep the tears from falling. The buildings were high like Wonderland, but nothing was familiar. He looked at the people, the shops. He couldn't find the way to his Tea Shop anywhere. The voices in his head were only getting louder.

"_I'm going to kill you!"_

"_I'm going to fuck you."_

He roared, and fell down on the grass. His head pounded, and Hatter grasped his temple with both hands. His phone was vibrating from a pocket inside his jacket. "And what the fuck is that?"

Hatter removed the phone with trembling fingers. He furiously rubbed the tears off his face as he touched all the buttons on the phone. The messages opened, and he saw a long list of saved ones in a filed called _My Alice_. "What the fuck?" he muttered. "Who the hell is Alice?"

He wrangled the wedding ring off his fingers, and his eyes narrowed at the inscription on the inside. _My Hatter_. Hatter growled, and threw the ring off into the air. "I'm not going mad! I can't! Not again!" He sobbed, and pulled at his hair. "Not again!"

Hatter grabbed his phone, and clicked on the icon that said contacts. He sniffed, and moved his fingers down the list. He didn't know them. The name Alice was in there though, with two hearts at the beginning and end of her name. "So, in this world, I'm in love with this Alice. Either that, or she's a bloody good lay."

"_Carlotta St. Delaware…"_

"Carlotta St. Delaware." Hatter jumped up, and started to babble incoherently. "Oh, fuck, yes! Maybe I'm not mad!" He clicked on Carlotta's name. "Oh, come on, Carlotta St. Delaware!"

"Hello?" Carlotta said.

"Carlotta! Carlotta! I need your help!" Hatter shouted. He held out the phone, not sure of what to do with it.

"Hatter? What's wrong? Where are you?"

Hatter looked around. "I don't know!" he cried out.

"What do you mean, you don't know?"

"I mean…what happened to Wonderland?"

There was a pause. "Hatter? Can you tell me what's near you?"

"Um…" Hatter sniffed, and wiped his nose on his jacket. "There's a sign that says, subway, and um 80th Street."

"Don't move. I'm coming!"

Hatter groaned as his knees gave out. He fell back down on the grass, his head pounding.

"_Would you like a cup of tea?"_

"_No, thank you. Who are you?" _

"Stop! STOPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!" Hatter yelled. "Get out of my head!"

/

Alice sat on the exam table. She kept her cell phone in her lap, hoping to hear something from Hatter. She texted him a couple more times with no response. She even called his work, where a frazzled John told her that Hatter wasn't scheduled to come in.

"Alice? Is Hatter coming in today?" Dr. Durstin asked.

"Um…I don't know. I don't think so." Alice tried to focus on everything except for the doctor's face. She felt that as soon as she looked at the doctor in the eye, she would start crying.

"Do you want to do this another time? For when Hatter can be here?"

"Um…" Alice shook her head. "No. Let's do it." She forced herself to smile. "I'll just surprise him when he gets home."

/

Alice held her cell phone to her ear. "Ali?" she asked, her voice trembling.

"Alice? What's wrong?"

"Have you or Ben spoken to Hatter today?"

"I don't think so." Ali paused. "Are you okay?"

Alice broke down, and cried. "I don't know. I can't find Hatter."

"Are you home?" Ali asked.

"Yes."

"Stay there. We'll be over soon," she told Alice.

Alice sniffed. "No. I just wanted to see if you guys had heard from him, I don't-"

"We're coming over, Alice. I don't want you to be alone."

/

"Oh, god, have I missed you," Carlotta murmured. She straddled Hatter's lap, and began to kiss him. "Have you missed me?"

"I always miss you." Hatter reached his hand up, and moved it through her hair. "I was afraid that I was losing my mind. I woke up this morning next to this girl I've never seen before."

"That's normal for you." Carlotta removed her shirt. "I've missed you inside of me. Your cock is the perfect size."

"Oh, yeah?" He grinned, and tweaked her right nipple. "Well, you have the perfect tits."

"Ohhhh…fuck. You feel good."

Hatter leaned forward, and kissed her. "You'll feel even better once I'm inside of you. Your nice…hot…pussy."

"_Do you know why they call me Hatter?"_

"_Because you wear a hat?"_

"_Yeah…we could do pizza."_

"_And lots of other things."_

Hatter sighed. "Alice…"

"_I love you. Don't you get it, Alice? I love you. I came here for you, only you."_

"_I'm pregnant."_

He moaned. "Alice…I love you so much."

"You want Alice? I can be Alice for you," a woman's voice whispered in his ear.

Hatter's eyes widened. "Alice? Where's Alice?"

"She's not here."

He pushed Carlotta off him. "Where is she? Where is she?" He looked at his hands. "Where's my ring? FUCK! Where's my ring?"

"I don't know! You called _me_! You thought that you were still in Wonderland!" Carlotta exclaimed.

Hatter paled. "What? You're fucking lying!" he hissed.

"No, I'm not! You were going-"

"Mad? MAD? You fucking bitch…you…"

"Hatter…"

"My phone…where's my phone?" He scrambled for his jacket. "Oh, god. Alice, she must be…" Hatter pulled his phone out of the pocket. "What have I done?"

"Hatter…"

"Oh, fuck…oh, Alice." Hatter put his jacket on. "I have to go. I-I…oh, fuck."

/

"Look, Ben will start calling the hospitals and-" Ali put her arm around Alice when Hatter walked through the door. "Oh, thank god."

Hatter looked at Alice, and burst into tears. "Baby…"

"Ben, get the baby. We're going to go." Ali gave Alice a kiss on the cheek. "Call me."

Alice nodded, not moving from her chair. "Thank you."

Neither one of them said anything as Ben and Ali packed their things up, and left. Alice stared at him, her chin quivering. "Where were you?"

"Baby, I'm so sorry." Hatter walked over her. "Believe me, I never would've missed-"

Alice reached her hand up, and slapped him across the face. "Do you care about me? Do you even care about your child?"

He shut his eyes. "Yes. So much. You have no idea how much." Hatter looked up. The tears were freely falling down his cheeks. "I lost it."

"You lost what?"

Hatter licked his lips. "I woke up this morning, and I didn't know where I was. I didn't know you. I felt like I was back in the torture chamber, and all these voices were in my head."

Alice started to cry. "I don't believe you."

He fell down to the floor, and wrapped his arms around her thighs. "I would never leave you. I didn't know anything." He lifted his left hand up. "I can't find my ring. There were all these voices, Alice." Hatter stroked the edge of her shirt. "You're wearing blue."

"I like blue." She sniffed. "I tried calling you all day."

"Baby…"

"You missed the ultrasound. I sat there in the exam room all by myself while the doctor told me what we're having." Alice helped him up. "I always thought that you would be with me then. You're the one who's all about the future Hatters."

He nodded. "I know. You're so beautiful, Alice." Hatter hesitantly touched her cheek. "I-I…"

"What do you mean you lost it? You heard voices?" Alice tried to compose herself. "Has this happened before?"

"A couple of times, but, look Alice…I promise-"

"You forgot me," she said in a small voice. "Is that going to happen to our daughter?"

Hatter froze. "Daughter? We're…Alice."

Alice nodded, a fresh batch of tears emerging. "You missed it."

"We're having a girl?" He grinned. "We're having a girl." Hatter kissed Alice on the lips. "Oh, you're so beautiful. I love you."

"If you went mad…how did you get back?"

Hatter stroked her cheek. "You. It was you last time, and you this time."

Alice looked at him, the tears stained on his face. "I love you." She didn't give him a chance to respond before she crushed her mouth on his. "Fuck me. Just fuck me."

"Alice…"

She was pulling off her shirt, and unlacing her pants. "Hatter? Don't you want me?"

"Oh, hell yeah, but…"

"Fuck me, Hatter." Alice finished undressing, and stood in front of him, her hands resting gently on her belly. "Please?"

"You don't ever have to say please," Hatter hissed. He quickly took off his clothes. "I just don't want to you to thi-"

"Get down," she ordered. "I want you inside of me."

"Okay…" he said quietly. Hatter moaned, as Alice adjusted herself on his hips. "Ohhhh, god. You're so fucking sexy, Alice. You're so beautiful."

"Even like this?" Alice leaned over as close to him as she could get.

"Oh, god, yes." Hatter reached up to touch her face. "I am so sorry about-"

She started rocking against him. "I need to feel you. I need to hear you." Alice moved her hands down to cup her breasts. "Touch me."

Hatter gently pinched her nipples, keeping his eyes on her. "No. Harder, harder," she murmured. "I want you to come. Don't even think about it. Just come." Alice rolled her hips till she got the sensations just how she liked them; the tip of Hatter's cock roughly hitting her clit every time she pushed down. "Oh, god…you have the best…" she swallowed. "The best cock ever."

Hatter grinned. "Oh, yeah? Well, he doesn't want to be anywhere else except inside of you."

"You mean that?" Alice shook her head. Her mind went blank as the fire spread through her body. "Oh, god. Oh, god…Hatterrrrrrrrrrr…."

"I love you, I love you, I love you," he whispered. Hatter nodded as he watched her lose control on top of him. "Oh, god, Alice…."

Alice let out more strangled cry before falling down on his chest. Hatter wrapped his arms around her, and placed a kiss on her temple. "You sound so good," he murmured.

"I want you to come," she panted out.

"No." He held her tighter. "I want to feel myself inside of you."

"Hatter…?" Alice tilted her chin up.

He moved his fingers through her hair. "Not yet, Alice." Hatter's chin quivered. "Alice, I…" He traced his thumb over her nose. "My Alice."


	97. Chapter 97 Turning Point of David Hatter

Firsts

**Author's Note: I wanted to send a big shout out to my regular readers and reviewers who have really been helping me with this writing process, as I've said before, your reviews and kind words keep me going. This chapter is based on a prompt from Celticbriarrose, and I hope you like it girl! Let's consider this another turning point for Hatter in his life. I read two fics today, both which made me tear up and I think you guys should read them; **_**Hatter's Alice**_** by CalmintheChaos and **_**Same Road I am On**_** by Brumeier, ahhh both so good. **

The Turning Point of David Hatter

Hatter had always been one to move on quickly after a relationship, or a night of passion ended. Until Alice. It took Hatter some time to realize what he truly had in Alice, and the first time it really hit him was one month before their daughter was born.

_Hatter was running through their apartment. He was covered in sweat as he searched the rooms. He flung open the closet. None of Alice's clothes were in there._

"_No, no," he muttered._

_He cried as he went into the other bedroom. There was no crib. The queen bed was still there._

"_Alice? Alice? Where are you, Alice?" _

_He frantically ran back out. There was a long hallway with no doors, no windows. Alice was standing at the end. "Alice!" Hatter sighed in relief. "Alice!"_

_She was ignoring him, wearing the same blue dress he met her in, her stomach flat. "Alice! Alice!"_

_Alice looked out, and laughed. She was talking to someone he couldn't see. "Alice!" he called out one last time. She walked out. _

"Alice!" Hatter gasped. He sat up in the bed. He looked over at Alice who was sleeping on her side, her stomach resting on her long body pillow. "Oh, Alice," he murmured, and wrapped his arms around her waist.

/

Hatter watched as Alice stacked some more books in the baby's room. He was supposed to be finishing up putting together the changing table, but he kept getting distracted.

"Babe? Are you okay?" she asked.

He put the wooden slat back on the floor, and strode over to her. "I love you," he whispered, and grabbed her as close as he could for a kiss.

"I love you too," Alice chuckled. "What's going on with you?"

"I just…wanted to kiss you. You like it when I kiss you, right?"

"Of course." Alice reached out, and touched his beard. "Even though this is a bit scratchy."

"I'll shave it," he quickly said.

"What? No. I find you ruggedly sexy like that. Actually, very rugged."

Hatter smirked. "Okay. So, you like your big, strong man?"

Alice groaned. "Ugh. That just sounded so bad."

"When's your last day of work? Thursday?"

"Yep! And I can't wait! I can barely fit my feet into any of my boots anymore, and I'm waddling now."

"I think you look hot." Hatter winked at her. "Um, in fact, I think that you look very hot…" he let his voice trail off as he moved his hands down to cup her ass. "You would look so good bent over, with my cock inside of you."

Alice blushed. "No. I look like a beach ball."

"I don't think so." Hatter leaned down, and studied her so intensely, that Alice felt herself redden again.

"Hatter…"

"I can still pick you up." As if to prove if, he bent down, and scooped her up in his arms.

"Okay, we better get in as much sex as possible," Alice warned. "Depends on how things go, we may not be able to have sex for as long as six weeks after she's born."

"Oh, no," Hatter shook his head. "That's completely unacceptable."

/

Hatter scrolled through his friends list on Facebook. He was deleting people, just as he had done with his phone earlier in the day. There was no more Carlotta St. Delaware, no more twin girls who belonged to the sorority, and definitely not that stripped who danced for him. Hatter chuckled. Better make that all the strippers who danced for him.

The timer on the oven went off, and Hatter shut down the computer. He ran over to the kitchen, and pulled the salmon out of the oven. He was about to pour the lemon sauce over it, when the door opened.

"Hatter?"

"Alice! You're not supposed to be home for twenty minutes!" he exclaimed in dismay.

"Why? Do you still have a girl here?" Alice teased.

"What? No, of course not. I got rid of her hours ago," Hatter replied. "Well, I was making dinner for you, and I was going to get the table set up and everything."

"Awwww," she pouted, and gave him a kiss. "Listen, let me change into my sweats. Why don't you get everything ready now?"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I don't have to wear work clothes anymore!" Alice lifted her fist triumphantly in the air as she made her way into the bedroom.

Hatter chuckled, and turned his attention back to the fish. He carefully plated everything, pouring some wine for him, and water for Alice. Hatter double checked on the pie in the fridge, and stood anxiously by the table as he waited for her to emerge.

"Oh, no! Hatter, look at my feet! No wonder I could barely get my boots off." Alice almost hobbled into the kitchen. Her feet were swollen, retaining water to the point where her ankles looked like they were swallowed up. "Oh, my god. I can feel cracking every time I walk."

Hatter grimaced. "Jeez, Alice. Do you want to wait to eat? I can massage your feet now."

"No. I need food, but, thanks, I'm definitely taking up your offer." She waited till Hatter sat down before pulling a small box out of her sweatshirt pocket. "I got you something."

"What…? Alice?"

"Open it. I mean, it's technically to replace something, but…here you go," she said, and placed it in front of him.

Hatter eagerly opened the box to find a thick white gold wedding band inside. "Alice?"

"I got the same inscription done. I just…hate seeing you without your ring, so I ordered one for you."

"Alice…" he glanced up at her.

She stared at him, shocked as he started to tear up. "Hatter, are you okay? We just never replaced your ring, and-"

"I don't deserve you," Hatter sniffed.

"What? Yes, you do." Alice's eyes shifted uncertainly. "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying," he started to say, and put the ring on his finger, "that you have put up with so much shit from me. I'm amazed you haven't left me yet. I wake up every day now, fearing you're going to leave me."

"I'm not. I love you." Her chin started to quiver.

"And do you know how amazing that is? I deleted people from my phone, Facebook. No more Carlotta St. Delaware, no more any of that. I mean, when I think about all the things I've said to them…I cant believe you haven't handed me my walking papers."

"Wait, I would never tell you not to be friends with someone."

"But, that's it, Alice. I was never friends with them, not really. Carlotta was some girl I fucked a long time ago, and granted she's still trying to get into my pants-"

"What?" Alice exclaimed.

"And in the past I would have welcomed her, but, I have you, Alice. I can't lose you, and every night I keep thinking I'm going to, and that you'll be gone when I wake up." Hatter leaned forward, and wrapped her hands in his. "Can you honestly tell me that you've never been angry at me once? You know, my behavior? My flirting?"

She shrugged. "I don't know. Part of me found it really, well, sexy, but, yeah, I mean, I've thought there were times you carried it too far."

"I know. And when I think about some of the things I've said…I can't believe that you're not kicking me out, packing your bags. Ordering me back to Wonderland, and I would've gone if you told me to, if that would make you happy."

"No! I don't want you to go back! I love you!" Alice surprised herself with how fiercely she stated that. "What…what made you think this?"

"I've always thought it. I mean, you're beautiful, yeah? Blokes tripping over their feet to get to you."

"Liar," she murmured.

"I know it's true. But, when you got mugged, and then, oh…finding out my bits work here."

"You love your bits."

"I love you more. But, when I found out that you were pregnant, and then I lost it? Alice, I've never been so scared of waking up without you in my whole life." Hatter shook his head. "Do you know what my life is without you in it? Nothing. Meaningless."

Alice closed her eyes. "That's not true, Hatter."

"Alice, it is. I would still be selling Teas, fucking random girls. I wouldn't be, erm, I mean, I certainly wouldn't be becoming someone's father."

"You liked fucking all those women."

Hatter grinned. "I won't deny it, but, it's nothing like it is with you. With you is like, two pieces of a puzzle fitting together."

Alice sniffed. "Our fish is getting cold."

"I can reheat it."

"You're being sappy now," Alice said, but she smiled at him.

"You make me sappy." He placed a kiss on the top of her head, and took their plates to the microwave.

Alice watched as he leaned over the counter, eyeing the fish. She slowly got up, and wrapped her arms behind him. "I'm lucky to have you. Don't ever think that I'm not."

Hatter turned around, and drew her in for a long kiss.

/

"Oh, god. Harder!" Alice moaned.

Hatter took her right foot in her hands, and massaged the soles. "I don't want to hurt you."

"Babe, I can't even feel your hands. You need to really rub it," Alice sunk back into the couch. "So, just go for it."

"Oh, how I wish you were talking about something else," Hatter commented.

"I've heard that sometimes if the baby is late, sometimes having a lot of sex can jiggle it loose."

"Well, I think we should try it anyways," he smirked. "I need to have a lot of sex with you."

Alice shook her head, and laughed. "Oh, god. Keep doing it there."

He chuckled, and rubbed further up her foot. "Just your words are getting me turned on."

"Too bad. My feet are, like, killing me." Alice rest her hand on the right side of her stomach where the baby was bunched up. "So, are you completely okay with the name?"

"Well, I want to name her Alice, but I guess your name as a middle name is good enough."

"Some of the names you came up with were just too out there," Alice giggled.

"Hey! I'll have you know that many of those were strong Wonderland names…seeped in history, and if you make fun of them, then, I'll stop rubbing your feet!"

"Noooooo! Okay, so they were awesome names! The most awesome in the whole world of Wonderland, and here." Alice pointed her left foot out. "Now, keep rubbing."

Hatter took her left foot in his hands. "Thank you," he said quietly.

"For what?"

"For falling through the mirror."

She smiled. "No problem. I'd do it again."


	98. Chapter 98 First Conversation

Firsts

**Author's Note: Sorry that this one has taken a while to post! I have to thank Brumeier for all her help, especially in coming up with a solution that has allowed me to work on getting these done. This one is based off a prompt from Rue Mo, and I'm glad it's gotten to the point where I can use it. I hope you all have been enjoying this and thanks to everybody who has been taking the time to read, and review! It keeps me going!**

A First Conversation

Hatter had conversations with his daughter in his head all the time. It was during the beginning of Alice's ninth month when Hatter started to talk out loud to her at night, when he thought Alice was fast asleep.

Alice was sleeping on her back with three pillows behind her. It was the only way she could rest comfortably now that the heartburn had gotten increasingly worse. The baby was staying to Alice's right, settling uncomfortably along her ribs. She kept her hand there, as if it made her feel better.

"Alice?" Hatter whispered. "Alice? Are you awake?"

She didn't respond, only stretched out her legs, which were now resting on top of a couple of pillow to help keep them elevated.

The baby kicked under her hand, and Hatter chuckled. "Your mum doesn't want you to know this, but, you were conceived on top of a Ferris wheel. I don't think there's many people in this world who could say that."

"I don't know when we're going to tell you this, but, um, I'm not from this world. I mean, I'm not an alien or anything like that, even though I'm sure your grandmother would disagree with me on that point," Hatter snickered. "But, anyways, until I met your mother, I was…well…I was probably not what you would call a good person. I mean, I would put my cock in anything that…I probably shouldn't tell you that."

"But, anyways…I, your mum, she came through the mirror, and landed in my life, but, I gotta tell you, she was kinda bitchy when we met. Actually, she was bitchy for quite a while. She made me work for it. Not like the others who would do anything to sleep with the Hatter." Hatter winced. "Probably shouldn't have told you that either."

"She's the Alice of Legend, you know, so, um, you gotta learn how to fight. Gotta keep all those blokes away from you 'cause gods, you're gonna be beautiful. Your mother is so beautiful, and I know you're gonna be." He sniffed. "And if any of those assholes fuck with you, well, I have a sledgehammer for a right arm, and I know how to use a sword. Not that there's much use for swords in this world. Not like there's Jabberwocks, and bandersnatches or anything like that here. I did save your mum from a Jabberwocky once. I punched it."

"But, never mind that. I left Wonderland, and came here. For your mother. And, I know that I screwed up, a lot. A lot. But, I love her. She's my life, you know, she's my Alice."

"And she must be mad, because she loves me too, despite everything. Or, I'm mad, and she just puts up with me. I don't know, but, I know that I'm never letting go."

Hatter put his hand over Alice's. "But, please don't be showing up in wet dresses in front of guys. I know what they're thinking, and it's not, 'Oh, poor thing, she looks cold.' They may say that, but they're lying. I should know."

"I will admit that my thoughts upon my first viewing of your mother were not so…" he snickered, "pure. But, I think it all worked out in the end, yeah?"

Hatter stilled as Alice adjusted herself. She mumbled something unintelligible before falling back asleep. "As I was saying earlier, one of the most important things you need to learn is how to fight. Don't think that you can escape it. Who knows? Maybe you'll even inherit the powers of my right arm. That way you don't have to rely on me cutting those assholes dicks off." He smiled. "You can take care of it yourself."

He gently moved his fingers over Alice's stomach, and placed his mouth right where the baby's head was rounded. "I do know one thing," he whispered. "I will love you and your mum, no matter what, till the day I die." Hatter pursed his lips, and placed a quick kiss on the bump before clearing his throat.

Alice peered down at Hatter sleeping beside her, and smiled.


	99. Chapter 99 First Baby Pt 1

Firsts

**Author's Note: Here we are guys! The second to last chapter before the end of this story, and one that some of you have asked for ever since I started this back in December. For these next two chapters I have to thank Lady Irish Rose, Brumeier, and Smiles2Go for their input. As always, thank you to everybody for following this story, and for letting me know what you think. I appreciate the support. **

The First Baby Part One

On February twenty seventh, 2011, thirty one year old Hatter, and twenty six year old Alice became parents for the first time.

Hatter gripped Alice's hips as he thrust deeper inside of her. It was the twenty fifth of February, ten days after her due date. She was on her knees, watching Hatter in the mirror, as he moved behind her.

"Don't think about it. Just come," Alice panted out.

"I don't want to come yet," Hatter mumbled, shaking his head.

"No, no, no. I want you to. C'mon, baby! Fill me up!" she shouted.

Hatter whimpered, and shut his eyes as he furiously finished off. "Ohhhhh, godddddd!" he let out, and lay his head down on Alice's back.

"Did you finish?" she asked.

"What? Yeah." He slowly pulled out, and stumbled over to the bed. "Wow. I keep waiting for my dick to fall off."

Alice smartly stood up, and wiped her hands off on her thighs. "Okay, we've been having sex once a day for the past ten days. If that doesn't jiggle her loose, I don't know what will."

"Have you liked any of it?" Hatter asked.

She climbed up next to him, and snuggled against his shoulder. "Of course! I came a lot last night…or, was that two days ago?" She giggled. "It was really good. Maybe we can try again in a couple of hours for one last round?"

"Alice! I'm a man, not a machine!" Hatter moaned.

"So, the whole sledgehammer thing doesn't apply to you cock then? No supernatural powers there?" she teased.

"Oh, no. I have supernatural powers there. I just…need some time to replenish it, that's all." He brought her closer to him. "Let's just go to sleep now."

"No. I can't really sleep," Alice muttered. She stood up, and proceeded to pull her pajamas back on. "I think I'm going to finish painting the bathroom now."

"What?" he exclaimed. "I thought you were joking about that!"

"Hatter, if I don't get it done now, then it'll never get done. You just go to sleep, okay?" Alice placed a kiss on his cheek. "I'll wake you up if anything happens."

"Babe…just-just don't fall off the ladder, okay?"

"Oh, no. I'm done with the ladder. I did that part last night." She gave him one last smile before closing the bathroom door.

"What?" He sat straight up, and lumbered off the bed.

/

Alice carried the laundry basket into their bedroom, and winced. She moved her hand to where her back had been riddled with spasms on and off for most of the day. "Ugh…forget it," she muttered. She left the basket on the bed, and hobbled back into the living room.

She plopped down on the couch, and reached for her cell phone. Charlie meowed, settling himself in between her stomach and the couch. "Lets hope that Daddy doesn't finish late tonight, shall we?" Alice said, and rubbed Charlie's head. "Because I desperately need a back rub tonight, so all those pretty sorority girls better not be making him stay longer." Alice winced again, and awkwardly rubbed at her back. "This fucking succcccccks!" she complained.

"What fucking sucks?" Hatter called out.

"Oh, god. I didn't even hear you come in." Alice steeled her eyes at Charlie. "You're not a good watch cat."

"Think of who he's named after," Hatter pointed out. "I mean that alone should give you an indication. Although…" he knelt down, and stared Charlie in the eyes. "Remember our deal, buddy."

Alice rolled her eyes. "You are so weird. Aren't you ever going to tell me about this 'agreement' you and Charlie made anyways?"

"Never! It's a sacred Wonderland agreement!"

"Sacred Wonderland agreement? Okay." Alice shut her eyes. "I really need you to massage my back. I've never been in this much pain."

"Charlie, old man, you gotta move little dude," Hatter commented, and lifted the cat off Alice. "Have you called your mum?"

"No. Because every time I call her, she's like 'Oh my god! The baby's coming!' She has been sleeping with her cell phone in her hands, Hatter." Alice sighed in pleasure as he started rubbing her lower back. "Oh, god. That feels good."

"Ohhh, so that explains all the questions she had for me about how you were feeling when she stopped by work today."

"Fine. I'll call her tonight. Just keep doing what you're doing." Alice closed her eyes, only to open them momentarily when she felt a flood of wetness come out from in between her thighs. "Oh, god."

"What? Did I do it too hard?" Hatter asked.

"Oh, god. Okay, um…either I just peed in my pants, or…um…" she turned to look at him, her face ashen. "My water broke."

"Oh, my god. Are you sure?"

Alice slowly stood up. "Okay, um, Ali said that if it's my water breaking then I won't be able to stop it. You know, like when you pee, you can stop it." Alice tried clenching her internal muscles to no avail. "Okay. That didn't work. Um, I'm going to head to the bathroom. You need to call the doctor."

"And do what?" Hatter exclaimed.

"And tell her that we're going to the hospital, Hatter! You have to call the hospital too, tell them we're coming, and you have to call Mom because she needs to come here and feed Charlie."

"Oh, my god!" He helped Alice into the bathroom. "I don't think I have the doctor's number on my phone!"

"She's listed on mine." Alice removed the toilet paper, and showed Hatter the pink stain. "Yep. It's the bloody show."

"What bloody show? What show are you talking about?"

"The show that comes right before you have a baby, Hatter! Remember, it was in the books we read."

"So, we're having a baby?"

Alice started shivering uncontrollably on the toilet. "Oh, my god. I'm not ready for this!"

He bent down, and took her shaking hands in his. "You can do this, c'mon. I'll be right with you the whole time."

She began to cry. "I'm scared."

Hatter kissed her. "So am I."

/

Alice gripped the railing of the bed as another contraction washed over her. "Okay, breathe. In….and, out…" the nurse said.

Alice exhaled, and shut her eyes as her womb clenched. "Okay, okay," panted. She turned her head to where Hatter was manning the camera. "I really don't want you to tape this. Can you shut it off please?"

"I think it's important to document every moment of this child's birth, yeah?"

"No, I don't." Alice gritted her teeth.

The nurse, whose name was Sandra, checked the fetal monitor and then her watch. "It's been a couple hours, so Alice, I'm going to check to see if you're progressing, and also to see if we need to change your pads, okay?"

"Mmmm hmmm," Alice nodded. "Hatter…?"

"I'm right here." He dropped the camera, and held her hand. He watched as Sandra slip her glove covered fingers up Alice's cervix. "Okay, breathe out."

"You're at four centimeters now, so almost halfway there. Do you want an epidural now?"

"No. I think…I think I'm doing okay." Alice closed her eyes. "I'm just going to try to sleep in between everything."

"You're doing very well." Sandra smiled at her. "Are you hungry? Thirsty?"

"Oh, god no. Thank you, though."

"Are you sure?" Hatter asked. "I mean, if you're hungry-"

Alice shook her head. "Are you insane? I don't want to worry about other stuff coming out too!" She squeezed her eyes shut. "Here comes another one."

Hatter watched the monitor where the peak was pointing straight up. "It's not a big one."

Alice started breathing in and out. "You're not the one who's doing it!"

Sandra walked over, and rubbed Alice on the back. "It's almost done, just one more hill to get over…and…okay, breathe out." She looked at her watch, and entered the time in on the computer. "They're definitely getting closer together, so in another hour, at about one, we'll check your cervix again, okay?"

"Mmmm hmm, thank you." Alice looked over at Hatter. "Have you spoken to Mom at all?"

"Yeah. She's at our place, watching Charlie, waiting for the news. She said she's coming after breakfast unless if the baby decides to make her appearance earlier."

"Oh, god. Please make it go faster than that!" Alice exclaimed.

"You're doing great, Alice. I couldn't do this," he said.

She chuckled. "No. You're always complaining about your bits being damaged in some way or other. I don't think you want a seven pound baby coming out of it."

"Gods, no. Do you think you can sleep?"

"I can try. Can you, you know, pull your chair up next to me?"

"Of course. And just squeeze my hand every time you need to, okay?"

"I don't want to hurt you."

Hatter flexed his right arm. "Sledgehammer, yeah? It punched a Jabberwock, so I'm sure it can handle you when you have a contraction."

Alice checked the monitor. "Okay, let's put a bet on that, 'cause I have another big one coming."

/

Alice shut her eyes, willing the feelings of nausea to go away. She peeked one eye at the clock. _Five am. _Hatter was sleeping in the chair next to her, and Sandra was in the other corner reading a book.

"Oh, no," she moaned. "I thought this whole thing ended months ago."

"Are you okay, Alice?" Sandra asked.

"Um, no. I need a bowl or something. I think I'm going to be sick," Alice whimpered.

"Okay." She walked over with a bed pan.

"Alice? Alice, are you okay?" Hatter asked, awoken by the conversation.

As if in response, Alice threw up into the bed pan. "No. I'm not!" she moaned, and expelled the remaining contents of her stomach. "I just had a salad today!"

"It's okay. Perfectly normal," Sandra assured her. "Do you want some water?"

"Yes, please," Alice eagerly accepted the water, and finished it down.

"How are you doing?" Hatter asked.

"I was just about to check you again, Alice." Sandra was looking at the past contractions on the monitor. "You've been having them every forty seconds, or thereabouts, so it may be time to notify the doctor to make her way."

"Okay." Alice grunted, and bit her lip. "Please tell me that there's been progression."

"Oh, I'd say so." The nurse pulled off the gloves. "You're at eight now. I'm going to send the report off to Dr. Durstin. Are you sure you don't want an epidural?"

"No. I think I can push past the pain enough."

Hatter turned the camera back on. "So, it's five in the morning, and you're officially at eight centimeters. You look wonderful."

"No, I don't. I just threw up." Alice stuck her tongue out. "Get that camera out of my face!"

He closed the view finder, and sat back in the chair. "I'm sorry."

She scrunched her face up as another contraction started. "It's going to be over soon, isn't it?"

"Yes. I promise. You're almost there. You overthrew the Queen of Hearts. Nothing can be as bad as that, yeah?"

/

"Please can I have the epidural man in here? Please? I want the epidural man!" Alice begged. She was sobbing, and practically thrashing around in the bed.

"We may not be able to, I think you're ready," Sandra said.

"Hatter…" Alice whimpered. She grasped his hand tighter than she ever thought possible. "Ohhhhh, I can't! I give up!"

"You're fully dilated now." Sandra smiled at Alice, and turned on the overhead lights. She removed the blankets, and rose the bed higher. "I'm going to pull Dr. Durstin in, and we can get started, okay?"

"Mmmm hmm," Alice groaned. "I should've gotten the epidural! It hurts so bad!" she covered her stomach with her hands as if that would control the movement from inside.

"Hi, Alice," Dr. Durstin called out. "How are you doing? You ready to have a baby?"

"No," Alice moaned. "Is it really too late for me to have the epidural?"

"Yes, honey it is." Dr. Durstin looked up as three other nurses came in. "Oh, Alice. I want you to meet Jackie. She's a nursing student doing her Labor and Delivery rotation, and this will be her first birth. Do you mind?"

"What?" Alice panted, and looked at the young brunette who waved at her. "No. It's fine. I don't care who sees what anymore."

Hatter turned on the camera, and zoomed in between Alice's thighs. "Oh, bloody hell, Alice! I can see the beginning of her head!" he exclaimed.

"I don't wanna know about that!" she moaned. "It really burns!"

"I know, sweetie, I know. We're going to help you." Sandra, and the other nurse lifted Alice's legs, and Jackie held her right hand. "Hatter, why don't you take Alice's other hand?" Dr. Durstin instructed.

Alice glanced at Hatter who was still taping, only this time he had it directed at Jackie. "Oh, my god! What the fuck, Hatter?" Alice shouted.

"I'm just….getting it all in," he protested. Hatter aimed the camera back at Alice. "Are you ready for this?"

"Seriously? Get the fucking camera out of my face! What is wrong with you?" Alice glared at him. "You did this to me, you bloody Wo-" her eyes flashed, "Englishman!"

"Yeah, but…you liked it."

"Oh, my god!"

Dr. Durstin lifted up Alice's hospital gown. "Okay, Alice. There's another contraction coming. When I tell you to, I just want you to push as hard as you can, okay?"

"No! No, I can't!"

"Yes, you can, Alice. Your husband is right, I see the beginning of the head. You just need to push." The doctor eyed the monitor. "Okay, one's coming up. One…two…three…push, Alice!"

She screamed, squeezing Hatter and Jackie's hands. "It hurts!"

"Baby, you're doing so good. Just push harder next time, okay?" Hatter whispered.

"I am pushing! You idiot! You're not the one who's pushing here, okay?"

"Right." Hatter took another peek down. "It looks like she has black hair."

"Well, if she's coming out with blonde hair then we're in trouble!" Alice sobbed out. "I can't breathe! I'm too hot!"

"Jackie, pull down her gown," Sandra said.

Hatter swallowed as he watched the student nurse undo Alice's gown. "You better not be thinking what I think you're thinking," Alice hissed.

"I'm…I'm not.." Hatter grinned. "Okay, so maybe I am, a little."

"Push, Alice. One…two…three…push!" Dr. Durstin's voice cut into Hatter's thoughts. "Okay. That was a good one. Every time you push it moves the head out a little bit further. You're almost there, Alice."

"I really like your toenail polish," Jackie told Alice.

"What?" Alice stared at her.

"Your toenails look really pretty. I like the color," Jackie continued.

Alice looked at the pale pink toenail polish. "Oh, yeah. I decided to splurge-" She bit her lower lip. "Owwwww!"

"Not yet, Alice."

"But, it hurts!" she cried.

"Just don't push," Hatter said.

Alice turned to him. "You're not pushing!" Her face was red. "You're not the doctor!"

"Okay, Alice…" Dr. Durstin rubbed Alice's calves. "One…two…three…push! Come on, one big one!"

Hatter peered over. "You can do this, Alice. She's right there."

Alice tightened her hold, and let out a moan. "I can't push anymore! I'm on fire!"

"Yes, you can sweetie," Dr. Durstin said. "We need one more. But, we missed a contraction, so on the next one I want you to use everything you have, and we can get her out."

"Look at me," Hatter whispered in her ear. "Alice…"

"Okay, Alice. Here's the one we're waiting for, and it's a big one. So, one…two…three…"

Alice looked up at Hatter. "You still have your stupid hat on."

"It's the straw one. For good luck," he told her. "I had it on when I met you, figure I should be wearing it when I meet her."

Alice started crying again. "That's the corniest thing I've ever heard you say." She leaned forward, emitting a high pitched squeal as she strained to push. Her whole body was on fire. She had no idea how she had any muscle strength left in her legs.

"And, here she is!"

"What? She's out?" Alice asked.

Hatter pressed a kiss to her hand. "Yeah." His eyes had welled up, and his body was shaking.

"Hatter? Why don't you go over, and cut the cord? I need to deliver the placenta, and get Alice cleaned up, okay?" Dr. Durstin said kindly.

Hatter gave Alice one more kiss, and walked over to where the baby was being weighed and measured. "Seven pounds and two ounces. Twenty and half inches. She's perfect," the nurse said to him. "I'll show you where to cut, okay?"

He didn't even pay attention. He just stared at the crying baby girl in front of him. He felt the nurse cover his hands with hers as the cord was snipped, and tied off. He watched as they wrapped her up, and tightened a pink cap over her dark hair. "Oh, Alice…" he whispered.

"Bring her over, I want to see her," Alice said.

"Here you go, Dad," Sandra said, and placed the wrapped baby in his arms.

Hatter gasped, and swallowed hard as she snuggled deeper into his chest. "Alice…"

Alice clasped her hands over her mouth. "Oh my god, hi. Hi, honey," she whispered as Hatter came over. "Oh, my gosh."

"Do you have a name picked out for her yet?" one of the other nurses asked. "We could put down Baby Girl Hatter if you don't."

"Oh, no. We have a name." Hatter watched as Alice placed a kiss on the baby's forehead. "Cordelia. Cordelia Alice Hatter."


	100. Chapter 100 First Baby Pt 2

Firsts

**Author's Note: Well, here it is guys, the last chapter of **_**Firsts**_**, five months later. I couldn't have gotten this far without any of your support, e-mails, reviews, everything. I'm going to miss this Alice and Hatter. Enjoy the chapter, and let me know what you think.**

The First Baby Part Two

Alice and Hatter stood outside their apartment door. Cordelia was sleeping soundly in her car seat on the floor.

"I don't know why I'm so nervous," Alice murmured in Hatter's ear. "We're going to be fine, right?"

"I hope so." He raised his eyebrows at her. "Luckily your mother is going to be coming by after work."

"Right." Alice started to bend down to pick up the car seat, when Hatter stopped her. "I can pick her up myself."

"I know." Hatter smiled at her. "But, I want to."

Alice unlocked the door. "I think Mom went a little crazy with the cleaning."

"Hey, do you think that your mum and Dennis had sex in our bed when we were gone?" he asked.

She made a face. "I prefer not to think about that." Alice peered her head over to the main room. "Where's Charlie?"

"Probably sleeping on our bed, oh, no…wait, there he is." Hatter pointed to the gray fluffy cat meandering his way over. "Guess they have to meet, yeah?"

Alice and Hatter got down on their knees, and watched as Charlie sniffed the blankets surrounding Cordelia. "This is Cordelia, Charlie. She's the newest member of our family," Alice told him.

Charlie caught a glimpse of Cordelia's pink face, and took a deep sniff. He purred, rubbing his face against her dark hair. "There. I think everything will be fine," Hatter commented. "See, Charlie knows that Cordy is the daughter of Alice of Legend so he knows his place."

Alice burst out laughing. "You're so silly! You do know that Charlie is just our cat, and not a Wonderland knight?"

"That's what he wants you to think," Hatter responded. "But, since he has agreed to honor what I've asked of him, I have reason to believe he does have some Wonderland blood in him."

"You will never tell me about that agreement, will you?"

"Maybe someday…if you're a good girl."

"Are we ever going to tell Cordy? I mean, about you being from Wonderland?"

"We have to, yeah? At least we can wait, and try to figure out how we're going to do it."

"Right. I just don't think it'll be a good thing for her to announce at kindergarten that her father is from a place that only exists in children's stories," Alice pointed out.

"Oh." Hatter glanced down at Cordelia. "Shit. That wouldn't be good."

"Mmmmhmm."

/

Hatter opened the door, and flung his keys on the countertop. "Babe? Did everything go okay today?"

"I'm in the bedroom!" Alice called out.

"Okay." He practically skipped into the room, and skidded to a stop as he reached the bed. "Oh, wow."

Alice was sitting in the bed, her top off, and Cordelia cuddled against her on the Boppy. "I couldn't figure out that stupid breast feeding shield, but, then I was like, oh it doesn't matter 'cause I'm home anyways, and besides…Cordy couldn't seem to decide which boob she wanted."

"Oh, wow," he said again. "Your breasts…"

Alice looked down. "I know. They're huge."

"Uh, that, but…wow." He chuckled. "Hope I can enjoy them too."

She laughed. "I don't know about that, Hatter. I can give you a blow job later."

"I wouldn't mind that. I just can't wait till I can go inside you again."

Alice winced. "I'm so nervous about that."

Hatter sat next to her on the bed, and watched as Cordelia eagerly drank. "Damn. I wish you showed me your tits so early in the game, say, a day after I met you."

"Hatter!" Alice exclaimed.

"I know that I wanted you to. I mean, I was happy enough with the whole wet dress sticking to the nipples thing, but, I could have always used more."

She giggled. "Hatter!"

He smiled, and gently touched Cordelia's hair. "She does seem pretty happy, doesn't she?"

"Yeah. I'm thinking that she's just going to go right to sleep after this."

"Okay. I'm going to grab a quick shower, if that's okay with you," Hatter said. "And I can put her to bed if you want."

"Only if you promise that I can grab a shower after you," Alice said.

"Forget a shower. Take a nice long bath," he replied.

Alice grinned happily at him. "Thank you, baby. You will definitely be getting a blow job tonight."

"Oh, thank gods!" Hatter shouted, and pumped his fist into the air. He shut the bathroom door, and stripped off his clothes. He turned the water on, and waited till the steam rose up before stepping inside.

"_Would you like a cup of tea?"_

"_No, thank you. Who are you?"_

"_A friend. I hope_."

Hatter shook his head. He let the water saturate his hair, and gasped loudly, his eyes flying open. "Oh, god. Oh, god," he muttered. His heart started pounding fast, and he slumped down to the tile; shaking. "They're gone. They're all gone."

He sobbed, and moaned, burying his face in his knees. "Hatter? Someone wants to say good ni-" Alice stopped, and stared at him. "Hatter? Stay there." He heard her footsteps rush off into Cordelia's room.

"Hatter?" Alice pushed the shower curtain all the way back, and turned off the water. She sunk down to the floor. "Hatter, what's wrong?"

"Where's Cordy?" he exclaimed.

"I put her in the crib. She was sleeping. What's wrong? You're scaring me."

"I was thinking about the first time we met, and then I realized something." He looked at her. "My parents are dead. My brother's dead."

"Hatter…"

"They're dead, Alice. Not like Jack, or Charlie who are in Wonderland. They're dead, and they're never coming back."

"Hatter, let's get out of the shower." Alice tried to help him up.

"No. I… Alice, ever since Cordelia was born, I've been hit with thoughts that we're not going to be around forever. And what if something happens to us? Your mother is the only family Cordy has in the whole world."

"It's not your fault that your family is dead, Hatter."

He looked up at her, tears streaming down his face. "They're dead. It's as if I didn't realize what that meant before."

Alice climbed into the bathtub, and gathered Hatter in her arms. "I know what you mean. I keep thinking that my dad should be here. He should see his granddaughter. He should know you, and all the things you did for me."

"He knew me there," Hatter sniffed. "My father was a Tea head who brought my mother down with him. I'm not from a good family, Alice."

"Hatter…"

"He was so selfish," Hatter continued, "he never thought of a single thing besides getting his next fix. But, he was funny. He made me laugh."

"Your father?"

Hatter nodded. "I'm going to be the best father you've ever seen."

Alice placed a kiss on Hatter's temple, letting him lay his head on her chest. "You already are. Cordelia is so lucky, and you have done so well here. I wouldn't have gotten through Wonderland without you either."

"I miss them," he said quietly.

"I know."

"I could've ended up like them if it wasn't for you."

"That's not true at all, Hatter," Alice insisted. "You're a good man. If you weren't, you wouldn't have helped me in the first place, and if you never helped me then, well, we wouldn't have fallen in love, and if we didn't fall in love then we wouldn't have Cordelia."

"I've done bad things, Alice."

Alice shrugged. "You've done more good things." She pulled him off the tiles, and wrapped a towel around him. "I understand the fear. I have nightmares about leaving you and Cordelia alone. Come with me."

"What?"

She took his hand, and led him into Cordelia's room. The baby was sound asleep; her little stuffed bunny next to her. "I think that she has made everything you've ever done worth it. Even all of the crazy stuff."

"The crazy stuff isn't over though, is it?" he asked.

"With you?" Alice snickered. "I don't think it'll ever be over."

"So, we could still have that threesome?"

She looked at him. "Besides that. And don't say threesome in front of Cordy!"

Hatter laughed. "I need to hold back, yeah?"

"Just a tad."

He bit his lower lip. "Come with me."

"Where are we going?" Alice asked, giving Cordelia one last look.

"Just out here." Hatter turned on the computer, and uploaded their music. _Her name is Alice_, started to play. "Dance with me."

"No!" Alice giggled. "You're naked under that towel."

Hatter dropped the towel. "Get naked, and dance with me."

"No! I still have a bit of a belly!" she protested.

"I don't care. You're beautiful. Take your clothes off, and dance with me."

Alice removed her clothes, and self consciously took his hand. "This is such a Hatter thing to do," she said.

He smirked. "Would you have it any other way?"

"No." Alice grinned. "No. I wouldn't."

The End


End file.
